KND: Promesa
by TsugiriNana
Summary: Han pasado tres años después de la destitucion del sector V pero a pesar de que han perdido sus memorias, aun queda una esperanza de que las recuperen solo es cuestión de tiempo y de unión quizás, una promesa lejana es lo único que podría ayudarles pero habrá obstáculos en el camino que probaran una vez mas la amistad de este grupo de chicos. Listo? Que comience la misión.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes utilizados, así como sus nombres y datos son propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios. Yo sólo hago esto por amor al arte.

 **KND: Los chicos del barrio.**

Operación: **P.R.O.M.I.S.E**

 **P** oderosos

 **R** ecuerdos se

 **O** btienen

 **M** ediante

 **I** ntensos

 **S** entimientos

 **E** ncontrados

 **Capítulo 1: Hace tiempo atrás.**

 _"Cuando era un niño no había nada que me trajera más felicidad que pasarla junto a mis amigos, yo era su fuerza en el equipo y hasta hoy sigo siendo muy fuerte y valiente pero a lo único que podría parecer débil y es ahora que me doy cuenta es ante ella, la niña tierna de ojos rasgados que en su mirada había una inocencia que..."_

-¿¡Qué demonios estoy escribiendo?!- decía aquel joven rubio de 16 años sentado en el escritorio de su cuarto arrugando la hoja y tirándola en el cesto de basura que estaba ya repleto de papeles, lo que delataba que había estado haciendo eso por horas -esta tarea es estúpida- gruñendo por lo bajo, no acostumbraba a realizar la tarea con empeño pero si no entregaba este reporte perdería la última oportunidad de pasar el curso -tsk...no entiendo qué tiene que ver la redacción con mi niñez!...es mas, no entiendo por qué la maestra nos pidió escribir sobre lo más importante de nuestra infancia eso es ridículo- levantándose se fue a tumbar a su cama boca arriba pensando en por qué había recordado algo como eso, esa niña de ojos finos y cabello largo negro -no puedo confesar eso en un trabajo...pero- cerrando sus ojos por un momento se adentró en sus pensamientos -"por qué solo aparece su imagen... por qué no recuerdo mas?"- estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando...

-Wallabee! ¡La cena esta lista, mi pequeño marsupial!- su madre le grito desde la planta baja.

-¡No me llames así! Ya voy...- se levantó algo molesto por cómo le llamaba su madre -ya no soy un niño...- miró una foto que tenía en su cómoda de cuando era niño y se veía al lado de esa niña de la cual solo recordaba eso, su rostro. Sus amigos que también solo recordaba ciertas cosas y ni siquiera si eran ciertas o solo sueños infantiles de su vida en Estados Unidos.

Wallabee Beatles hace tres años que había regresado a Australia, hace tres años que no recordaba casi nada anterior a los 13, hace tres años que dejo a los que tal vez fueron sus amigos.

Al otro lado del mundo una joven de cabello largo se prepara para presentar un examen muy importante, ha estado estudiando toda la semana para ello y es el último del semestre así que debe estar segura de todo -el sistema nervioso central se encuentra dividido en múltiples ramificaciones...- repasaba frente al espejo mientras se arreglaba pero se des concentró al mirar aquella foto en el borde de su tocador. Una fotografía que le traía suma nostalgia sin razón, conocía a cada uno de esos chicos pues eran amigos y compañeros de escuela, a todos menos uno, el chico rubio que sonreía a su lado.

-"¿Por qué no puedo recordarte? "- apretó esa foto contra su pecho como hacia cada mañana desde hace tres años. Él siempre estaba en sus sueños, en sus memorias pero en flashes espontáneos que de repente le daban. -"¿Tan importante fuiste o eres para mí?... ¿quién eres?"- se cuestionaba internamente hasta que...

-¡Ya deja de andar de enamorada y baja a desayunar!- grito una voz de un tono más chillona que la suya.

-Mushi!...- Sorprendida por la inoportuna entrada de su hermana menor guardo en el primer cajón aquella foto -¡ya te he dicho que no entres así a mi habitación!- fue hasta la puerta molesta.

-aay...oye y ¿quién es ese chico rubio por el que tanto suspiras?- negándose a irse -es el güero que tanto mencionas en tus sueños?-

La joven se puso toda roja cuando escuchó eso -¡¿"acaso hablo dormida?!- Se preguntó -¡ya vete! ¡No es nada que te importe! En un momento bajo- y así saco a su pequeña hermana quien molesta se retiró.

-sabes...¡eras más divertida antes! Hum!- tras escuchar esa frase y los pasos furiosos de su pequeña hermana la chica japonesa se quedó pensativa tomando su bolso -"es verdad...me pregunto, ¿cómo era yo de niña? "-

Kuki Sanban a pocas horas de terminar su primer año en la preparatoria se cuestiona el por qué no recuerda nada anterior a los 13 años y el único vestigio que tiene es esa foto que los vincula a todos, pero entonces por qué no puede recordar.

Bajo a desayunar para que no se le hiciera tarde, su madre como siempre estaba pegada al celular y su padre intentando que el desayuno fuese "perfecto", suspiro pero igual saludó animada. Mushi le miraba igual de molesta por lo de hace rato y Kuki sólo la ignoró, comían tranquilos hasta que tocaron el timbre de la puerta -yo abro!- dijeron al unísono ambas chicas pero fue Mushi quien llego primero a la puerta.

-Si?...ah...eres tú- frente a Mushi se encontraba un joven alto y de complexión delgada, cabello castaño. Vestía con una playera azul con rayas blancas y un pantalón café con vans rayados en rojo y unos característicos lentes de aviador al cuello.

-Qué onda Mushi!- saludo el joven animado -vengó por...-

-Sí, sí...por mi hermana- antes de poder completar la frase ella le respondió de mala gana, al parecer seguía resentida de esa ocasión en que la castigaron por su culpa.

-Ya Mushi... ¿por qué tratas así a Hoagie? Él no te ha hecho nada- se adelantó Kuki ya con su bolso en mano. Ella vestía un blusón verde con mallas negras y zapatos cerrados de tacón, iba ligeramente maquillada.

Mushi miro a ambos con una mueca y se retiró -Mushi!- Kuki le reclamo a su hermana pero Hoagie le detuvo -ya déjala, mejor vámonos a la escuela antes de que se amargue la leche-

Los chistes de ese chico seguían sin tener la menor gracia y Kuki lo sabía a pesar de no recordar del todo, lo sabía -entiendes? Como acabas de desayunar...- el joven ya se estaba riendo pero la chica solo lo veía girando sus ojos y tomándolo de la muñeca para ya irse -aay...ya vámonos, debemos pasar por Abigail-

-Ay, que poco sentido del humor tienes...- su reclamo duro poco al escuchar que irían a casa de Abby -ah...si, si...qué esperamos vamos!- ahora era él quien guiaba de la muñeca a la joven japonesa y Kuki solo soltó una leve risita, no era extraño que el joven se comportara de esa manera cada vez que le mencionaban la casa de Abby.

Unos metros más adelante se encontraba una joven morena arreglándose para irse a la escuela, se vistió con una blusa corta que dejaba ver su vientre y unos shorts algo rasgados como si anteriormente fueran unos pantalones, unas zapatillas abiertas y cómodas. Finalmente pero no menos importante una gorra roja que sin saber el por qué no podía dejar de usarla aunque pareciera algo infantil, completo su atuendo con un ligero maquillaje algo coqueto y unas arracadas junto con pulseras doradas en ambas muñecas -listo...-

-Abby! Ya está lista mi hermanita?- una voz con un tono más femenino que el suyo se asomó por su puerta. Era una joven adulta, morena pero con el cabello más corto que ella y con menos curvas -wow...Abby, si no te conociera diría que vas dispuesta a conquistar a alguien...- dijo riéndose un poco y ocultando su envidia por la belleza que poseía su hermana menor.

-Cree!...- se puso roja al escuchar eso -claro que no, qué tiene de malo que me haya arreglado un poco mas hoy?, no puedo hacerlo?...no tiene nada que ver con un estúpido chico- instintivamente ocultó la foto que tenía en su tocador -tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar que en tener novio, Cree- tomo un pequeño morral y salió junto con su hermana.

-Mmm...Mi hermanita se preocupa más por los estudios? Eso es bueno aunque aun así me gusta tu estilo Abby, es propio de ti- camino delante suyo bajando las escaleras -solo digo que deberías alguna vez aceptar mi oferta de salir en la noche, hermanita...- su tono se volvió un poco mas malicioso -nos divertiríamos mucho- sonriendo bajo rumbo al comedor.

Abby se quedó quieta a media escalera reflexionando lo que su hermana le decía, por extraño que pareciera algo no le cuadraba en esta nueva forma de ser, algo dentro suyo le decía que no siempre se llevó del todo bien con su hermana mayor, había huecos en su memoria que no alcanzaba a llenar pero la idea de salir a divertirse con ella no sonaba del todo mal. En cuanto a los chicos, su hermana sí que dio al clavo, si le gustaba alguien pero era demasiado enfocada, sería y un poco ruda para aceptar los sentimientos que tenía hacia ese joven calvo de lentes oscuros que desde un año estaba enamorada de él.

Pero había un problema, cuando quiso hablar de eso con Cree ella se puso de un humor no muy bueno y le dijo que esos chicos le harían daño si seguía con ellos, que no eran para nada buenos. Abby no se podía explicar el por qué si desde que empezaron la prepa se hicieron amigos y no ha habido problema alguno, salvo el hecho de que Nigel había estado saliendo con algunas chicas antes de conocerse y sus relaciones no duraban mucho, quizás lo que le advertía Cree era precisamente eso, que él no era un buen chico para ella.

Con aquellos pensamientos desayunaba o al menos pretendía hacerlo, habían pasado algunos minutos y Cree no era tonta, era obvio que Abby no recordaba nada pero ella si -oye hermanita...ya relájate, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal- se disculpó posando su mano en el hombro de su hermana, ésta salió de su estado taciturno y sonrió

-jajaja lo se Cree, oye sabes que...- bajo su tono acercándose a su hermana para que su padre no escuchara -salgamos hoy- guiñándole el ojo.

Cree sonrió de satisfacción al ver la oportunidad de involucrar a su hermana en el mundo de los adolescentes -así me gusta hermanita, te aseguró que te divertirás mucho- ambas sonrieron y continuaron con el almuerzo hasta que alguien toco la puerta -yo iré...- se levantó Cree abriendo y descubriendo con un poco de amargura que eran los "amigos" de Abby -ah...hola- igual sonrió con suma naturaleza.

-ho-hola Cree...- tartamudeo un poco Hoagie al verla pues no era un secreto que le gustaba la hermana mayor de su mejor amiga.

Para Cree debía admitir que el joven tenía una mejor apariencia que hace unos años, incluso mejor que cuando se transformó en adolescente en una ocasión, sin embargo, no podía dejarle entrar quizás eso le trajera sus memorias de vuelta y eso era algo que quería evitar -Hola Hoagie...hola Kuki-

-Hola Cree- sonrió Kuki ocultando la risa que le daba la expresión de idiota que mantenía su amigo Abby está lista?- dándole un codazo a Hoagie para que se calmara.

-Ya estoy lista!- la morena se asomó ya a la puerta con su morral listo y cuando vio la cara de su mejor amigo arqueando la ceja -ook...jaja ya me voy Cree te veo en la noche- al decir eso último le dio a entender que preparara la fiesta a lo que su hermana mayor solo sonrió -claro que si hermanita, que tengas un buen día- viéndolos marchar, no era mentira su preocupación.

Hace tres años que dejaron de pertenecer al KND pero Abby no se había separado de Hoagie y más por el hecho de que habían cursado la secundaria y ahora prepa juntos, si se reunían todos tenía el miedo de que las memorias fueran recuperadas. Hace dos años que esa chica japonesa se había integrado al grupo y la verdad pensó que ahí empezarían los problemas pero no fue así, el verdadero problema llego hace un año atrás, con la llegada de ese joven de lentes oscuros de Inglaterra, ahí fue donde los recuerdos de Abby empezaron a surgir en leves dolores de cabeza y para Cree esos recuerdos no deberían volver jamás.

-qué fue todo eso de allá atrás eh?- ambas chicas iban riéndose por la conducta de su amigo minutos antes

-jajaja si...parecía que pronto tendríamos que irnos en lancha por toda la baba que derramabas- dijo Kuki abrazada de Abby pues las dos no paraban de reír

-jajaja oye eso estuvo mejor que los chistes de Hoagie...jajaja-

-Sí, sí...muy graciosas- el joven iba delante de ellas con los lentes de aviador puestos tratando de ocultar su mirada y sonrojo -ya dejen de reírse si?, pronto llegaremos a la escuela- caminaba rápido pero sin dejarlas muy atrás.

-ay hombre ya...si tanto te gusta por qué no la invitas a salir?- Abby se adelantó a su lado codeándose sus costillas -sabes bien que no me pondré como hermana celosa o algo parecido sonreía pero ahora para mostrarle apoyo al castaño.

-pero Hoagie ya se le declaro a Cree y ella lo rechazó- se adelantó Kuki colocándose del otro lado del joven -no es verdad?- cambio su sonrisa hilarante por una más seria dándole una palmada al hombro.

Abby le sorprendió eso ya que ella no lo sabía -oh...lo siento mucho, pero tan mal estuvo?- pregunto la morena con cara de preocupación y tratando de entender el por qué su hermana rechazaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con sus amigos.

-pues...- mientras llegaban y hacían tiempo para entrar a clases, Hoagie les contó que se había preparado incluso durante mucho tiempo para poder declararse dado que hace dos años que empezó a gustarle y que en palabras de Cree, había sido lindo, dulce y caballeroso pero que no podía salir con él porque a ella le gustaba alguien más. Tanto Kuki como Abby le dieron animo al chico pues eso de "gustar" significaba quizás una oportunidad pues en palabras de Abby, el otro chico tampoco está saliendo con ella y eso significaba que aún estaba en la pelea; Kuki añadió que solo debía demostrarle a Cree lo mucho que la amaba y que haría cualquier cosa por ella, sin importar lo ridículo que fuera.

La chica japonesa llegaba a ser algo empalagosa en sus acciones y Abby estaba a punto de hacérselo notar con su cara de asco cuando -ay...- la pelinegro se había mareado y para no caer se sujetó de su casillero, de pronto escuchó una voz en su cabeza que se le hizo muy familiar "haré esto por ti...cantaré contigo". Tras eso abrió los ojos respirando algo agitada.

-estas bien?...Kuki?...hey...responde- podía escuchar la voz de sus amigos hasta que pudo reconocerlos. Abby la miraba algo angustiada y Hoagie le echaba aire mientras era alguien más quien la sujetaba en brazos.

-por fin despertaste- suspiro de alivio la morena.

-oye nos diste un buen susto qué paso?- cuestionó preocupado Hoagie, dejándole de echar el aire y finalmente.

-has estado dejando de comer otra vez?- esa voz era de otro de sus amigos, Nigel.

Los demás al escuchar eso se le quedaron viendo a Kuki quien solo se levantó -jejeje..No, estoy bien solo me dio un flash- así es como decidieron llamar a los recuerdos que les llegaban pero Nigel también dio en el clavo, Kuki dejaba de alimentarse bien cada vez que se acercaba un examen, quien debía llamarse mejor amigo era él a pesar de haberle "conocido" hace un año ya había visto al interior de todos ellos.

-Un flash?!- gritaron al unísono pero era tarde y la campana de inicio de clases dio fin a la conversación, al menos por el momento. Hoagie y Abby tenían clase juntos y Nivel y Kuki igual por separado así que hablarían mejor en el receso. En el salón de Nigel y Kuki por suerte se sentaban juntos y tuvieron tiempo de hablar un poco en voz baja

-qué tipo de flash fue Kuki? Algo acerca de nosotros?- preguntó el joven de lentes oscuros, camisa roja y chaleco negro con suma curiosidad a lo que la chica bajo un poco la mirada con un sonrojo -estas bien?...- Nigel ya empezaba a preocuparse pero ella le sonrió

-si...y sólo fue una voz pero fue como si siempre hubiese estado ahí... hace mucho tiempo atrás- el modo en que la joven japonesa describía era nostálgico y con ese toque dulce que la caracterizan.

Nigel sonrió y solo asintió -si...hace tiempo, tiempo que voy a recuperar- dijo seguro de que tarde que temprano recuperarían sus recuerdos.

Transmisión interrumpida...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Mirando al cielo sin estrellas.**

Continúa la transmisión...

-hey ustedes dos dejen de charlar y pónganse a resolver los ejercicios!- alzó la voz la profesora al descubrirlos y pronto sus compañeros empezaron a especular sobre su cercanía.

-lo siento señorita- dijeron a coro dejando para después su conversación.

No era mentira que Kuki era la chica más tierna y linda de la clase, en este año había recibido muchas confesiones de sus compañeros pero Kuki los rechazo a todos y solo porque dentro suyo sentía que no eran los indicados, dentro suyo aun suspiraba por ese niño rubio. En cuanto a Nigel, desde que llego ha salido con algunas chicas pero, ninguna relación ha durado más de 2 meses o 3 como máximo, lo cual hace pensar que está detrás de la japonesa con lo junto que han estado estos últimos meses.

Y como en la mayoría de los casos, los chismes corren muy rápido llegando a oídos de sus amigos que antes de hacer cualquier cosa decidieron investigar primero, especialmente Abby, ya que el hecho de que Nigel saliera con su mejor amiga no le agradaba para nada aunque quién era ella para evitarlo si no le había dicho a nadie de sus amigos que Nigel le gustaba.

-Abby?...Abby!-

Una voz le saco del trance en el que estaba recordando que iba a encontrarse con el chico que le gustaba junto a su amigo -ah...jaja no pasa nada- reacciono rápido antes de que el otro pudiera siquiera preguntar -mira ahí están. Vamos- le tomo de la muñeca yendo hasta donde se encontraban sentados, su sitio habitual en la hora del almuerzo -Hey, chicos!- saludo la morena simulando su alegría al llegar y sentarse.

-Hola...- sonrió Kuki con su habitual buen humor y Nigel saludo igual sonriendo.

Pasaron un rato entre comiendo y bromeando hasta que empezaron a hablar del flash que había tenido Kuki antes de entrar a clases lo cual dejo algo confundidos a todos ya que solo se trataba de sonido aunque para Nigel eso era un avance -bueno ahora ya no son solo imágenes y eso es bueno- dijo éste mientras comía.

-eso es verdad, aunque aún no podemos saber a quién de nosotros pertenece esa voz- dijo Hoagie mientras comía -podría ser cualquiera...- en eso Abby volteo a verle dándole un codazo haciendo que el otro solo la viera con reclamo.

-cualquiera?...yo pienso que Kuki sabe perfectamente a quien le pertenece la voz aunque no lo recuerde- sonriéndole a su amiga y luego a Nigel pero éste parecía estar en otro mundo aunque bajo sus lentes oscuros no se notara.

-Nigel!- le gritó la morena al ver que no ponía atención siendo él quien había decidido tener las pláticas con respecto a sus memorias. Cuando volvió en sí, todos lo miraban raro pues se había quedado a medio bocado del plato.

-ah...bueno, sí, sí...lo importante es que, amm...qué fue lo que dijiste Abby?- preguntó el calvito dejando en evidencia que había estado perdido desde hace rato.

Tanto Hoagie como Kuki se echaron a reír mientras que Abby solo negaba con la cabeza -ay...ahora a ti qué te pasa? Tuviste algún flash o algo?- preguntó acusativa como volviendo querer traer en si a su amigo, no le costaba mucho hablar con él pero era porque ella siempre había sido capaz de controlar esas emociones lo máximo posible.

-no, bueno le digo...es que le digo, me dice...- Nigel reacciono a lo que le dijo Abby con algo de nervio, a punto de ser acusada por su amiga, Kuki interrumpió

-jaja...lo que pasa es que Nigel ha estado mirando a Rachel todo este tiempo- sonriendo traviesa reveló el secreto de su amigo mas por el hecho de que sentía que debía hacerlo para que Nigel dejara de estar tan distraído y quizás así poder ayudarlo. Tanto Abby como Hoagie se quedaron intrigados y mas la morena

-Rachel?...quién es Rachel?- pregunto ésta cambiando un poco su tono de voz y del cual solo Hoagie lo había notado pero no dijo nada solo se limitó a medio girarse para ver a la susodicha.

Una chica de cabellera rubia y abundante, ojos castaños y vestía una blusa naranja con falda de mezclilla y zapatillas, Hoagie ya la conocía, fueron compañeros en la secundaria por un año y luego se cambió de escuela pero no pensó verla de nuevo, aunque debía admitir que se veía muy linda

-ah...si, Rachel...vaya Nigel tienes gustos muy buenos, la neta es un bombón- cuando dijo eso, Abby inmediatamente le pego en el hombro a su amigo -ay...y ahora qué dije?!- dijo en tono de reclamo.

Se podía notar a Abby molesta por eso, algo aliviada de que no fuera su mejor amiga quien estaba detrás del chico que le gusta pero ahora tenía otro problema, Nigel estaba interesado en alguien y no era ella -bueno, al menos con esto se descartan los rumores...pero tengan más cuidado en lo que hacen, si Rachel te ve muy junto a Kuki quizás se de ideas equivocadas- tomando su bandeja se retiró de la mesa, de modo muy cortante

-qué, espera Abby...qué rumores? Y cómo es eso, yo no quiero nada con el pelón!- tras gritar todos los presentes giraron a verlos con extrañeza, algunos empezaron a murmurar y reírse.

-Kuki!- le reclamo a su amiga avergonzado tras los lentes

-lo siento Nigel pero es cierto, la verdad no me gustas pero eres un gran amigo- sonrió la japonesa riendo bajo y se levantó de la mesa yendo tras Abby.

Ambos chicos se quedaron perplejos por el comportamiento de ambas, sus compañeros dejaron el barullo un rato -ay mujeres, ya déjalas...de seguro han de estar en sus días- dijo el castaño mientras seguía comiendo su almuerzo. Nigel ocultó su pena tras los lentes oscuros y suspiró al notar que Rachel le miraba de reojo y sonreía, pero se reía con las chicas que estaba

-ay...debe pensar que soy un idiota- ocultando su rostro ya avergonzado por el comportamiento de sus amigas.

-ay, ya tranquilo tú eres todo un galán seguro no será ningún problema conquistarla- su amigo le daba animo con palmadas en los hombros -a lo que sabemos tienes mucha experiencia con chicas, algo así no debe ser problema para ti- le hizo un guiño -si quieres puedo hacer que se conozcan, ella era mi compañera en la secundaria aunque me pregunto...qué hará aquí?- prosiguió el castaño -no recuerdo haberla visto antes...ah- antes de siquiera continuar Nigel lo tenía agarrado del cuello de la camisa.

-tú la conoces?...puedes hablarme sobre ella, amigo yo realmente soy pésimo con las chicas por qué crees que no duran mis relaciones?- confesó con una leve sonrisa.

Hoagie le sonrió -jaja por extraño que parezca...te creo, y siento que realmente tú no eres de los que solo juegan- orgulloso se acercó a su amigo -por suerte para ti, yo sí sé que sé de chicas, déjame instruirte.-

Y mientras los chicos ideaban mil y un planes de conquista, Abby y Kuki estaban metidas en el baño, platicando -¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?, creí que éramos mejores amigas- Kuki parecía que iba a llorar o gritar de emoción por las expresiones en su rostro y los saltos que daba.

-ssh!...no te lo dije porque no estaba segura...y...y además me da mucha pena- Abby le sujetaba de los hombros intentando calmarla antes de que llamara más la atención, se encontraba toda sonrojada que se ocultaba bajo su gorra.

-jejeje, está bien, está bien...no gritaré- respirando profundo la pelos de azabache se calmó por el momento -pero realmente no puedo creer que te guste Nigel...es realmente sorpresivo, es increíble y es...es...confuso- dijo la japonesa intentando encontrar una razón por la cual Abby se haya fijado en un chico como Nigel pues no le encontraba el suficiente atractivo. Abby seguía roja y no podía controlarse por las miradas de su amiga pero era el frustrante el hecho de que no pudiera ella misma explicarle por qué le gustaba tanto.

Decidieron dejar el tema para después, esa tarde Abby saldría con su hermana y realmente lo prefirió así pues salir con ellos en ese momento era una muy mala idea para ella. En clase Nigel y Kuki estuvieron hablando del tema y como buena amiga no podía revelarle nada lo cual la dejaba en una situación incómoda al ser ella quien debía mostrar apoyo a su otro mejor amigo. Finalmente le dijo a Nigel que evaluara la situación y que primero intentara explorar si realmente eran compatibles o solo una atracción física y nada más, pero que igual estaba para apoyar en todo.

Era obvio que ahora Kuki se encontraba en medio de algo no muy grato y sentía algo injusto el hecho de que solo ella lo supiera, Abby debía decírselo y ella le ayudaría a hacerlo. Por otro lado Hoagie ayudaría a Nigel con Rachel dado que pensaba que harían bonita pareja y para ayudarse a sí mismo. Esa tarde había una fiesta en casa de uno de sus compañeros como pre-celebración al fin de clases, aunque faltaran dos semanas para acabar el curso, los alumnos ya preparaban las fiestas y reuniones a pesar de tener los proyectos finales encima.

Todos a excepción de Abby irían, incluso los alumnos de intercambio y nuevos, así es, la escuela permitía que los alumnos que apenas iban a entrar a un grado superior o intercambio visitaran la escuela unas semanas antes y así conocerla. Rachel era la razón por la cual el par de chicos irían, si, sólo ellos.

-por qué no quieres ir Kuki? Se pondrá bueno y es justo que nos des estresemos un rato después de haber tenido ese examen- dijo Nigel con entusiasmo

-sí, tanto estudiar me convertirá en bibliotecario... entienden? Jajaja...como estudian mucho- ya se le había hecho tarde al castaño de decir su chiste del día

-ay...si, si, si...a nadie le interesan tus chistes Hoagie- le calló Nigel con un codazo a las costillas.

Kuki sonrió ligero -no, de verdad no quiero ir chicos, tengo mucha tarea y debo ser yo quien prepare la decoración de la fiesta de fin de cursos, debo ir empezando si quiero hacer algo espectacular- se disculpó con ellos tomando sus cosas del casillero para marcharse

-espera, por lo menos te acompaño- dijo Nigel, no le gustaba la idea de que fuera sola

-ay, ándale Kuki vamos, ya de por sí será aburrido porque Abby no ira no nos dejes tú también- insistía el castaño pero Kuki estaba decidida a no ir.

-no es necesario chicos, se les hará tarde si me acompañan...ya estoy grande y puedo cuidarme de aquí a la casa- sonriendo se despidió y marchó rumbo a su casa, tomando el camino más largo pues ocupaba pensar el cómo iba a hacerle para ayudar a Nigel sin que Abby o él se dieran cuenta. Si llegara la posibilidad de que Abby la descubriera seguramente le reñiría pues no era algo con lo que le gustaría recibir ayuda -mmm...creo que debería pedirle ayuda a alguien más, pero a quién podría?...jeje quizás la hermana de Abby me ayude o el hermanito de Hoagie, jajaja que ridículo- se quedó pensando y caminando sin rumbo que no se dio cuenta de que llego a una casa con un gran árbol en ella -wow...- lo miro con admiración y también sin saber el por qué le traía nostalgia -de quién será esta casa?- se acercó notando que estaba acordonada y con un letrero de "Propiedad privada". Kuki no era de las que desobedecía las reglas pero ese lugar parecía que le llamaba insistente a que entrara e iba a hacerlo pero una voz la saco del trance.

-qué haces aquí hermana?!-

Kuki reacciono y miro a su lado a su hermana menor de la mano de un chico que a la chica no le agradaba para nada -Mushi...tú qué haces afuera? No deberías ya estar en casa?- pregunto mirando de mala gana a aquel chico.

-Yo pregunté primero y eso no te incumbe, estoy paseando con mi novio- cuando dijo esa palabra Kuki no lo podía creer

-"mi...mi hermanita ya tiene novio?!...y yo...yo ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso!, no es justo! "- pensó un poco atormentada y con las manos en su cabeza

-oye Mushi ya vámonos, no quiero que lleguemos tarde al cine...deja a la anciana de tu hermana- ese chiquillo sí que era insolente

-"no es momento de pensar en eso!"- Kuki les miró con molestia -oye! Chiquillo quién te dio el derecho de salir con mi hermana?!- pero para cuando volvió en si ya iban adelante de ella -arg! No me ignores!...vas a ver cuando llegues a casa!- ellos hicieron caso omiso pero sirvió para que Kuki retomara su rumbo a casa.

Mushi iba pensativa algo que a Dani le molestaba un poco considerando el hecho de que por él era mucho mejor que ellos nunca lograran recordar -oye...si no quieres salir bien podemos ir al cuartel- comentó en un tono de enfado. La japonesa solo le miró

-sabes qué, si vamos al cuartel...como líder es importante estar al tanto de cualquier actividad adulta, además en el cuartel podemos ver películas sin necesidad de gastar nuestro dinero- Mushi era una niña con un carácter más fuerte que su hermana y no se iba a poner a llorar solo por eso, al contrario ella se daba mucho a respetar. Como líder del sector V. 1 ella era decidida pero algo maquiavélica y sus planes siempre tenían una consecuencia pero era el sector con el índice más alto en misiones cumplidas.

Al llegar a la casa del árbol sus otros dos compañeros estaban relajados pero en cuanto ella entró se pusieron en posición de firmes -ah...lideresa! Creímos que era su día libre- dijo un niño pelirrojo con heterocromía un poco más alto que Mushi

-no hemos tenido alertas señora!- esta vez fue una niña castaña de ojos miel. Mushi les miro y sonrió levemente

-descansen chicos- avanzó hasta la computadora central -todo tranquilo entonces?- preguntó sin dejar ese tono firme que la caracterizaba.

-si señora, no ha habido alerta adulta pero tenemos un movimiento por parte de los adolescentes- dijo la pequeña entregándole el informe a Mushi quien inmediatamente les miro como para regañarles

-y por qué no me avisaron antes?!...debemos ver qué traman...- revisando el informe suspiro -solo es una fiesta entre pubertos, no tiene nada de peligroso- dejando de lado los papeles.

El chico pelirrojo se acercó -pero 3.5 la fiesta puede ser una mascarada para ocultar sus planes- no por nada aquel niño era el jefe de tácticas y operaciones

-mmm...eso podría ser cierto 5.1...pero qué decide nuestra líder?- hablo Dani quien estaba recargado contra la pared esperando instrucciones.

Mushi se quedó un momento pensando pero luego sonrió -chicos...a la carga-.

Mientras tanto en la casa Lincoln un par de hermanas se arreglaban para ir a una fiesta. Abby se tardaba estando sumida en sus pensamientos, no podía olvidar como Nigel miraba a esa chica rubia y cuando pensaba en eso le daba rabia pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que de ser así, jamás le gustaría a Nigel, si no se había fijado en ella antes entonces qué le hacía pensar que podría fijarse en ella ahora; cuando pensó en eso sintió como si hablara de mucho tiempo -ay...da igual, no tengo tiempo para pensar en romances como lo hace Kuki, yo tengo otras prioridades- se miró al espejo sin creer que ella pudiera verse así, con un hermoso vestido corto, alhajas mas femeninas y discretas, un maquillaje mas coqueto y finalmente unas bellas zapatillas cerradas -nunca pensé vestirme así jamás- suspiro sin poder creérsela.

Cree entro en su habitación anunciándose pero Abby estaba tan sumida en sí misma que no se dio cuenta de eso -vaya hermanita, te ves muy bien- posándose en sus hombros mirando a su reflejo -lista?- Abby sonrió y asintió -estoy lista para divertirme con mi hermana mayor- ambas se sonrieron y salieron rumbo a la fiesta.

En otro lugar la fiesta ya estaba bien entrada y un par de chicos tan solo se hacían los tontos o por lo menos uno de ellos, el castaño estaba obviamente disfrutándolo -y luego le dije...eso es un perro?, yo creí que era el trapeador de tu casa! Jajaja- las chicas que estaban sentadas a la barra con ellos empezaron a reírse también

-jajaja, ay Hoagie realmente eres muy divertido- dijo una de ellas acariciándose el cabello

-si, por qué no nos dimos cuenta antes?, jajaja...también eres muy lindo- dijo la más cercana a él picando su cachete, obviamente estaban coqueteando

-jeje bueno chicas ustedes dos son muy lindas también, parecen un par de gotas de diamante- las chicas se sonrojaron al escuchar eso.

Nigel estaba completamente aburrido viendo como su amigo se divertía con esas chicas -sabes qué bro?, iré a dar una vuelta- el chico de lentes se levantó de la barra yendo a la terraza y suspiro profundo -que me iba a ayudar?...ha estado hablando con esas chicas toda la noche desde que llegamos- recargado en el barandal miraba hacia el cielo y pronto una voz femenina interrumpió su momento reflexivo

-linda noche verdad?-

Al girarse se llevó una enorme sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de Rachel, traía un hermoso vestido de coctel en color negro. Nigel sonrió -sí, es linda...- pausó un poco probando uno de los consejos de su amigo -pero, no tanto como tú...- tras ese comentario se puso completamente rojo -no digo...que digo, ay le digo...arg- desviando su mirada para que Rachel no lo viera, ella soltó una risita

-jajaja...ay eres gracioso, de verdad...de verdad piensas que soy linda?- preguntó tímida y algo nerviosa.

Nigel la volteo a ver, ella jugaba con su cabello enredándolo un poco y tenía un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas -pues sí...me pareces linda, muy linda- su sonrojo también se notaba y ahora un poco mas por la cercanía que tenían. La luna les iluminaba, resaltaba aquel brillo en los ojos de ambos al momento de cruzar miradas, de un momento a otro el ruido a su alrededor se desvaneció y solo eran ellos dos, unos jóvenes que apenas y sabían algo el uno del otro pero se sentía como si ya se conocieran

-es extraño...creo haberte visto antes en algún lugar- dijo Rachel sin notar la cercanía que iban teniendo

-si...yo también siento eso- Nigel se acercó mas a ella pero sin llegar a nada aún.

En otro punto de la fiesta Hoagie seguía platicando con esas dos chicas -jajaja, oye guapo no quieres ir a otro lugar?- le sugirió una de ellas coqueteándole mientras la segunda sólo miraba con algo de malicia en sus ojos

-a otro lugar?, je...bueno, si vamos- miro alrededor para ver si su amigo estaba cerca pero no lo diviso -amm...creo que primero buscare a mi amigo- antes de eso ya lo tenían agarrado entre las dos

-ay, ándale...vamos- una de ellas le guiñaba el ojo -además tu amigo ya debió encontrar a alguien o mejor, quizás se fue- entre platicas empezaron a halarlo

-mejor así, tú eres el divertido- continuaba la otra chica para convencerlo. Hoagie lo pensó y finalmente se dejó guiar. Al pasar una puerta llegaron a una fiesta un poco diferente.

-vaya...no sabía que esto estaba aquí- dijo el castaño con sospecha pero diviso una figura familiar aunque no creía para nada lo que estaba viendo -¿Abby?!- alzo la voz soltándose de las dos chicas que le traían yendo hacia su amiga quien giro de inmediato

-¿Hoagie?...- parpadeando incrédula

-¿qué haces aquí?- preguntaron los dos al unísono lo cual les dejo inquietos y más el castaño que en verdad no creía que su amiga vistiera de esa manera

-ah bueno da igual, pero creí que no vendrías a la fiesta aunque veo por qué no quería que nos enteráramos- mirándola de arriba a abajo hizo que su amiga se pusiera roja

-ya basta!, no hubiera venido sabiendo que ambas fiestas eran la misma- desviando su mirada apenada y molesta incluso con su hermana por no decirle

-ay, ya tranquila...no pasa nada- posando una mano en su hombro -te ves linda- ese comentario hizo que Abby se sonrojara mas pero igual sonrió y cuando estaba a punto de dar las gracias el piso empezó a temblar

-¡ay!...qué fue eso?- un poco asustada se agarró de Hoagie quien miraba a todos lados intentando ver algo inusual

-no lo sé...pero- empezó a temblar más fuerte. Hoagie tomo de la mano a Abby y corrió para refugiarse pero Abby no estaba acostumbrada a usar vestido ni tacones altos así que tropezó cayendo.

-auch...- se sobo el tobillo -que torpe-murmuro sintiendo otro temblor.

-estas bien?- preguntó su amigo ofreciéndole la mano pero al notar el morete en su tobillo decidió cargarla

-ah?!...espera puedo caminar!- dijo esta con molestia pues no le gustaba que le ayudaran de esa manera

-no es cierto, mejor cállate- corrió hasta el otro salón buscando entre la gente a su amigo pues no creía que se había ido sin avisar pero entre todo el pánico no lograba divisar bien, al contrario Abby ya lo había visto y corría de la mano de Rachel.

Instintivamente la morena se abrazó fuerte de su amigo tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que no sabía si era el dolor en su tobillo o en su corazón; -Abby?...- el castaño empezó a preocuparse -ya, tranquila no es para tanto... Abby?- noto que su amiga temblaba y sollozaba sobre su hombro, pero no era tiempo de preguntar, el lugar al parecer se estaba viniendo abajo y necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde estuvieran seguros.

Camino hasta el marco de un armario y decidió quedarse ahí pero -espera...mi hermana no sé dónde está, Hoagie búscala- dijo Abby calmándose un poco, quería llorar pero no quería que nadie la viera

-no te voy a dejar...- dijo éste pero noto la insistencia de la morena así que emprendió la búsqueda.

Abby se quedó ahí y comenzó a llorar -"soy una tonta"- pensó fuerte y entre eso no se dio cuenta de que un trozo de techo le caería

-Abby!- grito el castaño pero ya estaba lejos.

Abby solo observó asustada cuando...

Transmisión interrumpida...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: No puedo ser tu chica.**

Continúa la transmisión...

-Abby!-

Ella no podía moverse aunque quisiera y ya lo daba todo por perdido cuando sólo sintió un empujón -aaah!- el techo había caído pero ella estaba intacta y segura en los brazos de alguien

-estas bien?- una voz familiar le hizo abrir los ojos, de trataba de Nigel. El muchacho había cruzado medio salón entre escombros y movimiento para llegar hasta ella lo más rápido que pudo, se notaba por lo agitado de su respiración -¡Abby!...¿estás bien?- pregunto insistente al no escuchar respuesta.

La morena estaba atónita, no sabía qué contestar o cómo hacerlo solo deseaba que eso no fuera un sueño -si...- contestó bajo y se aferró a sus hombros feliz pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de lado su tristeza, bien sabía que solo era pasajero.

Nigel notó que temblaba y solo la abrazo fuerte cargándola en brazos -te voy a sacar de aquí, no sé qué demonios pasa pero debemos salir- con cuidado empezó a buscar una salida, divisando a su amigo le dio la señal de que se fuera por su cuenta.

Hoagie asintió a la señal aliviado de que su amiga estuviera bien y en brazos de quien le gustaba, el muchacho no era tonto y lo supo desde un principio pero nunca vio interés de ambos así que nunca pudo hacer algo mas, ahora se preguntaba dónde estaba Rachel ya que la última vez iba de la mano de su amigo pero ahora no la veía por ningún lado. El suelo seguía temblando y eso comenzaba a ponerse peligroso -rayos, no encuentro a Cree...se habrá ido ya?- se preguntó a si mismo observando a su alrededor, pánico y caos por doquier, solo eso podía divisar. De pronto entre todo el caos divisó a Rachel que al parecer estaba oculta haciendo una llamada -loca...a quién llama? Debería...tsk- corrió hasta ella -¿qué estás haciendo?- Rachel ni siquiera lo sintió así que reaccionó sorprendida

-ah!...Hoagie...me asustaste!-

-ay...lo siento, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta, ¿qué haces?...deberías estar ya afuera este lugar se está cayendo en pedazos- insistió el castaño, quien no dejaba de buscar a Cree con la mirada

-amm...si verdad? Pero trataba de comunicarme con la policía- ocultando el aparato que estaba usando como comunicador -pero, tú también ¿qué haces aquí?...no me digas que te preocupaste por mí?, eso ya no es necesario Hoagie y lo sabes- continuó mientras se cubrían de los escombros y el castaño estuvo tranquilo hasta que ella menciono eso

-¿preocupado? Por ti? ja...claro que no, tengo alguien más importante de quién estar preocupado y no la encuentro- su tono reflejaba algo de molestia

-lo siento Hoagie...no debí tocar el tema, pero si deberías irte ya!- de pronto empezaron a llover disparos de quien sabe dónde

-ah! Qué fue eso?- pregunto el castaño algo asustado y ya con los gogles puestos para cubrirse del polvo. Era obvio que el lugar se estaba cayendo a pedazos pero eso no detendría al joven aviador que seguía buscando a Cree.

Tras observar el caos pudo por fin divisar a Cree pero lo que vio no lo pudo creer, ella traía puesta una especie de armadura y le disparaba a unos niños que también estaban armados -qué demonios?...ah!- era obvio que tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible o quizás nunca lo haría y sin pensársela mas tomo a Rachel cargándola al hombro como un saco de papas

-aay! Oye, qué crees que haces?! Bájame!- Ella también estaba armada al parecer pero el castaño no quiso preguntar, habría mucho tiempo para eso después

-cállate! Vamos a salir de aquí...- pensó en cómo ir por Cree pero al parecer ella no necesitaba ayuda -tsk... bueno ya que- murmuro bajo escabulléndose en medio de los disparos sin hacer caso a los gritos de su compañera hasta llegar a la salida

-ay! Te digo que me sueltes!..ay- Rachel por fin tocó suelo pero Hoagie ya iba de regreso -oye! A dónde crees que vas?!- podía notarse su inconformidad pero eso no le importo a su amigo

-quédate aquí o vete a casa si quieres pero no vuelvas- le ordenó a un paso ya de la puerta donde se sembraba el caos pues había mucha gente corriendo y gritando.

Rachel solo observó sacando el aparato que uso antes para comunicarse -Mushi...soy yo, aborta el ataque estas sembrando el pánico y debemos impedir eso, ¡tus métodos no son apropiados!- ella no podía volver a entrar o podrían descubrirla pero al parecer no tenía respuesta -Mushi!- finalmente colgó -rayos...- Rachel estaba bastante enojada pero ahora no solo era por esos mocosos, ahora también era el asunto de Nigel y Hoagie.

Mientras tanto el castaño corría entre la gente que desesperadamente trataba de escapar del caos -no sé qué demonios pasa pero...arg... debo encontrar a Cree- se abrió paso hasta donde se escuchaba la pelea y cuando llego observo como ella caía al suelo siendo atacada por un niño

-jajaja...te tengo adolescente- el pequeño Dani tenia acorralada a Cree, su traje había fallado y tenia algunos golpes, casi ni se podía mover

-maldito mocoso, no eres ni la mitad de bueno de lo que fue tu antecesor, no mereces llevar ese número!- le dijo Cree ya un poco fastidiada

-callate! Llevo este numero porque se me prohibió llevar la cifra sin decimales...y yo soy mucho mejor que el idiota de uno!- iba a darle el ultimo golpe cuando simplemente sintió el golpe de alguien mas -aaah!- Dani había caído a unos metros, quien le empujo no fue otro si no Hoagie

-qué diablos crees que haces aquí?!- le grito Cree asombrada y este solo miro al niño con enojo

-aléjate de ella maldito mocoso...Cree! Ven vámonos- acercándose ofreciendo su mano. Ella se negó a su ayuda, normalmente hubiese enrolado a estos chicos en su organización pero por una extraña razón no lo deseaba

-no necesito de tu ayuda, veté- ella insistía en que el castaño se fuera pero él no lo hizo y al contrario

-también eres terca, pero no importa- le tomo a la fuerza cargándola -así me gustan- en un momento pretendió salir de ahí pero Dani ya le tenia con el arma en la espalda

-a ver adolescentes, será mejor que se rindan- y no solo era él, otro par de chicos les rodeó aunque lo que sorprendió al chico fue la ultima chica que se acercó

-vaya, vaya...ay Hoagie no debiste haber intervenido- dijo la pequeña japonesa -te daré una oportunidad de salir de aquí ileso-

Hoagie le miro bajando sus gogles serio en su mirada y Cree guardaba silencio. El castaño analizo la situación a su alrededor y sonriendo -lo siento nena pero nosotros cambiamos de piso- dando un fuerte golpe donde se encontraban causando que los cimientos se desmoronaran y cayeran al piso de abajo.

Todos se asombraron tras la acción del joven, todos menos Mushi -je...tan predecible- de pronto sonó su localizador -es 363- Dani estaba que echaba humo

-¡ay, estúpido adolescente, ya lo teníamos debí haber disparado para inmovilizarlos!- con una rabieta tiro su arma al suelo

-lo se 1.5 pero tranquilos volveremos a encontrarnos- dijo Mushi -retirada equipo!, 363 nos llama- comenzó a caminar delante mientras los otros dos chicos se quedaban

-2.5 no creo realmente que fuera necesario atacar de esta manera, al final si...bueno nos hicimos con algunos archivos pero causamos mucho caos y no pudimos capturar a Cree- dijo el joven pelirrojo a lo que la chica suspiro

-lo se 5.1 pero 3.5 es la líder y esas fueron sus ordenes, la verdad estoy impresionada de que aunque fuera de vista pudiera conocer a numero 2 aunque fuese así- la chica sonrió y avanzó un poco hasta que una voz le hizo apretar el paso

-¡2.5, qué esperas prepara la nave ya!- era la voz de Mushi que parecía algo molesta -ay...¡si señora!- salió corriendo luego de eso.

El chico pelirrojo suspiro un poco -se que van a volver, solo es cuestión de tiempo- se dio a la marcha saliendo ya del lugar.

Mientras tanto unos pisos abajo -auch...eres...eres un idiota!- Cree se levantó llena de raspones, tierra y escombro -¿¡qué demonios te pasa por la cabeza. Pretendías impresionarme haciéndote el héroe?!- se sacudió observando si habia alguna salida -ya te había dicho que estaba bien, no necesitaba tu ayuda- le daba la espalda mientras hablaba, el castaño se levantó del suelo todo golpeado por amortiguar la caída

-arg...de nada- se sacudió colocándose nuevamente los lentes de aviador -oye, mas importante...¿qué hacías con ellos? Y ¿qué es esa armadura que llevas puesta?...ay, todo eso fue muy confuso- dijo sentándose en uno de los muebles que no estaban destruidos, al examinar el lugar se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado al sótano.

Cree suspiró -no, no puedo decírtelo...no por el momento, debemos buscar una forma de salir de aquí- empezó a buscar alguna puerta o ventanilla de seguridad.

Hoagie en ese momento se desespero y fue hasta con ella -Cree- la arrinconó contra lo que parecía un viejo armario, se bajo los lentes al cuello mirándola serio.

Cree no podía creer que era más alto que ella -¿qué...qué haces? Debemos buscar una salida, no es momento para juegos Hoagie- y por primera vez le dio algo de miedo la posición en la que se encontraba

-tsk...- cambio su semblante tranquilo a uno molesto -yo no estoy jugando Cree!- ella le miro un poco nerviosa -¿acaso crees que soy un niño que solo se la pasa haciendo tonterías y bromeando?- Hoagie había llegado al punto de confesarse enserio. El castaño había suprimido sus deseos pero ya no podía resistirlo mas -Cree...en verdad me gustas, ¡me encantas!- ella permaneció en silencio mientras él no dejaba de mirarla, una mirada que a Cree le quemaba, penetraba en ella con la misma intensidad que una daga cortando su piel.

Para Cree los segundos se volvían minutos pero se sentían como horas, deseaba salir, deseaba realmente salir de ese lugar ya -Cree...me dijiste que había alguien que a ti te gustaba- la mirada del castaño se hizo mas suave -dime ¿acaso él tiene más oportunidad que yo, digo...lo amas?- su pregunta hizo que ella se sonrojada un poco, lo de que le gustaba otro chico era era mentira, solo había salido con alguien pero hace unos que había terminado la relación y todo porque dentro de ella estaba creciendo un sentimiento especial por el chico que tenia en frente

-yo...- de nuevo desvío su mirada -no, no lo se Hoagie- cuando el castaño escuchó eso no le creyó pero no insistió mas, estaba cansado y no solo de eso

-esta bien...- se separo de ella encontrando una ventanilla abriéndola -vámonos, te acompañó a tu casa- después de ambos salieran caminaron en silencio.

En otro lugar paralelo a los hechos anteriores Nigel ya estaba afuera con Abigail. Habían pasado unos minutos hasta que ella pudo controlarse -¿te sientes mejor?- el chico se las había arreglado para conseguir algo para vendar su tobillo, ella le sonrió

-si, muchas gracias- desviaba su morada puesto que estaba totalmente sonrojada -"¿qué rayos me pasa? Actúa normal Abby"- se decía a si misma sin prestar mucha atención a Nigel

-me preguntó ¿qué diablos habrá pasado ahí dentro?...mmm...espero que los chicos estén bien, debería llamar a Rachel- en cuanto la morena escucho ese nombre volvió a la realidad

-si, llamala...ella estará preocupada por ti de seguro ¿no?- intento levantarse, por suerte era resistente y fuerte -ay, estúpidos zapatos- se los quitó antes de caminar

-¿eh?, oye espera! ¿A dónde vas Abby?!- Nigel se levanto de su lugar siguiéndola. Abby iba a un paso acelerado a pesar del dolor que sentía en su tobillo sin hacer caso a su compañero -¡Abby!- finalmente Nigel la alcanza y le toma de la mano -¿qué estas haciendo?! No puedes...- pero ella le rechaza un poco violenta -¿Abby?- Nigel mira confundido a su amiga quien se reusa a mirarlo -¿puedes decirme por favor, qué tienes?- preguntó preocupado.

Abby suspiro -ay, no te preocupes no es tu culpa ni nada así- giro sonriéndole -solo quiero ir a casa jeje estoy cansada- poso una mano en el hombro de su amigo -me llevas?, siento haber sido dura- sonríe de nuevo como siempre. Nigel asintió sonriendo como si nada

-claro que si, no puedo dejarte ir sola y menos a estas horas- le ayudo a caminar hasta su casa y durante el camino se iban riendo ya de lo que había pasado y de cosas que habían vivido en este año

-jajaja realmente espero que este sea el evento mas loco de lo que resta del ciclo- decía ella mas relajada y también olvidando los pensamientos anteriores

-jajaja, si...aunque no estaría mal algo extremo para acabar el año escolar, uno mas- ella le miro como diciendo "estas loco?" pero no dijo nada, en sus pensamientos aun había confusión.

Después de un rato habían llegado a casa de la chica, por suerte para ella sus padres aun no llegaban pero la ausencia de luces indicaba que tampoco estaba su hermana mayor -bueno, ya llegamos- dijo Nigel dejándola en la puerta -¿segura que puedes sola a partir de aquí?- el chico aún no parecía entender que la chica sentía algo por él y una propuesta así no era lo apropiado

-jaja...claro que si, no soy tan débil Nigie- eso ultimo lo dijo sin querer, Nigel se había sonrojado levemente no como ella que estaba como un tomate -ah..bueno, ya...nos vemos en la escuela- tras eso entro cerrando su puerta -¿por qué lo llamé así?- subió corriendo a su habitación.

Nigel solo se quedo ahí sin darle tiempo a responder -ah?..si..ok- se sintió extraño que se sonrojara por eso pero decidió dejarlo pasar y se fue a su casa.

La chica estaba en su cama y abrazando su almohada -Ay...eres una tonta Abby, no importa...él solo te ve como amiga- suspiraba mirando al techo, según ella debía dejar de hacerse ilusiones, Rachel parecía del tipo que le gustaba a Nigel y ella definitivamente no encajaba, sumida en sus pensamientos estaba cuando escucho ruido afuera -"será Cree? Esperó que sea ella"- pensó mirando por su ventana confirmando efectivamente que era ella y no venia sola.

Hoagie logró llevar a Cree hasta su casa a pesar de tan incómodo silencio -bueno ya llegamos, fue una explosiva noche... Jeje...- intento bromear sin éxito, Cree solo le miró seria a lo que él suspiró -bueno amm...mañana no creo pasar por Abby así que, dile por favor que la veo en clases- pausó un momento mirando la afirmativa de la chica -bueno ya...me voy- estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y retirarse pero Cree lo detuvo

-espera Hoagie...- ella le miraba como a punto de llorar a lo que el chico se preocupó

-¿éstas bien?...¿te duele algo? O, oye escucha no tienes que sentirte mal fue mi culpa no quise asustarte en el sótano...- entre sus disculpas Cree le interrumpió

-¡no es eso!...yo, es que...la persona que me gusta eres tú- hablo entrecortada por el nudo que sentía en su garganta y Hoagie no pudo responderle en ese instante, aquello le había dejado en shock debido a lo sucedido en el sótano -pero lo siento, no puedo salir contigo- eso lo desconcertó aun mas, por qué no podía salir con él, acaso era por su padre o por la edad, cada cosa que ella hacia definitivamente le volvían loco -si...si llegas a recordar algo de tu pasado, seguramente me odiarías...por eso no quiero, no puedo- ella le soltó pero ahora era él quien le tomo de la mano

-no, no me dejes aquí sin responderte- nuevamente le miraba serio y molesto -no te entiendo, te gusto y tú me gustas... mi pasado no tiene nada que ver ahora, qué mas da si nunca lo recuerdo o si solo recuerdo fragmentos de el- volvió a acercarse a ella de la misma forma que hace unos momentos atrás, sus palabras parecían convencer a la joven pero finalmente le retiró

-no Hoagie, si recuerdas me odiaras pero tampoco te pediré que olvides por mi- ella le miró ya con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas -por favor ya no me busques, eso nos hará daño a los dos- abrió la puerta de su casa pero él se negaba a dejarla ir

-Cree, déjame probarte que todo puede funcionar- como ella ya le había dado la espalda él la abrazo por detrás -te quiero- el susurro ponía mas de nervios a

Cree que no paraba de sollozar -tengo miedo- respondió ella.

-déjame quitártelo- dijo él sin dejarla hasta que ella finalmente le empujo suave para que saliera

-ya veté, mis padres no tardan- él dio unos pasos hacia atrás y agachando su mirada se marchó. Cree cerro la puerta corriendo a encerrarse en su cuarto.

Abby había visto todo pero no escuchado y cuando escuchó a su hermana correr fue hasta su cuarto

-Cree...oye hermana sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, si ese idiota de Hoagie te hizo algo entonces...- se vio interrumpida por la contestación a gritos de ella

-¡él no hizo nada! ¡Yo soy quien tiene la culpa!- Abby no supo qué responder solo se quedó afuera de su habitación unos momentos escuchándola -puedes pasar...- después de unos segundos de sentirla la hizo pasar. Al entrar Abby se sentó a la orilla de la cama sin decir nada, Cree la miró y sonrió suavemente -ay Abby...creo que amo a tu amigo- al escuchar eso Abby se sorprendió

-wow...oye pues a él también le gustas pero aún no entiendo por qué tanto llorar?- acercándose a su hermana y abrazándola -qué te hizo? O qué te dijo?-

Cree se abrazó a ella riendo un poco -nada...es solo que, debo organizar mis sentimientos... Abby- la miró unos segundos antes de continuar, negó con la cabeza -es tarde y mañana tienes clase, a dormir- la menor sonrió sin decir mas y se retiró a su habitación, eso le dejo perpleja pero decidió no pensarlo mucho igual ya tenía sus propios fantasmas cono para agarrar los de su hermana.

El chico castaño caminaba lento por las calles para llegar a su casa cuando se topó con Nigel en el camino, quizás eso ocupada, una charla con un amigo -¡hey!- le llamó acercándose mas a él

-¿mmm?...oh, Hoagie- sonrió al verle, ambos chocaron nudillos

-¿vaya noche no?- comentó el castaño para romper el hielo

-jajaja si...muy intensa- se notaba que ambos chicos querían charlar así que mientras caminaban se contaron el uno al otro lo que había sucedido, al menos con Nigel no hubo un drama pero eso era porque no descifró los sentimientos de Abby y eso dejaba con una preocupación más al joven aviador, pero no le diría nada, sólo continuaría la platica amena, hasta llegar a casa.

Transmisión interrumpida...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Correo internacional.**

Continua la transmisión...

Mientras tanto en la base lunar de Los Chicos del Barrio.

-¡no puedo creer que ignoraran así una orden directa!- un chico estaba llamándole la atención al sector V. 1 y los chicos o al menos dos de ellos agachaban la mirada Mushi se mantenía firme y Dany con unas ganas de contestarle pero se reprimía -¡les dije específicamente que no quería nada de caos y ustedes hicieron finalmente lo que quisieron y dejaron escapar a Cree!- azotando su casco con fuerza contra el suelo, el chico estaba en verdad molesto -¡a ver, ¿qué tienen que decir en su defensa?!-

Dany estaba a punto de gritarle las cosas pero Mushi se adelantó unos pasos -es verdad lo que dice 363 pero mis métodos siempre son efectivos y esta vez no fue la excepción, sin embargo hubo una intromisión en mis planes con la que no contábamos- el chico les miró

-si, lo leí en el reporte, pero eso no deja de lado que desobedecieron una orden y eso es algo que no puedo pasar por alto...pero esta vez haré una excepción, lograron conseguir documentos valiosos- Mushi le miraba seria esperando sus indicaciones

-entonces podemos retirarnos? Es tarde y mi equipo esta cansado- 363 les miró, su mirada chocó de inmediato con la de Dany. Era casi inevitable que ese par no se miraran con reto pero 363 se jactaba de que 1.5 no hiciera nada gracias a Mushi

-mmm...no, olvidaba algo- fue hasta su micrófono -83 trae a nuestro nuevo recluta- la agente afirmó

-¿nuevo recluta, cuál nuevo recluta?- pregunto finalmente 1.5 sospechando que integrarían a alguien mas a su equipo cosa que realmente no era muy de su agrado

-tranquilo Dany, esperemos que 363 nos diga- continuo Mushi tranquilizando a su equipo

-jeje, bueno he decidido incorporar un nuevo miembro a su equipo, uno que se encargue de las maniobras ofensivas de una mejor manera- 363 sonreía satisfecho al ver el enojo de 1.5 pero igual no lo hizo notar tanto y continuo cuando la puerta se abrió -chicos les presentó directo desde Australia a Joey Beatles, numero 4.1- se paro frente a ellos un niño rubio, ojos verdes y un poco alto.

Cuando Mushi y Dany lo vieron de inmediato supieron quién era, no era ni mas ni menos que el hermano de numero 4, ambos estaban sorprendidos y él lo notó

-numero 4.1 reportándose para servir dentro del sector V. 1, número 363- en posición de firmes saludó.

Tras una calurosa bienvenida de la mayor parte del sector, 4.1 daba una vuelta por la casa del árbol, claramente era una casa nueva pues no se parecía en nada a como le había descrito años antes su hermano mayor, de igual manera parecía acogedora

-pronto te acostumbraras a todo 4.1, tenemos un ritmo un poco mas acelerado que el resto de los sectores pero así nos mantenemos activos- le comentaba 2.5 dándole el tour

-además, es mucho mejor mantenernos activos...oye ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- interrumpió 5.1 mirando con curiosidad al rubio

-ah...claro- respondió este sonriendo

-¿tú eres el hermano de numero 4 cierto?- cuando 2.5 escucho también se llenó de curiosidad

-jajaja...si, soy su hermano pero no crean que soy igual de torpe que él- dijo con orgullo y presumiendo un poco.

-De hecho- el chico saltó tomando unas armas provisionales que colgaban del techo en caso de ataque, las maniobro haciendo malabares con ellas y tras unos cuantos movimientos con cuerdas incluidas ya tenía a los otros dos chicos atados y listos para ser atacados por él

-¡wow!- a coro le miraron sorprendidos

-eso estuvo increíble- dijo 2.5 notando especial interés hacia el niño australiano cosa que noto de inmediato 5.1

-amm..si, ahora ¿podrías desatarnos?- el pelirrojo intentaba zafarse pero le fue imposible

-jaja, si...perdón- los empezó a desatar cuando 1.5 llegó

-mmm...¿atacando a tus compañeros? No es un buen inicio para un agente- todos le miraron, pero 5.1 miro con preocupación y no era menos pues sabia que Dany estaba en contra de que Joey se incorporara al equipo

-4.1 sólo nos mostraba sus habilidades, es muy bueno- le contestó 2.5 al notar la poca pero notable hostilidad hacia el nuevo.

Cuando Dany y Joey se miraron hubo algo extraño, era como si Joey demostrara su superioridad con solo esa mirada y Dany le tuvo miedo, por vez primera sentía que le subajaban y aunque le doliera admitirlo, era justo

-je lo siento 1.5, me deje llevar- ya les había desatado cuando dijo eso

-amm..si, bueno tienes buenas habilidades 4.1- contestó Dany bostezando -bueno chicos ya es tarde debemos ir a dormir-

5.1 le mostró su habitación -es una habitación vacía que tenemos en el cuartel, ya con el tiempo puedes adecuarla a tu gusto- al entrar había un montón de cosas que llenaba la habitación como si fuera una bodega pero pronto divisó un sitio donde podría dormir

-je, gracias 5.1 creo que me sentiré como en casa - comentó estirándose y echándose en la hamaca

-eso esperamos, buenas noches- estaba a punto de irse cuando Joey le detuvo

-oye, y ¿donde esta 3.5? No regreso con nosotros- preguntó intrigado a lo que su compañero contestó

-ella tenia que arreglar asuntos importantes de lider, pero tranquilo...vendrá por la mañana- tras decir eso salió dejando al rubio en la intimidad de su habitación.

En alguna otra parte de la ciudad la pequeña líder de sector se reunía con alguien especial -ya estoy aquí, que sea rápido... ya recibí un regaño por parte de ya sabes quien- entre las sombras salió una chica

-dirígete con respeto a tu superior Mushi, y además es mi hermano, y tuvo razón en llamarles la atención eso que hicieron en la fiesta fue muy imprudente- Rachel le hablaba en un tono fuerte pero no le gritaba dado que no era de las personas que le gustara gritarle a otros

-imprudente pero efectivo- le dijo Mushi sentándose en unas maderas viejas que estaban cerca, la rubia suspiró

-mira Mushi, se que tu sector ha sido el mas exitoso en cuanto a misiones estos meses pero debes saber como líder cuando parar en ese modo maquiavélico que tienes de ver las cosas- con mas experiencia que ellos era obvio que el consejo de Rachel era bueno y era sólo eso precisamente, un consejo.

Mushi le miró asintiendo -si, lo entiendo 362, es solo que...bueno no habíamos fallado hasta ahora, y todo por la intromisión de...- calló pues no quería decir mas -bueno no importa ellos no parecen querer recordar- la pequeña japonesa había perdido el animo que la caracterizaba y Rachel se acercó

-tranquila... yo todavía tengo fe- le dio unas palmadas al hombro haciendo que sonriera

-sabes creo que con el nuevo agente en nuestro sector tendremos ayuda- cuando la rubia escuchó eso se quedo intrigada

-¿nuevo agente?- Rachel no sabia nada de los movimientos internos del KND pues estaba ocupada con la división de adolescentes infiltrados, sin embargo su hermano siempre la tenía al tanto de lo mas importante por eso era raro que no supiera y para Mushi también se le hizo extraño

-¿no sabes?...Joey esta en nuestro equipo, el hermano de 4- al escuchar eso una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Rachel

-eso, eso significa que entonces Wally ya esta en America de nuevo- tomó a Mushi saltando -jajaja...amm- le soltó volviendo a tomar compostura -ejem, bueno será mejor convencerlo de unirse a la causa- aclaró y Mushi sonrió suavemente de lado

-sabes que lo que hacemos esta prohibido verdad?-

Rachel le miró -por eso es secreto pequeña agente- tras eso se dieron la mano y ambas se despidieron volviendo a sus respectivos sectores.

Había sido una noche para recordar de hecho la mañana siguiente lo raro era que nadie platicara de lo sucedido, ni siquiera los involucrados. Kuki no se entero hasta que llegó Nigel por ella con la excusa de que Hoagie tenía otras cosas que hacer antes de ir a la escuela -¿¡terremoto?...no puedo creer que todo eso pasara anoche!- gritaba con todas sus ganas dado lo sorprendida que se encontraba hasta que Nigel le tapó la boca

-ssh...quieres bajar la voz por favor Kuki- ella asintió

-uff..lo siento pero en verdad se me hace muy increíble lo que pasó y luego que rescataras de esa forma a Abby...jajaja kyaa! Fue tan heroico!- parece que nada podía calmar el entusiasmo de la más joven del grupo así que Nigel suspiro sonriendo, ciertamente su animo le levantaba el suyo

-jeje, bueno qué puedo decir, soy realmente un héroe no?- reía revolviendo el cabello de la japonesa. Ellos dos siempre se habían llevado de esa manera desde que se conocieron tanto que quizás nunca se han dado cuenta de la cercanía que se tenían

-bueno...puedo preguntarte algo Nigel?- Kuki se acercó un poco mas a su amigo, Nigel la miro intrigado pero se puso algo nervioso

-amm, qué pasa?- justo en ese momento Abby salía de su casa y ellos ya estaban cerca por lo que pudo divisarlos viendo rara la cercanía entre ambos

-ejem...buenos días tortolos- el comentario de Abby saco a ambos de su trance momentáneo haciendo que Kuki le mirara extrañada y que Nigel se pusiera todo rojo -cuidado Nigel, a Rachel no le gustara eso- continuo Abby lo que hizo que el joven se alterara

-¡no,no,no,no! ¡A mi no me gusta Kuki, lo estas malentendiendo todo!- espero a agitar los brazos y a negar con la cabeza a lo que la morena reaccionó también por la mueca de desagrado de su amiga

-jajaja tranquilo solo estoy jugando, sé que quieres a Rachel- dándole un golpe amistoso al hombro, lo cual calmo un poco la situación pero eso no relajo para nada a Abby y ahora tampoco a Nigel, sin embargo, la chica alegre era quien mantenía unido el momento.

Mientras tanto en la escuela un chico era la atención de las miradas y cuchicheos que se sembraban en los pasillos, con no mas de 1.65 metros de estatura, el joven australiano era la noticia del momento -hum... chicas tontas- murmuraba bajo éste chico de atuendo rudo, con una sudadera naranja abierta, playera pegada dejando ver su musculatura a su corta edad, pantalones de mezclilla algo rasgados, cadenas en ellos y unos vans negros con azul completaban su estilo -tsk, qué tanto murmuran...como si nunca hubiesen visto un estudiante nuevo- seguía murmurando bajo con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta sin mirar a su alrededor, su cabello rubio le caía ligeramente en el rostro -mejor me largo de aquí, debe haber algo más interesante en el patio...- estuvo a punto de empujar la puerta cuando alguien lo hizo justo del lado contrario dándole un buen portazo

-...y es por eso que me pongo un poco nerviosa, ah?...ah! Lo siento!- no era otra que la japonesa quien notó al chico en el suelo con las manos en el rostro y gimiendo ligero de dolor

-vaya Kuki tienes un buen tino- Abby comentó observando al joven pues no se le hacía para nada conocido, por otro lado Nigel aguantaba la risa pero igual fue a ayudarlo

-oye estas bien?- cuando sintió el apoyo de aquel chico, el rubio por fin se quitó las manos de la cara observando a quien le había golpeado

-"que bonita"- pensó y rechazo la ayuda de Nigel, con una expresión molesta se incorporó mirando a esa chica. Sus miradas parecían conectarse en un leve e incómodo silencio hasta que ella decidió hablar siendo interrumpida por el rubio -¿¡por qué no te fijas?!- eso claramente había roto el encanto

-¿yo?! Pues ya dije que lo sentía, niño tonto!- respondió ella con molestia -no es mi culpa que andes como despistado caminando sin rumbo, hum!- cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

Sus amigos pensaron en intervenir pero sólo les observaron discutir hasta que Wally -tsk ya quítate- le empujo un poco pasando de largo.

Nigel estuvo a punto de irse a los golpes por cómo había tratado a Kuki pero finalmente Abby le detuvo -no vale la pena, además es un estudiante nuevo, seguro está dando un recorrido por la escuela antes de ingresar pasando las vacaciones, no creo que te quieras meter en problemas- habiendo aclarado eso Kuki seguía molesta y mas por pensar que era lindo cuando lo vio; con una resignación se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones. Hoagie había llegado antes y ya se encontraba sentado mirando al techo, taciturno y parecía fuera de sí, Abby confirmo eso llegando y echándole encima su pañoleta

-hola perdido- este reconoció el perfume de inmediato y se la quitó mirándola serio

-qué onda- el saludo fue muy falto de ánimos a lo cual ella sentándose a un lado de él afirmó

-no te fue muy bien con mi hermana ¿verdad?- comento del todo tranquila y sacando su recopilador como normalmente lo hace, así como si fuera un día cualquiera sin prestar mucha atención a la mirada intrigosa de su amigo -¿qué?, ¿no fue así?...entró llorando- continuo en el mismo tono tranquilo a lo que el castaño solo suspiro devolviéndole su pañoleta

-¿te dijo algo?- preguntó éste igual de desanimado y Abby finalmente sonrió

-ella me dijo "creo que amo a tu amigo"- en cuánto la morena dijo eso una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del joven

-je ya veo- en ese momento ya había entrado el profesor así que Abby le escribió en la parte superior de su hoja un mensaje "tienes oportunidad solo juega bien tus cartas".

En otro punto de la escuela Wally se relajaba observando el entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol, algo que tenía bien en claro el rubio era su amor hacia los deportes desde siempre aunque lo que realmente deseaba era jugar y no solo mirar pero tuvo que resignarse a eso, mientras tanto estaba un poco molesto por la actitud tomada anteriormente -por qué le grite?- se preguntó a si mismo en voz alta

-¿gritarle a quién?- una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos haciendo que diera un leve salto observando a una chica rubia y una pelirroja paradas cerca suyo

-a...a nadie, qué te importa?!- dijo adquiriendo nuevamente esa actitud hostil a lo que la pelirroja le dijo a su amiga

-ay, ¿ya vez? Es un idiota, reacciona igual que todos los hombres- ella tenía un timbre de voz bastante alto y parecía que gritaba

-¿a quién le llamas idiota?!- ya incorporándose sr puso frente a frente con ella

-pues yo no veo a otro idiota por aquí!- tomando al joven de la playera mostrando una actitud mas agresiva, a lo que la rubia intervino

-basta!, no estamos aquí para pelear- les separó -solo venimos a ver el partido, vámonos Fany- tomándola se alejaron del chico.

Ambas parecían bastante sospechosas al acercarse así pero Wally no le tomó importancia, estaba centrado en otro asunto. Mientras las chicas discutían un poco -eso será totalmente inútil 362, ellos no recuerdan nada- se habían ido a la parte baja del lugar y Rachel observaba al chico

-pero tú recordaste, por qué ellos no pueden si ahora están juntos- pausó un poco -confiaba en eso...confiaba en que cuando Wally y Kuki se encontrarán lo recordarían-

Fany se quedo pensando -pero Wally es un idiota, no creo que la reconozca ni aunque tuviese un letrero colgado al cuello-

Rachel río bajo por eso -si pero, por qué contigo fue más pronto?- Fany le miro y suspiro

-no lo se, supongo que porque siempre has sido mi mejor amiga, los fuertes sentimientos provocan lazos fuertes no?- ambas no podían explicarse el por qué pero tampoco podían intervenir, si el cuartel de Los Chicos del Barrio llegara a enterarse serian destituidos de nuevo o encarcelados.

Durante la hora del almuerzo los cuatro chicos se reunieron como siempre y se podía ver que Hoagie gozaba de mejor estado de animo -...y luego le dije al profe, mire no es mi culpa que en la prueba viniera el río Missisipi, debió aclarar qué clase de respuesta quería- pocas veces sus chistes hacian reír y esta fue una de esas veces, todos soltaron la risa

-ay amigo de verdad que no puedo imaginarme la cara del maestro, jaja- comentó Nigel respirando hondo para tomar de su bebida

-jajaja espero no te repruebe por eso Hoagie- Kuki reía animada

-si, viejo realmente tuve que salir a defenderte, todo el salón se aguantaba la risa- Abby daba una palmada en el hombro de su amigo mientras todos reían, aquel momento se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Rachel junto a Fany, Nigel la miro pasar y ella le devolvió la mirada sonriendo, pronto el humor de Abby decayó

-amm...lo siento chicos los veo luego, debo arreglar un asunto- Nigel se levantó y fue con ella.

-Bueno chicos- Abby se levantó de la mesa -aun quedan muchos finales así que me adelantare al salón, te veo allá Hoagie- acariciando el cabello del joven y despidiéndose de Kuki

-ay...parece que esos dos no se podrán juntar- suspiro el castaño

-eso me pone triste, la verdad creo que deberían estar juntos- Kuki comentó y sin saber por qué giro su mirada encontrándose con el chico rubio y casi de inmediato giro de nuevo completamente sonrojada.

Hoagie notó esto y giro a mirar al joven quien le devolvió la mirada de mala gana -mmm...te gusta ese chico- le dijo sonriendo algo burlesco a lo que la chica solo se levanto

-eso no es verdad!- por descuidada grito atrayendo nuevamente la mirada de todos, incluyéndolo a él. Se notó el incomodo silencio y ella agacho el rostro -no me gusta, es un chico torpe y maleducado- finalmente se levantó y se fue -nos vemos a la salida-

Cuando Nigel se dio cuenta de eso se separo de Rachel y fue con ella al notar que ese joven rubio estaba ahí -lo siento Rachel pero ya quedamos bien no?, te llamo mas tarde- salió corriendo tras Kuki y al ver eso Hoagie también se levantó y se fue.

Al ver eso Wally sintió un enojo, después de haber visto de nuevo a esa chica realmente pensó en acercarse y hablarle pero ahora ya no estaba seguro de hacerlo, sentía celos, de ambos chicos que estaban con ella y ahora mas del chico de lentes, pues también estaba con ella cuando se toparon en el pasillo -"ahora qué me pasa?, es solo una chica...una chica que obviamente ya tiene novio"- pensando estaba cuando la campana sonó, eso marcaba el ingreso a clases y para él mejor, así desalojarían el comedor -bueno ahora podre comer tranquilo...ah!- el chico castaño había vuelto

-que onda- Wally le miro de mala gana

-qué quieres?- era obvio la hostilidad que había pero Hoagie tenia una corazonada

-oye, oye, tranquilo...solo soy amigo de Kuki y creo que a ti te gusta- llevándose los gogles a la cabeza -me llamo Hoagie- extendió su mano pero el rubio además de ponerse rojo le rechazo

-a mi no me gusta!, y...no te metas en lo que no te importa!- se levantó planeando marcharse

-mmm...yo podría haberte ayudado, parece que a ella también le gustas- al oír eso se detuvo

-a si?- preguntó curioso mientras el castaño sonreía. El rubio se acercó a él -soy Wally- tras el apretón de manos ambos parecieron dejar la hostilidad de lado. A Hoagie se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de que Wally le dejara una nota en el casillero de Kuki y tras decirle cual era y hacerle la nota también, Hoagie prácticamente llevo a rastras al rubio hasta el casillero

-no puedo creerlo, solo déjale la nota y ya, igual no puedes perder nada- se encargaba de vigilar

-así y ya, que tal si piensa que soy un idiota?- Hoagie se estaba desesperando

-eso ya lo cree así que déjale la nota y cambia su modo de pensar, pero como vas- Wally respiro hondo y finalmente le dejo la nota

-ya- tan pronto hizo eso Hoagie lo empujó

-vámonos, vámonos, vámonos- salieron de ahí al momento en que solo la campana. Los chicos fueron a sus casilleros entre risas y alguno que otro reclamo

-ya basta ustedes dos- Kuki intentaba no alterarse por las discusiones de Abby y Nigel, -no tienen por qué- pausó al momento de describir la nota y de quien procedía.

Transmisión interrumpida...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: No soy para ti.**

Continúa la transmisión...

Kuki había abierto su casillero y encontrado la carta, una hoja doblada y con una no muy buena caligrafía, la chica la miro con detenimiento y cuando observó la firma se sonrojo un poco.

-Vaya Kuki, ahora se te declaran con cartas?- preguntó Abby sacando de su trance a la japonesa

-ah?...ah, jejeje bueno supongo que eso es mucho más apropiado- con la carta contra su pecho algo nerviosa, lo que ambos chicos notaron mirándola sonriendo con cierta malicia

-y...te gusta este chico- dijo Nigel bajando levemente sus lentes lo que hizo que Kuki se sonrojada mas

-eh?!...no, no es nada así- guardo la carta en su bolso sin abrirla

-si te gusta- repitió Nigel recibiendo un golpe de la misma en el hombro

-ya basta!- cerró con brusquedad su casillero ya para salir pero Abby tampoco la dejaba tranquila

-vamos, no tiene nada de malo, es la primera vez que te vemos interesada en alguien- dijo curiosa mientras en otro seguía sobándose el hombro

-ya, déjenlo no es que me guste, solo pienso que es algo lindo, pero ya no diré mas- comenzó a caminar seguida por ellos

-oigan esperaremos a Hoagie?- preguntó Abby ya que pronto Nigel iba a la par de Kuki, ambos se miraron

-dijiste que no había entrado a clases contigo no?- Nigel sonrió haciéndole una seña para irse -ya debió haberse ido- afirmó tomando la mano de Abby -vámonos- la morena sonrió y cerrando su casillero

-supongo tienes razón- caminó con ellos a la salida.

El par de chicos estuvo observando desde una esquina en todo momento, bueno Hoagie sostenía a Wally tapando su boca mientras observaba pues el australiano parecía no querer quedarse quieto tras los comentarios de Abby y Nigel, por suerte el castaño era un poco más astuto y fuerte que el rubio y pudo controlarle hasta que se fueron

-uff, ya está bien- le soltó.

Wally por fin respiró -ha!...por qué me detuviste?! Ella ni siquiera vio la carta, hum...lo sabía- dijo resignándose y yéndose pero el otro le detuvo del brazo

-oye! Espera un momento si?, era obvio que no iba a hacer nada con ellos ahí, quizás si sólo hubiese estado Abby pero con Nigel ahí, no lo haría- le soltó mirándolo serio y él solo bufó bajo

-mmm...solo porque me pareces un buen sujeto te haré caso, además sospecho que nos llevaremos bien- le sonrió empuñando su mano a lo que Hoagie respondió chocando nudillos

-jaja claro- tras eso ambos chicos salieron de la escuela charlando como si hubiesen sido amigos desde hace tiempo.

Ya en casa Kuki llegó directo a su habitación

-jovencita! Por lo menos salude al llegar!- le gritó su padre desde la sala

-hola, lo siento!- gritó ella encerrándose y sacando la nota de su bolso se tiró en la cama boca arriba leyéndola, si tenía una pésima ortografía pero igual le podía entender, la carta puso muy contenta a la japonesa pues aquel chico rubio quería verla mañana saliendo de clases y por un instante se sintió un poco culpable al recordar la foto y a aquel niño, Kuki no sospechaba para nada que ese chico y el de la foto eran el mismo, ni siquiera se lo podía imaginar y la verdad si intentaba recordarlo solo le darían esos horribles dolores de cabeza que tanto odiaba -me pregunto...- miraba al techo de su cuarto decorado con unicornios y arcoíris mientras reflexionaba sobre las cosas pero entre mas lo hacía empezó a sentirse mareada y dejo de hacerlo -no...este chico es la oportunidad perfecta para olvidar- se levantó decidida -no puedo seguir viviendo en el pasado, necesito avanzar y darme una nueva oportunidad!- sin notarlo empezó a hablar en voz alta a lo cual su padre, que al parecer era el único en la casa, le llamara la atención

-con quién demonios hablas?!- ella bajo la voz de inmediato

-con, con nadie - dejo la carta en su cama y tomando sus sandalias fue a ducharse.

Tras unos minutos llego Mushi sin delatar su ausencia subió a su cuarto pero al pasar por el de su hermana vio la nota sobre su cama, reconoció que era de amor por el corazón que tenía dibujado -"una carta de amor?"- le dio curiosidad así que asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca se metió y la leyó -es de...- se había sorprendido no solo por la pésima escritura sino también por quien la había escrito

-Mushi!- Kuki ya había saludo del baño y furiosa estaba parada en el marco de su puerta -qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! Deja eso!- se le fue encima a su hermana y ésta solo la esquivó pasando debajo de sus piernas

-aaah! Qué te pasa?! Es una ridícula carta, hum!- después de eso se retiró a su habitación -esa carta era de Wally Beatles...mmm, debo hablar con Joey- un poco seria se dirigió a su habitación.

Después de esa embarazosa situación Kuki se encerró en su cuarto -ay, niña tonta- masculló quitando la toalla de su cabello procediendo a secarlo -"no recuerdo que Mushi fuera así cuando era más chica"- se puso a pensar lanzando un suspiro -antes solíamos jugar mucho, verdad?- de pronto se le vinieron encima unos fuertes sentimientos de nostalgia haciendo que ligeras lágrimas se derramaran por su mejilla -jeje, tonta...no es cosa para llorar- se dijo a si misma preparándose ya para dormir pero tan pronto estuvo en la cama no pudo conciliar el sueño así que aprovecho ese insomnio auto inducido para seguir preparando su discurso y estudiar para los demás exámenes.

A unas cuantas calles el chico rubio llegaba por fin a casa -ya llegué!- pronto fue recibido por su madre

-bienvenido hijo!, cómo te fue? Te gustó la escuela?, conociste nuevos amigos?- le abrazaba llevándolo al comedor

-mamá! fue el primer día y solo fui de visitante no es como si fuera ir diario- llegó a sentarse a la mesa donde ya estaba la cena

-pero debes asistir estas dos semanas, son los cursos introductorios y es importante que los tomes- se sentó a la mesa con él, Wally notó que ni Joey ni su padre estaban

-amm...mamá- antes de continuar ella le contestó

-tu padre trabajó horas extras y tu hermano esta con sus amigos- cuando el rubio escucho eso se sorprendió al saber que su hermano ya había hecho amigos, bueno su madre no se equivocaba en algo, también él había hecho una nueva amistad

-"así que el pequeño Joey ya tiene amigos"- soltó una leve risa y prosiguió con su cena

-e igual que tú se desaparece por horas- nuevamente Wally pausó

-como yo? A qué te refieres mamá?- le llenó de curiosidad eso pues no recordaba mucho de cuando era niño

-jaja pues cuando eras niño, un poco mayor que tu hermano solías jugar con tus amigos todos los días y había veces que no llegabas a casa a dormir- el silencio se hizo presente luego de eso y la cena acabó.

Después de unos minutos Wally se fue a su habitación luego de darse una ducha, se recostó boca arriba en su cama pensando que realmente mañana tendría que verse con esa chica tan bonita y que de alguna extraña manera le hacía creer haberla visto antes y entonces recordó la fotografía –"no puede ser"- pensó negándose el hecho de que quizás aquella niña que abrazaba en la foto podría ser ella, saco la fotografía de debajo de su almohada y la miro detenidamente pero cuando intento recordar algo –arg…- nuevamente uno de esos fuertes dolores de cabeza le hizo desear no haberlo intentado –estúpidos dolores…ay…¡estúpida amnesia!- se rindió de intentarlo y como no podía dormir pensando en eso, pensando que su corazón no titubeo ni un momento al ver a esa chica y con nadie más le había pasado –tsk…estoy pensando en puras tonterías- se dijo, levantándose de la cama fue al cuarto del gimnasio y se puso a entrenar un rato, quizás eso lo distraería y dado que no tenía sueño no se le ocurrió mejor forma de pasar el rato.

En la casa del árbol la historia era muy distinta, numero 1.5 no se encontraba de muy buen humor y todo por el simple hecho de que 4.1 acaparaba la atención de todo el sector

-¡wow! 4.1 eres genial, ¿realmente tú derrotaste al "amo del juego" siendo un bebe?- preguntaba asombrada 2.5 tirada en el sillón abrazando uno de sus simios arcoíris que al igual que su líder ella también era fan

–jejeje, si y la verdad no fue tan difícil, lo difícil fue hacer que mi hermano volviera en si jajaja- Joey realmente parecía divertirse mucho pero no entendía el por qué Dani le miraba de esa forma, aun no podía entender la razón de tanta competencia si ni siquiera habían entablado conversación

–no le hagas mucho caso a 1.5, solo siente algo de envidia- le susurró 5.1que estaba al tanto del sistema de alarma de la casa del árbol

–realmente eres impresionante 4.1 pero espero que eso no se te suba- sonrió 2.5 sonrojándose un poco a lo que 4.1 respondió igual con una sonrisa a lo que Dani se estaba poniendo realmente de malas por lo meloso de la situación y estaba a punto de reclamar pero en eso entro la líder por la puerta de acceso. Joey y Mushi cruzaron miradas y como si se tratara de telepatía ambos sonrieron con satisfacción

–Mushi- Dani fue con ella tomándola de la mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla como diciendo "ella es mía" –¿paso algo?- Mushi notó su comportamiento pero no dijo nada, de cierto modo le gustaban esos celos

–bueno, todo está en orden por esta noche no hay ningún movimiento adolescente o adulto así que podremos dormir en paz…¿verdad 5.1?- el muchacho acabó lo que estaba haciendo

–si mi líder, los sistemas de defensa están activados, nadie podrá ingresar ni siquiera a un metro de distancia- bostezó al final

–bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir- dijo Mushi –chicos, vayan a la cama- todos obedecieron y emprendieron camino rumbo a sus cuartos

–hasta mañana Joey…ah…digo, 4.1- dijo 2.5 avergonzada al final y corriendo a su habitación, Joey se quedó intrigado pero no dijo nada solo paso a retirarse –espera 4.1, debo hablar contigo acerca de algo clasificado- menciono Mushi y Dani se quedó confuso

-¿Qué?...Mushi eso también debería saberlo yo, después de todo soy el segundo al mando- ella le miró autoritaria

–no Dani, esto es solo entre 4.1 y yo, ve a dormir y es una orden- se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente y Joey realmente se sentía incómodo, finalmente y sin mucho ánimo Dani se retiró no sin antes dirigirle una mirada desafiante a Joey quien sólo suspiro

–eso no era necesario 3.5- se sentó en el sillón respirando más tranquilo y ella sonrió

–llámame Mushi, prácticamente nos conocemos desde hace tiempo Joey, cuando apenas eras un bebé ayudaste mucho a los chicos- se sentó a su lado –y ahora soy yo quien necesita tu ayuda- posando su mano sobre la de él

-¿Qué ocurre Mushi?- se sentía algo nervioso por la cercanía, pero como asintió Mushi le contó sobre 362, sobre el proyecto de TND y también la carta y el posible regreso del sector V –wow…nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, jaja…es imposible que mi hermano haya escrito esa carta- reía pues no podía siquiera creerlo -¿estás segura de que era su firma?- seguía incrédulo y pensativo

–si estoy segura de eso, incluso escribe como si lo hubiera hecho un niño de kínder, creo que incluso ellos escriben mejor- tras un suspiro Joey finalmente lo aceptó

–bueno te creo, y entonces ¿quieres que yo actué para que ellos puedan recordarse?, ¿eso no está prohibido?- dijo éste levemente preocupado

–no, no quiero eso…eso está rotundamente prohibido, pero si quiero que me apoyes- le hizo un guiño indicando de que si bien no intervendrían del todo, tampoco lo dejarían pasar, Joey sonrió y choco nudillos con ella

–está bien, mi lideresa- sonrió y se levantó para retirarse a su cuarto –hasta mañana entonces- Mushi le miró y sonrió ligero retirándose también.

Ambos no se dieron cuenta de que alguien les observaba oculto en las sombras y no lo sabrían hasta mucho después, quizás.

A la mañana siguiente era tarde ya y Nigel esperaba en la puerta a Kuki quien no parecía salir, de pronto vio pasar a Abby

–¡hola Nigel!- saludó la morena acercándose –oye ya es un poco tarde ¿y Kuki?, últimamente vienes por ella ¿no?, ¿por qué tanto interés tan de repente?- quizás Abby hacía muchas preguntas pero Nigel no se molestó más si se le hizo raro

–bueno con eso de que deja de comer y luego un tonto la molesta, no la puedo dejar sola, la quiero demasiado para permitir que le pase algo- cuando Abby escuchó eso sintió como si le oprimieran el corazón

–oh, ya veo, bueno te dejó…yo debo llegar antes a mi clase- sin más oculto su rostro bajo la gorra y salió corriendo

–ah, si…- eso último si había perturbado un poco al joven pero antes de ponerse a pensar salió Kuki

–¡Nigel!- de un brinco cayó en brazos de su amigo

-¿Kuki…pero qué?- se había desacomodado sus lentes y su camisa

–es tarde… ¡vámonos!- el joven se acomodó

–vamos- tomó de la mano a la chica y salieron corriendo

–¡lo siento, lo siento anoche me acosté tarde!- gritaba disculpándose

–ya déjalo, llegaremos no te preocupes- en el camino se toparon con Wallabee quien iba un poco distraído ya que no les vio venir lo que acabó en una carambola con papeles y mochilas al aire

–arg…- el güero se incorporó molesto –de nuevo…¿por qué demonios no se fijan por dónde…?- al notar que se trataba de esa chica calmó su voz pero al ver que venía con ese otro chico se enfadó de nuevo –tú- tomó a Nigel del cuello de su camisa y lo estampó contra la pared –idiota, ¡de nuevo te me cruzas en el camino!- Nigel alcanzó a verle pero ya estaba entre su puño y la pared que de no ser por Kuki habría acabado golpeado

-¡basta!- la pequeña se había aferrado del brazo empuñado de Wally y le miraba con enojo -¡déjalo en paz!- Wally le miró entre molesto e impotente, tanto que de a poco bajo su brazo y soltó a Nigel quien sólo tosió un poco y le miró con rabia

–no te metas Kuki- dijo al último y para sorpresa de ella que ya había soltado al rubio atino a ver como su amigo golpeaba al chico que le gustaba justo en la cara, aquello pareció verse en cámara lenta frente a los ojos de la chica quien asustada llevo ambas manos a su boca.

Wally cayó a un metro de ellos y limpiándose el labio notó un poco de sangre lo cual le hizo enfadar arremetiendo contra Nigel quien recibió su golpe magníficamente pero no su patada que le tiró al suelo, junto con sus lentes

-¡Basta!- gritaba Kuki asustada tras unos minutos en que ambos recibían y bloqueaban golpes uno del otro –por favor…- ella estaba a punto de llorar cuando apareció alguien

-¿¡qué pasa aquí?!- ambos chicos pararon

-¿Rachel?- Nigel se impresionó al verla

–no puedo creerlo- se dirigió directo hacia Nigel y le dio una fuerte cachetada –eres un idiota- Fany venía tras de Rachel y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Kuki para tranquilizarla mirando a Wally enojada, éste no entendió el por qué

–tsk… yo me largo- insatisfecho el güero decidió retirarse pero antes –ah y…sobre la carta- sin mirarla –será mejor olvidarlo, no quiero ser el segundo de nadie y menos de una chica llorona- tras eso Fany se molestó tanto que pensó en irse a los golpes

–pero qué…tú pequeño- pero Kuki le sujetó fuerte de la mano, agachando su rostro sin decir nada más, estaba temblando y Wally sólo emprendió retirada –ven Kuki, entremos a la escuela- Fany sujetó fuerte la mano de la chica y se la llevó mirando de reojo a Rachel indicándole algo que incluso Nigel no comprendió, se sentía impotente al escuchar eso y no haber hecho nada pero ahora el problema no era ese rubio si no la chica que tenía enfrente

–Rachel, yo..- ella le interrumpió

–no Nigel, escúchame esto que hiciste no tiene ninguna excusa, y tampoco estoy excusando a ese chico rubio pero me di cuenta de algo- levantó los lentes del chico y se los entregó –yo no puedo estar contigo- cuando Nigel escuchó eso no entendió la razón

–pero Rachel…- ella volvió a interrumpirlo

–déjame terminar, no soy la apropiada para ti…no podría nunca prestarte la atención que necesitas y tú, tienes otras prioridades…además- caminó hasta estar a la par –eso nunca funcionó, adiós- camino sollozando y dejándole atrás, para Rachel eso era muy duro y más por el hecho de que hace tiempo ya lo habían intentado y no, no había funcionado pero era obvio que él no lo recordaba, Nigel se puso los lentes oscuros y recogiendo sus cosas caminó rumbo a la escuela sin mostrar señal alguna de tristeza a pesar de que en su interior su corazón lloraba intenso.

Dentro de la escuela Fany llevo primero al baño a Kuki quien se agarró llorando una vez estaban solas –ya Kuki, la verdad no vale para nada la pena llorar por un hombre y menos por ese tipo que te insultó de esa manera, realmente me parece un idiota…no deberías estar triste- intentaba consolarla

–es que, es que…eso que dijo fue muy cruel, no pensé…yo…no pensé que él me fuera a herir luego de lo que escribió- decía entre lágrimas la japonesa –fui una tonta, siempre me pasa lo mismo…me ilusiono y luego me...- ya ni podía hablar por todo el llanto y Fany suspiró

–ya lo sé, tranquila- Fany le entendía a la perfección puesto que ella también gustaba de ese chico rubio algo que realmente no querría haber recordado –pero tú eres muy bonita, seguro que no es el único que se te ha declarado- le dijo sonriendo recordando que no solo en el salón de la japonesa había chicos suspirando por ella

–pues no pero…ninguno de ellos me hizo sentir lo que Wally me hizo sentir cuando nos vimos- suspiró calmándose y limpiándose ya el rostro –aunque, supongo que solo fue por el recuerdo de ese niño, ahora veo como es en realidad- sacó la carta y la rompió en pedazos arrojándolos a la basura –ya no quiero saber nada de él- miró a Fany y sonrió

–esa voz me agrada ah y por cierto, soy Fany- a la japonesa no se le hizo raro que supiera su nombre si iba en el mismo grado que ella

–jejeje, soy Kuki…un placer, debes ser parte del consejo junto con Abby para conocerme- Fany obtuvo la coartada perfecta porque de hecho era parte de algo así

–si, jeje…bueno soy miembro del periódico escolar, pero ya deberías ir a tu salón ya es tarde- Kuki tomó sus cosas

–tienes razón- salió corriendo dejando a Fany quien salió en busca de Rachel.

Tras llegar al salón Nigel ya se encontraba sentado en su lugar y al parecer el profesor no había llegado así que tranquila se acercó –hola- dijo suave y se sentó tras recibir de él una sonrisa que tras sus lentes no era del todo una sonrisa –oye Nigel, yo- él le interrumpió

–Rachel cortó conmigo, no sé si fue porque se puso celosa de ti por lo que me dijo o si fue por algo que paso en el pasado que quizás no pueda recordar- eso lleno de intriga a la japonesa

–Nigel yo, yo lo siento mucho…quizás ya no debamos estar…- nuevamente fue interrumpida

–tú no tienes la culpa, eres mi mejor amiga y pase lo que pase estaré ahí para ti, incluso le daré una golpiza a ese imbécil- empuñaba su mano pero Kuki poso la suya sobre su puño

–no Nigel, no vale la pena- sonriéndole –ya decidí olvidarme de él y además atacó a mi mejor amigo, no merece que lo quiera- Nigel sonrió tomando su mano entre la suya

–creo que si no estuvieras aquí, quizás ya habría soltado en llanto jajaja…gracias- tras esa emotiva platica el profesor por fin entró al salón y ambos tuvieron que volver a la realidad escolar.

Por otra parte Abby y Hoagie hacían un proyecto de clase juntos–…y luego de eso Cree aceptó darme la oportunidad de invitarla a salir, gracias por darme su número de celular Abby fue muy buena idea- pero ella parecía algo distraída

–aja- fue su única respuesta a lo que Hoagie prosiguió

–si…y luego fui a mi cochera y subí a mi súper aeroplano SR-71 para surcar los aires y combatir contra los enemigos que amenazan a nuestra nación- nuevamente ella respondió con lo mismo lo cual confirmó la sospecha del castaño –Abby- posó su mano en el hombro de ella logrando captar su atención -¿qué tienes? Y no me digas que nada porque te conozco bien- ella suspiró y sonrió

–es Nigel, al parecer bueno…no quiero hacerme ideas pero parece que mis sospechas eran las correctas, no sale con Rachel…sale con Kuki- Hoagie no podía creer lo que escuchaba

–pero, ellos ya dijeron que no…eso es imposible- ella le miró ya más molesta

–pues yo lo escuche hoy en la mañana, estaba en la puerta de la casa de Kuki como últimamente lo hace y dijo que ella era muy importante para él, que la quería mucho- el castaño soltó una risa lo cual no puso nada feliz a la morena ¿de qué demonios te ríes? No es nada divertido, tú sabes que…- pero antes de que continuara él mismo la interrumpió

–¿no te suena conocido eso?- mirándole levantando una ceja, ella estaba intrigada y sin saber a qué se refería –ay…eso fue exactamente lo que tú me dijiste cuando entramos a la preparatoria- dijo el castaño –no creo que Kuki y Nigel estén saliendo, más bien creo que entre todos nos queremos mucho ¿no lo crees?- Abby hizo memoria y lo que decía Hoagie era cierto, cuando entraron a la prepa eso mismo le dijo a él y tras eso se sonrojó un poco -¿eh?, jajaja…ya vez, tu cara te delata- ella oculto su rostro bajo la gorra

-¡cállate ya!- pateándole en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa

–auch…oye tranquila- Abby reía y de a poco recupero su humor de antes, aunque aún tenía esa duda en su cabeza de que si era cierto o no sobre la relación de su "amigo".

Mientras tanto en la azotea de la escuela Fany había dado con su amiga quien parecía pensativa mirando al horizonte -¿disfrutando de la vista?- se acercó a ella sacándola del trance

–ah…Fany, jeje…si, algo- suspirando bajó un poco el rostro –bueno lo hice- la pelirroja le miró apoyando una mano en su hombro

–es lo mejor, ninguna de las dos fuimos para él…dudo que lo seamos ahora- Rachel miró nuevamente hacia el cielo

–si, además…la única para él es ella quien siempre ha estado a su lado, quien le ha cuidado siempre y que a pesar de que no lo recuerda se preocupa por él- sonriendo miró a Fany –además, nosotros tenemos una misión que cumplir, hay que buscar la manera de arreglar lo de Kuki y Wally- Fany se sintió molesta con eso ultimo -¿Qué ocurre?...no me digas que…Fany- la pelirroja se sonrojó

–¡claro que no! Y si es así ¿¡qué más da?! Igual yo sé que esos dos se aman a pesar de todo- suspiró –ahora lo sé- miró con resignación al horizonte –bueno jefa, usted manda- dijo en posición de firmes y sonriendo a lo que Rachel devolvió la sonrisa

–vamos entonces, sigamos con la misión- ambas se tomaron de la mano y bajaron de aquel techo más felices, con ese sentimiento de pesar pero también de aceptación.

A la hora del almuerzo nuevamente todos estaban ya reunidos, bueno todos a excepción de Kuki -¡¿qué?!- se escuchó fuerte del castaño y Abby miraba incrédula a Nigel y también sin palabras

–no tienes que gritarlo Hoagie…- dijo éste entre dientes –igual no llevamos mucho pero no creí que fuera a decirme esas cosas, que por cierto no logro comprender- con algo de intriga no disfrutaba de su comida

–vaya bro, parece entonces que vuelves a estar soltero…que mala onda, no me esperaba eso de Rachel en verdad- dijo el castaño devorando un trozo de pizza, mientras Abby se quedó pensativa y sin decir nada

–oye Abby- interrumpió Nigel posando su mano sobre la de ella –no te preocupes, estaré bien, no es la primera vez- ella le miró sintiéndose un poco extraña

–je, está bien- separando su mano y mirándose un momento hasta que la morena reaccionó –ah y bueno ¿Dónde está Kuki?- Hoagie le observó pero no dijo más, se limitó a comer

–bueno ella dijo que iría por unos libros a la biblioteca y que luego nos alcanzaba a almorzar pero no la veo- dijo Nigel llevándose un bocado de su comida a la boca y buscando a su amiga

–oh yo ya la vi- dijo Hoagie señalando con su mirada a la barra de la cocina, ahí se encontraba ella con un chico rubio con lentes oscuros y chamarra como de aviador

-¿no es ese Ace?- comentó Nigel asombrado por el cambio

–sí, y parece que ella está muy contenta- Abby agregó sonriendo maliciosa y notando que cerca estaba aquel otro chico rubio –y miren parece que alguien se muere de envidia- señalando a Wally quien ya iba con ellos, en eso Nigel pensó en levantarse pero sus amigos le dijeron que no lo hiciera que sólo observarían esta vez

–si se necesita intervenimos- dijo Hoagie

–aunque no creo que sea del todo necesario- continuó Abby.

Ya llevando sus bandejas Kuki reía de lo lindo al lado de Ace –jajaja, ay Ace eres muy divertido…- de pronto Wally hizo su aparición tomando del brazo a Kuki –¡ah!- Ace reaccionó y empujó un poco al güero, cabe anotar que Ace es más alto que Wally.

–¡oye!, ¿qué te pasa?- agarró a Kuki colocándola detrás suyo

-¡no te metas aviador! Es un asunto entre ella y yo- nuevamente estaba a punto de irse a los golpes cuando

–no…yo no tengo nada que discutir con usted señor- tomando del brazo a Ace quien sostenía ambas bandejas –vámonos Ace- él miró por sobre los lentes a Wally quien estaba furioso ya y nuevamente intentó tomar por la fuerza a Kuki -¡suéltame!- él no le respondió solo la haló hacia él, Ace dejó ambas bandejas y se fue contra Wally

–¿no la escuchaste, idiota?- dijo amenazante

–sí, eres tú el que sigue interrumpiendo, imbécil- contestó Wally ya como perros a punto de soltar la mordida y en eso Kuki se puso en medio de ambos

–ya, yo…Wally, yo ya no quiero saber nada de ti, no estaba saliendo con Nigel pero tampoco saldré contigo, no quiero estar con un chico que se la pasa hiriendo a los demás- cuando dijo eso Wally se sintió apenado

–espera, yo solo quería- Kuki le interrumpió

\- no quiero estar con un niño tonto que lo único que hace es golpear e insultar a otros…además, soy una llorona ¿no?, tú mismo lo dijiste que no querías estar con una llorona- al escuchar lo último ahora si se sintió como todo un estúpido

–"yo no quería decir eso, yo no quería"- se repitió para sí mismo ya bajando la guardia y haciéndose pequeño como un perro asustado

–entonces ¿este es el idiota que te insultó?- Wally se sentía impotente de no poder responderle como debiera y más por el hecho de que ahí estaba ella, dejándole indefenso como un cachorro, finalmente se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar, Kuki se le quedo viendo como decepcionada - ja…lo creía más valiente pero es como todos los imbéciles que solo hablan…un cobarde- continuó Ace –bueno linda, vamos a comer…dejemos que ese tipo se vaya- Kuki volvió y asintió

–si…vamos- realmente ella deseaba que Wally hiciera algo pero no lo hizo y se notaba en su mirada.

En el pasillo Wally iba demasiado pensativo y molesto, que decidió marcar su rumbo hasta el gimnasio; tanto ella como él solo tenían algo en la mente y era solo una frase.

"entonces no soy para ti…"

Transmisión interrumpida…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Lo que grita mi corazón.**

Continúa la transmisión…

Hoagie observando suspiró insatisfecho –vaya, creí que ese chico era el correcto- comentó obteniendo la atención de los demás

-¿a qué te refieres hombre?- preguntó curiosa Abby

–ay bueno, es que parecían gustarse y creí que ese chico sería el indicado para nuestra Kuki- después de eso Nigel lo entendió

–¿tú fuiste el de la idea de la carta?...ay, debería…bueno ya paso, en realidad a mí no me agrada ninguno de los dos- cruzado de brazos y viéndoles sentados en otra mesa pero era obvio que Nigel no estaba del todo contento con eso, algo dentro suyo no le cuadraba del todo

–hombre estas actuando como un padre sobreprotector, o un hermano celoso- dijo Abby sonriendo un poco burlesca y Hoagie empezó a reír también

–¡eso no es cierto!- grito éste –es solo que Kuki sigue siendo muy ingenua- desvió su mirada cruzado de brazos y luego rectificó lo que dijo –digo, bueno…me preocupa que alguien la lastime, ¿a ustedes no?- preguntó para darle un poco la vuelta

–bueno si, ella es muy tierna y también muy sensible, creo que me equivoque con ese chico nuevo- dijo Hoagie y suspirando leve se levantó –debo encargarme de unas cosas del club de ingeniería antes de volver, te veo en clases Abby y nos vemos luego Nigel, intenta no pensar tanto ¿sí?- antes de irse le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

Dejando a ambos solos –bueno ¿qué sugieres?- preguntó Abby y Nigel la miro extrañado

-¿a qué te refieres?- ella solo sonrió

–no dejarás que nuestra "bebé" ande con un cualquiera, ¿verdad "papá"?- eso último lo hizo con toda intención y consiguió su cometido, hacer que Nigel se sonrojara

–basta ya…sí, no dejaré que Kuki ande con cualquiera pero al final es ella quien decide ¿no?, igual estaremos vigilando a Ace- sonriendo como si planeara algo

–jeje, muy bien, te sigo jefe- diciendo esto chocaron nudillos pero esa última frase les hizo sentir algo nostálgicos

-¿Abby?- Nigel tomo entre su mano la de la chica después de chocarla, ella se sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho y solo tragó saliva

-¿si, pasa algo?- Nigel la miraba fijo y también trago saliva pero antes de poder pronunciar palabra alguna sonó la campana –ah, debo irme- dijo Abby soltándolo y marchándose rápido

–y de nuevo me deja a media palabra- suspiró el joven quien giro su vista a la mesa donde estaban Kuki y Ace, él a punto de darle un beso. Nigel reaccionó y yendo a su mesa la tomo de la mano –llegaremos tarde, lo siento- se la llevó con él al salón dejando a un molesto e insatisfecho joven aviador.

-oye…vamos bien, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- dijo la japonesa quien iba corriendo de la mano de su amigo

–ah, bueno en la mañana llegamos tarde y ahora no quiero hacerlo en la próxima clase- ella por supuesto que no le creyó y frenó soltándose del agarre

–no quieres que salga con Ace…¿estás celoso? ¿O es una tontería de "hermano" sobreprotector tuya?- Nigel se sorprendió por lo que le decía, nunca le había escuchado hablar así

–no, no es eso…bueno es que no quiero que vuelvan a hacerte daño y ese chico…- antes de siquiera terminar Kuki le respondió molesta

-¡ese chico!...ya déjalo ¿sí?, yo no soy una niña Nigel, puedo cuidarme sola y puedo salir con quien yo quiera- dando unos pasos hacia atrás –lo siento, pero ya no ocupo que me cuides- dio media vuelta para irse

–espera…¡Kuki!- intentó alcanzarla pero ella había logrado perderse entre la gente que iba a sus respectivos salones –tsk…bien has lo que quieras- dio media vuelta para irse a su salón, ya habían pasado suficientes cosas como para aguantar más.

En alguna parte de la escuela, un joven rubio se encontraba sentado en las gradas observando nuevamente el entrenamiento del equipo de futbol

–je, de algún modo supe que estarías aquí- dijo una voz conocida y el chico solo le miro con el ceño fruncido –hey, ¿por qué me miras así? No es como si yo tuviera la culpa de tus idioteces- eso hizo enojar al australiano

-¡quieres dejar de meterte en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia, Hoagie!- el castaño le miro a través de los gogles que traía puestos

–ay…bueno ahora si me interesa, de alguna manera sigo pensando que tú y Kuki deberían salir o al menos conocerse- el rubio ya no aguantaba más y no por el hecho de que no le creyera sino todo lo contrario, le creía, dentro suyo creía que eso era cierto pero se negaba a aceptarlo por lo orgulloso que era

–ya deja eso de lado ¿sí?, es obvio que esa chica no me quiere, es obvio que todo fue para nada, ella no es de mi tipo de todos modos, no me gustan las chiquillas lloronas y bonitas que se basan en eso para llamar toda la atención a su alrededor y que todo mundo quiera protegerlas- Hoagie al escuchar eso se enojó y tomó al rubio del cuello de su playera

–¡escúchame chiquillo estúpido, esa niña llorona está enamorada de ti! ¡Esa niña llorona es la chica más tierna y amable que te puedas encontrar, esa niña llorona es mi amiga y sé que está enamorada porque sus ojos lo demuestran! ¡Lo único que realmente no entiendo es ¿por qué se habría de interesar en alguien tan petulante e imbécil como tú?!- le soltó contra las gradas

–arg…si así piensas entonces ¿¡por qué demonios insistes en ayudarme con ella?!, ¡si es tu amiga ve a consolarla o algo, la verdad a mí no me importa!- se acomodó su ropa dándole la espalda al castaño

–je…tienes razón no sé por qué me molestó en algo inútil, después de todo realmente no eres el más indicado para…- en eso Wally paso corriendo a su lado bajando las gradas en saltos como si algo le hubiese llamado -¿pero qué?- sin pensarlo Hoagie hizo lo mismo yendo tras él pero obviamente no con la misma agilidad.

Sin embargo no eran los únicos en ese lugar -¿viste eso?- dijo una joven rubia que se encontraba oculta bajo las gradas

–sí, esa reacción fue algo extraña ¿no?- la pelirroja le secundo en eso

–si algo, vamos…hay que seguirlos- Rachel tomo delantera siguiéndoles de cerca pero sin que ellos le notaran y tras ella iba Fany encargándose de que nadie más les siguiera o alguien sospechoso, no iban a intervenir del todo, sin embargo querían confirmar algunas cosas. Cuando entraron en el edificio de la escuela Rachel se dio cuenta de que se dirigían al gimnasio pero también se dio cuenta de otra cosa –espera- detuvo a Fany de que entrara

-¿qué paso ahora?- la rubia señaló al joven que salía de su salón y corría en dirección contraria

–es Nigel…seguro busca a alguien- dijo Rachel –yo lo seguiré a él y tú sigue a Hoagie y Wally, que no se te escapen, van al gimnasio acorta la ruta y que no te vean-

Fany asintió –sí señora- y saliendo decidió darle la vuelta al edificio para que no la vieran mientras que Rachel iba tras Nigel quien parecía dar la vuelta para dirigirse a la biblioteca –"¿qué buscara?"- pensó la rubia siguiéndole hasta dar la vuelta en donde Nigel la tomó por detrás

-¿Qué haces siguiéndome?- ella sonrió

–tan astuto como siempre- dijo eso sin querer pero él de nuevo no entendió

-¿eh?, bueno Rachel al parecer me conoces bastante…¿me has estado espiando o algo así?- ahora arrinconándola contra la pared le miro a través de los lentes de manera desafiante –confiésate niña- Rachel le miro sonriendo de lado

–jaja…lo siento pero no sé de qué me hablas, ¿podrías dejarme ir?- intentó zafarse pero Nigel se lo impidió

–no lo creo, me estas ocultando cosas Rach…cosas sobre mí y mi pasado, sé que tú lo sabes, sabes algo y no quieres decírmelo ¿Por qué?- por suerte para ambos el pasillo estaba solo en ese momento y más rumbo a la biblioteca, ella desvió su mirada

–no sé nada, me estas asustando Nigel…yo solo bueno, quería saber ¿Qué hacías fuera de clase?- puso una expresión de temor y angustia para intentar salir de la situación en la que se encontraba

–no te creo pero está bien, de una u otra forma lo voy a averiguar- Nigel finalmente le dejó ir yéndose también rumbo a la biblioteca, Rachel suspiró aliviada y escucho su celular

-¿qué ocurre?- preguntó obviamente a Fany

–amm…Rach, creo que no puedo completar la misión…tsk…me han atrapado, fin de la transmisión- se escuchaban voces de reclamo a lo que Rachel pensó que se trataba de algún prefecto o algo así y suspiró

–ay, bueno creo que esta vez fallamos- dijo ella yendo hacia la prefectura por su amiga.

Nigel entró a la biblioteca buscando a Kuki, preguntó al encargado si la había visto y este le respondió con una negativa –no está aquí… entonces ¿Dónde?- ahora estaba preocupado y no sabía a quién más recurrir dado que seguían en clase –quizás este con ese chico, Ace- salió de la biblioteca y fue a buscar por los pasillos.

Kuki había corrido y corrido hasta llegar al gimnasio y más precisamente a los vestidores de las chicas, respiro agitada encerrándose en una de las regaderas y finalmente volvió a soltarse en llanto ocultando su rostro y voz en sus rodillas, empezó a dolerle la cabeza y a recordar algunas cosas, pequeños fragmentos de su pasado pero nada conciso, solo flashes que simplemente le atormentaban –basta…basta ya…- y así estuvo un rato hasta que no pudo más deseaba ir a la enfermería o algún sitio fuera de ahí –"duele…ya basta, no quiero más dolor"- se dijo para sus adentros intentando salir apoyándose en la pared de la habitación.

Wally había corrido por los pasillos sin importarle que pudieran regañarle a pesar de que Hoagie recibió algunos reportes por culpa suya al pasar casi a la misma velocidad que él sin entender por qué corría de esa manera tan apurada –"¿qué estará haciendo?"- pensó sin dejar de seguirle hasta que en una vuelta se topó con alguien indeseado

–¡aaah!- ambos cayeron junto con varios papeles

-¡Hoagie P. Gilligan! ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces corriendo de esa manera?!- gritó una voz chillona recogiendo los papeles

–ay… Lizzie lo siento pero, llevo algo de prisa- se levantó dispuesto a irse no sin antes ayudarle a recoger sus cosas

– ¡eso no es excusa para andar corriendo así, joven! ¡Ahora me acompañaras a…ay!- Hoagie le entregó los papeles antes de seguir corriendo

–lo siento, pero no puedo… ¡adiós!- la chica solo se aguantó el coraje y se fue, pero el castaño ya había perdido de vista al rubio –rayos…- igual decidió buscarlo.

Kuki había logrado salir de las regaderas e iba avanzando al centro del gimnasio pero estaba completamente mareada, solo podía escuchar zumbidos o voces a la lejanía pero

-¡Kuki!...- su nombre y esa voz sí que la reconoció y al abrir sus ojos ese chico estaba mirándole agitado, ella le miró sin poder escucharle solo observo sus labios moverse y no supo si era por lo mareada que se encontraba pero entre su neblina le reconoció como aquel niño de la foto

–Wally…- tras pronunciar su nombre perdió el conocimiento

-¡oye!...- como se iba acercando la pudo tomar en brazos antes de que azotara contra el suelo -¡hey! ¡Kuki…despierta!- el australiano se asustó pero la cargo en brazos para llevarla a la enfermería.

Wally corrió hasta encontrar la enfermería pero no contó con que se toparía con Ace quien al ver que cargaba a Kuki pensó lo peor

-¡¿qué haces con ella, qué le hiciste?!- se acercó a él con la intención de quitársela de los brazos

-¡no le hice nada, la encontré en el gimnasio y se desmayó!, la llevo a la enfermería, idiota- sin soltarla ni un momento, incluso la cubrió y apretó más contra su pecho, Ace no le creyó nada pero era obvio que necesitaba atención

–está bien, vamos- Ace le guio dado que él todavía no conocía muy bien la escuela. Al llegar a la enfermería la recostaron en una camilla para que la examinaran, Ace se veía bastante preocupado pero Wally no se quedaba atrás en eso, sin embargo decidió salir del lugar al notar que ella estaba despertando y que él se le acercó bastante -¿oye linda, estas bien?- el australiano retrocedió y salió, recargándose al lado de la puerta solo escuchó la breve conversación

–mmm… ¿Ace?, me alegra verte…- dijo ella algo animada

–a mí también linda- le contestó él; mientras tanto Wally moría de coraje por dentro aunque tuvo que tragárselo al notar que alguien se acercaba y quién más podría ser

–ay… eres veloz, los vi a ti y a Ace ¿qué le paso a Kuki?- preguntó este algo preocupado y cortado pues aun no recuperaba el aliento

–está bien, está adentro con él- Wally mantuvo la mirada baja –estará bien- procedió a marcharse pero Hoagie le miro intrigado

–espera, ¿no vas a entrar a verla?- preguntó el castaño sin entender

-¿para qué? Ya está con quiere estar y quien la puede cuidar- tras eso emprendió su retirada –y ya no tienes que ayudarme con eso, nos vemos luego- se despidió de él pero sin mirarle aun, Hoagie no entendía realmente el por qué se rendía así de fácil

-¡Hoagie!- Nigel por fin daba con alguien luego de un rato de estar buscando en vano -¿qué haces aquí?- el castaño le miró intrigado

–yo también debería preguntarte eso, pero dado que ambos salimos de clase creo que es por la misma razón- señalo a la enfermería –Kuki está adentro con Ace…- Nigel se alteró y estuvo a punto de entrar a la fuerza –espera…está bien, Wally la encontró…- Nigel estaba ahora más confundido

-¿Wally? ¿Quién es Wally?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos ya bastante molesto y Hoagie noto eso por el ceño fruncido

–amm… Wallabee Beatles es el chico nuevo, la encontró en el gimnasio y…- el castaño trataba de explicarse pero Nigel le detuvo

–ay, parece que tienes mucho que contarme- suspiró –por el momento solo quiero saber qué le paso a Kuki, luego hablamos- abrió la puerta de la enfermería y entró, Hoagie decidió ir al patio y ver si encontraba al australiano.

Cuando Kuki vio entrar a Nigel se puso muy feliz pero también bastante avergonzada por lo que había pasado antes, Ace entendió de inmediato y salió al igual que la enfermera quien les dijo que les daría un momento mientras iba con el director a expedir el permiso –los dejaré para que hablen- Ace sonrió amable a Nigel pero éste no le devolvió la sonrisa

–Nigel, yo…- iba a hablar pero de pronto solo sintió un fuerte abrazo de su amigo

–estaba preocupado por ti- dijo éste abrazándola fuerte y pudo sentir como le correspondía y sollozaba un poco –jaja…no tienes que llorar, no hiciste nada malo- se separó un poco tomando un pañuelo y dándoselo a ella

–perdón, no quise salir huyendo- limpiándose –Nigel…no quise decir que no tenías que cuidarme, me gusta que seas tan protector conmigo pero a veces…no sé, creo que- Nigel sonrió y acaricio con cariño su cabeza

–ya entendí, me porte como un padre celoso ¿no?- sentándose al lado de ella –incluso Abby me llamo "papá" como burla, me dijo "no dejaras que nuestra bebé ande con cualquiera, ¿verdad papá?" la verdad yo no la entiendo- cuando dijo eso la chica soltó a reír a carcajadas –oye…eso no es divertido, pero bueno al menos te escucho reír de nuevo y no llorar- él también soltó a reír pero seguía sin entender del todo la actitud de ambas, tanto Abby como Kuki.

Kuki por otro lado había entendido perfectamente la insinuación de su amiga –"que mala eres Abby"- pensó y respiró hondo –sí, ya estoy mejor y respecto a eso…necesitas ponerle un poco de más atención, Abby es una chica algo complicada pero bueno tú eres un poco lento eso es todo- Nigel levantó una ceja mirándola

-¿Qué quieres decir?- ella luego desvió su mirada

–ah…nada, nada jajaja no pasa nada- el joven cambio drásticamente la conversación de pronto

–oye Kuki…¿te hizo algo ese chico nuevo, en el gimnasio?- con eso la sonrisa de la japonesa se desvaneció

–no, de hecho no recuerdo cómo fue que llegue a la enfermería- pauso mirando a Nigel -¿Wally estaba conmigo?- su tono de voz se suavizo al hablar de él y había un brillo en su mirada

–amm…no, bueno Hoagie solo me dijo que él te había traído aquí- levantándose al escuchar el timbre del segundo descanso

–oh ya veo- su brillo se desvaneció pero igual sonrió ligero lo cual confirmo las sospechas de Nigel –bueno esperare a la enfermera, los veo después entonces- el joven le sonrió y salió

–cuídate- recibió de ella una sonrisa enorme, en la puerta estaba Ace y al encontrarse de frente Nigel solo sonrió de lado –suerte…- dándole una palmada al hombro del joven quien no entendió eso pero igual le devolvió la sonrisa

–amm, gracias- Ace entró con Kuki de vuelta y Nigel solo siguió su camino

–la necesitaras- rio y fue al salón de Abby para alcanzarla.

Abby mientras tanto se encontraba indignada –es la segunda vez que falta a clases, ¿qué le pasa?, solo quedan dos semanas de clases no puede andar haciendo…- al dar la vuelta se encontró con Nigel por sorpresa

–Abby- el joven le sonrió saludándola y ella un poco sonrojada le devolvió el saludo y camino con él hasta el patio

-…es injusto que no me digan todo eso, como parte del consejo sé que debo ser puntual en todo y demostrar un ejemplo para los demás estudiantes pero me pierdo de muchas cosas por no salirme de clases con ustedes- dijo ella una vez que Nigel le contó lo que pasó –ay que nuestra Kuki, pensar que se enamoraría de un chico que acaba de conocer y además que ni siquiera estudia aquí, bueno no aún- ambos estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol

–sí, lo sé…pero bueno no pensé que sería así, pero cuando lo nombra hay un brillo en su mirada y parece que le gusta mucho, Hoagie tenía razón- tirándose en el pasto

–ese hombre siempre parece acertar en asuntos amorosos, pero no tiene mucha suerte…solo espero que mi hermana no sea muy dura con él- se recostó al lado de Nigel mirando al cielo –ahora entiendo el por qué falta a clases, estaba ayudando a ese chico- sonrió

–Hoagie siempre le gusta ayudar a otros así, pero se me hace raro que lo hiciera por un completo extraño- Nigel le miró y luego volvió su mirada al cielo –no sé, debe haber algo que no nos han dicho- se giró quedando de lado mirándola, lo cual puso algo nerviosa a la chica

-¿Qué ocurre?- ambos pasaron un rato mirándose

–no es nada…solo que- ella se ladeo también acercándose más hasta que una voz familiar les interrumpió

-¡chicos!- inmediatamente se separaron y sentaron todos rojos -que bueno que los encuentro…amm…¿interrumpo algo?- dijo sonriendo de lado al verles pero pronto Abby se incorporó yendo hacia él

-¡¿Dónde estabas?, Nigel ya me contó lo que paso pero ¿por qué me lo ocultaste?!- Hoagie solo se cubrió en dado caso de que a ella se le ocurriera golpearlo

–amm…lo siento pero, bueno no quería que tuvieras distracciones estando ya en las últimas semanas, además necesitaba hacer estos experimentos yo solo- dijo sentándose a la sombra del árbol

–pues vaya experimentos que haces- dijo ella sentándose a su lado –eres un torpe, para la próxima vez avísame- dándole un golpe al hombro

–ay...sí, sí…lo haré- Nigel se levantó y fue a sentarse con ellos mirando hacia el cielo –chicos, pronto empezaran las vacaciones creo que es un buen tiempo para despejarnos y quizás salir de viaje juntos- dijo Hoagie rodeando a ambos con los brazos

–jaja, no estaría mal…un viaje a la playa juntos- dijo Abby algo emocionada

-¿a la playa?, no me gusta mucho la playa…mejor a las montañas o algo así- prosiguió Nigel

–podríamos ir a los dos sitios y asunto arreglado- comentó el castaño soltándolos y juntos rieron un rato

–bueno ya es hora de la última clase y esta vez iremos juntos para no perderte Hoagie- dijo Abby mientras se incorporaba al igual que Nigel

–vamos juntos, igual estamos en el mismo pasillo en esta clase, así yo también vigilare que Hoagie no escape- el castaño suspiró riendo

–oh chicos- juntos emprendieron el camino a clases.

A la par de los sucesos, el australiano se había largado rumbo a su casa que para suerte suya sus padres no estaban –"bueno al menos así no seré bombardeado de preguntas"-pensó aliviado subiendo directo a su habitación, aventó la mochila y bajo al sótano para liberar toda la rabia reprimida en aquel costal de box que tenía, estuvo así unos minutos pensando todo lo que había pasado en estos días y si realmente fue buena idea haber regresado a Estados Unidos, pasó por su mente cada momento que pudo estar con ella y cada momento lo arruinó, también la forma en la que desperdicio la ayuda que le brindaron y cómo dejo que un idiota se le adelantara todo por unos estúpidos celos que no le dejaban pensar y le impedían actuar como se supone que debería haberlo hecho, se repetía constante que era un idiota, un imbécil por haberla tratado de esa manera. El solo hecho de estar junto a ella le hacía sentir como un niño de nuevo, desde que cruzaron miradas llevaba ese sentimiento dentro suyo pero era tan poco acorde a él que solo le ignoraba, lo intentaba bloquear lo más posible y aun así siempre estaba presente, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello, solo actuaba sin pensar y por esas tonterías fue perdiendo la oportunidad de disculparse, de decirle lo que sentía y de poder estar con ella, ahora incluso no podría pedirle o intentar se su amigo, era obvio que ella ya tenía a alguien y eso le mataba por dentro, moría de rabia y no podría soportar verla junto a él, de hecho junto a nadie más –¡aahh!...- de un último golpe tiró el costal al suelo –tsk…- estaba tan molesto con el mismo que no podía pensar con claridad, dejó eso y prefirió subir a darse un baño, eso le ayudo a despejar un poco su mente de todo lo que pasó, al salir sacudió su chamarra y no recordaba que había metido la foto en ella –rayos… ya se mojó- dijo sacudiéndola y mirándola detenidamente, paso unos segundos viéndola hasta que –no puede ser…- eso le causo un shock ligero y se tumbó contra la pared en una esquina del baño, al fin su mente unía las piezas pero ahora se sentía aún más miserable por lo que había ocasionado, la razón de que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, la razón por la que actuaba de esa manera no era otra que el sentimiento guardado, Kuki era la misma niña de la foto y los otros chicos también –te encontré…- se dijo agachando su mirada mientras lloraba, había sido realmente un idiota al no darse cuenta antes –te recuerdo ahora…- dijo entre dientes y aguantando el llanto, pero fue en vano, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas como si fuera lluvia, para su suerte nadie tendría que verle en esa situación tan lamentable para él, pero ahora más que nunca sentía la necesidad de un abrazo amistoso y reconfortante, algo que apaciguara por un instante todo lo que gritaba su corazón –te recuerdo…numero 3-

Transmisión interrumpida…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Cita premeditada.**

Continúa la transmisión…

Wally estaba inconsolable por todo lo que había vuelto a su memoria en tan poco tiempo pero también se sentía algo agradecido y contrariado, ahora mas que nunca no tenía idea de qué hacer

–soy un completo idiota- se dijo a si mismo respirando profundo y limpiándose las lágrimas, tomó entre sus manos la foto y salió del baño directo a su habitación, tras cambiarse y ponerse solo unos boxers se tiró en su cama boca abajo quedándose dormido, estaba muy cansado como para seguir intentando pensar en todo y también por primera vez estaba deprimido. Pasaron unas horas hasta que escucho a alguien tocar insistente a su puerta

–mmm…- se giró en la cama intentando ignorarlo pero seguía insistiendo – ¡ay…ya ¿quién es?!- dijo levantándose de la cama por fin

–¡soy yo brother!- se escuchó una vocecita detrás de la puerta

–Joey… ¿¡qué demonios quieres?!...ay, ¿no ves que ya es muy tarde?- bostezó y abrió la puerta frunciendo los ojos por la luz del pasillo

–jeje, lo siento brother pero quería saber si podías ayudarme con algo, mamá dijo que necesitaba estas cosas pero ya es tarde y como tú eres el único casi adulto aquí bueno me pidió que te dijera que fueras al supermercado por esto- dándole una lista y Wally no se veía del todo contento con la idea

-¿quiere que vaya solo al supermercado ¡a estas horas de la noche?!- Joey solo se encogía por los gritos

–vamos brother ¿no me digas que tienes miedo?- Joey había dicho las palabras mágicas

-¿miedo? Ja!...claro que no- cerró la puerta tras de sí, su hermano solo escucho unos ruidos y luego salió de su habitación ya cambiado –bueno ¿y el dinero?- Joey le observó un instante notando algo inusual –ah…si- sacándolo de su bolsillo se lo dio

–aquí tienes- Wally casi se lo arrebata

–no me esperes despierto, ya pasó tu hora de dormir- bajando las escaleras salió a la calle.

Joey entonces sacó un comunicador –fase uno lista- al otro lado era Mushi

–bien hecho 4.1 ahora sigue la fase dos, inspeccionar la zona de la bestia- Joey rio un poco tras el comentario de Mushi

–mi hermano puede ser molesto pero no es una bestia Mushi, fin de la transmisión- entrando en el cuarto de Wally, el pequeño 4.1 se puso a investigar algo que pudiera ayudarles sin romper mucho las reglas, cualquier cosa que pudiera servirles para hacer que su hermano recuperara sus memorias, lo que el joven no sabía era que ya no era tan necesario.

Mientras tanto Wally titiritaba de frío -¿a qué madre en su sano juicio se le ocurre mandar a su hijo en la madrugada al supermercado cuando está haciendo un montón de frio?- con las manos en la chamarra caminaba bajo las parpadeantes luces de la calle, calmado pues realmente no tenía prisa, no le preocupaba levantarse temprano ya que no iría a la escuela al menos no hasta que fuese absolutamente necesario, de hecho, ya hasta estaba planeando cambiar de escuela –soy un maldito cobarde- paró en seco en medio de la calle -¡No me voy a dejar vencer! ¡¿Escuchaste?!- gritó a todo pulmón causando que algunas casas prendieran sus luces y empezaran a ladrar los perros también, recibiendo el reclamo de los vecinos –tsk, jajaja…no entienden, no voy a romper mi promesa- miró al cielo confiado de sí mismo y después de eso fue directo al supermercado sin perder más tiempo.

Estaba decidido a demostrarle a ese chico presumido que no era un cobarde y a Kuki que no era el patán que creía que era –arg… y ¿Cómo demonios voy a hacer eso?...necesito hacer que ella también recuerde- estaba pensando demasiado y eso le fastidiaba, todo lo arreglaba a la fuerza y a golpes, si algo estaba mal solo tenía que mostrar su fuerza y agresividad para arreglarlo pero esta vez no sería así, esta vez no se trataba de un tipo cualquiera, esta vez era la persona a la que había amado desde que era un niño, a quien hizo llorar tantas veces pero que también la hizo reír después –necesitaré ayuda- suspiró entrando a la casa y estaba a punto de delatar su presencia pero escuchó un ruido en su habitación, con cuidado dejo las cosas sobre la mesa y con absoluto sigilo subió las escaleras; Wally no había dejado de entrenar, incluso se metió de lleno tres años a una escuela militarizada y eso le había ayudado bastante para afinar sus habilidades.

Joey no se había percatado para nada que su hermano había vuelto –rayos, no logo encontrar nada relevante- de pronto sacó unos dibujos de tres algo viejos, quizás de cuando era un agente –bueno quizás esto sirva- prendió su comunicador –aquí 4.1, encontré algo que…- en eso alguien prendió la luz del cuarto

–hola hermanito- era Wally quien ya le había acorralado

-¿hola, hola?…numero 4.1 ¿estás bien, qué paso?- del otro lado del comunicador Mushi se temió lo peor y entonces colgó

–ah…hola brother- Joey notó que Mushi había apagado el comunicador y él hizo lo mismo entonces –que rápido volviste del supermercado- ocultando tras su espalda los dibujos pero Wally ya se había percatado de eso

–sí, soy veloz ¿lo olvidaste?- se le veía serio y eso asustó un poco a Joey quien dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta quiso emprender retirada pero en un movimiento más rápido Wally lo atrapó haciendo que soltara todo lo que traía consigo

-¡suéltame!- gritó el pequeño pero pronto Wally le sujetó tapando su boca

–sshh…tranquilo Joey- intentando hacer que se callara antes de que su madre los descubriera

–¡no, suéltame!- tras mucho pelear finalmente quedaron cansados

–eres rudo…- dijo Wally sonriendo, ambos respiraban agitados

–aprendí del mejor, entonces ¿ya recordaste todo? ¿es enserio?- Joey no podía creer lo que su hermano estaba diciendo pero confiaría en él, porque ahora necesitaba su ayuda.

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió de la forma más común para este grupo de chicos, bueno al menos para la mayoría pues ahora Kuki estaba oficialmente saliendo con Ace y eso era la noticia de la semana en toda la escuela y la decepción para todos sus pretendientes, para todos excepto uno, el australiano se negaba a darse por vencido y más ahora que había recordado la promesa que hizo, algo que haría recordar a todos sin importar las consecuencias pero ahora necesitaba acercarse a Kuki y solo podía recurrir a alguien. Durante el segundo descanso Wally se reunió con Hoagie para discutir el asunto

–entonces ¿me estás diciendo que quieres seguir intentándolo? ¿Por qué?- preguntó el castaño con los gogles puestos dado el intenso sol que estaba haciendo

–bueno, no voy a dejar que un niño bonito y presumido gane- dijo Wally sin soltar la verdadera razón por la que hacia esto, aun no estaba listo para mostrar sus emociones

–oye esto no es una competencia y Kuki no es un trofeo, no puedo ayudarte si esas son tus intenciones… ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?- dijo el castaño un poco más insistente como tratando de molestar al rubio quien solo desvió su mirada

–tsk… es por eso, ella me gusta y la quiero, no voy a irme sin pelear- dentro suyo sentía una molestia pero no podría decirlo, nunca a nadie, y eso le ponía nervioso –"¿seré capaz de confesarme a ella?"- se preguntaba pero una mano amiga le sacó del trance

–está bien, te voy a ayudar…porque sé que la amas- sonriendo con algo de malicia

– ¡oye yo no…kyaa!- aquel leve roce se convirtió pronto en un abrazo amistoso

–jajaja, ok, ok…como digas- el castaño le soltó –pero podríamos empezar con eso mañana, hoy tengo una cita y no quiero arruinarla- se levantó de donde se encontraban sentados estirándose un poco –además creo que necesitas primero preparar tu disculpa y contarle lo que paso en el gimnasio, piensa en eso- Wally quedo pensativo tras el sonido de la campana –debo irme- el castaño regresó a clases sin más y el australiano se quedó confuso pues no sabía exactamente qué decir o hacer, disculparse con ella como lo hacía de niños no serviría esta vez, pues ya no eran unos niños y ella probablemente estaba muy molesta o decepcionada

–uff… crecer, ¿por qué tuve que crecer?- tirándose al césped mirando al cielo –yo no quería que nada cambiara, los cambios no me gustan, quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes…pero no puedo decírselo, no así, debo pensar- se levantó pensando en ir a donde podría estar más tranquilo, al gimnasio quizás pero fue interrumpido por nadie más que

–hola Wally- la rubia le saludó normal pero algo en su mirada era distinto

–hola trescientos sesenta y dos- dijo el güero lo cual confirmó la información que le habían dado a la chica

–vaya cuatro, no creí lo que me dijeron en un principio pero veo que es verdad, sabes…es cierto que Hoagie tiene conocimiento sobre chicas pero- cruzándose de brazos y sonriéndole –¿no te gustaría que una chica te ayude?- dijo ella pero Wally soltó una risa

–jajaja…gracias por la oferta Rachel pero no estoy seguro de que tú seas la indicada- ella se molestó por eso aunque Wally era realmente lento para captar esas cosas –mira Rachel voy a hacer esto a mi manera y con la ayuda de Hoagie ya que él si la conoce al menos, estos años que he estado ausente- empezó a caminar rumbo al gimnasio –ahora, sigue con tu misión que yo haré lo mismo con la mía- se le quedo viendo y sonrió leve –el mismo de siempre, me alegra tenerte de vuelta número cuatro- susurro bajo y siguió su camino

–Fanny, vigila al güero…le ayudaremos aunque no quiera- su amiga asintió del otro lado del comunicador.

Había llegado el final de las horas escolares y ahora solo dos quedaban de los cuatro –vaya, Kuki se fue con Ace y Hoagie tiene una cita con tu hermana jeje, parece que solo seremos tú y yo, Abby- dijo Nigel cargándose la mochila al hombro, como faltaban dos semanas cada día vaciaba un poco su casillero

–je, así parece, nos han abandonado…ojala nunca hagamos eso- Abby llevaba consigo su traper con todo lo que debía preparar para la graduación y caminaba al lado de Nigel

-¿hacer qué?- preguntó este algo intrigado pero Abby solo sonrió

–me refiero a dejar de vernos porque ya tengamos novio o novia, por hoy se los pasaré pero no me gustaría que se olvidaran de salir con nosotros- suspiró un poco mientras desviaba su mirada de la del joven, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y Nigel solo la observaba

–no creo que eso pase, además no es como si tú y yo no pudiéramos estar juntos- de pronto aquello hizo reaccionar un poco a Abby

-¿eh, qué quieres decir con que tú y yo?- se detuvo un momento haciendo que el otro también se detuviera y analizara sus palabras, lo cual le hizo sonrojar y rápidamente desviar su mirada de la de ella

–amm…no, me refiero a que…bueno somos amigos y el estar solos no significa nada, es decir podemos caminar solo nosotros dos sin pensar en nada mas, como amigos- Nigel había dicho la palabra "amigos" dos veces y eso fue suficiente para Abby

–si entiendo…- le dio una palmada en la espalda ocultando su sentir con una sonrisa –jajaja, tranquilo, a eso me refiero…seremos amigos siempre ¿no?...ven te reto a una carrera hasta mi casa- y sin más salió corriendo -¡vamos, lento!- Nigel solo le siguió sin sospechar que con eso le había lastimado y mucho. Después de un rato corriendo ambos llegaron a casa y claro que Abby fue la ganadora

–uff…eres rápida jajaja- dijo el joven apoyándose en sus rodillas recuperando el aliento, ella estaba sentada en el pórtico

–jajaja pues claro…no llevo una mochila llena de cosas- riendo se levantó –¿quieres pasar un rato? Te ofreceré algo de tomar- Nigel se incorporó

–no gracias Abby, debo acabar unos ensayos y proyectos, además no he limpiado la casa así que debe estar hecha un desastre jeje tú sabes eso de vivir solo no es fácil- Abby sonrió

–está bien, no tienes que darme tantas explicaciones, entonces hasta mañana- entrando y despidiéndose de él, Nigel se despidió marchándose, Abby le siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista, suspiró subiendo a su habitación –bueno…- sacó la foto del cajón –al menos espero que a ti te esté yendo bien amigo mío- mirando al castaño –vaya que has cambiado mucho, o al menos eso creo, adelgazaste- sonriendo un poco más tranquila se miró al espejo –y yo…sigo usando esta gorra- se la quitó sosteniéndola unos minutos en sus manos mirando las demás fotos que tenía en el espejo de su tocador –ya no soy una niña- sin más guardó aquella gorra en un viejo baúl que tenía en la esquina de su habitación, era una difícil decisión pero si quería lograr algo con ese chico debía cambiar un poco.

-¡Abby!- su hermana le interrumpió en ese momento reflexivo, entrando en bata de baño al cuarto de Abby

–ay…Cree, ¿Qué quieres?- dijo sentándose en su escritorio prendiendo su laptop –tengo cosas que hacer- intentando zafarse pero su hermana le tomo de la muñeca haciendo que se levantara

–necesito ayuda, no sé qué ponerme para esta noche…- en sus manos había dos vestidos y ambos bastante atrevidos –dime, ¿éste o éste?, ¿Cuál crees que se vería mejor?- Abby no sabía ni que decirle, ambos le parecían un poco vulgares

–amm…Cree ¿no tienes uno donde no enseñes tanto?, en este enseñarías mucho pecho y en este otro es un escote muy atrevido de espalda…¿¡qué piensas hacerle a Hoagie o qué piensas provocarlo hacer?!- se sonrojó mirando ya con detenimiento ambos vestidos

-¿sí?, ¿los crees tan malos?, bueno Hoagie ya es un hombre así que no veo razón de por qué ocultarlo…además estos son los vestidos más sexys que tengo, tampoco me iré descubierta, me llevare un cubre todo, Abby te preocupas demasiado, es una noche y además no creo que pase nada…al menos nada que ambos no queramos- dijo con una risita algo traviesa

-¡ay, ya!...- Abby tomó el que tenía el escote en la espalda –ponte éste, al menos el cubre todo te tapara…ya veté tengo muchas cosas que hacer- Abby realmente se sorprendía de lo descarada que podría ser su hermana mayor pero ella si sabía cómo atraer a los hombres

–jajaja ay Abby, tienes mucho que aprender…deberías empezar a vestirte más femenina si quieres que cierto chico de gafas se fije en ti- saliendo de su habitación, Abby no respondió esa provocación pero sí que le hizo pensar, no le sorprendía que su hermana supiera, ella tenía como un sexto sentido para estas cosas, la morena prefirió tomar un baño y dormir, ya había tenido suficiente por un día.

Unas casas atrás se hallaba un joven alistándose para la cita que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo y si, estaba algo nervioso –rayos… ¿debería usar corbata y si es así, cuál?- revolvía entre sus cajones, su cuarto estaba literalmente hecho un desastre y como si eso no fuera suficiente alguien llegó a molestar

–rayos… ¿acaso pasó un tornado por aquí? ¿O convertiste tu cuarto en una bodega? ¿Por qué tan nervioso hermano? Es solo una cita con una chica y ya- Tommy se encontraba recargado contra el marco de la puerta, vestía de azul como su hermano e igual que él traía unos gogles al cuello, lo raro de su vestimenta era la capa y el sombrero de ala que traía puesto –de verdad no entiendo, antes no te preocupaba eso…es más, no deberías estar preocupado, ¿no se supone que tienes experiencia con chicas?- Hoagie se estaba desesperando un poco

-¡cállate Tommy!, si no me vas a ayudar mejor vete- le dijo ya arreglándose el cabello sin ponerse la corbata

–hum…si, mejor me voy- el joven dio la media vuelta –tengo asuntos que atender- yendo a su habitación

–ay, ese niño es un rarito…mmm…- se miró al espejo y con la camisa semiabierta se veía muy bien –no necesitaré corbata, bueno ¡ya me voy!- saliendo de su habitación y cerrándola con llave para que a su hermano no se le ocurriera entrar –llegaré tarde, no me esperen despiertos- estaba a punto de salir cuando le detuvo su madre

–espera un momento jovencito, abróchate esa camisa…- lo hizo por él

–ay…¡mamá, ya no soy un niño!- le reclamo por eso y por arreglarle el cabello

–no reniegues, siempre serás mi pequeño niño…cuídate mucho- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió

–si mamá…- salió de la casa

–¡y diviértete con ella, se respetuoso y muy atento!- le grito su madre ya fuera

–ay…¡si mamá, no te preocupes! Rayos ¿no puede avergonzarme más?- tras eso se acomodó la camisa y el cabello yendo seguro y dispuesto a casa de Cree.

Cree ya estaba lista, solo se estaba poniendo un poco de perfume cuando vio de reojo a su hermana pasar con su pijama ya puesta y una taza de chocolate caliente –mmm…ay Abby- se le veía triste así que fue con ella –hola hermanita- Abby ya estaba en cama leyendo unos apuntes

–hola Cree- la miró detenidamente, no podía negar que se veía realmente bien –que te diviertas mucho, no le hagas nada a Hoagie, él realmente…- fue interrumpida por su hermana sentándose al pie de su cama

–ya lo sé Abby, sé que él es un buen chico y por eso decidí darle una oportunidad, que sea o no buena…dependerá de él- pronto se escuchó el timbre de la casa y la voz de su padre

–Cree, ya vinieron por ti mi terroncito de azúcar- ambas rieron

–ay, ¡ya voy papá!...bueno- se acercó y beso la frente de su hermana –no me esperes despierta- tras eso salió de la habitación dejando un poco menos triste a Abby pero seguía pensativa.

Abajo Hoagie conversaba alegre con el padre de las chicas –…y luego le dije…bueno si no quería un pollo frito entonces debió pedir el desayuno ligero, jajaja- Cree al escucharle pensó por unos segundos en cambiar de opinión pero suspiro para calmarse y sonrió

–amm... ¿ya podemos irnos?- cuando Hoagie vio a Cree se quedó sin habla lo que provocó que ella se sonrojara hasta que su padre interrumpió

–oh pero por supuesto, no quiero retrasarlos más en su cita con el baile y las flores y los abrazos …y bueno esas cosas- su comentario provocó que ambos se pusieran rojos

-¡papá!...-

Hoagie sacudió su cabeza –no se preocupe señor prometo no traerla muy tarde, hasta luego- le tomó y salieron de la casa

–ay, disculpa a mi papá…es ¡ay! A veces me avergüenza- dijo Cree tratando de disimular su sonrojo más de pena que otra cosa

–jajaja, si lo se… mi madre me hace pasar por lo mismo, no te preocupes- le soltó de la mano cuando lo notó, cosa que a ella le molesto un poco pero no dijo mas ya que ahora ella se aferró del brazo del joven

–soy tuya esta noche, divirtámonos- guiñándole un ojo con suma coquetería

–ah…claro nena- devolvió el coqueteo con una sonrisa de lado y elevando las cejas –te daré la mejor cita de tu vida- le tomó de la mano caminando más aprisa pues la noche apenas empezaba.

Cree esperó lo mejor para esta noche y Hoagie con todo y su romántica visión de una cita pretendía dárselo, nunca había estado con una mujer, porque para el joven Cree era eso, ya era una mujer, le llevaba fácil tres o cuatro años de ventaja y eso le provocaba algo de nervio, seguro Cree ya había tenido muchos novios estos años y cada uno de ellos mejor que el anterior, Hoagie luchaba por ser el mejor de todos pero por qué tendría que estar tan nervioso si Abby le había dicho que quizás se había enamorado de él pero precisamente era eso un "quizás". Hoagie tenía experiencia con una o dos chicas pero de su edad o uno o dos años menores que él pero nunca con una mujer

-¿qué ocurre Hoagie?- la dulce voz le despertó de su taciturnidad y trance innecesario

–ah…nada, jeje…no ocurre nada, bueno ¿qué te parece?- el castaño había llevado a Cree a cenar a un restaurant algo refinado

–mmm…bonito, pero no es muy de tu estilo- dijo la chica apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa de forma coqueta

–je, no…ciertamente no, pero a ti te gusta- le contestó él y ella solo sonrió

-¿estas, estás haciendo esto porque a mí me gusta?- preguntó sonrojada y dichosa

–sí, eso hago, este estilo va con ambos a partir de ahora ¿no?- con un tono sensual y a lo que veía la joven, más propio de él

–si…supongo- le devolvió el movimiento rozando con su pierna la de éste que inmediatamente dio un leve saltó lo cual provocó la risa de la joven

–oye…buena jugada jajaja- entre risas y platica pasaron una noche agradable, realmente Cree no se esperaba que después de la cena la llevara a bailar, al cine y luego una caminata por el parque antes de volver a casa –…y bueno yo le dije, "oye amigo si lo que buscas es una calificación perfecta deberías probar con arqueología" y me dijo "¿y por qué querría estudiar arqueología si yo quiero ser doctor" y le dije "porque para jeroglíficos eres el mejor" jajajajaja…¿entendiste? Lo dije por su ortografía- Hoagie reía bastante animado y Cree a su lado también lo hizo

–jajaja…ese es un buen chiste Hoagie, de los mejores que has dicho- ese comentario puso realmente feliz al castaño

–jeje… ¿de verdad lo crees? Eso te haría la primera en pensarlo, realmente mis chistes son un poco malos- suspirando

–sí, lo son…pero eres tierno- Cree se hizo el cabello hacia atrás y dirigiéndole una leve miradilla traviesa a Hoagie y luego desviarla.

Hoagie ya no sentía nervio alguno pero algo dentro suyo aun le inquietaba, se la estaban pasando bien si, pero ambos caminaban como si fueran amigos por las calles –oye Cree, te… ¿te gustó lo de hoy? Digo…quiero decir- ella paró en seco

–Hoagie…- al escuchar su nombre giro topándose con una gran sorpresa. Cree le tomó del rostro y le besó –eso… ¿responde tu pregunta?- sonriendo se separó –bueno vamos, si no mi padre se enfadara- pretendió avanzar pero antes de poder hacerlo el joven le tomo de la muñeca halándola para besarla, el beso esta vez fue más largo y también parecía que pasaba más lento el tiempo, al separarse ella le miró sonrojada por unos instantes y luego se separó –Hoagie…que impetuoso- él sonrió

-¿impetuoso yo?...tú fuiste quien me beso primero- tomándola de la mano empezaron a caminar, ella se pegó más a él y después de un rato llegaron a casa de la morena –bueno, fue una noche muy agradable- se soltaron las manos

–espero tu llamada- antes de que se fuera

–toma…puedes quedártelos como primer obsequio de novios- le dio sus gogles

–jeje extraño pero tierno, gracias- ella le dio otro beso suave en los labios y tras eso entró a la casa y él solo sonreía enamorado pero una vez que se alejó pudo reflexionar mejor al respecto

–Cree…yo ya, te conocía desde antes ¿verdad?- tocando sus labios tuvo que recargarse contra una pared cercana –arrg…- esos dolores de cabeza solo le venían cuando le llegaba algún flash de sus memorias pero esta vez eran más intensos pero no pasó nada –que raro, es como si…me negara a recordar- murmuro para sí suspirando y tras incorporarse continuo su camino a casa.

Cree se sentía muy feliz y más por el hecho de que quizás si seguía así no recordaría nada, solo debía mantenerlo a salvo y lejos de los demás chicos –si recuerdas estoy segura de que me odiaras- murmuró bajo para sí subiendo las escaleras pasando por el cuarto de su hermana quien se había quedado dormida leyendo, aquella escena la hizo entrar y acomodarle

–ay Abby, desearía que tú tampoco recordaras…así todo sería mejor- la morena fue a su cuarto pasando por el de sus padres, debía desmaquillarse para dormir y mientras lo hacía miraba los documentos en su tocador –pronto me iré…debí habérselo dicho- eran papeles de intercambio y becas, además de también un periódico de bienes raíces. Cree estaba a punto de estudiar su carrera en otro estado o quizás en otro país pero no quería dejar de lado sus sentimientos, ahora se había dado cuenta de que ese chico que tanto odiaba en sus días de juventud ahora le gustaba y mucho.

Hoagie también estaba confundido cuando llego a casa, estaba muy feliz y de no ser por esos dolores esa felicidad dominaría su mente pero ahora pensaba el por qué no pudo recordar nada después de eso y sacando aquella foto pensó –quizás sea mejor así…-

Transmisión interrumpida…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Quiero que me mires.**

Continúa la transmisión…

Hoagie miró detenidamente aquella foto recorriendo cada rostro, analizándola hasta que –arg…- nuevamente le vino un gran dolor de cabeza pero los flashes eran solo voces confusas y sin sentido, números y cosas como misiones y casas del árbol pero nada concreto –¡aargg! Ya basta…- respiró profundo y decidió guardar aquella foto en una caja que tenía en su escritorio donde guardaba lo que le era importante para él pero que ya no quería volver a ver –no quiero recordar más…estoy bien con lo que tengo ya- cuando meditaba su decisión recordó lo que Cree le había dicho esa noche en la fiesta "si recuerdas quizás me odies" –"yo no quiero odiarte Cree…y no lo haré"- se dijo a sí mismo en silencio y guardando la foto cerró el candado de aquella caja y tras eso se quitó la ropa y se tiró en la cama para ya descansar.

Cree por otro lado siguió revisando y estudiando para los exámenes que eran requisito para el intercambio, además después de lo de esa noche no podía simplemente irse a dormir, quería estudiar pero estaba más concentrada en los gogles que ahora formaban parte de su colección de objetos valiosos, los tenia a lado suyo y los sostuvo en sus manos sonriendo –ay…Hoagie, si tan solo no me hubiese tardado tanto- dijo para si –será mejor que descanse- acomodó los documentos en su escritorio y se fue a la cama con esos gogles entre las manos, se sentía realmente feliz y por esa noche seria lo único en lo que pensaría.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí unos chicos se preparaban para el comienzo de una misión muy importante –no entiendo ¿por qué a 3.5 se le ocurre hacer esta misión precisamente a estas horas de la noche?- decía la pequeña de lentes que preparaba el transporte

–ay, no lo sé…debe tener una buena razón para hacerlo, después de todo ella es la líder…además creo que lo que quiere es ponerle una prueba a 4.1- dijo el pelirrojo revisando el armamento y también la seguridad de la casa del árbol –bueno, ya está listo para partir…uff- bajando del avión –ahora solo falta que lleguen todos- dijo ella sonriendo y 5.1 se le acercó

–oye Coraline…- ella se sorprendió por eso

-¿pasa algo? Hace tiempo que no me llamabas así, desde la academia- él sonrió

–no es nada importante, solo pienso que de alguna forma la llegada de Joey al equipo ha puesto un poco tenso el ambiente ¿no crees?- ella actuó a la defensiva

– ¡¿estás diciendo que no debió haber sido integrado?!- 5.1 retrocedió un poco

–no es eso, bueno…no, no es eso, me alegra…realmente me alegra y más porque no sé, es más divertido estar con él que con 1.5- después de eso soltó una risa y ella también

–si, en eso tienes razón pero ahora que lo pienso Joey ha estado muy cerca de 3.5 estos días- se pudo notar el cambio en su tono de voz lo cual hizo que 5.1 confirmara su sospecha

–pero nuestra líder esta con 1.5, no veo el por qué te preocupa- su tono de voz era más bien un poco malicioso –Coraline, a ti te gusta Joey- ella se puso toda roja

–ah…¡por supuesto que no!- se giró –iré a buscar a los otros, tú asegúrate de que todo esté en orden- sin más se retiró dejando con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios a su compañero. Coraline era una chica muy tímida y que le descubrieran así la ponía muy nerviosa –tonto Eliot… ¿Cómo se le ocurre preguntarme eso?- caminaba a prisa pero se detuvo –bueno Coraline, relájate no pueden verte así- respiró profundo y continuo hasta llegar a la sala principal –chicos el transporte está listo…- pero al entrar lo único que se encontró fue con una fuerte discusión

-¿¡qué demonios hacían tú y Mushi solos?!- Dany sujetaba de la camisa de Joey con rabia y este hacia lo mismo con la suya

– ¡nada, solo charlábamos! ¡¿Por qué te pones así?, no es como si estuviésemos haciendo algo malo!- Mushi estaba molesta y algo lastimada pues parecía que había estado intentando pararlos

-¡ya basta los dos!- ciertamente no había control alguno pero finalmente al notar la presencia de 2.5 ellos se soltaron

–da igual, de todos modos ella es mía- esa actitud era precisamente lo que todos o al menos la mayoría del equipo le molestaba pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada hasta ahora

-¿tuya?...- Joey fue con Dany y le golpeo el rosto –¡ella no es un maldito trofeo, idiota!...ella es tu líder de sector y tu novia pero no es tu propiedad, así que no vuelvas a llamarla de esa manera- 2.5 fue a ayudar a Mushi ya que sabía algo de primeros auxilios y mientras escuchaba eso sentía algo extraño dentro suyo, 1.5 solo le miró furioso pero no hizo nada solo se marchó –oye, ¿A dónde vas?...tenemos una misión- dijo por ultimo 4.1

-yo no iré…- y sin más azotó la puerta de su habitación

–ese…- Joey estaba furioso igual y sentía una necesidad de golpearle

–déjalo, ya luego hablare con él…hay que irnos- dijo Mushi dándole las gracias a 2.5 y sin hacer ninguna expresión se marchó al ala de despegue

–siento que hayas visto eso 2.5 no pensé bueno, que Dany fuera así de celoso- Joey se acercó a ayudarle a levantarse

–no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada…cuando 5.1 y yo nos integramos le tenía celos a Eliot- al notarle tan cerca se retiró unos pasos –ah bueno debemos irnos, te…te espero en el andén- 2.5 fue hacia la puerta

–espera, ya conozco todos los nombres del equipo excepto uno…¿Cómo te llamas?- sonriendo le alcanzó tomando el elevador con ella

–amm…- como estaba apenada bajo un poco su rostro haciendo que su cabello cayera sobre el –Coraline- Joey le sonrió

–que bonito nombre- 2.5 se sentía morir pero tuvo que calmarse llegando al andén. Coraline era una chica tímida y Joey un chico muy alegre y extrovertido, Coraline pensaba que no tenía oportunidad alguna y por eso nunca se lo diría.

A la mañana siguiente Hoagie regreso a la rutina de pasar por sus amigos y su humor estaba sobre las nubes de felicidad, fue directo a casa de su mejor amiga ya que como había quedado Kuki no necesitaba que pasaran por ella, además el castaño no quería hacer mal tercio. Antes de siquiera tocar la puerta Cree la abrió

–buenos días lindo- traía los gogles del chico en su cabello como diadema

–ah…hola, buenos días- contestó este algo sorprendido y tomándola la beso

–¡ay, ya basta! Me van a hacer vomitar- una voz conocida les hizo parar

–jajaja ay hermanita si no tiene nada de malo- dijo Cree abrazada al cuello del castaño

–ya tranquila Abby no es para…tanto- el castaño miró a su amiga y no pudo creer lo que veía, al notar la sorpresa Cree giro su rostro e igualmente quedo sorprendida ante la apariencia de su hermana

– ¿Abby? Te ves…te ves- se separó de su novio anonadada, la joven morena vestía un conjunto con blusa algo escotada, falda, zapatos de tacón a juego y algo de joyería, un maquillaje más coqueto y un nuevo peinado

-¿qué? Paren de mirarme- dijo ésta bastante apenada

–oh por Dios, Abby te ves muy hermosa- su hermana la abrazó con mucha euforia pero su amigo no podía creerlo sin embargo le miraba con extrañeza ya que no parecía ser ella misma

–bueno, bueno ya…llegaremos tarde- dijo la morena apartándose de aquel abrazo y pasando junto a Hoagie –una sola palabra y te golpeo- le susurró antes de salir, el castaño solo desvió su mirada con una sonrisa y despidiéndose de Cree salió junto a su amiga quien le esperaba en la acera –bueno vámonos- dijo Abby caminando

–hey, mira ahí viene Nigel- Hoagie saludaba al joven que se aproximaba –esperémoslo…y así nos vamos los tres juntos- Abby sin mirarle parecía temblar de nervios -¿qué te pasa?- preguntó el castaño intrigado

–ah, nada…saben que yo los veo en la escuela recordé que tengo algo que hacer con el consejo- después de eso salió corriendo sin darle oportunidad de detenerla

-¿eh?...oye,¡Abby!...¿qué le pasa?- Hoagie suspiró ante el comportamiento de su amiga pues sabía el por qué lo hacía

–buenos días Hoagie, oye ¿por qué Abby se fue corriendo?- Nigel solo observó cómo su amiga corría justo cuando llegaba

–ay no sé, pero en fin- ambos emprendieron su camino a la escuela –dijo que tenía algo que hacer con el consejo, quizás para el fin de curso- le decía Hoagie a Nigel quien solo parecía bastante pensativo

–no creo que sea eso, ha estado actuando algo rara estos últimos días…- de pronto su mirada se fijó en su compañero –oye ¿y tus gogles?- preguntó éste al no notar que los llevaba al cuello y en ningún otro lado, raro ya que no vivía sin ellos

–ah…jejeje bueno- el castaño se sonrojó –se los di a Cree, creo que oficialmente estamos saliendo- riendo y sobándose la parte alta de la nuca, Nigel sonrió también

– ¿ le diste tus gogles? Wow, eso debe ser serio, nunca andas sin ellos- dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda y rodearlo por los hombros –bueno me alegro por ti amigo mío- entre risas llegaron a la escuela y cada quien tomo rumbo a su salón. Hoagie al entrar encontró a Abby arreglando su maquillaje

–ok esto es el colmo, no me importa si me golpeas- sentándose a su lado -¿qué rayos estás haciendo?- y efectivamente ella le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro

–maquillándome ¿qué no es obvio?- y sin decir más continuó

– ¿esto tiene algo que ver con Nigel, cierto?- la joven paró y guardo sus cosas

–no tiene nada que ver con nadie, solo quiero verme bien estos últimos días, es parte del curriculum…los miembros del consejo deben estar presentables durante las actividades y no diré más- sacando ya su libreta

–ok, pero no creo que haciendo eso le llegues a gustar- tras eso recibió nuevamente un golpe al hombro –arg…oye necesito eso para el sábado ¿sabes?- no se enojó, más bien le causo gracia el cómo su amiga se ocultaba a todos pero le preocupaba la nueva imagen de Abby, no era ella y eso podría resultar en desastre.

Unos cuantos salones atrás Kuki y Nigel platicaban como si nada mientras trabajaban aunque bueno era Nigel quien escuchaba la conversación de su amiga –…y luego de eso, me llevo de compras y a jugar a las maquinitas de la plaza, jaja él es bueno en los videojuegos y también es muy hábil en las máquinas de baile, ah y, y…también me consiguió esto en una de esas máquinas- sacando un pequeño peluche de gato –¿no es adorable?, la verdad Ace me parece un chico muy divertido- Nigel estaba ya un poco harto de escucharla hablar sobre su chico

–sí, se nota eso Kuki…todo eso suena muy interesante pero tú…no pareces muy feliz- mirándole sobre los lentes recargado en su pupitre, ella guardo el gatito en su mochila y bajo la mirada

–¿se nota?- Nigel acaricio con ternura su cabeza

–por eso te lo pregunto, te la pasas muy bien con él pero parece que te vez forzada a sonreír…deberías darle una oportunidad, decirle las cosas y quizás así funcione mejor- Kuki sonrió alegre

–Nigel…- sin meditar en el hecho de que estaban en clase le abrazó -¡eres el mejor amigo de todo el mundo!- ese grito provoco que el maestro les llamara la atención

–un alboroto más de ustedes dos y no tendré más remedio que enviarlos a prefectura- dijo el profesor ya un poco fastidiado –vuelvan a sus tareas jóvenes- ultimo este volviendo a su lectura

–si señor…- dijeron a coro

–jeje bueno Ace es lindo pero…- Nigel ya sabía lo que continuaba a ello

–pero no es quien dicta tu corazón- ella le miró asombrada

–exacto, wow…eres bueno Nigel…- sonriendo y volviendo a su libro y libreta –"ahora se me hace raro que no se haya dado cuenta"- dijo para sí misma.

Durante uno de los recesos largos Abby y Kuki se encontraban en una junta con los miembros del consejo, Kuki mas por su discurso de fin de curso

–amm…aún no he pensado bien en qué poner en el discurso, no quiero parecer muy cursi- dijo la japonesa un poco intimidada por la presidenta del consejo

-¡esto es típico de ti Sanban!- la joven castaña de lentes golpeo la mesa con algo de furia

–no le grites a Kuki, Lizzie- Abby se incorporó también para defender a su amiga

–hum, claro…debí suponer que la defenderías Lincoln, pero recuerda que faltan menos de dos semanas para el fin de curso y necesito un borrador a más tardar en tres días y ella no ha hecho nada…- mirando a Kuki –si quieres las correcciones correctas del director y de los profesores deberías apurarte niña- su mirada daba miedo a la joven japonesa

–ah, lo haré Lizzie…no te preocupes, estará listo en tres días- dijo ella evitando su mirada

–eso espero- la castaña se sentó nuevamente –bueno ahora me gustaría decirles una noticia importante, al parecer el director acepto mi propuesta de hacer esta vez una fiesta de gala muy elegante para el baile de fin de curso…- cuando ella empezó a hablar, las demás la ignoraron como pudieron dado que siempre era un fastidio escuchar el cómo deseaba tanto algo romántico para una noche tan importante. Para Abby era mas importante saber dónde se encontraba Fanny ya que era quien faltaba en el consejo.

Pero la pelirroja tenia asuntos mas importantes que atender que estar en una junta, sabía que podría pedirle el resumen a Kuki luego o si no, a Abby –nada de novedad en el frente jefa- hablaba a través del comunicador con cierta chica rubia que de hecho estaba del otro lado del campo vigilando.

-Entendido ochenta y seis, procederé a dirigirme a los pasillos para vigilar a cierta chica nipona, tú sigue vigilando a cuatro y avísame si intenta hacer algo tonto, fin de la transmisión- tras eso colgó y se alejó dejando a su amiga a cargo del rubio.

Fany miraba a Wally recostado en las gradas del campo de futbol –esto es realmente aburrido- bostezaba mientras le vigilaba –no puedo creer que tenga que vigilarle, está ahí como si nada…arrg ya estoy cansada- desvió un momento su mirada para sentarse a descansar un rato.

-¿Qué estas haciendo ochenta y seis?-

-¡waaah!- el rubio estaba frente a ella en cuclillas una vez que la chica abrió sus ojos y al tenerlo así de frente solo asistió a darle un golpe para apartarlo de ella -¡idiota, me asustaste tarado!-

Wally se encontraba ya tirado en el suelo quizás con la nariz rota –auch…sigues siendo igual de tierna-

Con ese comentario un ligero sonrojo se dibujó en el rostro de Fanny -¡tonto!- se levantó y respirando para relajarse le ayudo a levantarse –no lograras hacer que baje la guardia güero-

El rubio se levantó y una vez revisado que no tenía nada grave solo una leve hemorragia le sonrió –una vez me dijiste que era lindo-

La pelirroja le agarró del cuello de la chamarra –escúchame bien, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y la verdad- le soltó suspirando –tú amas a otra persona-

Un silencio invadió el momento hasta que el rubio entendió o al menos supo lo que quería decir con eso –ah…si, pero eso ya lo sabias- Wally miro con algo de intriga a la chica pues ella estaba levemente sonrojada pero parecía triste y no entendía el por qué y bueno nunca fue bueno para eso –oye ochenta y seis, yo bueno…lo siento, no quise decir cosas innecesarias-

-ya déjalo- ella sonrió de lado –igual estoy aquí para ayudarte con Kuki, o al menos para que no hagas estupideces, pues es obvio que todo lo que has hecho ha sido eso-

-¡Oye!- Wally estuvo a punto de reclamar pero Fanny le tapó la boca

-dime que no…te conozco aunque no lo creas-

Wally sonrió apartando la mano de la chica de sus labios levantando una ceja pues ahora pensaba que estaba constantemente vigilado y no solo por Hoagie o ella, intuyo que igual trecientos sesenta y dos estaba en eso.

-bueno ya ¡quítate! O pensaran otras cosas quienes nos vean- Fanny mascullo pero igual sonrió, algo que quizás el güero no había visto o no recordaba haberlo hecho –solo te advierto que no delates tu posición y me refiero a que ya has recobrado la memoria-

Wally podía parecer tonto pero no lo era –eso ya lo sé ochenta y seis, no te preocupes- el joven alardeaba como nunca –yo sé lo que hago y solo quiero recuperarla-

Fanny sabía el amor que había entre ellos y sabía que el sentimiento dentro suyo era simplemente admiración –entonces ve por ella- le dijo finalmente antes de retirarse y seguir cada quien por su lado. Cuando era niña Fanny no podía entablar relación alguna con ninguno de los chicos pues tarde o temprano les borraría la memoria –pensé que después de eso podría hacerlo…que equivocada estaba- la pelirroja recordaba las veces que pudo tener algo y nomás no lo logro y la única vez que sucedió lo había echado a perder –aquí Fanny, me retiro por hoy…fin de la transmisión-

Más tarde casi a la hora de salida Abby se encontró con Nigel en los casilleros y aunque nerviosa se acercó dado que toda la mañana no se habían visto –hola Nigel- su tono de voz era algo más suave -¿listo para irnos?-

-Sí, solo guardo esto y…- Nigel estaba acomodando algunas cosas en la mochila y no se había dado cuenta de la nueva imagen de Abby hasta que levanto su rostro para verla - ¿Abby?- le miró más que asombrado, con una mirada de intriga –pero ¿qué?-

Abby notó eso de inmediato – ¿esto?- haciendo un suave movimiento de cabello –decidí cambiar mi estilo un poco… ¿no te gusta?-

Nigel sonrió incorporándose –no es eso, es solo que…no pareces tú, a ti nunca te ha gustado vestir así…-

-bueno si pero- pauso notando lo último que dijo –¿a qué te refieres? Llevamos poco de conocernos ¿por qué dices "nunca"?-

Nigel no lo notó – ¿dije eso? Ah jeje perdón bueno me refiero a que nunca te había visto así, no creí que fuera a gustarte esas cosas de maquillarte y vestirte así tan arreglada-

-oh ya veo- como era de esperarse Nigel no entendía lo que Abby pretendía hacer y por supuesto ahora la chica estaba molesta y también muy decepcionada.

Cuando llego Hoagie con ellos notó un ambiente un poco extraño pero al notar ambas sonrisas lo dejo pasar –hola chicos, vámonos ya…esta vez no los dejare solos-

Nigel sonrió chocando nudillos con su amigo –me alegra oír eso, bueno Abby…-

Antes de siquiera hablar, la chica sacó otra gorra que tenía en su casillero y se la puso al joven de lentes oscuros –sí, ya vámonos- Abby sonreía pero había algo que no estaba bien y Hoagie se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué le pasa a Abby?-

-No lo sé- dijo Nigel quitándose la gorra, sosteniéndola en sus manos y aliviado de que no pudieran ver a través de sus lentes pues su mirada ahora era de melancolía y nostalgia.

Como si se hubiera resignado Abby camino delante de ellos todo el tiempo y al llegar a su casa, simplemente se despidió y paso –hasta mañana chicos-

Nigel ahora se veía bastante pensativo y a pesar de que quiso regresarle la gorra a Abby ella la rechazó y le dijo que se quedara con ella –jaja ¿quieres que oculte mi calvicie? No la necesito y es tuya-

-no, yo quiero dártela…guárdala por mí-

Hoagie notó todo de inmediato pero ahora pensaba que ambos actuaban como tontos, era obvio que ellos gustaban uno del otro pero conociéndolos no les dejaría ayudar –bueno bro, te acompaño a tu casa-

-¿eh, de verdad? Creí que…-

-Cree está en su escuela, hoy saldrá tarde así que tengo tiempo-

Eso puso de humor a Nigel quien realmente parecía no querer volver solo a casa –gracias viejo-

Abby les observó marcharse desde su ventana y suspirando frente al espejo procedió a desmaquillarse y quitarse todos los accesorios que traía, incluso deshizo su peinado –¿por qué no te me miras? Creí que…¡creí que así era como te gustaban las chicas!- sin querer había estrellado el espejo de su tocador –auch-

-¿Corazoncito estas bien?-

Su padre preguntó preocupado, ella había hecho eso sin medirse –ah… ¡sí, estoy bien!...no pasó nada- corrió al baño para limpiarse y curar la herida –soy una tonta…quizás debo ser mas directa pero, eso no se me da- ella estaba realmente confundida y angustiada, sabía lo que debía hacer pero no quería hacerlo –como me gustaría que te fijaras en mi-

Transmisión interrumpida…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Emociones encontradas.**

Continúa la transmisión…

Al día siguiente Abby volvió a su atuendo normal y se podía notar algo deprimida pero intento disimularlo lo más que pudo, aunque nada de lo que hiciera podría ocultarlo a su mejor amigo.

-a ver…ya qué tienes- dijo el castaño después de la primera hora y antes de que salieran del salón.

-no tengo nada, solo estoy algo cansada…todos los preparativos y el consejo me traen vuelta loca- ella intentaba no dirigirle la mirada porque sabía que no aguantaría el no contarle.

-Abby…te conozco- sin más el castaño abrazo a su amiga – ¿qué te paso en la muñeca?-

Abby sollozo un poco –me corte…pero no es grave- no dijo más pues solo se agarró llorando en brazos de su amigo –necesito hablar con Kuki, lo siento Hoagie-

El castaño la miro y sonrió –ya, tranquila- acariciando su cabello –sabes, me gusta la Abby autentica y sin tanto maquillaje, ahora sí sé que eres tú-

-jajaja tonto- le dio un codazo en las costillas apartándolo

-jaja ya eres tú, bueno que tengas mucha suerte- el castaño salió del salón rumbo al comedor cuando se topó con Fanny –hola-

-Hola Hoagie, oye ¿puedo charlar contigo?-

-Amm…claro-

Despues de eso ambos se retiraron, Abby notó eso pero lo dejo pasar, no era extraño que esos dos se llevaran bien pero era extraño que ahora ella se sintiera como si fuera la única extraviada en ese momento. Con todos sus pensamientos encima fue al comedor a buscar a Kuki pero sus pasos sin rumbo le llevaron a encontrarse con alguien mas.

-¡Ah!- había chocado con alguien tirando lo que traía consigo –lo siento- la chica se agachó a recoger sin siquiera mirar a la persona con quien tuvo el imprevisto.

-No, yo lo siento-

Aquella voz le hizo voltear, cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron hubo un silencio incomodo y luego.

-¡Eres tú! El chico idiota que hizo llorar a Kuki-

Wally le miro con el ceño fruncido –de nada- dándole sus cosas ella las tomó de mala gana y casi arrebatándoselas.

-hum…- con un ademan de desagrado paso a su lado sin mas pero al hacerlo sintió algo extraño que le hizo volver –espera-

El rubio con las manos en los bolsillos detuvo su paso fastidiado -¿¡qué quieres?!- para él era realmente molesto tener que fingir que no la conocía, que no la recordaba y tratarla así pero si se delataba no solo él estaría en peligro.

Abby se acercó a él un poco tímida, el chico la miraba extrañado pues ella nunca había sido de esa manera, le causaba sentimientos raros, esperaba encontrarse con la misma ruda y aventada numero cinco pero no y claro él tampoco seguía siendo el mismo a pesar de ya tener sus memorias de vuelta, nuevamente tuvo que fingir.

-¿Qué, vas a regañarme igual que tu amigo castaño? Porque la verdad ya tuve suficiente-

-no, solo me preguntaba si podemos hablar un rato-

Ella ni siquiera supo de dónde vino eso, solo quería alguien con quien desahogarse y a pesar de que quería hablar con Kuki hace apenas unos minutos atrás ahora este chico parecía su opción más viable.

-¿Conmigo?, creí que estabas enojada por hacer llorar a tu amiga- Wally hizo este comentario con una buena intención.

Ella le miró ya un poco molesta y le pego con su libreta en la nuca –sí, estoy molesta pero quiero charlar y regañarte no es opción, no soy nadie para ti, pero-

-auch…pero ¡qué!-

-quiero hablar contigo- la chica miro al joven con aire de nostalgia –ay…bueno es que, tengo un raro sentimiento de que ya te he visto antes y no puedo quitármelo ¿ok?- bajo un poco su mirada y paso de él como invitándole a seguirle –es extraño y quisiera saber por qué-

Wally le miro con algo de brillo en sus ojos, eso podría significar una esperanza de que al igual que con él, los recuerdos de los demás volvieran por cuenta propia –sí…- caminando a su lado –es extraño-

Cuando escucho eso Abby esbozo una sonrisa, la primera del día y Wally correspondió eso, era extraño sí, bastante extraño pensar que se toparían de nuevo. Wally siempre pensó que nunca les volvería a ver, cuando llego a la sala de destitución aquel día lo pensó y constante a pesar de haber hecho esa promesa para él era más simple pensar que todo había terminado que de alguna forma nunca volverían a verse pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de quizás volver a esos días gloriosos.

En otro lugar dentro de la escuela se encontraba una pareja almorzando juntos.

-Jajaja…ay Ace, basta- Kuki reía divertida con las historias que su "novio" le contaba –vas a hacer que escupa mi jugo-

El joven la miraba orgulloso –ya preciosa, jaja lo siento…me gusta verte reír, es mejor así a que estés triste, no me gustaría verte mal de nuevo-

La joven sonrió –gracias Ace- se sonrojo pero no sentía lo mismo, buscaba por todos lados dentro suyo sentir lo que sintió cuando se topó con ese chico rubio de ojos verde esmeralda. Ese chico que la hizo llorar pero que también hizo que su corazón se acelerada por unas palabras escritas, que la última vez que le vio fue para decirle adiós, que repitió su nombre hasta el cansancio cuando perdió la conciencia, porque ahora recordaba que efectivamente había sido él quien la sacó del gimnasio pero no podía recordar por qué sabia su nombre.

-¿qué te pasa?-

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos y le miro como fuera de si.

-¿qué pasa de qué?, no tengo nada jaja es solo el estrés del discurso, aún no he podido escribir nada-

Ace le miró no muy convencido pero asintió igual –está bien linda- rodeándola con su brazo –tranquila, podrás hacerlo…confió en ti- acercándose a ella a punto de darle un beso.

-amm…gracias- Kuki se sentía algo insegura de eso, pues sería la primera vez que se besarían y temblaba pero no de emoción, era más bien miedo.

 _"Catch you catch you catch me catch me matte Kotchi wo muite suki da to itte Sou Nice to Meet You Good to see you kitto Atashi no omoi anata no ha-to ni..."_

-ah… jeje lo siento –una llamada interrumpió el momento y ella suspiro aliviada -¿hola?-

-¿Kuki?, perdón…espero no interrumpir nada-

-No, no te preocupes- dijo Kuki a pesar de la obvia molestia de Ace –es raro que me marques estando en la escuela-

-Sí, bueno estoy en una de las salas de estudio y necesitaba hablar con alguien pero…no puedo moverme-

Eso ultimo alteró un poco a la joven –no entiendo- se alejó un poco para poder charlar mejor -¿cómo que no puedes moverte?-

-Bueno…no tengo fuerza- Nigel se sentía extraño pues no tenía ningún dolor físico que le impidiera moverse pero algo dentro suyo le pesaba y mucho, no era normal para él sentirse así, siempre siendo el chico fuerte, el que se encarga de todo sin ayuda -¿podrías venir? Estoy en el segundo piso-

Kuki se angustio al escuchar la voz quebrada de su amigo –voy enseguida- colgando su teléfono y mirando a Ace quien ya traía puestos sus lentes de aviador, de alguna forma eso le recordaba mucho a Hoagie –Ace, debo irme…Nigel me necesita-

Ace le miró y se levantó –te acompaño- le dijo al notarla muy preocupada –no puedes andar así, si te derrumbas antes de llegar con él necesitaras…-

-No Ace- ella respiró profundo para tranquilizarse –estoy bien, debo ir sola pero gracias-

El joven la abrazó queriendo besarla pero ella solo le correspondió el abrazo apartándose lo cual hizo que él se sintiera rechazado pero igual le dejo marchar.

-te tendré paciencia, porque no pienso soltarte- murmuro Ace tras verla ir y sonrió con malicia –no permitiré que vuelvas con él-

Mientras tanto en el comedor se encontraban un par de chicos charlando y riendo.

-Hoagie, ya basta tus chistes en realidad son malos- dijo una joven pelirroja.

-ay ya Fanny, relájate un poco- comentó su amiga quien al parecer ya tenia una mejor relación con el joven castaño.

-si Fanny, tienes un humor muy pesado…relájate- dijo éste ultimo lo que causo que la pelirroja le arrojara pudin en la cara.

-eso si es divertido- riendo al igual que Rachel quien casi escupe su jugo al ver eso.

-jajaja, que graciosa- Hoagie se limpiaba la cara riendo –bueno, ay…que bueno que ya aclaráramos todo, la verdad me faltaba charlar con alguien ajeno a todo el asunto-

Rachel sonrió un poco más alegre y Fanny igual. Durante un buen rato estuvieron hablando Rachel y Hoagie sobre lo que fue su relación años atrás, recordaron cosas de la secundaria y también dejaron salir algunas dudas sobre lo que pasaba con Abby, Nigel y Kuki.

-Sé que no somos quienes para meternos pero- comentó Fanny rompiendo un poco el silencio –me cuesta creer que si ambos sienten algo el uno por el otro por qué no lo admiten-

Rachel suspiró –Nigel es un poco complicado, siempre se ha preocupado de todos a su alrededor pero sin poner atención a alguno en particular- miraba a su bandeja de almuerzo con algo de nostalgia.

Hoagie se estiró un poco en su asiento mirando hacia afuera –lo poco que tengo conociéndolo, sé eso…siempre se la pasa pensando en tareas, trabajos- pauso un poco –pero nos cuida siempre, a todos…cualquier cosa que le parezca injusta contra alguno de sus compañeros siempre está para defenderle- suspira sonriendo y cruzando brazos sobre la mesa –por eso cuando piensa en Abby lo hace de la misma manera, él no es tonto pero solo no puede hacer que el sentimiento crezca-

-Nigel no puede renunciar a todos por una sola persona- dijo Fanny mirando al vacío –nunca lo ha hecho, desde niño-

Rachel notó eso y le dio un codazo a su amiga haciéndole notar que dijo algo peligroso, se supone que ellos no se habían conocido hasta hace poco. Fanny reacciono notando la mirada de extrañeza en Hoagie.

-Ah, digo quise decir que esas actitudes se forman desde niño…digo, quizás siempre fue así-

Rachel ya no sabía si esconderse o huir, era casi probable que les estuvieran vigilando y eso le ponía nerviosa pero si huía se delataría.

-Amm..si- Hoagie asintió no muy convencido pero le dejo pasar pues había sonado el timbre para entrar a clases –bueno chicas será mejor irnos, ya quedan pocos días y hay que echarle ganas a la recta final-

Ambas chicas –si- se levantaron y se acompañaron juntos a sus respectivos salones, Rachel se sintió aliviada pero si dirigió una mirada de réplica a su amiga quien solo murmuro un silencioso "lo siento" y continuaron.

A la par de los hechos anteriores, una chica morena y un rubio se encontraban en uno de los jardines descansando a la sombra de un árbol en silencio. Wally se encontraba casi dormitando pero atento por si ella decía palabra que lo único que habían hecho en los últimos minutos desde que llegaron fue eso, nada y se comenzaba a poner impaciente.

-creí que querías charlar- rompiendo el silencio.

-sí, pero la verdad ya no sé de qué podría hablar con alguien que no conozco-

-tsk…entonces ¡¿para qué demonios me detuviste?!- alterándose

-¡no me grites!- aventándolo –ya…es solo que bueno me gustaría saber cómo fue que Kuki te llego a gustar si no la conoces-

Eso hizo sonrojar al güero –bueno se me hizo bonita es todo-

-pero ay no entiendo a los hombres…solo si una chica se les hace linda ya quieren con ella, entonces ¿eso significa que no soy bonita?- ella comenzó a pensar en voz alta agachando la cabeza.

-¿de qué hablas?- Wally le miró ya un poco preocupado, nunca había visto a Cinco hablar de eso pero también ya no era la misma niña que conoció, el borrado de memoria y el crecer le había hecho cambiar y mucho –¿acaso?...- empezó a pensar que por el comentario quizás podría significar que le gustaba.

Abby le miró y se sonrojo de pena -¡no! No es lo que estás pensando- golpeándolo de nuevo –no me gustas tú…me gusta alguien más pero- volvió a agachar la cabeza sosteniendo su muñeca.

Wally ya sentía un poco entumido su brazo pero lo dejo pasar, la chica tenia fuerza –uy perdón…- cuando le miró notó por fin su muñeca vendada –oye, ¿y esto?-

Abby salió de su melancolía un momento mirando al joven quien señalaba su muñeca que pronto ella oculto –no es nada-

Wally ya se estaba hartando de la actitud evasiva de Abby –escucha cuando una chica dice eso normalmente significa algo…creí que querías hablar pero si solo vas a evadir las cosas mejor me voy- estaba a punto de irse cuando ella le detuvo de su chamarra.

-quédate…si quiero hablar pero, no sé cómo empezar- ella ya tenía la voz quebrada pues realmente le dolía, ya no pudo ocultarlo más, sus ojos habían soltado su dolor en lágrimas.

Wally suspiró sentándose, la rodeo de los hombros abrazándola pero sin decir nada, de alguna manera se había vuelto un poco más sensible y atento ante ciertas situaciones.

–Parece que sufrimos del mismo mal-

Él ya no podía llorar, no lo haría pues entonces no podría consolar a la chica que ahora lloraba desconsolada en su pecho. Recordó las veces que le había visto llorar, la última vez fue el día en que se dijeron adiós y aun así parecía más fuerte en aquel entonces, ahora se veía y sentía tan frágil que Wally sintió que si la soltaba en cualquier momento se desvanecería. Esto le hizo pensar en qué pasaría cuando estuviera en una situación similar con Kuki, ¿sería capaz de auxiliarla, de protegerla como antes, de amarla tan intensamente y demostrárselo?

Después de unos minutos llorando por fin Abby se separó de él respirando más relajada y riendo.

-lo siento jeje…ya estoy mejor-

-que bueno- sin pensarlo le revolvió el cabello que llevaba suelto.

-jajaja oye…gracias, eres lindo- dijo ella –si mostraras esa parte de ti a Kuki, seguramente se enamoraría de ti-

El comentario puso rojo al chico rubio a lo cual Abby solo sonrió de lado y le dio un codazo en las costillas, y de ahí se agarraron haciéndose cosquillas y jugando a los golpes un poco, claro que Wally lo hacía con la menor fuerza posible.

-jajaja bueno, ni siquiera me he presentado contigo- respirando después de reír un rato –me llamo Abigail Lincoln-

-Yo soy Wallabee Beatles pero puedes decirme Wally- estrechando la mano de la chica.

-Un gusto... Wally- miró extrañada el apretón de manos –realmente siento que ya te conocía-

-¿en serio?- sonriendo –raro ¿no? Quizás en algún momento nos encontramos y ya- se acomodó nuevamente contra el tronco del árbol.

-sí, pero bueno supongo que debe ser alguna casualidad- recargándose igual –vaya problema el nuestro, oye…sé que dije cosas mientras lloraba disculpa si te confundí o algo, sé que no tienes nada que ver, que ni siquiera me conoces pero me ayudaste mucho-

Wally solo sonrío ligero –"te equivocas, sí que te conozco solo que no puedo decírtelo"- pensó un momento y luego escucho el sonido de la campana.

-oh debo irme- levantándose –pero en serio, deberías considerar mostrar esa actitud, te ayudaría mucho- le hizo un guiño y se marchó –nos vemos luego-

-si…- después de un rato pensándolo –quizás tenga razón- mirando hacia abajo y luego estirándose y repasando en su mente lo que ella dijo mientras lloraba, fue entonces cuando le cayó el veinte –espera… ¿¡le gusta Nigel!?-

Dentro de la escuela una chica corría por los pasillos subiendo las escaleras, para suerte no se topó con nadie que monitoreara en ese momento, cuando llego a la sala de lecturas abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡Nigel!-

El joven estaba sentado en el suelo recargado contra una repisa, él solo la miro y sonrió que de no ser por los lentes oscuros se notaría que hace unos minutos estaba llorando–Kuki…hola-

Ella camino hasta él hincándose a su lado sin decirle nada, estaba a punto de llorar también y él sonrió acariciando su cabeza.

-No llores por favor-

-Pero…-

-Kuki, no soy suficientemente fuerte…no puedo ser capaz de decir lo que siento por alguien sin que al siguiente momento otra persona me necesite dejando entonces de lado a esa persona que era especial para mi…-

Kuki le miro extrañada pues no entendía lo que estaba diciendo –no entiendo, a qué te refieres con eso-

-a que… ¿acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno?- las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse en sus mejillas detrás de esos lentes oscuros –siempre fui capaz de hacer las cosas sólo pero ahora no entiendo, siempre que la veo siento como si algo me estrujara el pecho…se siente como si quemara y duele-

Kuki de inmediato le abrazó –Nigel…-

Ese abrazo hizo caer sus lentes al suelo –la amo Kuki…pero no quiero que eso la aleje de mí, tengo miedo de dar el paso hacia adelante, de que nuevamente algo pase y me separe de ella-

-ya, está bien- le abrazaba con fuerza y sosteniendo las propias ganas de llorar dado que ahora no era momento de ponerse frágil, debía mostrarse fuerte y mas ahora que ya sabía a lo que se refería –Nigel…ella quizás sea diferente, tal vez ella sea la indicada ahora si-

-tengo mucho miedo de volver a perder a alguien…de hecho, tengo miedo de perderlos a ustedes, a todos- decía entre sollozos

-pero Nigel…eso no va a pasar, por qué piensas que…-

Antes de que ella continuara él la abrazó más fuerte –es un presentimiento que no deja de rondar por mi cabeza Kuki, se siente como si algo dentro de mi fuera a explotar en cualquier momento y me matará por dentro, es extraño, cruel…por qué no puedo dejar de lado eso…no lo sé, pero me quita las fuerzas-

-Nigel- levantando los lentes oscuros y ofreciéndole también un pañuelo –el chico que yo conozco no es el mismo que veo ahora, tranquilo- ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente y colocándole los lentes –no pasara nada, confía en mi- tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

El joven le miró y sin saber de dónde recupero la fuerza para levantarse, lo hizo junto con ella –es extraño…siento como si siempre hubieses tenido ese poder conmigo, con todo- Nigel se limpió la nariz y mejillas sonriéndole a su amiga –Kuki, gracias-

Se dieron un ultimó abrazo antes de que sonara la campana haciéndoles saber que debían regresar a clases.

-bueno entonces vamos a clases- dijo ella sonriendo animada como siempre.

-adelantate…iré en unos momentos-

-no señor, iremos juntos a clase…no voy a dejarte en este lugar para que te deprimas de nuevo- y sin preguntarle le tomo del brazo halándole hasta el salón.

-jajaja no Kuki pero…no se me gustaría quedarme a pensar en algunas cosas-

-eso es precisamente lo que te hace mal Nigel, piensas demasiado-

Iban ambos por el pasillo sonriendo rumbo a su salón cuando se toparon con Abby quien también avanzaba a su salón, al verlos asi de juntos hizo una mueca de asombro pero molestia, ambos chicos la vieron y de inmediato pararon de reir.

-¿Abby?- Nigel al ver su expresión reacciono soltándose bruscamente de Kuki –ah, hola-

Abby solo les miro y con una indiferencia paso de largo sin decir nada mas.

-Abby no es lo que crees- dijo rápidamente Kuki al notar que Nigel estaba temblando.

La chica morena se detuvo y sin girar a verles solo dijo.

-no necesito explicaciones Kuki…es obvio que ustedes dos se llevan MUY bien, nos vemos después…quizás- siguió caminando rumbo a su salón aguantando ya todo, ya no lloraría por algo que desde un principio sabía que era imposible.

El énfasis que Abby dio en su oración hizo que Nigel se molestara, apretó sus puños pero no hizo más, sólo frunció el ceño –vámonos Kuki, llegaremos tarde a clase- en un tono seco y firme empezó a caminar.

-Pero…-

-Dije vámonos- la voz de Nigel era más bien fría y eso asusto un poco a la chica nipona quien solo agacho la mirada y camino tras de él.

-"Yo no quería esto"-

Un último pensamiento paso por la mente de la chica quien sin querer se había metido en un lio bastante grande, ahora su mejor amiga estaba enojada con ella, su mejor amigo ya no era el mismo, todo lo que quería era llorar y en su pensamiento la primera imagen que se le vino a la mente fue la de ese joven de ojos verde esmeralda, todo su ser estaba envuelto en una maraña de emociones que no comprendía, solo deseaba volver el tiempo atrás.

En el salón de clases Hoagie notó muy rara a Abby quien parecía estar obviamente de mal humor y lo comprobó luego que le preguntara cómo le había ido con Kuki, Abby le había dicho que ya no quería saber nada de ella y que estuvo charlando con Wally.

-…charle con él y la verdad no es tan mal chico después de todo pero su gusto en mujeres es pésimo, no se por qué se fija en alguien como Kuki, mas cuando ella anda como una zorra detrás de todos los chicos guapos que se le cruzan-

Cuando Abby dijo eso Hoagie interfirió.

-A ver Abby, cómo es que dices esas cosas de ella…es tu mejor amiga-

-Mi mejor amiga…claro-

Hoagie entendió que quizás hubo un malentendido que nuevamente implicaba a Nigel y Kuki juntos y eso le enfureció a tal grado de pararse de golpe en medio de la clase.

-¡No puedo creer lo inmadura que eres Abby, me tienes harto con tu dilema emocional!-

-Señor Gilligan, le pediré de favor que no interrumpa así mi clase y se siente- dijo con autoridad el profesor pero él no le hizo caso.

-¡Kuki es nuestra mejor amiga no puedo aceptar que digas esas cosas de ella cuando la que está actuando como una completa idiota eres tú!-

-Señor Gilligan…-

Toda la clase estaba atenta a lo que pasaba y el profesor perdía la paciencia ahora que Abigail también se había levantado de su asiento.

-¡Pues si la defiendes tanto por qué no te vas tú también con ella, ya está claro que la prefieren!-

Hoagie solo soltó una leve risa al escucharla –de verdad… ¿de verdad te sientes así?, que poca conciencia tienes Abby… ¡Es tu maldito orgullo y celos los que están hablando, y tú ni siquiera quieres escuchar!-

-¡Yo no estoy celosa, de quién estaría celosa…ese par de tontos puede hacer lo que les de su gana a mi no me importa!- golpeando duro su pupitre

-¡Mentirosa! te importa porque Nigel te gusta y lo sabes- Hoagie tomó sus cosas cuando el profesor le grito por segunda vez que salieran del salón –pero tú no tienes ningún derecho de hacer lo que haces si nunca tuviste el valor de decirle, no tienes ningún derecho de ponerte celosa porque nunca hubo nada…porque nunca tuviste las agallas de hacerlo y sabes que Kuki no tiene la culpa- caminando hacia la puerta.

Abby respiraba agitada de frustración y furia, tomando también sus cosas salió después de él derecho al baño de chicas donde se encerró pensando en todo lo que su amigo le había dicho, pero para ella no había razones pues era cierto su orgullo era enorme y no le dejaba pensar, para Abby todos estaban en su contra.

Hoagie también estaba molesto y se refugió en el único lugar donde se sentía cómodo, en el club de modelismo y aeronáutica de su escuela. Se sentó a hacer una réplica por el tiempo que duraba la clase, había dicho cosas que no quería decir y eso le hacían sentir como un mal amigo pero ya no podía guardárselo más pero había dejado caer todo sobre Abby y ella no tenía toda la culpa, el idiota de Nigel tampoco había hecho nada y se la pasaba evitando la situación.

Hoagie sabía que si Abby estaba así era por eso, porque ninguno de los dos daba el siguiente paso y porque Nigel era demasiado complaciente con Kuki, Nigel dejaba que Kuki se le acercara así de íntimo y eso podría prestarse a malinterpretaciones y no solo por parte de los demás alumnos sino también por ellos mismos –Nigel eres un imbécil- murmuro para sí mismo –y yo también- tras sonar el timbre que marcaba la ultima hora solo le faltó esperar a sus demás compañeros pues hoy era el día del club y debían preparar algo para el fin de curso, quizás eso lo mantendría ocupado y dejaría su cabeza fría para después intentar arreglar las cosas.

Ese día había acabado con un tono gris en cuatro de los cinco chicos que cada uno de ellos fue a su casa por su cuenta, no se hablaron, no se miraron, solo se marcharon, todos menos uno. Una chica de cabello azabache esperaba en la entrada a que su novio la recogiera después de las actividades del club, se encontraba pensativa y metida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió alguien cerca suyo, algo le hizo mirar y encontrarse con la mirada de aquel chico de ojos verdes a unos metros escaleras abajo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando un momento hasta que él levanto su mano para saludarla desde donde se encontraba con una mueca de sonrisa, ella le contesto de la misma manera lo cual le hizo pensar a Wally que quizás ya no estaba tan molesta con él y estuvo a punto de subir las escaleras y hablar con ella cuando vio a unos chicos salir entre ellos a Ace.

Kuki se sobresaltó al sentir aquel agarre por la cintura, al girar su mirada se topó con la de Ace y sonrió nerviosa.

-Ace, jeje ¿cómo te fue?-

-Todo bien hermosa y ¿qué tal tú?- atrayéndola más hacia él.

-ah, bien…bueno creo que hice que Abby se enojara conmigo pero…-

-bueno me contarás camino a casa vamos- empezó a caminar tomándola de la cintura.

Al verlos así Wally nuevamente se llenó de celos y dio la media vuelta para irse de ahí sin decir nada más, sin mirarla de nuevo. Estaba furioso y sabía que si intentaba hacer algo terminaría haciéndola llorar de nuevo. Kuki observo de reojo la reacción del chico y solo agacho la mirada. Hoagie salió detrás de ellos y observó la acción, dejo a Kuki marchar pero alcanzo al joven rubio.

-¡Hey!-

Wally giro su mirada topándose con la del castaño quien le sonrió, él solo suspiro.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-vaya hoy andan muy raros todos…- suspiro igual –oye vamos a tomar algo, yo invito-

Wally no estaba de humor para nada pero igual pensó que pasar un rato con alguien estaría bien y que mejor que con Hoagie que aunque no recordaba nada, nuevamente se habían hecho amigos y eso podría ser bueno al final.

Transmisión interrumpida…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: De madurez y otras tonterías.**

Continúa la transmisión…

Ambos chicos fueron a la fuente de sodas para poder aclarar sus mentes, al parecer de todos eran los más tranquilos con sus emociones, o al menos uno de ellos, el otro solo hacia lo que siempre hace, ocultarlo y negarlo.

-Sabes realmente es extraño, pensé que las cosas estaban bien pero ahora parece que todo se hunde y se derrumba como una torre de naipes mal hecha- decía el castaño comiendo de su copa de helado mientras bebía una soda.

El güero le miraba pensando en lo que había pasado, era increíble que Abby fuera así de celosa, se estaba comportando como él –ya viejo, la neta no creo que haya más problemas, si son tan amigos como dices que son entonces de alguna u otra manera terminaran resolviendo sus problemas- Wally estaba preocupado, pero debía disimular lo más posible pues era cierto lo que 362 le había dicho –"es muy probable que en este lugar este aún más expuesto, hay mucho adolescente aquí…qué rayos si yo también lo soy pero, bueno debo intentar relajarme, si me muestro nervioso entonces todo lo que he hecho no servirá de nada"-

-Bueno espero que tengas razón, la verdad no me gusta mucho verlos así de peleados, nunca nos hemos peleado hasta ahora y solo porque ay…es solo que no entiendo por qué Nigel no le dice a Abby lo que siente- el castaño había dejado de lado su copa –si hiciera eso quizás se resolvería todo-

Wally le interrumpió –no viejo, aquí primeramente debes de ver que Abby y Kuki se reconcilien porque si no se arregla primero la amistad entonces el amor puede ser más complicado-

Cuando termino de decirlo él mismo sentía que tenía la misma impresión en la cara que su amigo, asombro, anonadada y sin poder creerlo.

-"¿tanto así he madurado? No cabe duda que todo no paso en vano, pero se siente extraño"-

Para el güero se sentía realmente rara la forma en la que ahora se expresaba, si seguía siendo el mismo chico tosco y rudo de hace unos años pero había descubierto que tanto sus pasatiempos como sus intereses realmente habían cambiado, había madurado.

-Wow- dijo el castaño –no pensé que fueras de los que dicen ese tipo de cosas, cuando te conocí parecías otra persona pero sabes que, concuerdo contigo-

-jaja te digo algo- riendo –yo tampoco me creí de este tipo de persona, la verdad soy muy diferente a como era de niño…o al menos eso creo- dijo esto último para no despertar sospecha.

-es raro, yo tampoco recuerdo mucho pero- hizo un vistazo rápido como para asegurar que nadie los observara y se acercó a Wally –he sentido cosas extrañas-

-yo no bateo con la zurda-

-no idiota- dándole un zape a su amigo –veras, Abby y yo nos conocemos desde creo que siempre porque cuando empecé a ir a la secundaria ya la conocía y desde ese momento hemos estado presentando episodios de flashback ¿me explico?-

El rubio se le quedo observando, y cómo no saberlo si hace apenas unos días se sentía igual o peor y ahora sabía el porqué de esos flashback pero por mas que se moría por dentro de decirle a Hoagie la verdad, no podía hacerlo. De pronto empezó a pensar porqué ahora le importaba tanto guardarlo, hace años lo habría hecho así y ya, ahora acertó en el hecho de que se había vuelto más consciente.

-aja…- intentó disimular -¿seguro que esos flashback no son por otra cosa?-

-baboso- dándole otro zape –te estoy hablando en serio-

-ya, ya pues…auch- aguanto su risa por el momento divertido y se puso ya con su semblante serio –te creo, yo también he tenido esos flashback pero lo curioso es que empezaron cuando los conocí-

El castaño se quedó boquiabierto –puede ser una señal del destino-

-ya te dije que yo le voy al Necaxa, viejo- alejándose un poco.

-pendejo- ya más alivianado le sujeto del cuello para revolverle el cabello con sus nudillos.

Ambos habían pasado un rato muy divertido y ya se encontraban más relajados, incluso ese momento ameno le dio la confianza a Wally para contarle cómo se sentía respecto a Kuki.

-ay viejo- caminaban rumbo a casa de Hoagie –la verdad dime cursi o lo que quieras pero para mí tú y ella deberían estar juntos-

Wally le miro y sonrió -¿de verdad?- él por supuesto que sabía la respuesta, era obvio que si debían estar juntos pero ahora debía encontrar la manera de acercarse a ella, de nuevo –¿me ayudaras entonces?-

Hoagie le miró pensando, Kuki ya estaba oficialmente saliendo con Ace pero igual sonriendo de lado asintió –claro que si-

Ambos chocaron nudillos despidiéndose al llegar a casa del castaño, Wally se sentía más seguro ahora, más tranquilo y definitivamente más decidido a darlo todo para que todos recordaran esa promesa, sin importar si sus memorias volvían a estar en riesgo él sabía que no estaba sólo, pero para asegurarse de eso, ahora jugaría un poco con el destino. No se podía quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como sus amigos estaban peleados y recordando que hubo una ocasión en donde había apelado al lado bueno de Abby, decidió probar suerte de nuevo.

A unos metros se encontraba la casa de Abby, ella había acabado de tomar un baño y se disponía a hacer los últimos ajustes al anuario escolar cuando de pronto escucho como si algo golpeara el vidrio de su ventana.

-¿qué rayos?-

En bata se asomó por ella sin poder esquivar la piedrita que fue a dar directo a su frente.

-¡auch!-

-ay… ¡lo siento!-

Al bajar la mirada pudo notar que se trataba del chico rubio que la había consolado esta mañana, pero ella no estaba de humor ahora para nadie y mucho menos alguien que estaba locamente enamorado de su examiga.

-¡¿qué quieres?!-

Wally se percató que estaba en bata así que simplemente le dijo.

-¡te espero en una hora en el parque, tengo algo importante que decirte!-

-¡¿estás loco?, ¿qué tendrías que decirme? ¿Acaso no te enteraste de Kuki y Nigel?!-

Wally estaba perdiendo la paciencia con esas tonterías.

-¡Kuki anda con Ace, no con Nigel!-

-¿¡Tú qué puedes saber si no viste lo que yo?!- y diciendo eso cerro la ventana.

Wally chasqueo la lengua molesto por lo que ahora se veía obligado a hacer.

-¡Si no me dejas hablar romperé tu ventana!-

-No es necesario que lo hagas-

Wally reconoció de inmediato la voz detrás de él, al girar tenía una expresión de sorpresa pero a la vez su ceño seguía fruncido. Una joven morena le miraba con las manos en la cintura y sonriendo.

-¿eres amigo de Abby o algo así, quizás su pretendiente?-

El rubio dejo la piedra que había agarrado de lado y chasqueo nuevamente la lengua mirando a la joven mujer frente a él con las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra que llevaba, intentando disimular lo más que se pudiera, Wally sabía que Cree ya era una joven adulta pero quizás aún estaba con los adolescentes o peor, ya se habría pasado al bando mayor, lo que le daba más desconfianza eran los gogles que colgaban del bolso de Cree, Wally los reconoció de inmediato y eso le puso a pensar.

-no, solo quiero aclarar un malentendido que hubo en la escuela con otros compañeros…es todo-

Ella le miró y caminando a su lado le hizo una seña para que le siguiera –pasa- murmuro bajo abriendo la puerta –entra y habla con ella, Abby es muy orgullosa pero se nota que tú eres un chico terco así que, adelante-

Abby se sintió aliviada al ya no escuchar ruido fuera de su ventana, ya cambiada y solo con el cabello húmedo se sentó en su cama para secarlo pero de pronto tuvo otro dolor de cabeza, de esos dolores característicos.

-arg…no de nuevo-

Esta vez se veía a ella mucho mas pequeña que como siempre se observaba y a un chico rubio diciéndole algo como si le hiciera entrar en razón, ella estaba molesta pero el chico intentaba persuadirla de algo.

-¿y eso?...no tuvo sentido-

Cuando el dolor acabó ahora era la puerta de su habitación la que estaba adolorida pues de una patada, Wally la había abierto sin importarle si aún estaba en bata o ya vestida, por suerte para él ya se encontraba mas presentable pero ahora le miraba con una expresión de "te voy a matar" por lo que le había hecho a la puerta de su cuarto.

-Te dije que tenía que hablar contigo...-

El tono fuerte y varonil del joven tembló ante la mirada de la chica quien ya lo tenía sujeto del cuello de su chamarra.

-¿¡acaso eres un idiota o un demente?!- después de gritarle a la cara lo cargó aventándolo contra la pared contraria de su habitación –ya te dije que yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-

-"Es fuerte"- pensó el güero quien yacía en el suelo después de dar contra la pared y un baúl –auch…jaja, buena esa- sonriendo –no creí que tuvieras toda esa fuerza…-

Antes de siquiera levantarse, Abby ya le tenía de vuelta entre sus manos y levantándolo le hizo un suplex contra el piso al lado de su cama.

-Muy bien, no quería ponerme rudo pero creo que me vas a obligar a ponerme rudo contigo-

Wally se incorporó y luego de hacer un estiramiento, tronarse el cuello y quitarse la chamarra, fue contra ella tacleándola contra la pared para contenerla pues realmente no quería lastimarla y viéndolo con sentido realista no había posibilidad alguna de que le ganara, él era el capitán del equipo de lucha juvenil en su escuela anterior.

Abby emitió un leve gemido de dolor al ser estampada en contra de su propia pared pero de igual forma aquí no importaba la fuerza que debía admitir que ese chico rubio la poseía y en exceso, pero la técnica sobrepasaba por mucho eso.

-Muy ingenioso güerito-

Moviendo sus piernas se pudo deslizar y zafarse de su agarre para ahora ser ella quien lo tuviera contra la pared mientras aprensaba su brazo en su espalda.

-¿Te rindes?-

-Arg…por supuesto que no-

Entre ataques y defensivas por parte de uno y otro finalmente Wally le tumbo en la cama sometiéndola bajo su peso en piernas y muñecas. Cualquiera diría que con eso era suficiente, ambos estaban cansados y respiraban agitados, pero la morena parecía no querer ceder.

-Uff…ahora sí, ¡vas a escucharme quieras o no!-

Bien pudiera prestarse a malentendidos la posición en la que ahora se encontraban si alguien de pronto entrara.

-Abby, les traje a ti y a tu amigo algo de botana…-

Cree había entrado a la habitación de su hermana sin avisar y al ver como el rubio tenia a Abby sujeta a la cama y no solo eso, Abby traía un top y un short lo cual hacía pensar claramente en otra cosa. Ambos chicos solo se le quedaron viendo, Abby más roja que un tomate y Wally simplemente molesto, al parecer el pobre chico no entendía la situación en la que se encontraba metido

-¡¿No pudiste haber tocado antes la puerta?!-

-¿¡Qué demonios le haces a mi hermana?, pervertido!-

Cree dejó caer el tazón que traía consigo y se fue directo contra él, apartándolo de una patada de encima de Abby.

-Abby, ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien…gracias Cree, este tipo esta loco-

Wally dio nuevamente contra la pared de la habitación, ya estaba a un punto de quiebre y mandarlo todo al diablo, estaba a llegando al punto de gritarle todo en su cara a Abby, en confesarle todo y hacer que recordara a la fuerza pero finalmente se incorporó sin mirar a ambas.

-Bien me voy- caminando al marco de la puerta –y no, no es lo que piensas…deberías aprender a dejar un poco de lado ese orgullo antes de que te quedes sola, Abby…solo piénsalo, ¿en verdad crees que Kuki saldría con el chico que le gusta a su mejor amiga?- y sin más se marchó.

Abby se le quedo viendo mientras se iba hasta escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras de sí fue cuando se relajó y respiró.

-Ese idiota, lo siento mucho Abby de haber sabido cuáles eran sus intenciones yo…-

-No importa Cree- ella se encontraba llorando pero quería ocultarlo.

-Abby- Ella se sentó al lado de su hermana y la abrazó dejando que se desahogara en su hombro.

Abby se preguntaba dentro suyo cómo es que sabía eso y ahora culpaba a Hoagie por contarle todo.

-"¿Acaso ya no puedo confiar en nadie?"-

Se preguntó a si misma cuando ya estuvo a solas en su habitación, ya era tarde y a pesar de que había terminado con sus deberes aún se encontraba en la silla de su escritorio frente a su ordenador, seguía pensando en lo que ese chico rubio le había dicho.

-¿Por qué me suena tan familiar su voz?, no logro las piezas encajar-

Hablaba consigo apagando su aparato y yendo hasta el baúl donde había guardado aquella foto, tuvo la necesidad de volverla a ver. Cuando la tuvo entre sus manos y la analizo con más detenimiento empezó a murmurar.

-KND…-

Tan pronto como sus labios pronunciaron esas siglas su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y como si se tratase de una película a velocidad luz, aquellos recuerdos guardados volvieron a ella como fotografías viejas que uno encuentra en el ático, de un momento a otro se encontraba temblando y sollozando sobre aquella foto que en ningún momento soltó.

-Ahora los recuerdo, chicos…los he extrañado tanto-

Llevo aquella fotografía hasta su pecho como si se tratasen de ellos mismos, quería dejar de llorar pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, eran muchas emociones que ahora transitaban por su sistema que no tenía control alguno y eso le fastidiaba y mucho. Se sentía nostálgica, culpable, molesta, muy triste pero también muy feliz de poder al fin recordarlo todo, sin embargo y por mas que quisiera levantarse, ir a la cama y descansar, no podía moverse del sitio en el que se encontraba, todo su cuerpo temblaba, era obvio que necesitaba relajarse. Así comenzó a respirar profundo y pausado para poder recuperar el aliento, tomó los pañuelos cerca de su tocador y se limpió los ojos y la nariz, limpio todo su rostro y sus manos que también estaban llenas de mocos y lágrimas.

Una vez tranquila se incorporó dejando la foto en el tocador como antes le tenía, acaricio una vez más aquel recuerdo físico y táctil que tenia de todo lo que había vivido hace años y sonriendo sacó del baúl su gorra roja poniéndosela.

-Listo Abby, vuelves a ser tú-

De pronto recordó lo que Wally vino a hacer a su casa, tuvo la corazonada de que no era la única que recordaba todo pero ya era un poco tarde para comprobar su teoría, por el momento tomo su gorra en brazos y la apretó contra su pecho sumamente feliz de que todo aquello que pensó que fue un mal sueño, se había vuelto real. Se recostó en su cama boca arriba aún sin poder dormir, seguía pensando en que por su maldito orgullo se había portado como una completa idiota con su mejor amiga, su mejor amiga desde hace años, desde siempre, la chica dulce, gentil y alegre que siempre traía luz a sus vidas a pesar de que era torpe e inocente, ingenua en la mayoría de las veces, Kuki era una buena amiga y por culpa de las hormonas se había peleado con ella. Pensó también en Nigel.

-"¿Desde cuándo me empezó a gustar?"-

Se cuestionaba dentro suyo, si bien era verdad que Abby quería mucho a Nigel y lo cuidaba de todo, lo protegía y se aseguraba de su seguridad y bienestar cuando formaban parte del Sector V nunca imagino que desarrollaría por él sentimientos tan fuertes, incluso mientras recordaba aquella ocasión en donde se sentía muy triste porque Numero Uno se había marchado para ser miembro de G:KND y que al ver aquella señal en el cielo sintió como si su corazón latiera mas aprisa no lo entendía en ese momento, era hasta ahora que entendía por completo todo el amor que sentía hacia aquel que hace unos años era su líder.

-"No puedo ocultarlo mas"-

Recorría las memorias una y otra vez, era obvio que esa noche no dormiría y todo por culpa de ese chico rubio quien vino a sacudir su cabeza, podría pensar después en todo, por el momento lo único que quería era que la mañana llegara y poder disculparse con su mejor amiga, claro sin poner en evidencia que ya recordaba todo.

Al día siguiente, Abby decidió ocultar el hecho de que ya recordaba pues siguiendo los códigos que se tenían dentro de la organización era probable que estaban siendo vigilados y a la mas mínima señal de que algo estaba fuera de lugar, podrían ser intervenidos nuevamente, peor, podrían lavarles el cerebro para así unirse a los adolescentes.

-"Mírate Abby, ya estas actuando y pensando como Nigel"-

Suspiró sonriendo al notar eso, pero esta vez el actuar así de paranoica era su única vía de supervivencia, al menos hasta hacer que los demás también recordaran todo. Bajó a almorzar como siempre sin hacer notar ni el menor cambio, a excepción de que volvía a usar su gorra favorita, esquivando las preguntas de su hermana con un simple "va conmigo". Algo que si le costaba trabajo disimular era la felicidad de que Hoagie saliera con Cree, Abby sentía que siendo así no podría hacer que él recordara del todo, pensaba también en la posibilidad de que si eso seguía podría perder a un miembro más del equipo y no solo eso, a un amigo.

Con todos esos pensamientos rondando en su cabeza no podría concentrarse en lo importante, así que durante el primer receso decidió hablar con Kuki y aclarar las cosas, haciendo eso hablar con Wally sería más fácil. Abby logró intersectar a la nipona en el pasillo al terminar las clases, ella se veía decaída frente a su casillero.

-Kuki-

La morena se acercó a ella, quien la miró algo asustada y a punto de soltar el llanto.

-¡Abby!- Kuki estaba temblando pues ya no podía aguantar lo que estaba dentro suyo –lo siento- al decir eso hizo una reverencia ante ella de disculpas.

–en realidad lo siento mucho Abby, no quise nunca hacerte daño- en unos segundos ya se encontraba llorando y tratando de secar sus lágrimas con las mangas de su blusa.

Abby fue con ella abrazándola y llorando también.

-Yo soy quien se debe disculpar Kuki, fui una tonta al pensar muchas cosas que no eran…no debí juzgar nada antes de preguntar, fui una muy mala amiga poniéndome así de celosa-

Ambas chicas estaban llorando en pleno pasillo y ante las miradas de otros que pasaban y solo desviaban su mirar siguiendo su camino.

-Abby, no te disculpes es que…es que, yo no sé medir cuando hago algo sin intención…Nigel es como un hermano mayor para mí, y por eso…y por eso siempre lo estoy abrazando, no es porque me guste ni nada, lo siento-

-Ya, ya- separándose un poco y acariciando el cabello de Kuki –no fue tu culpa, fue mía, yo sé que tú quieres mucho a Nigel pero no en ese sentido-

Kuki se tranquilizó un poco dejando de llorar y sonriendo abrazó fuerte a Abby dando vueltas. Ahora las dos estaban riendo.

-Así es como me gusta verlas-

Las chicas pararon su celebración al escuchar una voz conocida que no era otro que Hoagie.

-¡Hoagie!- la nipona abrazó con mucho entusiasmo a su amigo.

-Y si… ¿vamos a almorzar juntos?- dijo la morena sonriendo mas animada.

Al parecer en este momento y por ese lado las cosas parecían ir bien, ahora lo importante era intentar atar cabos sueltos y eso implicaba también el hecho de hacer que Kuki recordara y dejara a Ace, Abby dentro suyo sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo como sucedió con ella para que todos pasaran también por esa transición pero ahora se encontraba nerviosa pues sí, sus recuerdos volvieron y eso significaba que ya no sería tan fácil confesarse, si antes era difícil ahora le resultaba casi imposible.

-Es increíble que me enojara contigo solo por culpa de las hormonas-

-Jajaja, tranquila fui yo quien realmente no puse mi distancia y evito malos entendidos como me lo habías advertido antes-

Ambas chicas estaban en las gradas del campo de futbol americano charlando antes de entrar a clases.

-Aunque bueno, tú también te comportaste muy impulsiva con tus celos-

Abby se sonrojo por eso, pues si bien que recordaba lo ridícula que se había visto haciendo esas escenas.

-Ah, pero bueno…no estaba pensando bien, ya paso-

-No, no ha pasado-

Abby miró a Kuki y luego agachó la mirada suspirando. Sabía que no era todo lo que debía hacer, también le debía una disculpa a Nigel y mucho más importante necesitaba decirle lo que sentía, quizás si se lo decía ahora que no recordaba nada muy probablemente cuando sus memorias regresaran lo digeriría mejor.

-Se lo diré, pero primero debo hablar con alguien-

Se levantó yendo a las escaleras y despidiéndose de su amiga quien al parecer esperaría a su novio ahí. Abby recorrió la escuela hasta llegar al gimnasio que fue donde supuso lo encontraría a él y efectivamente ahí estaba haciendo añicos un saco de box, sin camisa y aunque fuera raro Abby admitió que el crecer le vino muy bien a su chico rudo.

-¡Hey…güero!-

El rubio se detuvo al escuchar la voz de aquella chica, respirando agitado, le miró tomando una toalla para secarse el sudor.

-Vaya ¿ahora si me hablas?-

Abby notó claramente que el joven estaba muy molesto y no lo culpaba para nada se había comportado fuera de si durante muchos años, años que ya no recordaba nada y por lo mismo había perdido su verdadera forma de ser.

-Escucha, solo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer pero me agarraste en un momento muy sensible, la verdad fue tu culpa por no saber en qué momento decir las cosas como siempre, no tienes tacto para eso-

El joven suspiro con pesadez y molestia, no podía creer que ahora él tuviera la culpa de todo.

-Mira niña yo no…- agarrando la onda de lo que le había dicho –espera ¿Cómo que "siempre"?-

-Sí, siempre has sido así…brusco, torpe y sin nada de tacto hacia una chica, no me sorprende que Kuki no quiera salir contigo ahora, si antes no pudiste decírselo-

La morena le sonrió por debajo de su gorra notando en los ojos de su amigo un brillo especial. Wally estaba anonadado, ¿era verdad que le recordaba? Entonces lo que había hecho para apelar a su lado bueno había funcionado, era eso o sólo una trampa.

-Y también igual de lento pero es propio de ti, número Cuatro-

-Je…vaya los golpes duros funcionaron para aclarar tu mente-

Ella le tomó por el cuello revolviendo su cabello, tenían la misma estatura y eso sí que le había sorprendido a la morena, siempre había sido el mas bajo del equipo y ahora parecía que crecía a medida que ellos no.

-jajaja, claro que si campeón- soltándolo.

-auch…que insistencia con mi cabello- le miró con el ceño fruncido pero con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro –me alegra tenerte de vuelta, Cinco-

-A mí también me alegra volver-

Ambos chocaron nudillos, Wally sabía que la verdadera Abby era un poco más ruda que una chica normal y común y eso de cierto modo siempre le había gustado. Después de un rato de risas, insultos amistosos y recuento de recuerdos nostálgicos, ambos se habían quedado en un lugar apartado del gimnasio pues Abby había decidido saltarse las clases del segundo periodo, le contó a Wally que los problemas con Kuki ya estaban resueltos, tampoco estaba enojada con Nigel pero sentía esa frustración de no poder avanzar con sus emociones.

-Entonces realmente te gusta-

-Sí, es obvio que me gusta mucho Wally pero creo que a Nigel no le gusto, nunca he sido de las chicas que parecen gustarle y cuando intente parecer una lo único que me dio a entender es que estaba siendo ridícula-

Abby hablaba suspirando algo triste, ella deseaba poder atraer la atención de Nigel a como diera lugar y Wally le entendía perfectamente, ambos eran unos celosos de primera pero la diferencia era que Abby era más sensible a esas situaciones.

-Oye…- posando su mano en el hombro de su amiga –no te preocupes, te voy a ayudar-

Cuando ella escuchó eso no pudo evitar soltarse a reír.

-¿de verdad tú vas a ayudarme?, no eres el más sensible ¿te lo recuerdo?-

-tsk…pues para que lo sepas ya no soy el mismo chico idiota que conocían, sigo siendo el más rudo pero he cambiado sabes- cruzándose de brazos.

-jajaja ya está bien, debo reconocer que si es cierto- pasando su mirada como barriéndolo de abajo hacia arriba.

-¡Oye, deja de verme!- dijo con un sonrojo apenado –no me refiero a eso, aunque si he crecido en esto bastante, pero me refiero a que- poniéndose mas serio –debemos hacer que nos recuerden, debemos volver a estar juntos porque esa fue nuestra promesa…y no pienso- apretando el puño- no pienso dejar que ese idiota se quede con ella-

Abby le miró sorprendida no solo de sus palabras sino también de la determinación que el mismo mostraba, era cierto ya no eran los mismos niños de hace 6 años atrás, y si bien no todo había cambiado, si habían madurado.

-Wow, sí…en verdad has crecido en todo sentido Wally-

Transmisión interrumpida…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Heridas profundas.**

Continúa la transmisión…

El rubio la miró levemente sonrojado.

-amm…gracias- sonriendo –oye ¿no deberías estar en clase?-

Abby miró el reloj en su muñeca y subió sus hombros en señal de que no le importaba.

-debería, pero no está mal saltarse la clase de vez en cuando y menos…tratándose de esto, aunque me sorprende que te preocupe que yo no este en clases, ¿no eres tú quien decía que "al diablo la escuela"?-

-jaja, si…lo decía, lo sigo pensando pero cuando pienso en ella siento que todo tiene un nuevo sentido- sonriendo el joven no podía evitar sentir que debía ser responsable si realmente quería tener un futuro con la chica de sus sueños.

-definitivamente ya no somos unos niños pero seguimos pensando que así es- la morena le miro y sonrió amable.

Nuevamente ambos chicos chocaron nudillos, se sentían felices de poder recordar y también ya no estaban solos y no pretendían estar separados ni un segundo mas, de alguna manera u otra volverían a formar el equipo invencible que alguna vez fueron.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la escuela.

-Esa mujer- un chico castaño caminaba por los pasillos después de clases –primero me regaña de que no entro a clases y luego como si se tratara de un reto o de una broma, ella falta a clases ¿qué demonios le pasa?- caminó hasta salir al patio y toparse con Ace y Kuki que iban de regreso.

-Hola chicos-

-¡Hola Hoagie!- la japonesa saludo como siempre con mucho ánimo.

-Qué onda viejo- Ace chocó nudillos con su compañero de club –oye parece que estás buscando a alguien-

-jaja si, a Abby ¿la han visto?-

-mmm…hace un rato estuve con ella, pero dijo que tenía que hablar con alguien y se fue, iba rumbo al gimnasio- dijo Kuki pensativa pues le causaba mucha curiosidad saber a quién fue a ver pero por discreción no se atrevió a preguntar.

-oh muchas gracias Kuki, bueno los veo después- el castaño emprendió el paso al gimnasio, dejando a los tortolos atrás, se sentía algo mal y extraño de que Kuki estuviera con Ace y no con el chico nuevo, aun no podía explicar ese extraño sentir, era como si algo no estuviera bien, como si no debiera ser –ah da igual-

En el gimnasio, Wally y Abby seguían recordando viejos tiempos pero ahora jugaban ambos un partido de baloncesto, Abby era asombrosa para el deporte pero como antes estaba mas enfocada en sus calificaciones no se había dado el tiempo para practicarlo en serio, excepto en la secundaria cuando pertenecía al equipo femenil de su escuela.

-¡wow!...eres buena- Wally corría al lado suyo intentando quitarle el balón.

-jajaja pues gracias, tú no lo haces tan mal- la morena jugueteaba con él como si fuera un gato con un ratón pero ambos lo disfrutaban.

Abby encestó dando por terminado el juego de 21 y también por la llegada de alguien mas a la cancha.

-¡hey!-

Aquella voz les hizo parar y desviar su mirada hacia la entrada del gimnasio, donde se encontraba un joven castaño caminando hacia ellos y alcanzando el balón que fue rodando hasta sus pies.

-así que…aquí estabas- dijo arqueando su ceja al verles tan divertidos pero obviamente venía por algo mas.

-Hoagie…amm…jeje yo-

-ya, ya- él le paro el rollo de inmediato pasándole el balón –parece que me perdí de algo y tú de una clase muy interesante e importante-

La morena botaba aquel balón escuchando a su compañero.

-ya bájale viejo, fui yo quien la sacó de clases- dijo el güero con su característico ceño fruncido –quería hablar con ella es todo-

Hoagie arqueo la ceja no muy convencido pero lo dejó pasar y simplemente sonrió.

-veo que ahora se llevan muy bien-

El otro par de chicos se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron.

-fue una charla larga pero este chico me cae bien, tenías razón Hoagie- dijo la morena encestando nuevamente –no es tan malo- haciéndole un guiño al rubio.

Éste se lo devolvió yendo por el balón – ¿entonces qué hombre?, ya no tienes clase- le lanza un pase al castaño que pronto lo atrapa -¿te nos unes?-

-Olvídalo Wally, Hoagie es más cerebro que musculo…dudo que sepa algo de baloncesto- dijo la morena cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa y mirada retadora a su amigo.

El castaño miró a Abby sonriendo de lado –ja, prepárate para tragarte tus palabras morenita-

Con ese ánimo empezaron un juego triangular en una sola canasta, pasaron un buen rato jugando que incluso se les olvido por completo que tenían deberes y no solo escolares, a Hoagie se le fue por completo de la cabeza que debía pasar por Cree justo después de clases, Abby olvido que debía ir a la sala del consejo y Wally, bueno el simplemente olvido por un momento que se encontraban en situación de crisis si alguien llegara a descubrir que estaba reuniendo nuevamente al equipo, considerando lo rodeado de adolescentes que se encontraban, irónico porque ellos también lo eran. Así estuvieron jugando cuando se escuchó un anuncio por las bocinas de la escuela.

"Atención a todos los alumnos que aún se encuentren dentro de las instalaciones, hoy la escuela cerrará un poco más temprano así que les pedimos que por favor desalojen y vayan a sus casas, por su atención, gracias."

-¡oh diablos! Cree va a matarme- se secó con su chaqueta –quede de pasar por ella- el castaño había dejado su celular y demás cosas en las gradas, al revisarlo tenía dos llamadas perdidas y unos mensajes –rayos…debo irme-

Abby y Wally miraron con preocupación a su amigo, Wally aún no podía creer que saliera con esa traidora y solo se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, no pretendía ayudar con eso, siguió botando el balón y encestando.

-Te acompaño- Abby fue con él posando su mano fuerte en su hombro –si te dice algo dile que estábamos en la sala de estudio y ya, será mejor si me voy contigo-

Hoagie agradeció con la mirada a su amiga –gracias Abby, bueno vámonos- cogió sus cosas – ¿Wally no vienes?-

-No, debo hacer otras cosas- les dijo serio y sin girar su mirada.

Abby le miró molesta por su comportamiento pensando que el hecho de pensar que su amigo había madurado no fue mas que una simple imagen –vámonos Hoagie o se enojara mas-

-Si…adiós Wally- el castaño reviso su reloj y emprendió paso veloz por delante de Abby.

-No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con eso- le dijo el rubio una vez que su amigo se desvaneciera.

-No estoy de acuerdo, no me agrada pero…Hoagie es mi amigo y lo apoyare en todo ¿acaso no es eso lo que se supone que debemos hacer? No puedo hacer mas, no puedo decirle nada Cuatro, no aun- y con eso la morena apresuro igualmente el paso para alcanzar a su amigo.

Wally se quedó encestando un rato mas hasta que escucho que alguien entraba al campo.

-¿No escuchaste? Ya van a cerrar-

El güero chasqueo la lengua ya hastiado –oye…déjame en paz- al girar se topo con una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, muy linda, vestía muy elegante pero había algo en ella que le daba ese sentimiento de que no estaba a salvo.

-¡¿Qué me vez?!- le dijo ella en tono molesto – ¡vete ya a tu casa, soy la monitora de esta área y si no obedeces entonces le daré aviso al director!-

-tch…ya, está bien- dejó a un lado el balón y tomando sus cosas pasó al lado de ella para marcharse.

-además sería una lástima hacerle eso a un chico tan sexy- susurro en un tono algo siniestro –nos vemos… número Cuatro-

El joven se quedó paralizado, era la primera vez en años que le pasaba eso, sentía que no podía ni moverse y el sudor frío recorrer su frente. Pudo reconocer ese tono de voz como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo y no fue hasta que la joven pasó de él que logro recuperar la capacidad de moverse solo para caer de rodillas al suelo soltando un jadeo, sentía que incluso había perdido el aliento.

-¿qué demonios?, no puede ser-

Wally se reincorporó buscándola por el lugar pero no logró encontrarla, era como si se hubiese desvanecido, sólo salió del lugar totalmente confuso y algo asustado, ese miedo no era normal en él y no le gustaba para nada, ella parecía tener un aura de oscuridad alrededor suyo, como si se tratase de un demonio o de algo peor.

-"Cuatro, tranquilízate…es solo una estúpida niña, eso es todo"- caminando a casa el joven trataba de tranquilizarse el sólo, sabía que esa voz ya la había escuchado antes pero no lograba unir las piezas –arg, es tan confuso- estaba caminando sin rumbo realmente y cuando levantó la mirada lo menos que esperaba ver era a aquella hermosa chica nipona a punto de cruzar la calle pero.

-¡cuidado!-

Wally llegó hasta ella como si hubiese dado un salto de donde estaba, le sujeto e hizo hacia atrás cayendo los dos en la banqueta mientras unas cuantas personas miraban curiosas y se escuchaba el sonido de los autos que pitaban dado que esa chica iba a cruzar la calle cuando aún no era su turno.

-¡estas idiota o qué!-

Eso sí que le había dado un gran susto al güero quien estaba de rodillas con ella entre sus brazos mirándola molesto. La joven solo se le quedo mirando, parecía claramente que ni siquiera tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo ahí y en ese momento, le miraba asustada por sus gritos pero mas que nada porque se sentía perdida, pronto su mirada se empezó a nublar.

-¡oye ¿me estas escuchando?!-

De pronto ella simplemente se dejó caer en sus brazos perdiendo el conocimiento.

-¡hey!- le sostuvo fuerte cargándola mientras se incorporaba –arg…tonta- Wally le miraba preocupado por lo que había pasado y también estaba bastante confundido, no sabía si correr a casa de la chica o a la suya.

-ay… ¿por qué te desmayas así?- murmuró bajo caminando un poco apresurado, decidió llevarla a su casa puesto que no quería tener que dar explicaciones de por qué llevaba a una chica inconsciente a sus propios padres, e incluso tenía la esperanza de que quizás recuperara la memoria antes de que llegaran.

En el camino, Wally miraba de vez en cuando a Kuki asegurándose de que aun respirara, era tal y como la recordaba, siempre tan linda y ahora lo único diferente que le podía notar era que traía consigo un leve maquillaje, sus labios teñidos de un rosa pálido con brillo.

-"¡Espera, ¿qué demonios estás pensando?!"- sacudió su cabeza al sentir sus colores subir al rostro, estaba sosteniendo a la chica de sus sueños, a quien había amado desde el primer instante en que la vio y que a pesar de todo seguía haciéndolo, lo que no podía entender era por qué Kuki no reaccionó igual.

El joven recordó aquella primera vez que les habían borrado la memoria y cómo no paso mucho para que ambos despertaran esos sentimientos el uno por el otro, Wally lo sintió desde el primer instante en que cruzo mirada con ella, cuando le golpeo con la puerta en la escuela y también recordó que le grito, recordó que la humillo.

-"¿por qué siempre debo actuar así con ella?"-

Se lamentaba ahora todas las veces que la hizo llorar, todas las veces que perdió la oportunidad de tenerla consigo solo porque no quería sentirse avergonzado, no quería que le consideraran como un débil y sentimental, se sentía idiota pensando eso y sintiendo lo mismo, aun no quería mostrarse así, tenía miedo de lo que podría cambiar si empezaba a comportarse tierno y precisamente ¿qué era comportarse tierno?, Wally no sabía para nada de romanticismo y sentimentalismo, no era su fuerte, es más, ni siquiera era algo que conociera. El hacerse novio de Kuki implicaba muchos aspectos, cosas que quizás debía cambiar, ella era una chica tierna y dulce, le gustaban las cosas lindas y melosas, las cosas de niñas y él, bueno él definitivamente era un idiota y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que siendo como es jamás podría hacerla feliz.

Su caminar se volvió pausado y calmado, el pensar no era lo suyo, si pensaba demasiado se daba cuenta de que lo único que conseguía era hacerse sentir mal justo como lo que acababa de hacer. Finalmente estaba frente a aquella puerta, con la hija mayor de esa casa en sus brazos, nervioso pero de alguna forma decidido a dar el quizás último paso en todo esto al final quién era él para obligar a ella a recordar, quizás si estaba mejor con Ace dado que ella podría complacerla en eso que él era un inútil.

Dio una última mirada a la chica que traía en brazos y como pudo toco el timbre de la puerta.

-bueno…creo que esto es un adiós definitivo-

Murmuró como si ella pudiera escucharle y como si fuera una locura, una completa locura acercó su rostro al de ella con la intención de hacer lo que nunca se atrevió, para su buena o mala suerte en ese preciso instante alguien abrió la puerta.

-¡Wally!-

El grito chillante de una niña le hizo arrepentirse de inmediato a lo que iba a hacer poniéndose todo rojo.

-jajaja…te atrape-

Dijo la pequeña que miraba con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y formando corazones con los dedos en el aire frente a él.

-cállate y déjame pasar, debo llevar a tu hermana a su cama-

-¿qué le paso? ¿qué le hiciste?-

Siempre la acusación de que él era el culpable de todo lo que podría pasarle a Kuki, si bien había veces que efectivamente era su culpa y veces donde él lo asumía esta vez, de no ser por él quizás se encontraría en el hospital o peor en una morgue.

-¡yo no le hice nada!, simplemente me la encontré y se desmayó sí ¡ya no me cuestiones!-

Ambos iban subiendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de la chica, al entrar a Wally prácticamente le dieron ganas de vomitar por todos los colores que tenía, prácticamente esa habitación era un algodón de azúcar con mas azúcar. La poso con cuidado en su cama elevando su cabeza, ella seguía respirando y era bueno pero no parecía recuperar la conciencia.

Mushi analizó la situación y prefirió dejarles solos, para suerte sus padres no estaban –amm…iré a traerle agua y su medicina-

-espera… ¿medicina?-

-si- pauso –no es grave, no te preocupes mejor quédate por si despierta o dale un beso "príncipe encantador"- eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono de burla.

Wally le miro con enfado por lo que dijo pero estaba mas preocupado por el hecho simple de que Kuki necesitara medicina, eso quería decir que quizás estaba enferma y aunque Mushi dijera que no era grave igual estaba preocupado, nunca la había visto enferma o al menos, no al grado de desmayarse.

Verla así recostada y tranquila en la cama si le recordaba a una hermosa princesa, como aquellas de los cuentos y aunque sonara cursi todo lo que dijo Mushi, sí que se moría por darle un beso y quizás ahora que no estaba su hermana era el momento apropiado para hacerlo.

-muy bien Wally es tu oportunidad, no es momento para acobardarse, tú no eres un maldito cobarde, no eres un cobarde-

Se repetía para agarrar el valor, tragó saliva y se fue aproximando al rostro de esa chica pálida de labios con tinte rosado y brillante pero antes de poder alcanzar su objetivo ella empezó a mover sus parpados, señal de que había recuperado el conocimiento. El joven inmediatamente se hizo para atrás ocultando su evidente vergüenza tras su cabello y el gorro de su chamarra.

-mmm… ¿dónde…dónde estoy?-

Kuki abrió sus ojos y tras unos segundos en donde no reconocía las cosas a su alrededor, distinguió perfectamente su cuarto, estaba en su cama pero ¿cómo había llegado ahí?, miro a su alrededor y notó al joven rubio a su lado, dio un leve brincó al notarlo pues no sabía por qué estaba ahí.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó el rubio sin dejar de ocultarse tras su capucha.

-ah…si, gracias- se relajó un poco aunque seguía nerviosa por como jugaba con sus manos – ¿tú me trajiste a mi casa, verdad?, ¿qué paso?-

Wally creyó que esa pregunta se trataba de una broma, cómo era posible que no recordara lo que había pasado.

-pues… ¡eso es precisamente lo que yo quiero saber, estabas como ida y parecía que querías matarte porque ibas a cruzar la calle con los autos transitando en ella!- se quitó el gorro de la chamarra para mirarla y poder regañarla -¡qué te pasa, estás loca o qué!-

-¡no me grites!- se hizo un poco hacia atrás cuando el joven empezó a regañarla por algo que en efecto no recordaba -¡no es mi culpa, no estoy loca ni nada…solo no lo recuerdo, hum!- inflando los cachetes le saco la lengua y desvió su mirada de él muy indignada.

El rubio chasqueo la lengua a modo de desagrado e igual desvió su mirada, quedándose así unos segundos hasta que se resignó en un suspiro –ay…mira lo siento, no quise gritarte…solo bueno se me hizo muy extraño lo que te paso y la verdad de no haber estado ahí seguro tú, bueno yo realmente…me preocupaba que te pasara algo-

La chica escuchó eso y sin poder evitar ponerse roja, jugo un momento con su cabello enredándolo en su dedo y le miró –¿tú, de verdad te preocupaste por mí?-

Wally repasó lo que había dicho y también se sonrojo –bueno, claro que si…digo, cualquiera hubiera reaccionado así ¿no?, te desmayaste obviamente me preocupe, yo sería el responsable estando ahí-

Ella sonrió igual a pesar de que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba pero estaba feliz de volver a verle –gracias por salvarme- se acercó a él dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡o-oye!- se puso todo rojo cuando ella hizo eso –ya pues, de nada-

Kuki solo reía divertida por lo ocurrido, pero realmente no podía recordar nada de lo que había pasado, solo una conversación con Ace y luego se topó con un chico rubio de ojos azules algo extraño y después de eso todo era confuso.

-me alegra ver que ya estas despierta hermana-

Mushi entró en la habitación luego de estar espiando desde hace unos minutos atrás, llevaba consigo un vaso con agua y unas pastillas.

-Mushi…amm…gracias-

Tomó el par de pastillas y un gran trago de agua para poder pasarlas, regresándole el vaso a su hermana quien dirigió una sonrisa traviesa a ambos y luego se retiró riendo.

-los dejare solos tortolos-

-¡Mushi!-

Ella se puso toda roja y Wally solo bajo su rostro riendo lo cual hizo que Kuki también riera un poco, ya mucho mas relajada.

-y entonces ¿no recuerdas por qué estabas ahí?-

-no, no recuerdo nada solo que de pronto te vi…me estabas gritando y simplemente me fui- dijo agachando su rostro, no le gustaba que le gritaran pero por extraño que parezca que lo hiciera él le hacía sentir peor.

Wally bajo la mirada –lo siento- pauso un poco suspirando –bien y, ¿estas bien?-

-si, estoy muy bien gracias a ti y fuiste muy amable de traerme a casa-

-no, me refiero a…-

-oh, ¿lo de la medicina?- jugando con su cabello y desviando la mirada –sí, no es grave, estoy bien-

Wally no quedo muy convencido con eso pero prefirió no insistir, era increíble que aún se resistiera a todo por dejarla, era obvio que no podría nunca hacerlo, él la amaba.

-Kuki-

Ella le miró con esos ojos brillantes que tanto le volvían loco, con un ligero rubor rosa en sus mejillas y esos lindos labios que deseaba cada vez mas a medida que pasaban el tiempo juntos.

-¿si?-

Su suave timbre de voz tan femenino y ahora por los años un poco mas fino y dulce, si es que eso podría ser posible.

-yo…-

Estaba a punto de confesarle todo cuando el celular de la chica sonó.

"Catch you catch you catch me catch me matte Kotchi wo muite suki da to itte Sou Nice to Meet You Good to see you kitto Atashi no omoi anata no ha-to ni..."

-"que melodía tan mas cursi"- pensó el rubio alejándose nuevamente ya que eso había estropeado por completo el momento.

-lo siento…bueno, oh hola Ace-

Cuando escucho ese nombre, el güero apretó fuerte sus puños, odiaba ese nombre y peor odiaba a la persona que en ese momento era el responsable de la felicidad de su amada, estaba que ardía en celos.

-no, estoy bien…estoy bien enserio, ¿de verdad?...bueno si me desmaye pero Wally me trajo a casa… ¿eh?, no, no…no te preocupes estoy bien, no, no es necesario que vengas…no es que no quiera verte es solo que-

Wally se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y tomando sus cosas simplemente se marchó.

-oh…espera, te marco en un momento…- ella colgó el teléfono y fue tras el rubio -¡oye! ¡Wally!-

-¡ya me voy!- bajando las escaleras rumbo a la puerta –después de todo ya estás bien y tu novio vendrá a verte, es mejor que me vaya para no molestar…él te consolara-

La chica chasqueo la lengua molesta, apretó sus dientes para no llorar -¡bien vete! ¡igual ya no te necesito! ¡eres un tonto y estúpido chico!- corrió tras él.

Wally ya furioso se dio la vuelta dando un puñetazo a la pared muy cerca del rostro de la chica quien se quedó asustada con su rostro ya todo lloroso.

-Escúchame niñita, esta será la última vez que me veas… ¡la próxima pídele a tu novio que te salve!, eso si llega a tiempo, porque a mí ya no me importa lo que te pueda pasar…adiós-

Sin más dio media vuelta saliendo por aquella puerta, dejando a una chica muy asustada y triste llorando contra la pared de las escaleras, encogida en sus rodillas pero chillando como una pequeña niña a todo pulmón.

Wally podía escucharla perfectamente desde fuera y apretando los dientes y sus puños simplemente emprendió carrera hasta su casa, tenía tantas ganas de llorar como ella pero lo ahogó todo en el camino.

No merecía ni el mas mínimo respeto, había hecho llorar de la peor forma posible a quien mas amaba, esto definitivamente si era el mayor error que había cometido en su vida, estaba destrozado por dentro pero eso no se podía comparar con lo que le había hecho a Kuki, esa hermosa y tierna niña, esa pequeña que aún conservaba la inocencia en su mirada, la niña de hermosa sonrisa y de actitud alegre se volvía una mancha gris, su sonrisa ahora era una mueca de miedo y angustia, sus ojos brillaban pero por las lágrimas que derramaban y no por la felicidad que la caracterizaba.

-"soy un maldito imbécil"-

Llegó a su casa sin hacer caso a sus padres ni a su hermano, bajó hasta el sótano e incluso sin colocarse los vendajes comenzó a descargar todo con el saco de box, estaba tan lleno de furia y tristeza que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando sus muñecas y nudillos empezaron a sangrar hasta que empezó a arder.

-arg…estúpidas heridas- incluso eso le traía recuerdos de Kuki a su mente, ella era una experta en curación y primeros auxilios, no por nada también era la enfermera del equipo –tsk…bien hecho Wally, ahora nunca podrás reunir al equipo completo, nunca volverás a verla-

Con una voz mas temblorosa se desplomo de rodillas al suelo llorando.

-hermano-

Su taciturno dolor fue interrumpido por la voz de su hermano menor.

-¿qué quieres?- limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de la chamarra.

-amm…la cena esta lista y…¡oh por dios estas sangrando!- se acercó corriendo hasta estar junto a él.

-¿podrías gritarlo mas fuerte?, creo que mamá y papá no te escucharon- en sarcasmo total.

-eres un idiota- fue por unas vendas del botiquín y un par de cosas mas para limpiarlo.

-dime algo que no sepa, mocoso- haciendo muecas cuando Joey empezó a curar su herida.

-hum…oye si tuviste un mal día yo no tengo la culpa- poniéndole los vendajes –que ¿acaso esa linda chica japonesa te mando por un tubo o algo así?-

Wally agacho la mirada con suma tristeza.

-lo siento-

-no, tienes razón…no es tu culpa- suspiró asombrado de como su hermano era bueno para esas cosas –wow, gracias-

-jeje, es algo básico que te enseñan en la academia- levantándose -¿vienes?-

-no, no tengo hambre- se levanta revolviendo el cabello de su hermano –mejor me bañare e iré a dormir-

-bueno pero hermano…si no comes podrías enfermar- dijo subiendo las escaleras saliendo del sótano.

-enfermar…quizás eso sea bueno, después de todo ya no tengo nada por lo cual seguir-

Joey alcanzo a escuchar eso ultimo por el eco que se formaba lo cual le preocupó bastante.

-debo averiguar qué pasó y ayudar a mi hermano-

Transmisión interrumpida….


	12. Chapter 12

**N.A:** Perdónenme por la gran demora pero entre la universidad y otros trabajos no había tenido tiempo para continuar el fanfic pero estas vacaciones aunque sean cortas les prometo ponerme al corriente con está historia, les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia a quienes aún me leen y a quienes no u.u lo siento mucho. Bueno esto se esta poniendo interesante pero creo que le doy mucho mas importancia a Kuki y Wally así que los siguientes capítulos veremos a los demás chicos con sus respectivos problemas amorosos, por si no les ha quedado claro, este fanfic es mas de romance que nada nwn, me despido por el momento deseando disfruten del capítulo, hasta la próxima.

 **Capítulo 12: Conspiración.**

 _Continúa la transmisión…_

—Debo averiguar qué pasó para ayudar a mi hermano—

—¡Joey, ven a cenar enseguida! — grito su madre desde la cocina.

—Ay… ¡ya voy!, rayos tendrá que esperar—

Después de la cena y de escuchar a su madre regañar a su hermano mayor el joven chico del barrio fue a su habitación pero no para dormir sino todo lo contrario, tomó un pasaje secreto hacia la casa del árbol, al llegar fue abordado de inmediato por su líder.

—¡Ya era hora de que llegaras! — gritándole casi al rostro, molesta y se podía notar que había estado llorando.

—Ah, bueno ya estoy aquí— notando sus ojos hinchados —¿todo está bien? —

—No…no está bien— dándose la vuelta — ¡a la sala principal, ahora! —

Al escuchar la orden Joey corrió hasta llegar a la sala principal donde ya estaba el resto del equipo reunido, número 5.1 le hizo un espacio para que se sentara en medio de él y de 2.5, quien miró a este último con cara de "te voy a matar", 5.1 ya sabía que a 2.5 le gustaba Joey o mejor conocido como 4.1 pero al parecer el rubio era un poco lento para eso.

Mushi se paró frente a sus compañeros —muy bien chicos hoy tenemos dos misiones muy importantes que hacer, la primera estará a cargo de 1.5—

Dany asintió, pero hoy estaba mas serio de lo que normalmente se encontraba y se acercó al estrado —hoy la misión es recuperar un cargamento importante de bebida energética, esto es para que los "adolescentes" — hizo bastante énfasis en eso como queriendo hacérselo notar a Mushi —y adultos contra los que combatimos no tengan ningún acceso a ellas, además es probable que planeen también venderlas a nosotros como un aditivo controlador…— pauso un momento —2.5 y 5.1 vendrán conmigo—

A los chicos eso se les hizo extraño, había dos misiones pero por qué separarse, ya habían hecho misiones dobles o triples antes pero juntos, nunca divididos y ahora tendrían que hacerlo por primera vez, se miraron entre ellos como confusos ante tan repentino cambio pero igual se levantaron de su asiento en posición de firmes.

—¡Si señor! — dijeron Eliot y Coraline al unísono.

—Muy bien, entonces alístense que nos vamos en cinco minutos—

Dany terminó de hablar e igual de serio paso al lado de Mushi quien permanecía firme mirando al frente, no le dijo nada y ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. Cuando se retiraron quedaron solos en la sala Joey y Mushi quien bajo del estrado y fue con su compañero.

—Bueno, Mushi de qué…—

Estuvo a punto de preguntar de qué se trataba la otra misión pero no terminó la pregunta cuando ya tenía a su líder abrazada a él y llorando en su hombro, le apretaba fuerte contra ella y Joey solo atino a abrazarla igual y acariciar su cabello para que dejara de llorar pues no encontraba otra cosa que pudiera hacer. Cuando ella estuvo mas calmada le apartó sin brusquedad limpiándose.

—Es increíble que seas mas sensible que el estúpido de tu hermano—

Joey se rio —je…bueno es que Wally así es, no le gusta mostrar su lado sensible a nadie, siempre ha sido así y yo…— pauso un poco —supongo que creciendo y viendo eso, no quise ser igual, cuando fui creciendo me di cuenta de algo…soy mas inteligente y como tal puedo llegar a ser un poco mas empático—

Mushi lo miró y sonrió —supongo, yo en cambio es la primera vez que lloro así después de varios años— se levantó —Joey…— mirándolo como molesta y a la vez triste —tu hermano le dijo cosas muy crueles a mi hermana y bueno, ella se encuentra muy deprimida, se la pasó llorando estas ultimas horas y no sé si siga haciéndolo, cuando la deje estaba inconsolable—

Joey empezó a atar cabos sueltos, la actitud de su hermano era por eso y nada mas que eso —¿qué le dijo? — pregunto curioso pero en una actitud seria.

—No puedo recordarlo todo pero lo que si me quedo grabado fue que ya no le importaba lo que pudiera pasarle a ella— golpeando con fuerza un muro cercano —arg, la verdad eso me lleno de rabia—

El pequeño no podía creer lo que su hermano le había dicho a Kuki, se sentía decepcionado de todo y también muy furioso —mi hermano es un idiota— murmuro bajo.

—Por eso mismo— interrumpió ella sonriendo levemente —nuestra misión es hacer que se reconcilien—

—Pero Mushi, si intervenimos podrían…—

—Ya sé, pero no haremos nada fuera de las reglas…son nuestros hermanos y los ayudaremos solo eso—

La niña sonreía a su compañero con malicia y este le devolvió la misma mirada levantándose.

—4.1 listo para la misión, a sus órdenes mi señor 3.5—

—Bien…por hoy nos dedicaremos a espiar lo mas posible a nuestros hermanos, encontrar algo, cualquier cosa— suspiro —el llevar un diario está prohibido desde que ingresas a los chicos del barrio porque puede que los adultos o los adolescentes lo lean y lleguen a saber nuestros secretos—

Joey suspiro también pero luego de eso entendió perfectamente el por qué ellos no podían recordarse, si llevar un diario estaba prohibido entonces guardar recuerdos de la niñez también podría estarlo, sin embargo el pequeño tuvo una idea.

—Ya sé, podríamos hacer que se encuentren—

—¿Con cartas falsas? —

—Wow, me leíste la mente—

Ella sonrió —bueno las grandes mentes piensan igual, debemos estar conectados—

Esa palabra fue la clave para Joey —exacto, es eso…debemos encontrar datos o cosas que formen esa conexión y así podríamos hacer que además de conciliarse se recuerden—

—Es una buena idea Joey— Mushi le abrazo después de eso —bueno entonces manos a la obra—

—Si mi líder— asintió el australiano con un saludo militar y salió de la casa del árbol rumbo a su casa y mas específicamente al cuarto de su hermano mayor.

Mushi hizo lo mismo, se aseguró de que Kuki estuviera dormida profundamente para entrar a hurtadillas a su habitación y buscar algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ser de relevancia, pensó en la fotografía pero si eso no había funcionado antes qué le hacía pensar que ahora sí.

—Mmm…tonta foto, no sirves de mucho… ¿eh? — notó algo extraño en la parte de atrás de la foto y cuando la giró —parece— rasgo una de las esquinas superiores y notó que había una calca encima o algo así —pero qué…— en eso escuchó un ruido desde la cama de su hermana que al parecer estaba despertando, dejó la foto y cogió un pequeño cuadernillo sellado con candado, pensó que quizás eso era importante.

Joey fue furtivo en todo sentido, incluso tenía un plan de contingencia por si su hermano despertaba pero al parecer Wally tenía el sueño pesado o mas bien, se encontraba muy cansado por todo lo que había pasado en su día. Busco en cajones y también debajo de la cama, en el closet, debía haber algo en algún lugar y luego recordó los dibujos.

—Claro…eso podría ayudarme mucho—

Fue con cautela hasta el escritorio de su hermano y buscó entre los cajones aquellos cursis dibujos que había hecho en su infancia —bingo— por fin había dado con ellos —te prometo hermano, que te voy a ayudar— murmuro bajo antes de salir de ese cuarto e ir de vuelta a la casa del árbol.

Ya en el cuartel Mushi se preguntaba por aquella extraña calca en la foto y si realmente debió dejarla ahí —debe haber algún mensaje o algo, ¿por qué estará cubierta entonces? —

—¡Mushi! — Joey entró interrumpiendo los pensamientos en voz alta de su líder —encontré esto…¿pasa algo? — observando que se encontraba pensativa.

—Nada, deja ver— tomando las hojas —pfft— se soltó a reír —jajaja no es posible, ¿aún tiene esto? y yo que pensé que no era nada tierno jajaja—

—Oye, mi hermano puede ser tierno cuando quiera...lo hubieras visto ayer, casi se rompe las muñecas del coraje que traía y sé que fue por lo que hizo— bajando la mirada.

Mushi sabía que Wally amaba a Kuki y viceversa, de hecho le era difícil creer que eso pasó, pero pasó y no había vuelta atrás pero tampoco se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado ese chico rubio.

—Lo siento, eso no lo sabía— suspiró sentándose —nuestros hermanos son unos idiotas, no se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos y si lo hacen no entiendo ¿por qué no se confiesan? —

Joey se sentó al lado de ella —no lo sé, la verdad es cierto que soy mucho más pequeño que ustedes pero como crecí al lado de él sé que nunca le han gustado esas cosas de "niñas" —

Cuando Mushi escuchó eso le dio un empujón —sabes soy una niña y esas cosas me gustan mucho—

Joey solo se hizo hacia un lado por juego —¿en serio?, jaja como Dany no parece de ese tipo de chicos creí que eras más bien una chica ruda—

—¡Oye!, aunque no lo creas Dany es muy romántico cuando estamos solos—

—Mmm...quizás Wally también sea del tipo de chicos que prefiere mostrarse así estando a solas— se levantó del sofá yendo por unas hojas en blanco —sería bueno ponernos a trabajar, oye pero ¿qué encontraste tú? —

Mushi estaba sonrojada por lo que Joey le había hecho decir —ah, esto— sacó la libreta.

—Mushi eso es…—

—Sí, un diario o al menos eso parece—

—Yo creí que no se permitía tener diario dentro del KND—

—Yo también pero— quitándose un pasador del cabello procedió a abrir el candado.

—¿No es esto una violación a la privacidad de tu hermana? —

Mushi le miró como diciendo "en serio?"

—Ok, ok… sí, es tonto, continua—

Una vez abierto pudieron notar que no era un diario en sí, tenía notas como uno pero también estaba lleno de recortes, cartas y fotos, muchas fotos.

—¿Qué es esto? todo...todo aquí tiene "KND" escrito en todas partes— Joey estaba sorprendido.

—¿Cómo es posible que no recuerde teniendo esto? —

Joey se puso a pensar un poco —porque no lo ha leído, quizás no tenga la llave o tal vez...no quiere recordar—

—¡Eso es imposible Joey! ¿por qué no querría..? —

—Tal vez eso fue muy doloroso para ella y a lo que sé, Kuki siempre ha sido una niña muy sensible—

Mushi miró el cuadernillo con tristeza —le dolió tanto que simplemente lo bloqueo, ay Joey...esto estará difícil, no puedo devolverle esto a Kuki— llevando sus manos al rostro.

—Pero Mushi…—

—¡No puedo Joey, si lo hago estaremos en peligro de ser descubiertos! — tomándolo por los hombros.

—¿Descubiertos en qué? —

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por el resto del equipo quien ya había vuelto de la misión.

—¡Dany! — dándole el diario a Joey quien pronto lo oculto tras suyo.

El joven miraba lleno de celos al australiano y no solo eso sino que también Coraline fue corriendo a su habitación, parecía estar llorando.

—Entonces ¿esta era su gran misión? — Dany se acercó a ellos tomando a Mushi de la muñeca y jalándola —¡estaban teniendo una cita! —

Mushi hizo una mueca de dolor —¡no es eso Dany! ¿por qué tendría una cita con Joey si tú eres mi novio? —

Joey no se esperó y empujo a Dany —¡sueltala! —

—¡¿Joey, qué rayos?! — Mushi iba a intervenir pero Eliot la quitó de en medio.

—No tiene ningún derecho a tratarte de esa manera…¡arg! — el empujón le fue devuelto.

De un momento a otro ya se encontraban los dos chicos en el suelo y peleando, haciendo caso omiso a lo que Mushi y Eliot les estaban gritando.

—¡Eres un maldito idiota, ni siquiera debiste unirte a nosotros, solo viniste a estropearlo todo! —

—¡Tú eres el idiota Dany, Mushi y yo solo somos amigos y para ser su novio no eres nada sensible! —

—¡Que raro…¿no deberías estar acostumbrado a eso?, tu hermano es igual! —

—¡¿Entonces te comparas con mi hermano?! —

—¡Claro que no, yo soy mil veces mejor que cualquiera de esos tontos adolescentes, tú y tu tonto hermano jamás debieron volver! —

Eliot interrumpió la pelea separando a Dany de Joey —¡ya basta, actúan como tontos! —

—Dany, ¿de qué hablas, cómo es eso de que jamás debieron volver? — preguntó Mushi con incertidumbre.

El joven chasqueo la lengua —no debieron, no estaba permitido...363 no entiende que lo que hizo estuvo mal, con todos aquí es más fácil que recuperen las memorias y eso, eso no está bien, es ir en contra de las reglas—

Todos le miraron inquietos y sorprendidos.

—Dany tú… ¿tú sabías de esto? — Mushi miraba sorprendida por esa confesión.

—Bueno, si…esta dentro del código, 83 me lo dijo y de hecho en un principio 363 también estuvo de acuerdo y fue por eso que se impuso la idea de separarlos a todos—

—¿Por esa razón nos regresamos a Australia?, todo eso ya estaba planeado y ¿solo porque no querían que recuperaran sus memorias? —

—Dany no entiendo, ¿¡qué otra cosa me estas ocultando?! — Mushi estaba sumamente molesta con todo eso, creía que entre ella y Dany no había secretos de ese tipo pero ahora estaba claro que si, aunque ella también le había ocultado cosas.

—No, no era por eso…está prohibido que los adolescentes estén dentro del equipo pero era por seguridad, 363 nos dijo que si ellos se convertían en ninja adolescentes y recuperaban sus memorias entonces todo KND estaría en peligro—

Dany finalmente optó por sentarse en el sillón ya cansado pues eso era un secreto, Joey le miró y luego miró de reojo a Mushi quien les daba la espalda cruzada de brazos, al parecer estaba molesta, Eliot por otro lado miraba confundido toda la situación.

—Amm…iré a ver cómo esta 2.5, ustedes solo procuren no matarse antes de que regrese ¿ok? —

Por unos momentos ninguno de ellos cruzó palabra alguna, Mushi estaba sumamente molesta y sencillamente le dio la espalda a ambos. Dany se encontraba en el sillón abrazando a si mismo sin querer dirigirle la mirada a ambos pero de reojo buscaba la de su novia, Joey estaba a poco de hacer un surco en el suelo hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar.

—Ay, bueno oigan creo que es mejor si arreglamos esto hablando ¿no?, después de todo somos un equipo…—hizo una pausa mirando a ambos —¿seguimos siendo un equipo verdad? —

Mushi miró a Joey y después de reojo a Dany quien ya estaba llorando, eso no iba a conmover a la líder pues consideraba que esas lágrimas no eran sinceras pero era cierto lo que decía el australiano así que se levantó colocándose a su lado y mirando a Dany.

—Si…somos un equipo— dijo con su voz firme —y como tal no debería haber secretos entre nosotros, Dany—

El pequeño rubio de dientes grandes miró a ambos con mucha pena, era obvio que odiaba que le vieran así pero ya no podía seguir haciéndose el fuerte y tampoco ocultando cosas.

—Lo siento— limpiándose la cara con la manga de la ropa —363 me pidió que no dijera nada—

—Pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué te lo dijo a ti y no a mí? —

—Porque no me lo dijo en sí, yo lo escuche hablar con alguien más— desviando la mirada un poco —pero no pude reconocer la otra voz, intente ocultarme pero me descubrieron así que tuve que guardar el secreto porque si no…— paro en ese momento con una mirada de nervio.

—¿Si no qué? — Mushi no parecía querer ceder en su posición de firmeza.

—Bueno, 363 dijo que si no guardaba el secreto entonces iba a destituir a todo el equipo—

El otro par se miró intrigado pero también nervioso.

—Bueno pero ¿qué fue exactamente lo que escuchaste Dany? —

Joey se sentó a su lado como para que se sintiera apoyado y no acusado tras unas miradas fijas y Mushi sólo acercó una silla sentándose frente a ellos. Ella seguía molesta y no iba a ceder.

—Bueno…— empezó el pequeño crío —a lo que pude escuchar, la voz misteriosa le decía a 363 que el plan había salido a la perfección, que ahora ya no podrían interferir con el nuevo KND, cada uno estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia y si no se veían, si no sabían nunca quiénes eran entonces jamás volverían a ser un problema, un impedimento para una nueva revolución—

Tanto Mushi como Joey se miraron con curiosidad, esa palabra les había dado en qué pensar.

—¿Una "revolución"? — Joey llevó su mano a su barbilla pensando —pero ¿qué exactamente se referirá con eso? —

Dany suspiró y continuó —bueno lo demás que escuché fue que era hora de que solo los niños fueran quienes dominaran todo, aquella voz le dijo que había que "regresar al origen" y justo después de eso tropecé—

Mushi suspiró igual toda confundida y sin entender —¿regresar al origen? Ahora sí que estoy confundida, no entiendo nada de lo que pasa— se dejó resbalar por aquella silla a modo de enfado.

Joey se aguado en el sillón —el origen…bueno pero de tratarse de una revolución entonces ¿por qué 363 me asignó a su equipo si no quería que eso pasara? —

—No lo sé— dijo Dany ya algo fastidiado —en verdad no lo sé, de hecho pienso que 363 no tiene nada que ver en el hecho de que sus familias regresaran, me intriga esa voz misteriosa que escuche, no la pude distinguir pero a lo que pude alcanzar a ver era una chica—

—Claro— musito la líder —era de esperarse que alguien mas estuviera detrás de todo esto, una chica, seguramente una adolescente en cubierto—

Los dos chicos se le quedaron viendo a su líder intrigados.

—¿Por qué sospechas que es alguien así? — preguntó Joey.

Ella solo sonrió de lado —bueno 363 es un poco psicótico pero no tiene la malicia suficiente para hacerlo, ese nivel de malicia sólo puede venir de alguien que ya tenga la madurez para hacerlo— acercándose a ambos —¿qué tal eh? —

Joey sonrió —wow, excelente deducción Mu…— cambio su idea al tener a Dany cerca —3.5—

Mushi sonrió —jejeje lo sé, soy una genio—

—Oye Mushi— Dany se levantó del sillón quedando frente a frente con ella —yo, la verdad lamento mucho mis celos sin sentido…—

El pobre chico ni siquiera terminó de hablar cuando su novia ya le había propinado un buen beso en los labios. Joey desvió su mirada todo apenado.

—¡wow! —

Una voz interrumpió a los chicos llegando a la habitación.

—Jaja, sé que dije que no se mataran pero que hayan pasado de una riña a esto, es algo…no sé como que…—

—¡Ya cállate Eliot! — Mushi se separó de Dany cruzada de brazos.

—Jajaja está bien, está bien…pero ¿Qué paso entonces? —

—Oye ¿y Coraline? — preguntó Joey con curiosidad y algo preocupado.

—¿Coraline?, amm…está en su habitación, no quiere hablar con nadie ahora—

Eliot estaba algo decaído y Joey igual, pero de todos modos apretó sus puños, se incorporó del sillón y fue a la habitación de su compañera.

—Oye Joey…—

—¡Déjalo! —

Interrumpió Mushi a Eliot suspirando.

—Total, es inocente así que Cori deberá perdonarlo—

—Bueno, ¿entonces qué paso? — preguntó Eliot con curiosidad.

Mientras Mushi y Dany le contaban la situación, Joey estaba tocando a la puerta de Coraline, intentando convencerla de que le abriera.

—¡Coraline! Por favor abre la puerta, necesito hablar contigo—

—Yo no quiero hablar contigo Joey, vete—

—Pero…—

—¡Vete! —

La pequeña Coraline se encontraba envuelta en su manta de los simios arcoíris abrazando fuerte a su oso de peluche, estaba llorando pues no podía creer que se había hecho ilusiones de poder gustarle, pero ella no sabía que todo era un simple malentendido.

—Está bien, no tienes que abrirme pero, al menos escúchame— recargándose contra la puerta —entre Mushi y yo no hay nada mas que una buena amistad, de hecho el único vínculo que podríamos tener es de familia y ya, eso si nuestros hermanos llegaran a dar el paso, a mí no me gusta Mushi—

Coraline limpio sus mocos con la manga de su sudadera y sus ojos con la otra, mientras escuchaba lo que su compañero tenía que decir.

—Mira, tengo siete años— resbaló por aquella puerta sentándose y mirando al techo —ni siquiera sé si me gustan las niñas, pero sí sé que tú eres muy bonita Coraline, pero creo que somos muy pequeños para andar pensando en esas cosas…—

La pequeña agente quedó sorprendida de los años que tenía su compañero, ella pensaba que tenían la misma edad pero no era así, cuando Joey dijo eso de las niñas no pudo evitar reír un poco. Finalmente se quitó la manta, se limpió bien los ojos con un pañuelo, se colocó sus lentes y fue hacia la puerta.

—Sé tal vez que quizás no quieras volver a verme o hablarme por eso, pero quiero que entiendas que mis sentimientos hacia ustedes son como equipo y nada mas, no quiero herirte así que…— no estaba preparado para cuando ella abrió la puerta —waaa…— quedó tendido en el suelo boca arriba mirando el rostro de su compañera de abajo hacia arriba.

Ella se supo en cuclillas observando a su compañero, besando levemente su nariz.

—Eres muy pequeño todavía Joey, te perdono—

Joey sonrió aliviado de que todo eso se haya arreglado, ambos reían con sus frentes unas contra la otra hasta que sus compañeros aparecieron.

—Me alegra ver que ya se han reconciliado—

Dijo Eliot con un característico tono de burla sin malicia, aquello hizo que Coraline se levantara de inmediato con un notable sonrojo, jugando con sus lentes. Joey también se incorporó pero sonrió alegre ante todo su equipo.

—Bueno, ahora solo falta que Coraline sepa lo que está pasando—

Mushi se puso al frente con las manos en la espalda y se dirigió hacia la joven agente.

—¿Eh, algo malo pasa acaso? —

—Pues, algo así—

Todos miraron a Dany quien una vez más se puso a explicar lo que él había escuchado y visto.

—Debemos estar preparados entonces—

Coraline estaba nerviosa por ese asunto, Eliot no hallaba la forma de encajar las piezas en toda esta conspiración y Dany cada vez más se lamentaba el hecho de haber estado en el momento y lugar equivocado pero entre Mushi y Joey había otro debate, entre ellos se lanzaban miradas como esperando que el otro tomara la iniciativa hasta que finalmente Mushi habló.

—Bueno, ese no es el único asunto, chicos— le pidió a Joey que le diera el diario —esto es de mi hermana—

Todos se asombraron al ver de qué se trataba.

—Es un diario—

Dijo Coraline intrigada y observándolo detenidamente.

—Pero, creí que no estaba permitido tener un diario dentro de KND—

Entre Eliot y Dany no se explicaban cómo Kuki tenía eso sin haber sido descubierta, pero mas les llamaba mucho la atención por leer todo lo que una chica podría escribir en su diario, y estuvieron a punto de tomarlo de no ser porque Mushi los apartó.

—A un lado chismosos, este diario tiene escrito todo lo que ella hizo cuando estuvo dentro de KND y…— con un sonrojo de pena —algunas otras cosas, pero eso es irrelevante, lo importante aquí es que ahora el sector V.1 esta en misión especial y encubierta—

—¿Quieres decir que…?—

Los ojos de Eliot y de Coraline brillaban intensamente, llenos de emoción.

—Sí, eso mismo—

Mushi puso su mano al frente en señal de asamblea.

—Ayudaremos a que el original sector V regrese y detendremos la conspiración—

Dijo Joey haciéndole segunda a Mushi y poco a poco todo su equipo estuvo de acuerdo.

—Chicos del Barrio…¡A sus posiciones! —

 _Transmisión interrumpida…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Manteniéndolo oculto.**

 _Continúa la transmisión…_

Aquel día se había divertido tanto que dejo atrás todo lo que tenía en mente, no contesto su celular por jugar con sus amigos pero ahora estaba en un tremendo lío.

—Cree me va a matar, ya me mando mensajes de que está muy molesta y no contesta su teléfono, soy el peor novio del mundo—

—Quieres tranquilizarte viejo, mi hermana está bien—

Ambos chicos corrían por las calles para llegar a casa de Abby que en la opinión de la chica su amigo estaba armando un escándalo por nada pero bueno ella conocía muy bien a su hermana y quizás si bien no lo mataba, si le haría algo pero Abby estaba ahí para poder sacar a su amigo del aprieto.

—¿Tú crees?, ¡no me contesta el teléfono! —

—Ay, está bien, ya no me grites—

Al final habían llegado a su casa y la susodicha estaba en la puerta esperándolos con los brazos cruzados y sí, lucía muy molesta.

—Mas vale que tengas una buena excusa, o es que acaso ¿¡decidiste cambiarme por mi hermana?! —

—Cree, no es lo que estás pensando es que…—

—Ay esto si es el colmo, ¿acaso crees que yo saldría con este tonto?, es un nerd—

Abby se puso enfrente señalando a Hoagie y haciendo una mueca de "por favor ¿es enserio?" para ver si su hermana entraba en razón.

—Oye, eso no es…—

Hoagie intentó defenderse pero al parecer ambas chicos ya estaban a punto de golpearse.

—Pues será un nerd pero es mucho mas lindo que el idiota de su amigo el calvo—

—No insultes a Nigel—

—¿¡Por qué lo defiendes tanto?...espera, no desvíes el tema jovencita ¿qué hacían los dos juntos?! —

—Si de verdad quieres saber— pasa a su casa empujando a su hermana —estábamos jugando basketball en la escuela con un amigo—

Cree la miró intrigada.

—¿Basket? Pero si tú no…—

—Sí, ya sé, pero me dio nostalgia y me puse a jugar y ahora consuela al pobrecito de tu novio que casi se muere por no haberte contestado el telefono—

Abigail le dirigió una mirada a su amigo haciéndole un guiño como diciendo "de nada" y subió de prisa rumbo a su habitación. Abajo, Cree se encontraba apenada pero también muy pensativa, Hoagie suspiró y fue con ella tocándole el hombro.

—Oye, sé que estás enojada pero…—

Antes de poder terminar su frase fue apresado por un beso sorpresivo de su novia, a lo cual el chico correspondió animadamente abrazándola de la cintura.

—Lo siento Hoagie—

—No, perdóname a mí, se me fue el tiempo y no me di cuenta…—

La chica silencio a su novio con su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—Está bien amor, también es justo que pases tiempo con tus amigos—

Tras escuchar eso el joven la abrazo y dio un par de vueltas con ella, haciéndola reír.

—¿Aún quieres salir?, no pasé por ti pero puedo invitarte un café—

—Jajaja, sí, acepto el café, joven maduro—

Cree llevo uno de sus mechones de cabello hacía atrás, mientras balanceaba su bolsa en señal de tierno coqueteo, tomando la mano de su novio, quien de inmediato le guío el caminar por la calle.

—"Gracias Abby"—

Los dos chicos se alejaron por las calles mientras Abigail les observaba desde su ventana. Se sentía extraña de que su mejor amigo saliera con su hermana, ahora que recordaba todo, se sentía algo insegura de esa relación, le preocupaba que su hermana convenciera a Hoagie de unirse a los ninja adolescentes o peor, a los adultos.

—¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? Si yo ya soy una adolescente, debo tener cuidado, ahora no puedo dejar que Los Chicos del Barrio descubran que he recuperado la memoria, pero también debo convencer a los demás chicos que estoy del lado de los adolescentes…arg—

Se tumbó en su cama boca abajo, cansada de tanto pensar, había sido un día muy pesado, rodando en su cama, quedando cabeza arriba se quedó viendo el techo por mucho tiempo hasta que el sueño logró vencerla o al menos eso pensó hasta que su teléfono empezó a sonar.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella ~ Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar ~ Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free…

—Tonta canción— tomando su mochila mientras el tono aún sonaba pero no logró encontrar su celular a tiempo —Ay, rayos…debo aprender a traerlo en las bolsas del pantalón, ¿quién habrá sido? —

Revisó sus llamadas perdidas, era de Nigel, cuando lo vio de inmediato le regresó la llamada pero ya no pudo hacerlo, aquel numero le mandaba directo a buzón.

—"¿Qué habrá pasado?, ¿debería insistir?, no, me manda a buzón, o quizás…¿deba ir a buscarlo?, no" —

Negó varias veces con su cabeza dejando de lado su celular, lo puso a cargar sin importarle si le volvía a marcar o no, iba a tomar una ducha relajante. Mientras preparaba su baño se preguntaba por qué no le había marcado o ido a buscarle, antes si algo así pasaba no hacía falta pensarlo dos veces, ella hubiese corrido, sola, de ser necesario y ahora dudaba, su corazón dudaba en ayudar a aquel que fue su líder, que ayudo siempre, que protegió y que ahora amaba.

—"¿Qué te pasa Abby? Tú no eras así" —

Dentro de la bañera se dejó perder durante unos minutos, dejando que su mente viajara lejos de ahí, mientras en su habitación el teléfono empezó a sonar.

En algún lugar de la ciudad, entre luces de neón, automóviles yendo y viniendo, una pareja de enamorados entrelaza sus manos mientras disfrutan de un buen café en la terraza de algún lugar, bajo la música de un trovador.

—Hoagie este lugar es hermoso, ¿cómo lo encontraste? —

La joven morena, estaba encantada con el sitio, aunque debía admitir que se le hacía muy formal para una cita espontanea.

—Ah, no es nada— dijo queriendo padecer modesto —tengo mis contactos, además, solo lo mejor para mi novia—

Ella se separó un poco, dejando un poco perplejo al chico, pensando si de nuevo había ido muy rápido, dejándolo cabizbajo.

—Hoagie, no malentiendas— tomando su mano de nuevo pero desviando su mirada hacia las calles —todo esto es muy bello pero, quiero saber algo—

Le miraba muy seria, como si se tratase de algo de suma importancia y él, tomo entre sus manos la de ella, haciéndole sentir segura, o al menos eso quería hacerle sentir, que sin importar lo que dijera él estaría ahí. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad para estar con la chica que siempre le atrajo, no iba a dejarla ir.

—¿Es sobre mis memorias, Cree? —

Ella le miró con preocupación, como con incertidumbre y volvió a desviar la mirada de nuevo.

—Cree, yo no quiero regresar a aquellos días en donde no estaba contigo, sé que es cursi y sé que no solo soy yo, somos todos, Abby, Nigel, Kuki y por raro que parezca ese chico rubio…— le miró notando su rostro confundido por lo que decía —bueno, no importa, algo me dice que ya nos conocíamos desde mucho antes pero…—

—Hoagie yo, no quiero que vuelvas, estoy segura de que me odiaras si tus recuerdos llegan a aparecer— ella le interrumpió un momento apretando sus manos, temblaba un poco y no podía negarlo, se había enamorado de un agente, un agente que nunca debió volver a reunirse con su antiguo sector.

Ella nunca pudo alejarlo de Abby porque nunca quiso hacerlo, ese chico tenía su encanto, desde aquel día en que fingió caer engañada por su versión de adolescente temprana, había despertado un sentimiento extraño y ahora, su versión actual era mucho más atractiva que la anterior y eso fue solo un plus, ella ya lo quería desde antes, siendo un mocoso, no era tan malo después de todo y fallo en su misión, debió alejarlo de ellas pero no pudo y ahora temblaba de miedo, pero no por las consecuencias que podría traer, si no de que el joven que ahora se encontraba frente suyo, le recordara y le odiara.

—Cree—

Su voz le despertó y elevando su mirada se encontró con los labios de aquel joven entrelazándose con los suyos.

—Yo no quiero recordar, soy feliz así— acariciando el rostro de aquella chica con los ojos llorosos —quiero estar contigo y si mis recuerdos lo impiden entonces que se queden así, no quiero recordar si eso me aleja de ti—

Cuando ella escuchó eso no supo si sentirse feliz o estar triste por manipular de esa manera a quien amaba, pero obtuvo lo que quiso, estaría con ella y eso era suficiente.

—Hoagie, te amo—

Tras esa hermosa declaración, ambos siguieron disfrutando de esa hermosa noche acompañados por una música que ahora sonaba en el corazón de esa chica. Cuando se marcharon ella insistió en caminar por el parque, quería hacer el camino mas largo, quería pasar el tiempo con él como si no pasara realmente y además por ese camino era imposible que los descubrieran, Cree no estaba perdida en el ambiente, al contrario, deseaba que él se perdiera en aquello mientras ella permanecía alerta ante cualquier sorpresa que pudieran propinarle.

—Oye Cree—

—Amm..¿si? —

—¿Estás bien?, has estado muy callada durante un buen rato—

Ella por fin cayó en la cuenta de que era cierto, solo se paseaba balanceando aquel bolso tomada de la mano con su novio.

—Ah, sí estoy bien solo que me gusta pasear de esta manera, en silencio y admirando el paisaje, jajaja tranquilo amor, no hay prisa—

Hoagie sonrío tomándola de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él mientras caminaban ahora entrelazados. Sin embargo, el joven pensaba muchas cosas a pesar de mostrar una sonrisa de felicidad se preguntaba dentro suyo si estaba correcto el olvidar por completo todos sus recuerdos anteriores a los 13 años y volvieron a él los recuerdos de la fiesta, quiénes eran esos niños y por qué Mushi estaba con ellos, y también por qué Cree usaba un traje como de ninja. Entre sus pensamientos de pronto Cree le tomó y empezó a correr.

—¿Cree? —

—No preguntes solo corre y guarda silencio—

Hoagie notó de pronto que unos tipos los seguían.

—"¿Qué demonios?" —

Pararon en seco solo para darse cuenta de que estaban rodeados por al menos diez chicos con las misma indumentaria que llevaba Cree aquel día.

—Atrás Cree—

Hoagie quiso ponerle tras suyo para defenderla pero ella se negó.

—No es necesario Hoagie— la joven miraba con recelo a la chica que se puso frente a ellos —Virginia*—

—Hola Cree— aquella chica se reveló ante ellos, una chica de cabello castaño en coletas —¿Por qué esto no me sorprende?, una vez traidora siempre lo serás—

—¡Cállate!, ¿qué quieres, con qué derecho interrumpes mi cita? —

Hoagie estaba mas que confundido con todo eso.

—Hey chicos, ya que estamos todos ¿por qué no mejor armamos una fiesta eh?, o ¿acaso ya van a una?… pero de disfraces—

—No es tiempo para bromas Hoagie— dijo Cree con la mano en el rostro tras lo que había dicho su novio.

—Bueno yo solo quería amenizar el ambiente— dijo este sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento, no entendía qué pasaba pero no dejaría a Cree sola si de repente atacaban.

—Sigues haciendo chistes malos—

Un joven salió de entre las sombras con un arma entre las manos, descubriéndose como un chico de cabello castaño claro*.

—Oye Virginia, mejor les damos sus pataditas de una buena vez antes de marcharnos con este tonto al cuartel—

Señalando a Hoagie, delatando que venían a secuestrarlo.

—Tranquilo amor, aún tenemos tiempo—

Tango Cree como Hoagie no sabían qué hacer, Cree no podía simplemente ponerse a repartir patadas y golpes, mas por el hecho de que estaba desarmada, se había confiado y no traía consigo su B.R.A., Hoagie parecía listo para pelear pero no podría contra aquellas armas.

—"¿Ahora qué hago?" —

—Mira Cree, tienes dos opciones— le dijo Virginia acercándose a ella —puedes entregarnos a Gilligan y olvidaremos todo lo que ha ocurrido o, te pones difícil y nos obligaras a hacerlo mas difícil—

—Ni creas que haré eso, no permitiré que le toquen ni un pelo—

Esa fue la respuesta de la joven, Virginia estuvo a punto de ordenar el ataque hasta que otra voz se escuchó al fondo haciendo que la chica retrocediera.

—Espera, no creo que sea necesario ponernos bélicos—

Una joven figura se aproximó hacia ellos, con otra clase de armadura pero sin dejar de parecerse a la de ellos, reveló su identidad como un joven moreno.

—¿Patton? —

Hoagie reaccionó al verlo pues era su compañero, quien sonrió un poco malicioso.

—Hoagie, un gusto verte aunque, bueno la situación no es la más favorable pero igual es grato—

—Tú…¡¿tú también estas dentro de esta loca organización?! —

Cree no se esperaba eso y ahora sí que se quedó congelada, se arrepentía completamente de no haber cargado con su equipo, ahora mismo ya habrían salido de ahí.

—Jajajaja, eso sí fue divertido— se aproximó a ambos pasando al lado de Hoagie para ir con Cree —muy bien, ¿por qué no mejor le dices la verdad Cree?, ya que rompiste con todo el plan es mejor que lo sepa ¿no? —

Ella nunca pensó que Patton fuera tan cruel como para hacer eso, aunque sí, era su culpa.

—¿De qué está hablando, Cree?, ¿qué plan? —

Hoagie ya no sabía qué pensar o a quién creerle, Cree ya se había develado antes con esas ropas y ahora Patton, uno de sus mejores amigos dentro de la preparatoria también resulta ser un miembro de ese equipo, ahora mas que nunca deseaba que los flachazos llegaran, deseaba recordar aunque sea un poco de todo lo que había pasado antes de los 13 años pero como si se tratara de una especie de magia, ya no venían a él.

—Vamos Cree, ¿por qué no le cuentas?, después de todo ahora ya son novios ¿no? — Patton daba vueltas alrededor de la chica incitándola.

—¡Arg, Patton! ¡¿No crees que ya es suficiente?!, estoy harto de esperar— dijo Bartie ya desesperado por toda la charla.

—¡Caya ya, Bartie!, Patton sabe lo que hace además es un superior—

—¿Cree, acaso me ocultas algo?, puedes decirme todo, yo te creeré sin importar qué pase—

Entre ambos chicos estaban presionando a la pobre joven mujer y para colmo el otro par también se metía dentro de la discusión.

—¡Basta ya! — finalmente Cree rompió con la discusión suspirando y mirando de frente a Hoagie con ojos llorosos —mi misión…— apenas y podía pronunciar palabra pues le dolía —mi misión era alejarte de mi hermana y de mi—

Hoagie se quedó completamente confundido mientras miraba fijamente a Cree sin creer lo que sus labios pronunciaban.

—¿Y por qué querrías hacer eso? —

Ella se quedó quieta desviando su mirada hasta que Patton volvió a acercársele al oído.

—Díselo Cree—

Mirando ya con algunas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

—Porque tú eras un Chico del Barrio, no podía permitir que volvieras a estar con ellos, debías olvidar, olvidar todo porque ya no eres un niño y todo esto fue eso, un plan para alejarte de Abby pero no pude—

—Pero fue mejor— dijo Patton acariciando la mejilla de Cree para limpiar sus lágrimas ante la mirada confusa del joven castaño frente suyo —ahora que te tenemos aquí y que no deseas recuperar tus memorias puedes unirte para luchar contra esos fastidiosos niños, ya no eres parte de ellos, eres un adolescente ahora Hoagie—

Patton camino hasta estar a un metro de distancia de su compañero ofreciéndole la mano.

—Es mejor que aceptes, igual tus memorias no volverán—

Hoagie le miró y miró a Cree en el fondo, que limpiaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo mirándolo y negando con su cabeza. ¿Acaso intentaba decirle que no aceptara?, pero lo que decía Patton era cierto, ya no era un niño y si los niños estaban en una guerra contra los adultos eso explicaría el por qué aquellos niños atacaron la casa en la fiesta. Tras esos pensamientos estuvo a punto de estrechar la mano de Patton pero de pronto.

—¡Ah! —

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —

—¡Nos atacan! —

El lugar pronto fue cubierto con una enorme cortina de humo.

—¡Cree! — Hoagie tapaba su boca intentando no inhalar aquel humo y buscando entre la neblina a su chica, sin mucho éxito ya que sólo podía ver siluetas —¡Cree! ¿¡Dónde estás?! — de pronto fue tomado del brazo siendo llevado corriendo de ahí —¡Hey! —

Se dio cuenta de que se trataba de otro tipo en armadura y enmascarado.

—¿Qué, quién eres?, espera ¿y Cree? —

El tipo no respondía, solo seguía halando de la mano del joven Gilligan mientras corrían hasta estar fuera de aquel parque.

—¡Oye! Amm…gracias por ayudarme pero, debo volver, Cree esta en peligro—

Aquel sujeto le impidió volver y señalo hacia la derecha varias veces.

—¿Quieres que… vaya para… allá? —

—¡Hoagie! —

Al escuchar su voz giro su mirada hacia la dirección que el tipo señalaba con anterioridad y se encontró con Cree quien corría hacía él, pero cuando el joven volvió a girar su mirada para agradecer al sujeto, éste ya se había ido.

—¡Hoagie! — llegando lo abrazó con euforia —debemos irnos—

—Sí, vámonos— dijo éste tomando su mano y salieron corriendo de ahí rumbo a su casa.

Mientras tanto en la zona del parque una vez dispersada aquella cortina.

—Demonios, ¡se escaparon! — Bartie tiro con rabia su arma al suelo —¡Te dije que debíamos llevárnoslo a la fuerza! —

—¡Cállate! — grito Patton observando a su alrededor buscando alguna pista de quién pudo haber hecho eso —¡Virginia!, ¿encontraste algo? —

—Nada señor, al parecer pudo ser cualquiera de esos mocosos de Los Chicos del Barrio— dijo la joven terminando de revisar el lugar junto con los otros.

—No, alguien quiere de vuelta al sector V, si no ¿para qué tomarse tantas molestias?— activando su casco y propulsores —vuelvan a la base—

—¡Si señor! —

—Debo visitar a una vieja amiga— con su sonrisa maquiavélica se dirigió rápidamente a casa de Fanny para poder interrogarla.

En otro punto de la ciudad, aquella pareja ya había perdido de vista a aquellos chicos y ahora caminaban rumbo a casa de Cree, pues ya era muy tarde pero de todos modos Hoagie traía el paso lento.

—¿Hoagie?, mi padre me regañara si llego tarde—

Pero aquel joven no parecía responder, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que incluso había olvidado que estaba con Cree hasta que la tuvo enfrente.

—¿Hoagie? — ella le miraba con algo de molestia —¿no puedes olvidar lo que paso y ya?, estamos bien— acariciando la mejilla del joven, se dispuso a caminar nuevamente delante de él pero Hoagie la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.

El joven castaño le miraba muy serio.

—Cree, por favor…—

Esa mirada y ese tono de voz, con eso Cree ya sabía que es lo que quería pero ella se negó zafándose de su agarre y dándole la espalda mientras agachaba la mirada. Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, ahí parados, mientras el viento empezaba a soplar.

—Cree—

Él murmuraba su nombre pero sin dar ni un solo paso mas, estaban separados por un metro pero dentro del corazón de Hoagie parecían kilómetros.

—Por favor—

Aquellas casi suplicas atormentaban la mente de la joven, estrujaban su corazón y no podía hacer mas, no quería hacer mas, no deseaba contarle nada, realmente no quería que él recordara todo.

—Lo siento—

Ella simplemente murmuro y echo a correr dejándole ahí. No podía hacerlo, deseaba tanto permanecer como hasta ahora, se maldecía por dentro por haberse enamorado de él. Corrió hasta su casa, sin siquiera mirar atrás por si él le estaba siguiendo, ya no había vuelta atrás, se involucró de nuevo y de nuevo su corazón había resultado herido, recordó a Mauricio y también a Chad, pero ninguno de ellos le dolió tanto como él. Llegó a casa y controlándose lo mas que pudo abrió la puerta despacio, subió las escaleras lo mas sigiloso que pudo y se encerró en su habitación.

Hoagie se quedó parado ahí, no la siguió, no dijo mas, simplemente la dejó ir. Tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza, muchas preguntas que deseaba que fueran contestadas con la verdad, deseaba poder recordar todo pero no quería perder a Cree, y él se prometió volver por ella, pues la amaba, sentía que todo eso era necesario para poder aclarar la situación, al menos eso era lo que pensaba, no tuvo la fuerza para seguirla porque se sintió traicionado y ahora estaba molesto, furioso y confundido, no quería cometer alguna tontería y por eso no la siguió.

—Quiero recordar, pero ahora ya no sé cómo—

Aquellas memorias que antes venían con facilidad cada vez que se encontraba cerca de sus amigos, poco a poco se fueron desvaneciendo y él sentía una impotencia de no poder obligarse a recordar.

—Cree, prometo que pase lo que pase no dejare de amarte—

Jurando con el corazón camino rumbo a su casa con la mente en alto, estaba decidido a descubrir toda la verdad detrás de todo esta rara situación.

 _Transmisión interrumpida…_

* * *

N.A: Tanto Virginia como Bartie ya los vimos en la serie original en Operación V.E.L.A.D.A y quise incluirlos aquí para no verme en la necesidad de usar OC's, ya que hay muchos personajes como para meter inventados. Y sí, parece que Patton esta del lado de los adolescentes ahora.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Sospechas.**

 _Continúa la transmisión…_

Cuando Cree entró en la casa Abby pudo reconocer su caminar ya que no se encontraba dormida, muy al contrario parecía prepararse para salir pero en cuando escuchó eso salió de su habitación para solo notar a su hermana correr a su cuarto, parecía que lloraba.

—"¿Qué paso?" —

Se preguntó saliendo por completo de su habitación para dirigirse hacia la de su hermana.

—¿Cree?, oye vaya que se divirtieron ¿no?, llegaste tarde—

Dijo tratando de disimular que no la notó.

—Vete Abby, no tengo ganas de hablar…estoy cansada—

La mayor de ellas hablaba entrecortado y sollozaba en su almohada sin querer siquiera moverse, no le importaba si su hermana entraba en su habitación, no tenía la fuerza suficiente en ese momento como para enfrentarla, solo deseaba que hiciera caso a su petición.

—Hermana, ¿qué paso?, ¿acaso él…?—

—No, él no me hizo nada…fui yo, yo tuve la culpa…todo el tiempo—

—¿Todo el tiempo?…¿De qué hablas, Cree? —

—¡Nada, déjame sola Abby! —

La menor finalmente le dejó en paz, de todas formas tenía cosas mejores que hacer que estar consolando a su hermana, sea lo que fuera luego hablaría con Hoagie, ahora su prioridad era encontrar a Nigel, la última llamada le dejo un mas sabor de boca y el hecho de que cuando quiso regresarle dicha llamada, le mando directo a buzón, ahora estaba asustada.

Bajo aquellas escaleras con sumo sigilo y salió de la casa, tomando su bicicleta pedaleo hasta la casa de Nigel, tocó varias veces a su puerta pero nadie contestó, pedaleo hasta aquella casa del árbol, cercada por una línea policiaca no le importo violar aquella línea y entró en esa vieja casa donde sus aventuras iniciaron, buscó en cada rincón pero no logró encontrarlo.

—¿Dónde estás? —

Exhausta fue a su antigua habitación y se quedó dormida sobre aquella empolvada cama.

En otro lado de la ciudad una joven pelirroja se encontraba plácidamente dormida en su habitación hasta que un ruido extraño le despertó, bajo su cama tenía guardada un arma de tecnología 2x4 y tomándola se levantó apuntando a la ventana.

—¿Quién está ahí?—

Su ventana se encontraba abierta de par en par, lo que delataba el hecho de que alguien ya había entrado. Fanny ahora empezó a revisar con la mirada cada rincón oscuro hasta que una voz familiar le hizo girar su cuerpo.

—No creí que siguieras con esas niñerías—

—Patton—

Para la joven pelirroja observar a un excompañero con una armadura, no era nada fácil, ahora sabían ambos de que bando estaban y para Fanny esto esta una total decepción.

—Jaja, sí soy yo, venía para convencerte de unirte a nuestro bando pero puedo notar que sigues del lado equivocado—

Él comenzó a avanzar hacia ella lentamente, mientras ella sólo le observaba sin retroceder.

—Yo no estoy del lado equivocado Sesenta, tú si—

—No me llames así, ya no pertenezco a esa estúpida organización y tú tampoco deberías Fanny, ya no eres una niña—

—Y tú ya no eres mi amigo—

Tras eso Fanny disparó contra Patton quien esquivo aquel ataque pero no pudo esquivar la patada que siguió de eso.

—Je, sigues siendo igual de buena—

Mirándola de abajo hacia arriba mientras acomodaba un poco su mandíbula por el golpe recibido. Fanny que se encontraba en pijama se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, lo cual le hizo sonrojarse y bajar la guardia ante el ataque de Patton.

—¡Ah!— aquel golpe le hizo soltar el arma.

—No te distraigas, nena—

—No-me-digas…¡nena!—

Fanny se le fue a los golpes ahora enserio a Patton, y para no hacer mas ruido dentro de su habitación lo tomó de la armadura lanzándolo por la ventana.

—Idiota— agitada intenta llegar a su cómoda para coger su teléfono pero en eso —¿eh?...¡ah! —

Una cuerda le sujeta de la cintura y la jala hasta que cae de espaldas en el pasto fuera de su casa.

—Auch…imbécil—

Se levantó con algo de dificultad mirando con desagrado la sonrisa maliciosa que le lanzaba Patton, tronó su cuello y nudillos poniéndose en posición de ofensiva y lista para pelear contra él.

—Siempre fuiste tan tierna, te has convertido en una hermosa chica Fanny, es un desperdicio que sigas dentro de esa tonta organización—

Guardando aquella cuerda con la que lazó a Fanny se puso en la misma posición de batalla mirando a la chica, sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Ciertamente Patton había cambiado completamente desde que cumplió trece y a Fanny le dolía a pesar de no querer admitirlo, le dolía que la mayoría de sus compañeros estuvieran en el otro bando.

—Y tú siempre has sido un estúpido niño, sigues siendo un estúpido mocoso, ¡un maldito traidor! —

Ella se le fue a los golpes con la habilidad de una experta en el karate, él tampoco lo hacía del todo mal, pues evadía y bloqueaba la mayoría de sus golpes, aunque ella era quien llevaba la ventaja dado que no llevaba consigo una armadura.

Ambos se encontraban cansados luego de unos minutos peleando pero Fanny no pararía hasta verle derrotado y lo mismo pasaba por la mente de Patton, el joven no se dejaría vencer por una chica y menos por alguien que se ha negado a crecer, además tenía una misión que cumplir.

—Entonces no podré hablar contigo de la manera fácil—

—Creo que eso ya había quedado claro hace mas de media hora—

El joven limpiaba los hilos de sangre que resbalaban de su sien, debía admitir que la chica había mejorado sus habilidades con el tiempo, tras su armadura sí que sentía algunos moretones pero estaba seguro de que por el aspecto de Fanny ella también se encontraba herida.

—Entonces tendrá que ser así, Fanny— se puso firme delante de ella —¿por qué haces esto?, es mucho mejor si te unes a nosotros, los niños no tienen esperanza alguna ¿por qué te niegas a crecer? —

—No me estoy negando a nada, mantengo una promesa eso es todo— ella también descansó un poco sin dejar de mirarle con enojo, estaba furiosa con él por haber olvidado todo.

—Jajaja…una promesa, ¿todavía crees en sus palabras?, aun cuando sabes que ya lo ha olvidado—

—Yo confió en él, por algo volvió y por algo está aquí, sé que puede recuperar sus memorias, como yo lo hice—

—¿Lo amas? —

Esa pregunta destanteo un poco a la joven pelirroja, quien miro con extrañeza a Patton.

—No entiendo de qué demonios hablas—

Él no respondió, sólo se le fue nuevamente a los golpes, y por un rato ella pudo bloquearlos todos.

—Yo en realidad, te quiero mucho Fanny—

Sus palabras no sonaban para nada sinceras a oídos de la joven pues la mirada de Patton seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa algo perversa, ya no era el mismo joven determinado y alegre que había conocido, ahora incluso llegaba a darle miedo por la cercanía que mantenía con ella, y esas cosas que le decía la destanteaban.

—Eres una jovencita muy guapa, sexy y también…— dada la cercanía de la batalla alcanzó a tocarle uno de los pechos —bien desarrollada—

Eso último alteró mucho a Fanny quien alcanzo a propinarle un puñetazo al rostro.

—¡Deja de tocarme, pervertido! —

Aquel golpe alejó unos cuantos metros a Patton quien alcanzó a levantarse un poco mareado, notando que ella se aproximaba a toda velocidad dispuesta a darle otro golpe pero él fue más rápido.

—¡idiota!...ah…—

Fanny solamente sintió como le sacaban el aire, Patton había logrado darle un puñetazo al estómago, ella simplemente cayó de rodillas al suelo para después notar como su visión se iba nublando quedando inconsciente.

Patton respiró un poco más calmado, tras tronar su cuello logró relajarse y recuperarse de la batalla, miraba con recelo a la joven que yacía inconsciente bajo sus pies.

—Ay Fanny, desearía que no me hayas obligado a hacer esto pero es necesario que borre todo de nuevo, después de que me digas todo lo que sabes, claro está—

Antes de llevársela tomó la cuerda amarrándola para asegurarse de que si despertaba, no pudiera hacer nada.

A la mañana siguiente, Abby despertó por los rayos de sol que entraban por aquella ventana ya sin cristal ni cortinas, al levantarse se percató que se encontraba en la casa del árbol.

—Arg, me quede dormida…— revisó su teléfono dándose cuenta de que ya era tarde —rayos, debo volver a casa e irme a la escuela lo mas rápido que pueda—

Mas tarde seguiría buscando a Nigel, pero se dio cuenta de que no podría hacerlo sola así que decidió pedir ayuda, sin importarle en ese momento lo que pudieran decir en contra, pero no fue así.

Habían pasado ya unos días de aquel extraño incidente, Abby aparentaba estar muy resentida con su mejor amigo por haber hecho llorar a su hermana, en realidad estaba feliz de que esa relación terminara, su sospecha de que Cree trataría de hacer que Hoagie se uniera a los ninja adolescentes era muy fuerte y no lo iba a dejar pasar. A pesar de que su hermana dejó en claro que ella había sido quien se había peleado con él y que ella tenía la culpa, eso no dejaba de lado toda sospecha pero a pesar de todo, Abby si sentía algo de pesar por ella pero su orgullo y su afán de recobrar aquel antiguo equipo era más fuerte, también se sentía un poco impotente de no poder apoyar a su amigo, pero debía mantener la mascarada.

Hoagie se encontraba destrozado sentimentalmente pero no era por el hecho de que pensaba que fue su culpa, ahora no era su culpa, se sentía traicionado, engañado y pensaba si sus amigos acaso sabían algo acerca de eso y que quizás aquellos antiguos flachazos de memorias eran importantes en este momento, se sentía impotente, incapaz de dar con la solución a los problemas y su mejor amiga no estaba ahí para apoyarle porque ahora apoyaba a su hermana y él único amigo con quien podría hablar se le ocurrió no ir a la escuela en varios días, hablaría con Wally pero no lo creyó prudente dado que ahora se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Abby y eso empezó a despertar sospechas en el joven castaño que ya no sabía a quién acudir, su última opción era Kuki pero ella, al igual que Nigel, llevaba unos días sin asistir.

Los días se hacían mas cortos conforme avanzaba este problema amoroso, ya no faltaba mucho para que acabara el semestre y una chica estaba ansiosa.

—¡Rayos!—

Encestaba canastas una tras otra con rabia y la mayoría de estas las fallaba, mientras tanto un joven rubio se encontraba en las gradas un poco cabizbajo.

—Oye, últimamente has estado asistiendo a todos los cursos, creí que con lo que paso no volverías—

—Volví por una razón pero ella es quien no ha vuelto—

—No me sorprende, después de lo que hiciste…—

—¡No fue mi culpa! —

—¡Claro que lo fue! —

Abby dejó de lado el balón para ir con su amigo y enfrentarlo de frente, ella estaba furiosa por lo sucedido con él y Kuki, no podía creer que se haya comportado de esa manera y que ahora piense actuar como si nada, como cuando tenían 10 años.

—¡No puedes esperar que todo pase como cuando éramos niños Wally!— le tomó de la camisa elevándolo —ella no va a olvidarlo ahora, ella ya no tiene diez años, es una adolescente ahora y sus hormonas están como locas, ella no vendrá corriendo a ti como si nada, debes disculparte— soltándolo.

El joven güero se quedó quieto, no le miró pero apretaba fuerte los puños a punto de gritar.

—¡¿Y qué se supone que haga?! — Se desplomó de nuevo en aquellas gradas con las manos en el rostro —Tú no la viste, le rompí el corazón, yo no puedo volver—

Abby no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ese no era el Número Cuatro que ella recordaba, no era el mismo chico que hace unos días estaba decidido a recobrar a su equipo y mantener viva esa promesa.

—Ella te perdonará—

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —

—Porque, ella me dijo una vez— se sentó a su lado mirando al vació —que estaba esperando a alguien y yo sé que tú eres ese alguien, Wally— dándole unas palmadas reconfortantes a su amigo.

—Je, siempre logras hacer que los problemas no sean tan grandes—

—Por algo somos amigos, no es la primera vez que resolvemos algo solos, ¿lo recuerdas? —

—Sí que lo recuerdo—

Wally empezó a reír al recordar aquella ocasión en la que tuvieron que enfrentarse a un grupo de estudiantes-lobo.

—¿Y tú qué harás? —

Abby suspiró un poco, Nigel llevaba días sin ir a la escuela y eso preocupaba a ambos, y no solo eso, no contestaba su celular y Kuki tampoco.

—No lo sé, primero voy a arreglar las cosas con Hoagie, necesitamos saber qué ocurrió y Nigel, bueno podemos ir a buscarlo luego de clases—

—No se me había ocurrido eso—

Wally comentó con un tono sarcástico, él fue el primero en sugerir eso pero luego ella misma le dijo que ahora estaban bajo vigilancia y cualquier movimiento extraño podría ser el motivo perfecto para atacarlos y capturarlos. Y no solo eso, también las advertencias de Rachel resonaban en su mente.

—Ay bueno, no es mi culpa que desde que recuperamos las memorias Rachel y Fanny estén como paranoicas vigilándonos—

Dijo Abby con molesta resignación, aunque ahora le parecía extraño no toparse con ninguna de ellas.

—Bueno hace días que han estado tranquilas, creo que podemos hacer algo por buscar a Nigel, no está en su casa pero quizás ahí encontremos pistas de dónde pudo haber ido—

—A veces tienes buenas ideas Wally, creo que el crecer ha ayudado a tu cerebro—

Le dijo Abby revolviéndole el cabello.

—¡Hey!, no soy un idiota—

—Bueno, apoyo eso pero primero debemos arreglar los problemas cercanos, tú ve a casa de Kuki y discúlpate, llévale flores o algo—

Wally miró con suma extrañeza a Abby, parecía que no sabía con quién estaba hablando pero ella le miro retadora, como obligándolo a aceptar su sugerencia.

—Yo no soy bueno para eso—

—Está bien, yo me encargare de reunirlo, hablare con ella ¿ok? —

—Gracias Abby—

—No hay de qué, pero me debes una—

Golpeándolo en el hombro amistosamente, a lo que él sonrió y asintió con su típica expresión molesta.

Abby ahora tenía mucho que hacer, después de la escuela espero a Hoagie a que saliera del club en la puerta principal, debía arreglar las cosas con él y volver a hablarse como antes, quizás así podría ayudarle a recordar, hacerlo volver. Después de unos minutos él salió observándola pero con el rostro bajo.

—Hoagie…lo siento— ella le detuvo con esa frase, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse de pena.

Él se aproximó a ella abrazándola cálidamente, más porque buscaba consuelo y alivio, era él quien deseaba ser abrazado y Abby se dio cuenta así que soltando aquella carpeta que llevaba le abrazó dejándole llorar en su hombro.

Ambos caminaron por un buen rato por las calles de aquella ciudad, Abby dejó que su amigo se desahogara todo lo que quisiese antes de platicarle lo que había pasado con Kuki, Hoagie quiso dejar todo e ir a pegarle la golpiza de su vida a Wally pero Abby le detuvo, le explico también cómo se sentía ese pobre chico y que debían ayudarle.

—¿Para qué deseas ayudarlo?, está claro que ese tonto solo lastima a nuestra amiga—

—Ay, porque bueno…no lo sé— Abby no sabía que decirle sin sonar sospechosa —solo es un impulso, es un presentimiento de que algo bueno puede salir de esto—

Hoagie la miró sin creerle por completo pero tras un suspiro sonrió y acepto ayudarle, pensaba que Abby no era de esas chicas que creían en cosas como presentimientos pero al parecer se equivocó, quizás incluso después de eso le ayudaría con Cree.

—Oye Abby, tú crees que…—

—Cree te va a perdonar sea lo que sea que hayas hecho—

—¿Cómo estas tan segura? —

—Ay, es mi hermana, ella solo ocupa tiempo—

Caminaban rumbo a casa de Kuki cuando de pronto se toparon con Nigel al frente, sin pensarlo siquiera Abby corrió hasta abrazarlo por la espalda lo cual causo una enorme sorpresa al joven.

—¿Abby? —

Sin previo aviso le tomó del cuello de la camisa agitándolo.

—¡Eres un idiota, ¿acaso sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti?! —

Hoagie solo observaba extrañado la escena, Abby no solía actuar de esa forma tan impulsiva, por lo regular era una joven tranquila y pensaba mucho su actuar y ahora parecía otra, lo cual despertó sospechas en el joven castaño pero no pudo evitar reír ante la situación.

—Tranquila, aquí estoy—

Tomando los hombros de su amiga para calmarla y también para que dejara de zangolotearlo. Ella estaba sollozando pero no sabría decirse si de alegría o de angustia.

—Tonto, ¿dónde estabas, por qué no contestabas? —

Ocultaba su rostro tras su gorra para que no pudiera verle llorar pero Nigel solo sonreía y quitándole aquella gorra acaricio su cabello.

—Tuve que arreglar unos asuntos y mi celular me lo robaron, te paso mi nuevo número después—

—Ok, te creo—

Dijo ella dejando de llorar tomando su gorra, sonriéndole a ese joven que no recordaba nada, pero para ella, él siempre sería lo más importante en el mundo, su líder, y se aseguraría de que él lo recordara tarde o temprano.

—Bueno chicos— Hoagie decidió finalmente acercarse rompiendo toda la atmosfera romántica —¿debería irme? Aquí huele mucho a miel—

Dijo bromeando dirigiéndoles una sonrisa pícara a ambos.

—¡No!, tenemos una misión que cumplir ¿recuerdas? — dijo Abby sin poner atención a las palabras que uso.

—¿Una misión? —

Preguntó Nigel arqueando una ceja.

—Amm…algo así, es que vamos a casa de Kuki para convencerla de que se vea con Wallabee y hagan las paces—

Le dijo Hoagie e inmediatamente Nigel puso una mirada mas seria como si la idea le hubiera desagradado, cosa que Abby notó de inmediato.

—¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó? —

Preguntó con intriga mientras le miraba igual de seria, él solamente oculto su mirada tras esos lentes oscuros.

—Supe algo—

Un silencio un poco incómodo se formó tras esa afirmación.

—Ah…chicos bueno sé que quizás ese chico la ha lastimado pero Abby tiene un buen presentimiento de todo esto, no sería bueno que…—

—Está bien, iré con ustedes—

Dijo Nigel medio sonriendo ante las miradas de sorpresa de sus amigos.

—Pero sólo voy para demostrarles que eso no funcionara—

Tango Abby como Hoagie sonrieron ante esa respuesta, Abby esbozo más una sonrisa retadora pero igual aceptó que los acompañara. Juntos llegaron a casa de Kuki y para su buena suerte sus padres no estaban así que no tendrían que pasar por la "barricada fraternal".

Kuki abrió la puerta al fijarse que eran ellos, llevaba puesto un suéter verde sobre su pijama y abrazaba un simio arcoíris, traía el cabello suelto y un poco despeinado. Aquella escena le trajo mucha nostalgia a Abby, quien no pudo evitar mirarla como aquella niña tierna de hace seis años atrás.

La joven pelinegra se dejó caer en brazos de Nigel inmediatamente después de verlo y éste le abrazo cálidamente guiándola hasta el sillón de la sala, Abby no pudo evitar sentir esos celos de nuevo, dentro suyo aún tenía la sospecha de que entre Nigel y Kuki había algo más que una simple amistad.

Ya en el sillón pudieron hablar mas tranquilamente con la chica, quien escuchaba atenta pero estaba insegura de querer hacer eso.

—Pero él me dijo claramente que ya no le importaba nada—

—Déjame decirte que él es un idiota y eso solo lo dijo porque esta celoso—

Aclaró Hoagie mientras repasaba la lista de canales como si jugara Atari* en la televisión. Pero Kuki seguía sin poder creer lo que sus amigos decían y constantemente miraba a Nigel de reojo, éste solo se limitaba a sonreírle y acariciar su cabello, como diciendo "todo estará bien".

—Mira Kuki— Abby poso su mano en la de su amiga para darle valor —yo hable con él y esta sumamente arrepentido de lo que hizo pero, el muy idiota no tiene ni idea de cómo acercarse para pedir disculpas, tiene miedo de que no quieras ni verlo—

—Pero es eso precisamente— Kuki hablo con un poco de enojo —no quiero verlo, me lastimó mucho— después de eso se abrazo de Nigel como niña pequeña.

—Les dije que no iba a funcionar—

Dijo éste acariciando el cabello de Kuki, Abby se estaba aguantando los celos que sentía solo para ayudar a sus amigos, respiro profundo y se levantó.

—Kuki, el chico solo quiere que lo perdones, quiere ser tu amigo—

A pesar de la mirada que le echaba Nigel y la de Hoagie, Abby estaba determinada a que ellos dos se reconciliaran, quizás no podría hacer que se enamoraran pero por lo menos que volvieran a ser amigos sí que lo lograría. Finalmente Kuki dejó de abrazar a Nigel para levantarse y mirar fijamente a su amiga, suspirando y sonriendo.

—Está bien, le daré una oportunidad—

—¿De verdad? —

—Si es tan importante para ti, lo haré—

Abby abrazó a su amiga dando vueltas y brincando.

—¡Gracias Kuki!—

Ambos chicos miraban con extrañeza la escena, Hoagie simplemente sonrió levantándose y uniéndose a ellas en el abrazo.

—Perfecto, ya no estas triste ¿verdad Kuki? —

—Jajaja, ¿cómo podría estarlo con ustedes aquí? —

A pesar de todo Nigel solamente esbozo una especie de sonrisa no muy convencido pero igual Abby había logrado su objetivo y ahora todos parecían mas animados que antes, la ocasión perfecta para pasarla juntos hasta que.

—¿Eh?... — Abby revisó su celular —ah, lo siento chicos pero debo irme, debo encontrarme con Wally para poder arreglar lo del encuentro—

—¿Tan pronto? — Kuki preguntó un poco nerviosa.

—Tú tranquila todo saldrá bien— Hoagie le dio una palmada al hombro para alentarla —y hablando de arreglar cosas, yo también debo irme—

—Gracias chicos—

Kuki despidió a ambos en la puerta, quedándose sola con Nigel quien se levantó dispuesto a irse también.

—Bueno Kuki, creo que entonces yo también me voy, me alegra ver que estas mejor…—

Antes de siquiera continuar, ya tenía a la joven aferrada a su cintura y pegada a su pecho como antes. Claramente no se encontraba del todo bien.

—Nigel ¿podrías quedarte hasta que mis padres o Mushi, lleguen?, la verdad es que tengo algo de miedo y no me gusta estar sola—

El joven abrazó cariñosamente a su amiga acariciando su cabello, eso siempre la tranquilizaba.

—Sí, está bien—

Mientras tanto Abby corría lo mas rápido que podía para encontrarse con Wally, el mensaje le había preocupado y ahora no tenia tiempo que perder.

 _"Abby, mensaje urgente de Rachel, han secuestrado a Fanny, no sabemos quién fue pero se tienen algunas sospechas, ella nos necesita, nos verá en el estacionamiento del estadio dentro de media hora, ¡muévete!"_

— _Media hora, debo darme prisa_ — ahora deseaba mucho haberse llevado su bicicleta pero recordó que la dejó en la escuela.

El joven castaño se dirigía a casa de los Lincoln para poder arreglar todo el embrollo, también para aclarar todas sus sospechas y de ser posible, intentar recordar.

—Bueno Hoagie, es ahora o nunca—

Regresando a casa de los Sanban, Kuki y Nigel se encontraban en el sillón mirando la televisión, estaba un maratón de películas de acción, era lo único bueno que había en ese momento. Kuki había bajado una manta grande para que ambos se pudieran tapar, Nigel no se negó a eso pues era ya común hacer ese tipo de cosas con ella.

—Nigel—

—¿Qué ocurre? —

—¿No te parece sospechosa la forma en la que Abby insistió en que me reconciliara con ese chico? —

Nigel no contestó esa pregunta, pues era claro que desde un principio estaba sospechando. El joven había estado muy serio desde que llegó, solo sonreía cuando ella le miraba pero se podía notar que no estaba nada contento con la nueva amistad de Abby y Kuki lo sabía, pero también sospechaba que había algo mas que una simple amistad.

—A mi si—

Tras eso ninguno volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna, ella se recostó en el hombro de su amigo mirando la televisión.

 _Transmisión interrumpida…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Solo amigos.**

 _Continúa la transmisión…_

Bajo las luces callejeras en el estacionamiento, una chica ya había formado un surco en el piso por la desesperación.

—Tranquilízate 362, Abby llegará pronto—

Wally trataba de calmar a la joven que estaba sumamente desesperada.

—Lo siento Wally pero, Fanny me preocupa mucho, no podemos perder ni un segundo…—

Terminó apenas cuando una figura se fue acercando, se trataba de Abby quien al llegar apenas y podía respirar.

—Ya…ya llegue… ¿cómo ocurrió?—

—Abby, que bueno que llegas, te explicaré en el auto—

El otro par de chicos se quedaron impresionados por lo dicho.

— ¿Tienes auto? —

Preguntó el güero con suma curiosidad por saber de dónde había sacado el vehículo.

—Bueno, acabo de sacar mi licencia de conducir y mi padre me dejó usar su auto para cualquier cosa—

Caminaron rumbo a un Ford Focus en color negro.

—¡Es hermoso! —

Wally no pudo evitar emocionarse al verlo y darle unas cuantas vueltas como si se tratara de la chica mas sexy del mundo, al menos así fue a ojos de Abby quien tomó del gorro de la chamarra al chico.

—Ay, solo es un auto— abriendo la parte de atrás lo arrojo al asiento —¡vámonos ya Rachel! — subiendo al asiento del copiloto.

La joven rubia estaba algo divertida con la escena presenciada, y tras reírse un rato entró en el auto dando marcha a quien sabe dónde.

—¡Oye! — Wally a pesar de no dejar de admirar la belleza del auto se quejó con Abby —¿por qué tú vas al frente y yo debo ir atrás? —

—Porque es un carro de chicas—

—Jajaja, bien dicho Abby—

Ambas chicas chocaron sus palmas riendo ante la absoluta resignación del joven que solo se quejaba en el asiento trasero.

—Bueno chicos, hace unos días que no había sabido nada de Fanny así que decidí buscarla por mi cuenta tras cuatro días pero en su casa no la encontré y están preocupados por ella—

—¿Cuatro días? —

Wally estaba a punto de reclamar de nuevo pero Rachel le interrumpió.

—Estaba ocupada con otros asuntos, por eso no pude hacerlo antes, ni tampoco avisarles antes—

—No te preocupes por eso Rachel, ahora estamos contigo pero dinos ¿encontraste algo? —

—Sí, encontré una carta que se me hizo sospechosa— buscó en sus bolsillos sin dejar de prestar atención al camino, para entregarle la supuesta carta a Abby.

Wally se acercó para poder examinarla él también.

—Mmm…que raro—

—¿Qué cosa? —

Wally no podía entender la carta de ninguna manera, parecía estar escrita en código, eso o solo era lo que suponía, una simple carta de amor.

—Bueno, aquí dice "pronto seremos capaces de olvidar y estaremos juntos, dile a tus amigos que también están invitados a la fiesta de graduación" — señalando y mostrándole a Wally esa parte en la carta —si está escrito en código, que es lo más probable, Fanny está en peligro—

—¿Peligro?, osea que— arrebatándole la carta a Abby —esos malditos, quieren borrarle la memoria a 86—

Abby volvió a arrebatarle la carta a pesar de la mirada de reproche.

—Exacto, pero ¿a dónde debemos ir? — peleándose con Wally por aquella carta hasta que Rachel se las quito.

—¡Denme eso! — la guardó en sus bolsillos —bueno, la carta tiene una pista pero es solo una corazonada así que les pido que confíen en mí, ahora pónganse sus cinturones—

Ambos asintieron mientras se ajustaban en sus asientos. Hicieron pocas horas y finalmente llegaron al lugar, era una especie de edificio de oficinas o algo así.

—Bueno chicos, antes que nada debo decirles de quién sospecho y quizás esto les pueda causar algo de shock pero no todos nuestros compañeros han olvidado simplemente—

—Al grano 362—

Le dijo Wally quien ya no esperaba para entrar a la acción.

—Wally recuerda que sigue siendo nuestra superior—

—Superior mis…ok, ok, continua—

Después de que ambas lo mataran con la mirada y estuvieran a punto de golpearlo, Wally decidió permanecer callado.

—Bueno, por la caligrafía y las palabras, mas aparte por la investigación que hice de los chicos destituidos de la base de datos de KND, llegue a la conclusión de que se trata de Patton—

Tanto Abby como Wally se quedaron con cara de asombro.

—¿Y ese quién es? —

—¡Idiota! — Abby le dio finalmente un zape —¡¿No recuerdas a todos tus compañeros?! —

—Arg…¡Oye! —

Rachel había apagado las luches del auto y revisó si nadie estaba cerca.

—¡Basta los dos!, nos escucharan si siguen gritando—

—Lo siento Rachel pero es culpa de Wally—

El joven seguía sobando su cabeza, y estuvo a punto de decir algo mas pero prefirió guardarlo.

—Bueno ya, ¿quién es él? —

—Número 60—

Cuando Wally escuchó ese número supo de inmediato de quién se trataba, le había visto antes en la preparatoria, pertenece al equipo de futbol. Pero de pronto el joven güero salió del auto ante la mirada de ambas.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando? — Abriéndoles las puertas a ambas —supongo que traes armas ¿verdad? —

Ambas chicas sonrieron, Rachel fue a su cajuela sacando algunas armas de tecnología adolescente pero claramente modificadas para uso exclusivo de KND.

—Hace tiempo que no hacemos esto 4, ¿crees que? —

El joven tomó dos armas como si toda la vida lo hubiese hecho y caminó al frente.

—Vamos, yo iré adelante pero— mirando a Rachel —tú ordenas 362—

La chica sonrió al verle tan decidido.

—Chicos, vamos a rescatar a 86—

Abby no podía creer que aunque hayan pasado tantas cosas y algunos años, su carácter incluso antes de volver a reconocerse, fuera el mismo.

—"Definitivamente, sigues siendo el mismo" —

Entre ruidos de máquinas, música ruidosa, murmullos y luces incandescentes una joven después de días, inconsciente, por fin abría los ojos.

—Mmm… ¿qué, dónde…dónde estoy?—

Fanny poco a poco recobraba la visibilidad, mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba en una sala muy parecida al cuarto de destitución del KND, frente a ella se encontraba sentado en una silla, Patton. En cuanto le miró frunció el ceño e intento levantarse, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba atada a una silla.

—Tranquila Fanny, no tienes oportunidad de escapar, mejor no te resistas—

Él la miraba con la misma sonrisa de satisfacción y algo maliciosa, ella ya estaba harta de que la mirara de esa manera pero estaba dispuesta a jugar su juego, Fanny estaba segura de poder salir ilesa de eso, sabía perfectamente cómo manejar a Patton, así que sonrió igual.

—Bueno adolescente, ¿por qué ir rápido entonces?, tienes preguntas y yo también, si todo acabará está bien charlar un rato ¿no? —

Él cambio su semblante a uno mas serio y ordeno a los que estaban escuchando retirarse, les dijo que se encargaría él solo y también cerró la puerta para que nadie interrumpiera.

—Fanny— se acercó para acariciar su mejilla pero ella lo rechazó de inmediato —mira no quiero ser el malo del cuento, esto lo hago solo por nuestro bien, el proceso es inevitable—

Ella solo le miraba con la misma expresión de reproche y odio, entonces él le tomo del rostro con algo de brusquedad.

—Jeje, me encanta tu mirada retadora, me gusta que me mires aunque sea así, tus ojos verdes son hermosos—

—¡Ya deja toda esa tontería!, sé lo que intentas pero no te va a funcionar, yo no soy tan ingenua ni tampoco soy tan influenciable—

—No estoy intentando nada Fanny, realmente pienso que eres hermosa, demasiado para estar del lado de un montón de mocosos—

Fanny estaba realmente harta, tanto que le escupió en el rostro para que le dejara en paz.

—Mira nada mas, hicimos una promesa hace mucho tiempo y tú no puedes recordarla, te dejaste dominar por ellos, que lastima me das—

Ella le dijo eso con todo el propósito de ofenderlo, deseaba decirle todo, estaba dolida de ver a uno de sus mejores compañeros y miembros de Los Chicos del Barrio en el bando contrario pero lo único que logro fue un leve arrebato de violencia de su parte.

—Muy bien nena, quise ser amable pero veo que contigo las cosas siempre tienen que ser de la forma difícil y sabes que…— le jalaba del cabello hacia atrás con brusquedad mientras ella solo aguantaba el dolor que sentía —eso me encanta, no te voy a dejar en paz, te haré mía aunque no quieras—

Le tomó con brusquedad de la nuca para besarla a la fuerza, pero Fanny quien a pesar de no poder golpearlo si le hizo daño, lo mordió.

—¡Arg! —

Se miraron con rabia y en un arranque de ira, Patton la golpeo en el rostro.

—Que mal has elegido Fanny, pero bueno eso está a punto de acabar—

Le tomó nuevamente del rostro a pesar de lo adolorida que estaba, y a pesar de todo eso le seguía mirando retadora. Patton se le acercó al oído susurrándole.

—Hasta nunca 86—

La máquina estuvo a punto de tomar su función pero en ese momento se activó una alarma, al parecer alguien había irrumpido dentro del edificio y no sólo eso, sino que la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió del golpe.

—¡Suéltala! —

El joven güero entró de primero apuntando con un arma a Patton, que a ojos de Wally estaba irreconocible, parecía él pero con esa armadura y su mirada fría ya no era su compañero, ya no había nada en ese cascaron de piel.

Patton se incorporó alejándose de Fanny para quedar frente a frente con él, si es que así se puede decir, Patton era un poco mas alto que Wally.

—No puedo creerlo— mirando de reojo a Fanny —Jajaja, esto es hilarante, es muy, muy obvio— no le miraba, sólo sonreía —me sorprende únicamente el no darme cuenta, eres hábil Beatles, pero eres un tonto al seguir con esos niños—

—Jajaja, no me digas— sonriendo burlonamente —parece que a alguien le lavaron el cerebro pues no recuerda para nada aquella promesa—

—Promesa inútil, tú también hablas de ello pero te apuesto a que si no hubieras regresado tus amigos ya serían parte del equipo ganador—

—Pues adivina, estoy de vuelta y dispuesto a que todos lo recuerden—

—¿Tú también?, jajaja…ese idiota únicamente les dio una promesa vacía—

—¡No lo llames idiota!, idiota—

Fanny se dio cuenta de que Patton estaba sacando un arma mientras hablaba para distraer a Wally.

—¡Cuidado! —

Para suerte Wally alcanzó a esquivar el disparo de Patton con una rodada al suelo y disparándole, pero el joven moreno también logró esquivarle sin problema.

—Nada mal—

—Je, tampoco tú—

Fanny pudo ver que en el edificio reinaba un caos pero también se dio cuenta de que Wally no había llegado solo, entre los disparos y gente que corría divisó a Rachel y a Abby lo cual la mantuvo tranquila pero mientras el par de chicos peleaba, ella intentaba desatarse de aquella silla, era ya bastante humillante el hecho de estar atrapada y con su.

—"Espera, pero que no" — estuvo tan ocupada peleándose con Patton que no se dio cuenta de que ya traía otra ropa y no cualquiera, era casi idéntica a cuando estaba en KND —"¿por qué?" — el solo pensar que fue él quien le cambio de ropa le hizo sonrojar —"¡Ah, no, no, no…que horror!, pero bueno eso no importa, debo salir de aquí" —

Mientras el par aquel seguía peleando y disparándose como locos, ella aplico toda su fuerza para poder romper aquellas cuerdas pero era inútil.

—¡Rachel! —

—Fanny— ella se acercó.

—¡Ayúdame a desatarme para poder darle una paliza bien merecida a ese maldito de Patton!—

—Amm, sí, pero la paliza se la darás luego estamos aquí únicamente para rescatarte, solo somos nosotros y no podremos con todos—

Con mucha desilusión asintió resignándose.

—Ay, está bien—

Una vez libre le pidió a Rachel una de las armas que llevaba para poder defenderse.

—Debemos busca salir de aquí—

—¡Abby! —

Rachel le grito a la morena que pronto corrió con ellas para poder largarse del lugar. En unos pisos más arriba se encontraban dos jóvenes peleando, a muerte.

—¡Eres muy hábil Beatles, pero te advierto que he recibido un entrenamiento mejor desde que cumplí trece, no podrás conmigo!—

—Jajaja, ¡no me subestimes Drilovsky, te recuerdo que fui capitán del equipo de lucha y que a pesar de no entrenar armas de fuego, te hago sudar! —

—Mocoso presumido— murmuro bajo mientras se cubría tras el marco de una puerta —¡Ja, oye Beatles! —

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —

—¿¡Por qué viniste a rescatar a Fanny?, te veías molesto, ¿acaso te gusta?! —

Cuando Wally escuchó eso se molestó, y mucho más al notar quien venía en camino por los pasillos que por su expresión escuchó eso, Fanny estaba sumamente sonrojada mirando fijamente a Wally cubierta para que los disparos no les dieran a ninguna.

—Jajaja, ¡¿ella está ahí verdad?! — Cesando los disparos por un momento —¡bueno Beatles, solo responde eso, o dispara o ¿qué, eres cobarde?! —

—Yo…—

Mientras Wally tenía un debate mental, nadie prestaba atención que los cimientos se estaban cayendo, pronto el piso en el que estaban se vendría abajo, debían salir pronto.

—Fanny y yo solo somos amigos, yo amo a alguien más—

Cuando Fanny escuchó eso tuvo que disimular con todas sus fuerzas que no le afectó, la pelirroja seguía sintiendo una atracción hacia ese joven y ahora mas por cómo se había puesto.

—¿¡Qué dijiste?, no pude escucharte! —

—Dije— le hizo una señal a las chicas de que corrieran en cuanto él saliera a cubrirlas —¡Que te voy a partir tu mandarina en gajos, maldito adolescente! —

Wally avanzo disparando contra Patton quien le devolvía como podía aquellos disparos, detrás del güero corrieron las chicas abriéndose paso igual, Patton no tuvo otra opción que alejarse de ahí por su seguridad.

—Arg, rayos— se apartó del camino notando la inestabilidad del edificio —¡todos, retirada, salgan de aquí lo más rápido que puedan! —

Patton avisó a todos sus compañeros que desalojaran el edificio, mientras el mismo corría para ponerse a salvo, mirando hacia atrás, Fanny huía de la mano de ese joven, lo cual hizo que finalmente Patton lo tomara personal.

—¡Corran! —

Gritaban todos los chicos mientras buscaban cómo salir de ahí, Wally traía de la mano a Fanny porque ella rechazó ser cargada al momento en que se lastimó corriendo entre los escombros. Ya unos pisos abajo el suelo se quebró bajo ellos haciéndolos caer, por suerte Wally se agarró de un cable de luz que se desprendió de la pared.

—¡Ah! —

Hubo un grito al unísono, pero Wally se sujetó fuerte del cable con una mano mientras que de su otra mano colgaban Fanny, Rachel y Abby.

—¡No te sueltes Wally! —

Le gritaba Abby intentando ver hacia abajo o un lugar donde pudieran saltar.

—¡Es un poco complicado!—

—¡Vamos Cuatro no te rindas, encontraremos algo! —

Le dijo ahora Rachel quien estaba agarrada de la pierna de Fanny e igual que Abby buscaba desesperadamente un lugar donde caer.

—¡ya no, aguanto! —

—¡Óyeme bien Wallabee, te sueltas y juro que si salimos vivos, te mato! —

Esta vez fue Fanny quien tampoco aguantaría demasiado. Después de unos minutos el cable iba poco a poco despegándose de la pared haciéndolos descender más.

—¡Aaaaah! —

—¡Mas les vale encontrar algo pronto! —

Gritaba el pobre chico que sentía que sus brazos se desprenderían. De pronto Abby diviso hacia abajo, a unos metros estaba la escalera eléctrica, si se balanceaban adecuadamente podrían llegar a ella.

—¡Chicos tengo la solución! — grito la morena balanceándose con su cuerpo —¡hagan lo que yo para llegar a esas escaleras eléctricas! —

—¡¿Estás loca?! — grito Fanny a todo pulmón.

—¡Confíen en mí y háganlo! —

Los chicos, empezando por Wallabee empezaron a balancearse hasta que el cable se rompió.

—¡Aaaah! —

Para suerte de todos con ese último impulso habían alcanzado aquellos escalones, después de recuperarse por leves minutos siguieron su camino hacia una salida pues el edificio se vendría abajo.

—¡Corran, corran! —

Dijo Wally quien muy a regañadientes de la joven morena tuvo que cargarla hasta la salida, Abby ya tenía una lesión en el tobillo y con ese salto se había lastimado de nuevo. Después de unos metros por fin lograron salir del lugar solo para descubrir que todos estaban huyendo.

—¡Debemos irnos, corran! —

Rachel iba delante de ellos guiándolos hasta el auto, cuando llegó Fanny tomó rápidamente el asiento del copiloto y Wally bajo un poco a Abby para que ella misma entrara al auto, una vez dentro todos emprendieron retirada.

Cuando ya estaban alejados del lugar Wally aprovecho para revisarle el tobillo a Abby, quien se negó rotundamente diciendo que estaría bien, que no era grave. Pero él insistió, no era bueno en eso, nada bueno pero igual quería asegurarse de que no fuera una contractura o peor, un hueso roto.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien, no necesitas hacer nada—

—Hay que testaruda eres, está bien, ya te dejo—

Fanny venía muy callada mirando por la ventana.

—Fanny, siento mucho lo que…—

—¿Por qué te disculpas Rachel?, no fue tu culpa—

Le dijo la pelirroja mirando de reojo a su compañera que iba conduciendo.

—Bueno si, lo sé pero igual se supone que soy…—

—No eres la líder suprema Rachel, solo eres nuestra superior y ya, deja de echarte la culpa— la miró —o me enfadare—

Rachel sonrió después de eso, aunque el ambiente aún no estaba del todo tranquilo. Todos sabían que a partir de ese momento las cosas se pondrían mas difíciles.

Luego de estar conduciendo unas horas por fin estaban de regreso, pero al bajar del auto Wally fue con Fanny antes de despedirse de todas.

—Fanny— el joven güero respiro hondo —oye, acerca de lo que dije—

—No digas mas ¿quieres? — le interrumpió —yo sé que amas a Kuki, siempre lo he sabido, es bastante obvio—

—¡Oye! —

—Déjame terminar, a lo que me refiero es que— con un ligero sonrojo —te agradezco mucho que me salvaras y que ayudaras a Rachel y Abby, no voy a mentir que me gustas Wally pero— levantó su mirada sonriendo ligeramente —tú no me amas y yo no puedo atarte, eso solo nos lastimaría a ambos, además sigo creyendo que todos los hombres son unos idiotas—

Wally sonrió un poco a pesar de que ese comentario le había ofendido, mientras que Abby y Rachel esperaban en el auto a la joven pelirroja, Rachel no iba a dejar que Abby se fuera así a su casa y pensándolo era mejor si también Fanny se fuera con ellas.

—Bueno Fanny…amm..86— ofreciéndole la mano —me alegra tenerte de vuelta y fue un placer hacer esta misión contigo—

—Je— la chica chocó nudillos con Wally —la primera de muchas que vendrán, agente—

Fanny subió al auto despidiéndose, ya se verían otro día, ahora todos necesitaban descansar.

—Ay, me duele todo— Wally caminaba rumbo a su casa todo adolorido —no están tan ligeritas como creen…— al llegar a su jardín se dio cuenta de que alguien le esperaba.

Ella le miró apenada desde el pórtico del chico, había estado esperándolo casi toda la tarde. Él la miró con extrañeza, no sabía qué hacer pero se sentía realmente culpable y por eso ocultaba sus manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra.

—¿Me estuviste esperando mucho rato? —

Fue lo primero que Wally atinó a decir.

—¿Eh?, no, no…no mucho— Kuki jugueteaba con sus manos con la mirada baja —yo solo, tome la iniciativa…Abby me dijo que arreglaría un encuentro pero yo ya, no quise esperar así que vine pero me dijeron que no estabas, insistieron que pasara pero yo les dije que me quedaría aquí a esperarte, vine por que…—

Se podía notar el nerviosismo en sus palabras, así que Wally respiró profundo y finalmente lo soltó.

—Lo siento—

Ella elevó su mirada sorprendida por esa disculpa tan sincera, el tono en que lo había dicho sonaba muy convincente.

—Lo siento niña, no quise gritarte ni tampoco lastimarte es solo que yo…—

Wally se trababa mucho cuando quería decirle las cosas a Kuki, apenas podía sostenerle la mirada a esos hermosos ojos negros. De pronto el joven pensó en las palabras de Fanny.

"Yo no puedo atarte, eso solo nos lastimaría a ambos"

¿Y si tenía razón, y si todo este tiempo eso es lo único que ambos estuvieron haciendo, atándose el uno al otro hasta que al final aquella cuerda solo los ahorcó?, tras esos pensamientos Wally dio el paso mas grande y doloroso de su vida.

—Yo quiero ser tu amigo, Kuki—

La joven morena se impresionó con eso y no pudo evitar llenarse de felicidad.

—Solo quería ser tu amigo pero soy un torpe que no sabe expresar lo que siente—

—¿De verdad? — se acercó a él —¿de verdad quieres que seamos amigos? —

—Sí, ¿acaso no me escuchaste? — volvió un momento a su tono habitual —ah, perdón…sí, sí quiero—

Kuki gritó de emoción queriendo abrazarlo pero.

—No, no— la detuvo —soy un chico rudo, nada de abrazos—

—Jajaja, está bien— sonriendo le ofreció su mano —un apretón de manos estará bien, amigo—

Wally dudó un poco pero finalmente le estrechó la mano en señal de amistad, de rompimiento total, porque eso era, había roto con aquella cuerda que los mantenía presos uno del otro.

—Bueno Wally debo irme, mañana todavía hay escuela y debo volver antes de que me reporten jejeje— tomando su bolso emprendió camino —nos vemos—

—Hasta pronto— dijo ligeramente mientras le sonreía con algo de tristeza a la chica que se alejaba en el atardecer.

Wally entró en su casa descubriendo que Joey estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando.

—Jejeje, hola hermano—

Wally le miro sospechoso.

—Hola Joey— pasando a un lado de él sin darle mucha importancia.

—Hermano— le detuvo de la chamarra.

—Estoy bien, hermanito— le acarició el cabello con cariño —ya la liberé, igual ella ya tiene novio, quizás este mejor con él y yo, bueno quizás deba buscarme alguien que aguante mis rudezas—

Joey se le quedó viendo no muy convencido de sus palabras pero al menos ahora se notaba menos triste que en aquella ocasión.

—Wally—

Una vez que su hermano se retiró, sacó aquel diario y el dibujo que su hermano seguramente olvido que tenía.

—Me pregunto si… ¿aún habrá esperanza? —

En otro lado de la ciudad Abby bajaba del auto de Rachel para entrar a su casa, ya podía caminar un poco mejor así que no fue necesario que le acompañaran hasta adentro y ella agradeció eso. Cuando entró en su casa se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, más que una nota en la cocina y una comida en el horno. Abby no tenía hambre, después de todo ese ajetreo lo último que quería hacer era comer, lo único que deseaba era desplomarse en su cama y dormir.

—Ay por fin—

Después de una ducha, Abby se recostó en su cama dispuesta a dormir todo lo que pudiera para estar lista mañana pero su idea fue interrumpida por su celular.

—¿Ahora qué?, bueno—

Se sorprendió al oír la voz de Kuki del otro lado.

—Hola Abby—

—Ah, Kuki, oye escucha…sé que prometí arreglar un encuentro pero veras es que…—

—Oh eso ya no será necesario Abby, fui a su casa y lo esperé hasta que llegara—

—¿Fuiste a su casa? Pero Kuki—

—No te preocupes Abby ya arreglamos las cosas, somos amigos—

Eso último le sacó de onda a Abby, pues ella esperaba que Wally tomara iniciativa y se le declarara pero no fue así.

—¿De verdad? — debía disimular —eso me alegra mucho Kuki, bueno debo ir a dormir—

—Jeje, si yo también solo quería contarte eso, ya puedo volver a la escuela mas tranquila, buenas noches—

Tras esa llamada Abby tuvo el impulso de llamar a Wally y así lo hizo.

—Wally…lo siento…—

 _Transmisión interrumpida…_

* * *

N.A: Siendo sincera, esto tenía que pasar pero...¿creen que vuelvan a estar juntos? Quisiera saber su opinión y también me gustaría de una vez desearles un muy FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Que se cumplan todos sus deseos, hasta la próxima.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: ¿Y si en verdad me gustas?**

 _Continúa la transmisión…_

Habían ya pasado unos días y las cosas parecían seguir su curso normal y tranquilo. Wally decidió simplemente asistir a sus clases de regulación y orientación para estar listo el siguiente año, casi no veía a sus compañeros pero él y Abby seguían reuniéndose, siendo los únicos que recordaban todo ahora eran miembros del TND y debían estar alerta ante cualquier situación, más aparte, a pesar de que el lazo de "amor" que unía a Kuki con el güero ya no tenía significado alguno, el chico no se rendiría hasta volver a reunir al equipo, aun si eso significaba romper por completo con esos sentimientos que seguían invadiéndole.

Mientras tanto Hoagie había hablado con Cree pero decidieron darse un tiempo para pensar las cosas, el castaño seguía en la idea de que todos le ocultaban algo, que había cosas fuera de su lugar, que algo no andaba del todo bien.

 _—"Deja de pensar Gilligan, te estas portando como un paranoico" —_

Pensaba el joven sin poder concentrarse en su examen final, este examen definiría todo el semestre, no podía reprobar o si no entonces nuevamente estaría un punto debajo de la mejor hasta ahora. Miraba de reojo a su compañera quien respondía fluidamente aquel tortuoso examen, era increíble notarla tan seria y tranquila dentro del salón de clases y siendo un remolino social afuera. Esa es otra cosa que traía vuelto loco al joven castaño, su amiga no parecía la misma desde hace unas semanas atrás y todo comenzó cuando empezó a llevarse bien con Wallabee.

 _—"Quizás pueda ser que…no, no lo creo posible" —_

—¡Señor Gilligan!, deje de mirar a los lados y concéntrese en el examen o si no me obligara a retirarlo del salón—

—Amm, si señor—

Abby giro su mirada algo extrañada, ella también notaba muy raro a su mejor amigo, su hermana se veía muy triste últimamente pero no dejaba de repetir que había sido su elección y aunque fuera loco, le creía, pues Hoagie ni loco dejaría de andar con Cree, pero él mismo parecía distante y distraído, no estaba triste, más bien parecía decepcionado.

Al finalizar el examen ya era la hora de irse a casa, los clubes habían acabado antes y ahora solo se dedicarían a la fiesta de graduación que se acercaba para todos.

—¡Hey brother! —

Hoagie estaba en su casillero limpiándolo cuando escuchó a Abby acercarse, aunque se le hizo raro el cómo le llamó, hace años que no lo llamaba así.

—Hey, amm…hola Abby, andas muy animada últimamente—

—Jajaja, ¿acaso eso es raro? —

El joven castaño probó hacer algo, le abrazó por el cuello para revolver su cabello por encima de la gorra roja que traía.

—¡Oye, jajaja…déjame! —

La chica intentaba zafarse pero no podía evitar reír, se estaba divirtiendo.

—No, me alegra realmente— el castaño le soltó acomodando su gorra —ya extrañaba a esta Abby—

Abby le miró intrigado, acaso había cambiado mucho, entre sus memorias no recordaba mucho de cómo era después de perderlas.

—¿Cómo que a "esta" Abby?, vamos sé que quizás he sido algo distante pero, no sé siento que esta si soy yo—

—Pues seas o no, me gusta mas—

Ambos se sonreían, y Abby se sentía feliz de ver sonreír a su amigo, no le gustaba verle triste y mucho menos a él, Hoagie era el alma de la fiesta en el equipo, verlo serio o deprimido le parecía muy extraño y no lo aceptaba. A los pocos minutos se fueron juntando Kuki y Nigel quien para variar traía un semblante serio, Kuki volvía a ser la misma chica alegre que conocía.

—Siento mucho haberlos preocupado a todos, jeje en el salón no dejaban de decirme que me habían extrañado—

—Bueno Kuki la verdad no son los únicos, todos nosotros también te extrañábamos y también en nuestro salón, ¿verdad Abby? — el castaño codeo a su amiga un poco para que respondiera.

—Jeje, sí, todos los chicos en nuestro salón parecían muy animados de haberte visto por los pasillos—

Eso hizo sonrojar de felicidad a la joven nipona.

—Jejeje, toda esta bienvenida me halaga pero bueno quien mas se alegró con eso fue obviamente Ace, estaba sumamente preocupado de que me haya quitado la vida o algo así—

—¡Eso no vuelvas a decirlo ni en broma! —

Intervino Nigel en un tono de molestia y preocupación. Sus amigos le miraron extrañados y Kuki solo agacho la mirada muy apenada.

—Lo siento— dijo el joven quitándose los lentes sobándose el tabique.

—Tranquilo Nigel, ahora ya estamos todos juntos de nuevo— Hoagie abrazo por los hombros a ambas chicas mientras le sonreía.

Nigel les observo sintiendo algo de nostalgia, se sentía extraño pero igual fue con ellos y los abrazó a todos.

—Como en un principio—

Abby no pudo evitar llorar al escucharle decir eso, todas las palabras, tanto de Hoagie como de Nigel le traían memorias y sentimientos de nostalgia, aunque ellos no pudieran recordar seguían siendo sus amigos.

—¿Estás bien?, oh vamos Abby no te pongas tan sentimental—

—Ah ya— se quitó de ese abrazó —ustedes son los melosos que provocan eso—

Los cuatro chicos al final terminaron riendo mientras caminaban rumbo a su casa. Cuando Abby llegó a la suya encontró al joven güero en el pórtico, ella sonrió con un leve suspiro.

—¡Hey boy! — acercándose a él.

Wally estaba con los audífonos puestos pero alcanzó a sentirle cuando se acercó, levantándose para saludarla.

—Hola Abby—

—¿Qué te trae por acá? —

Abby se sorprendió de verle de tan buen humor, después de lo que pasó creyó que Wally se deprimiría o algo así pero no, y se alegró de eso, también pensó que el hecho de estar juntos le ayudaba a no sentirse solo.

—Mmm…nada en particular—

—Jajaja, ¿entonces? —

Abby sacó su llave para abrir su casa y entrar, se preguntó si Wally había llegado apenas o si ya tenía rato esperándola.

—No tenía nada que hacer en casa así que decidí pasar por aquí pero se me olvido que estabas en la escuela así que te espere—

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo? —

—Nah, unas cuantas horas—

Abby le miró extrañada.

—Jajaja, eres un ridículo— entrando en su casa y dejando entrar a Wally tras ella —si me estuviste esperando ¿por qué no mejor fuiste a la escuela? —

—Nah, ya acabé mis cursos y todo además…— tras eso bajo un poco el rostro —no deseo verla por el momento—

—Wally…— Abby miró con algo de tristeza.

Ya sabía que nada había cambiado, a pesar de que ahora parecían estar bien no era real, con eso pensó en Hoagie y su hermana, deben tener problemas pero no lo hacen ver así, Nigel también parece estar algo distante últimamente y Kuki, ella parece ser la única del grupo que está feliz, pero Abby no lo aceptaba, Kuki le dijo algo hace mucho tiempo que ahora venía a su memoria.

—Oye Wally, es genial volver a pasear juntos pero— después de que se cambiara de ropa aceptó dar un paseo con su amigo —de algún modo siento que quien debería estar paseando y a quien le deberías estar comprando helado es a Kuki y no a mí—

El chico llegó a la banca donde ella estaba con un par de conos de helado.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que le compre helados a mi amiga? —

—Siendo unos niños nada, pero ahora somos adolescentes— aceptó el helado de cualquier forma —toda la atención se puede prestar a malinterpretaciones—

Wally dejó de comer su helado mientras le observaba arqueando una ceja.

—Osea que…—

—Podrían pensar que somos algo más que "amigos" —

—Pero por supuesto que somos algo más que amigos, Abby—

Abby se sonrojo por ese comentario pero también la perturbó un poco.

—Espera, espera…creo que estas malinterpretando mi amabilidad hacia ti, Wally—

—No malinterpreto nada Abby— haciéndole un guiño —somos mejores amigos ¿no? — sonriendo.

Cuando el joven dijo eso riéndose ella le dio un codazo.

—Eres un idiota—

Ambos empezaron a aventarse el helado al rostro, corretearse y sonreír. Ese día ambos chicos volvieron a jugar como niños sin importarles que la demás gente los viera como si fueran unos locos, pero tampoco se percataron de que alguien más les observaba.

Un joven paseando en bicicleta se detuvo al verlos correr hacia el rio por donde cayeron quedando todos empapados pero sin dejar de reír. Aquel joven solamente emprendió su camino pasando de aquellos dos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Jajaja, Wally…por tu culpa caímos al río—

—Jajaja pero estuvo divertido ¿no? —

El güero se incorporó para acto seguido ayudar a su amiga para juntos caminar de regreso a casa, estaba atardeciendo y el frio se podía sentir un poco, por lo cual Wally le ofreció su chamarra que ya estaba un poco menos mojada que toda su ropa, Abby lo negó en un principio hasta que empezó a estornudar, fue ahí donde Wally insistió no dejándole mas remedio a su amiga que aceptar.

Entre risas y juegos no se habían percatado de que alguien los había visto pero no parecía importarles mucho hasta que llegaron a casa de Abby, en la puerta se encontraba su hermana de brazos cruzados esperándola.

—¿Cree? —

—¿Qué ocurre Abby? —

—No lo sé, mejor nos despedimos aquí— girándose a su amigo acercándose a su oído —mi sospecha es que ella se haya enterado de que nuestras memorias regresaran, de ser así sería un verdadero fastidio así que mejor te veo luego, yo te llamo—

—Sí, entendido— asintiendo el joven notó que ella se quitaba la chamarra, intentó decirle que no por el viento frío que hacía pero ella insistió —está bien, hasta pronto—

Despidiéndose, Wally emprendió camino a su casa y Abby respirando hondo se acercó a la puerta de la suya mirando con algo de pena fingida a Cree.

—¿Dónde estabas jovencita? —

—Paseando— intentó pasar de lado pero su hermana la detuvo.

—¿Por qué esta tu ropa mojada? Y ¿qué hacías con ese chico? —

Abby ladeo los ojos como fastidiada e insistió en que la dejara pasar a casa por el frio que hacía, si se quedaba afuera se resfriaría, Cree accedió pero una vez dentro.

—¡Ahora contéstame, papá y mamá estaban preocupados por ti y yo también porque saliste sin avisar y luego regresas como si nada, mojada, con la chamarra de un chico puesta y caminando a su lado muy alegre! ¿Quién te crees? Además…alguien me dijo que estuvieron jugando en el parque—

—¡Ya déjame en paz Cree! — subiendo por las escaleras —me daré una ducha y luego hablamos— cerrando la puerta del baño tras de sí.

—Ay, mocosa esta— toda indignada se retira dando fuertes taconeadas por el pasillo.

Abby suspira de alivio tras haberse librado de su hermana pero se siente nerviosa porque su hermana supo lo del parque.

 _—"¿Cómo pudo saber algo así, acaso alguien nos vio?" —_ pensaba mientras se quitaba la ropa entrando en la regadera _—"tranquila Abby, eso no tiene importancia, solo debo responder con algo casual a lo que Cree me dice y ya, pero si alguien nos vio y le dijo a Cree, pudo haberle dicho a alguien mas" —_

Abby estaba envuelta en una maraña de nervios, si alguien los había visto pudo haber malinterpretado la situación y si sus demás amigos lo sabían entonces podría significar el final de su relación con Nigel.

 _—"Momento…yo no tengo nada con Uno, Nigel y yo no salimos y obviamente no quiere nada conmigo, no debería preocuparme por él pero" —_ el agua no solo le daba calor a su cuerpo sino que también aclaraba su mente _—"si Kuki se entera puede que pase algo, yo estoy segura de que entre Kuki y Wally aún hay un lazo, fue parte de nuestra promesa, ellos lo hicieron por mi hace cinco años, no puedo dejar que se rompa" —_

Una vez aclarada su mente y después de un interrogatorio de media hora que para Abby fueron como mil horas, todo había quedado claro, Abby le dijo que era un amigo nuevo y que solo estaban divirtiéndose, que si le parecía lindo, pero que no eran novios, que a ella le gustaba otra persona.

—¿Entonces estabas paseando por el parque con un chico que parece un idiota, jugando en el río nomas por nomas? —

—Si Cree, ¿cuántas veces necesito repetirlo? —

—No me la trago Abby, te gusta ese chico no me mientas—

Abby giraba los ojos impaciente. Sus padres se encontraban abajo preparando la cena y su estómago ya reclamaba por ella, entre su búsqueda por algo para que Cree la dejara en paz notó el volante de la fiesta de graduación y lo tuvo.

—No me gusta, lo estaba convenciendo de que me ayudara con una canción para el baile— le dijo mostrándole el volante —¿ya?, no quería decírtelo porque deseaba que fuera sorpresa pero en fin…ya que—

Cree revisó el volante y mirando no muy convencida suspiro.

—Está bien, te creeré—

En eso su padre las llamó para cenar, lo cual Abby agradeció con toda su alma pero ahora estaba algo nerviosa, si alguien le había dicho a Cree entonces probablemente pudo decirle a alguien mas.

—Oye Cree, si no es molestia ¿me podrías decir quién te dijo lo de hoy? —

Su hermana se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, miró a su hermana menor que estaba sentada en su cama impaciente porque le dijera, entonces sonrió.

—No, eso es un secreto pero creo que va a tu escuela, hermanita— con su tono burlón hacia ella y soltando una risita salió de la habitación bajando al comedor.

—¡Cree! —

—¡Ya baja a cenar, hermanita! jajaja—

—Maldita— chasqueando la lengua malhumorada —ahora…— recogiendo el volante —debo convencer a Wally—

Esa noche le mandó un mensaje a su amigo citándolo en la escuela a la salida para hablarle de algo importante, no le dio detalles pues sabía que se negaría enseguida si sabía de qué se trataba pues el Wally que conoce no le gustan ese tipo de cosas.

—Sólo espero que vaya— dijo recostada ya con la pijama puesta —aunque…— mirando su cómoda tomó aquella foto que ahora guardaba celosamente en ese cajón —es verdad que sigue teniendo el mismo carácter insoportable pero— sonríe —si ha cambiado, creo que todos— mirando aquella foto y recordando se fue quedando dormida.

Al día siguiente Hoagie pasó a su casa como acostumbraba pero notó que Kuki no venía con él. Cuando quiso preguntar el joven le dijo que se fue a la escuela con su novio a lo cual sólo asintió bajando la mirada.

—Hey ¿acaso te volviste a "enamorar" de ella? —

Su amigo bromeo con algo que había pasado hace tiempo a lo que Abby le miró seria como a punto de golpearlo pero no lo hizo solo sonrió caminando.

—Jajaja, no, es solo que la extraño un poco—

Después de la ciscada que le dio, Hoagie camino junto a ella.

—¿La extrañas? Pero si solo es por unos días, ella me dijo que en vacaciones estaría con nosotros, no es como si no la volviéramos a ver porque tiene novio—

—Je, tienes razón—

Abby había dicho que la extrañaba pero lo que Hoagie no sabía era que extrañaba a la antigua Kuki, a esa chica que fue miembro de Los Chicos del Barrio, no negaba que a pesar de seguir siendo amigos extrañaba todo eso pero se alegró de que Kuki dijera que pasaría las vacaciones con ellos, después de todo ya tenían planes y quizás invitando a Wally ella olvidaría su "enamoramiento" con Ace.

—Aunque dijo que también invitaría a Ace— continuo Hoagie —jeje, en realidad me parece bien que mas personas se unan a nuestro circulo—

Cuando Abby escuchó eso se molestó y ocultando su cara tras su gorra solo dijo un seco "ah" y siguió caminando.

—¿"Ah"?, Abby ¿Por qué no aceptas ya a Ace?, después de todo es el novio de tu mejor amiga—

—Ay, ya dije por qué— llegando a la escuela —no me agrada eso es todo—

Caminaban ya por los pasillos rumbo a sus casilleros y Abby notó que varios chicos murmuraban o giraban su mirada a ella.

—Oh vamos Abby, estás haciendo lo mismo que aquella vez, Kuki no es de las personas que abandonen a sus amigos—

—Yo sé pero…—

Aquellas miradas ya empezaban a incomodar y lo peor es que su amigo parecía no darse cuenta de eso.

—Pero ¿qué? —

—Ay, solo es eso, no me agrada pero no estoy celosa—

Llegando a sus casilleros divisaron a Nigel.

—¡Hey Nigel! —

Hoagie lo saludó con suma alegría seguido de una sonrisa alegre de Abby, Nigel los miró.

—Oh, hola Hoagie— dirigió su mirada a Abby pero muy serio —Abby— se puso los lentes para leer y se retiró.

Abby se sorprendió por lo frío que había sido, de hecho le dolió y entonces pensó si se había enterado de lo de ayer y malinterpretado.

—Que raro, no sabía que Nigel usaba lentes—

—No, ni yo— dijo Abby con un tono seco —vamos a clases Hoagie—

Hoagie entonces notó eso y le detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.

—Abby—

—¿Qué pasa? Llegaremos tarde a las últimas clases—

—Nigel actúa extraño contigo ¿pasó algo? —

—No, nada—

Abby se zafó del agarre sin voltearlo a ver, estaba aguantando su tristeza y su ira por lo que pasó, deseaba tanto no tener que volver a enfrentarse a malentendidos pero ahora estaba confundida, ¿no se supone que a Nigel no le gustaba?

—Abby—

Hoagie estuvo a punto de preguntarle más pero Kuki había llegado junto con Ace hasta donde estaban ellos, ella llegó abrazando a Abby quien tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de llorar y volver en sí.

—¡Abby! — Kuki le sonrió pero luego le miro extrañada —¿Estás bien? —

—Ah, sí, si estoy bien Kuki solo algo cansada ya son los últimos días y bueno debo preparar la entrada musical del baile—

Kuki le miró no muy convencida y estuvo a punto de decirle algo hasta que miró como Ace y Hoagie se saludaban como si se conocieran de hace años. Ambas chicas los miraron con extrañeza.

—Oye viejo entonces ¿qué decidiste? —

—Supongo que unirme a un Club de Aviación independiente estaría genial, sería algo bueno qué hacer durante las vacaciones—

—Eso es genial Hoagie—

Kuki se separó de Abby yendo con ambos chicos. Abby los miraba sintiéndose extrañamente ajena a todo eso, esos tres charlaban sobre planes de vacaciones pero todo, palabras, gestos, ademanes y expresiones, eran propios de gente adulta, de adolescentes y ella, a pesar de haber probado eso ya no deseaba ser parte de eso, tenía miedo de su cuerpo que seguía creciendo.

—Hoagie— Abby camino tomando de la muñeca a su amigo —debemos ir a clase—

—Oh si, jeje vámonos—

—Lo siento chicos— disculpándose, Abby empezó a caminar jalándolo.

—Está bien Abby, me alegro de que tú y Wally salgan juntos—

Kuki le dijo eso antes de irse del brazo de Ace rumbo a su salón, Abby se quedó congelada tras oírla como si el piso bajo sus pies se fuera lentamente desvaneciendo, y todo a su alrededor se expandiera hasta desaparecer.

—Abby…Abby…¡Abby! —

La chica reaccionó teniendo enfrente a su amigo, quien la sujetaba por los hombros.

—¿Estás bien? —

Se le quedó viendo un momento algo asustada pero luego suspiró sonriendo.

—Estoy bien, vamos— avanzó unos pasos

—Abby—

—Wally y yo no salimos, solo somos amigos pero al parecer todo mundo piensa que si—

—¿Y no harás nada? —

Abby se giró a su amigo sonriendo de lado.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero no puedo aclarar nada hasta el descanso— sin decir nada abraza a Hoagie —gracias por preocuparte, pero lo arreglare yo sola—

—Abby—

Se separaron y Abby miró extrañada a Hoagie quien tenía una mirada de preocupación.

—Ya, brother— la chica le dio un leve golpe al hombro —todo estará bien—

El muchacho finalmente sonrió ligeramente antes de tomarla de la gorra para revolver su cabello.

—Lo sé, solo me gustaría tener tu fuerza para yo arreglar las cosas que me aquejan— suspira —en fin, vámonos o nos regañaran—

—¿Eh?...ah sí, jajaja—

Hoagie miraba extrañado a Abby porque había cambiado de la chica sencilla, seria, silenciosa y un poco extrovertida que era al empezar la preparatoria, y la idea de que Wally tenía algo que ver, rondaba en su cabeza, pues no era el único cambio que notó cuando ese chico australiano llegó.

Para Hoagie era extraño que ninguno de ellos haya tenido algún "flash" últimamente y todo desde que ese chico llegó, también los suyos se habían desvanecido. Pero dejando de lado eso, Ace le propuso algo más aparte de unirse al Club de Aviación, algo que era súper secreto y que sólo algunos adolescentes eran elegidos para eso. En la mente del joven rondaba la idea de que quizás eso era en lo que estaba metida Cree, Paton y alguno que otro.

—Oye Hoagie—

El joven estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no escucho la campana del receso.

—¿No iras a almorzar? — preguntó su amiga.

—Ah, si—

—Oye Hoagie— preguntó Abby mientras caminaban al comedor —tú y mi hermana…—

—Nos hemos dado un tiempo—

—Oh ya veo— Abby recordó lo que su hermana le dijo ambas veces en que todo había sido su culpa.

—Pero todo se arreglara— Hoagie sonrió mirándola.

Cuando terminaron de llenar su bandeja con el almuerzo, divisaron en una mesa a Kuki y Nigel comiendo juntos, Nigel ya traía sus lentes oscuros, esos lentes que para Abby significaban mas que un simple accesorio. Decidida, la chica se encaminó hasta aquella mesa seguida de Hoagie quien esperaba que todo aquel malentendido se resolviera pronto.

—Hola chicos— saludo sonriendo como si nada y dirigió su mirada hacia Nigel.

—¡Hola! — Kuki como siempre eufórica.

—Oye Kuki quería decirte algo— sentándose al lado de ella —Wally y yo no estamos saliendo, ¿quién te dijo esa tontería?—

—¿Eh? Pero Ace me dijo que ayer los vio muy acaramelados jugando en el parque—

Tanto Hoagie como Nigel comían sin mas, aunque Nigel se notaba un poco mas serio de lo normal, por lo regular estaría sacando platica. Cuando el castaño escucho la conversación de las chicas entonces interrumpió.

—¿Entonces si pasaba algo? — mirando molesto a Abby —¿desde cuándo me ocultas cosas? —

—Ahora no es el momento para esto Hoagie—

—¿No lo es?, vaya creí que era tu mejor amigo pero ya veo que no—

Abby se estaba estresando un poco, solo deseaba arreglar el malentendido.

—¡Ya para, no es para tanto!, hasta yo tengo algunas cosas que no le puedo contar a un hombre— pasando de Hoagie para seguir con Kuki —pero no es así, Ace solo confundió las cosas solo estaba paseando con él, somos amigos y ya—

—¿De verdad? — preguntó la nipona sin creerle —yo pienso que te gusta—

—¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Kuki?, a mí no me gusta ese pelos de elote! —

—¡Jugar de esa manera en un parque no me convence del todo, Abigail!—

Kuki estaba cambiando su tono de voz, parecía molesta o quizás celosa.

—No me pongas de este lado, no quiero volver a discutir como aquella vez, Sanban—

Era obvio que ambas chicas estaban molestas por el tono en su voz, aparte empezaron a hablarse por el nombre completo o apellidos, Hoagie también empezó a cuestionarlas a ambas de que parecían unas niñas pequeñas peleando por cosas sin importancia, Hoagie se encontraba algo resentido de que Abby no le hubiera contado nada. Nigel por otro lado estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡Ya basta los tres! —

Nigel se levantó golpeando con sus puños la mesa haciendo que todo quedara en silencio, aunque también atrajo la atención de los demás estudiantes.

—La verdad me da igual sus conflictos amorosos o si Abby salga con un chico que ni siquiera conoce ¡no me importa! — después de eso se retiró de la mesa —tengo cosas mas importantes en qué pensar, por ejemplo, a quién invitaré al baile, adiós—

—¡Espera Nigel! — Kuki se levantó con intención de seguirlo pero Hoagie la detuvo.

—Dejalo, seguramente quiere estar solo—

—Pero…—

Tanto Abby como Hoagie se quedaron en silencio, lo que hizo que Kuki volviera a su asiento notando algo en su amiga, estaba temblando.

—¿Abby? —

Hoagie lo notó también preocupándose.

—Oye Abby, ya perdón— el castaño sonrió algo nervioso —no quise decir esas cosas, sabes que solo estaba bromeando y…—

—No es eso…todo está bien Hoagie— dijo ésta ultima aguantándose las ganas de llorar —nunca podría enojarme con mi mejor amigo, ¿verdad? —

Abby estaba sumamente triste y molesta por lo sucedido.

 _"¡No me importa!"_

Esa frase resonaba en su cabeza haciéndola sentir como si su corazón se hubiera quebrado, se sentía mucho peor que aquella noche en la que lo vio junto a Rachel, peor que cuando creyó que a él le gustaba Kuki, pero no podría admitirlo nunca, al menos no frente a su mejor amigo.

—Kuki, me… ¿me acompañas al baño? —

Sin esperar respuesta tomó la muñeca de su amiga halándola y arrastrándola por los pasillos hasta llegar al baño de mujeres, que para mejor estaba vacío.

—¡Waaa, Abby!, mira si esto es otro intento como lo que hiciste en secundaria yo…—

Kuki pensó en reclamarle como juego y broma de lo sucedido hace tres años pero se detuvo al verla llorar.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho Abby no quise gritarte ni decirte esas cosas — sin pensarlo empezó a disculparse.

—Tú no tienes la culpa es solo que— se recargo contra la pared sentándose —Nigel dijo que no le importaba—

Abby se puso a llorar abrazada a sus rodillas mientras Kuki simplemente le acompaño sentándose a un lado suyo.

—Yo, no creo que él lo hiciera con esa intención—

—¡Claro que si! — estaba inconsolable —lo dijo con toda la intención y luego dijo que invitaría a alguien al baile, ¡él ahora me odia!—

—¡Por supuesto que no te odia! — hincándose frente a ella —¡Nigel es un tonto y no puede darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene hacia ti, por eso actúa de esa manera, esta celoso! —

Tras eso Abby miró un poco confundida a Kuki quien tras haberse dado cuenta de lo que dijo se tapó la boca.

—¿Celoso? —

—Ah, bueno si— la nipona se sonrojó —¡ah, se supone que no debería haberlo dicho, Nigel me pidió que no lo hiciera! —

—Dijiste lo único que necesitaba escuchar, gracias Kuki— abrazándola ya más tranquila.

Mientras tanto en el comedor Hoagie se había quedado de nuevo, insatisfecho, aunado de todo lo que pasaba.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga ahora? Todas las personas que quiero me ocultan cosas—

—Deberías aceptar mi oferta Hoagie—

Una voz le hizo voltear, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Ace.

—No lo sé—

—Vamos Hoagie no pasa nada y además obtendrás las respuestas que necesitas—

El castaño lo pensó un momento, Ace tenía razón, si aceptaba entonces encontraría las respuestas a sus preguntas y además podría dar con el pasado que se negaba a regresar. Nigel estaba ausente, Abby le ocultaba cosas y no podía confiar de todo en Wally a pesar de que hace varios días atrás pensó que sí, ahora estaba confundido.

—Está bien, acepto—

—Así se habla amigo—

Estrecharon sus manos, Hoagie decidió ya no esperarlas y caminar de regreso al salón junto con Ace quien le fue contando algunas cosas en el camino, cosas que prefirió guardarlas para sí mismo, durante el resto de las clases decidió no molestar mas a Abby y tampoco irse con ellos al salir, ya que tenía otros planes.

—Oye Hoagie—

Abby se acercó a su amigo luego de clases antes de que se marchara, él se detuvo mirándola serio.

—Yo, lo siento—

Abby estaba sumamente apenada por lo que había pasado en el comedor y cuando miro a Hoagie con esa expresión fría en su rostro no pudo mas que agachar su mirar. Hoagie definitivamente no podía enojarse con ella pero su confianza estaba en duda, sin embargo decidió actuar como si nada.

—Te perdono— quitándole la gorra acaricio su cabello —no podría enojarme contigo nunca, eres mi mejor amiga ¿no? —

—Jejeje, sí, si lo soy— dijo ella sonriendo —ahora ¿qué tal si vamos a casa? —

—Lo siento Abby pero hoy tengo otros planes—

—Oh bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana—

Después de despedirse Abby se puso pensativa sobre qué planes tenía su amigo.

 _—"¿Acaso volverá a salir con Cree, o quizás ira con Ace a algún lado, y además por qué ahora era muy amigo de Ace si hace unas semanas andaba diciendo que no le parecía bueno, y si va con Cree?, ella seguro lo ha convencido, no, no puede ser, Hoagie no creo que…pero bueno él ama a Cree y el amor te hace hacer locuras ¿no?" —_

—¡Hola Abby! —

Estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta cuando ya tenía al rubio aquel frente suyo, ella le había estado esperando en la reja de la escuela.

—Ah, hola Wally—

—¿Qué te pasa? Andas rara— dijo acercándosele un poco más de la cuenta.

—¡No me pasa nada! — dijo ella aventándolo para que se alejase —"este tonto, casi me da un beso" —

—Auch…— levantándose —¡Oye! —

—No me reclames, vamos— ofreciéndole la mano.

Ambos caminaron juntos alejándose de aquel edificio rumbo al centro comercial, Abby debía comprar unas cosas y sería bueno pasar el rato con un amigo, además así platicarían amenamente y podría proponerle lo del baile de graduación. En otra parte un par de chicos caminaban a casa.

—Oye Nigel— Kuki caminaba atrás de aquel joven por la empinada subida que daba hasta su barrio.

—¿Qué pasa Kuki? — iba igual de serio que se vio en la escuela.

—¿Lo que le dijiste a Abby, era en serio? —

Nigel paró en seco al escucharle preguntar eso, giro para mirarle, ella estaba con una expresión de tristeza, para Nigel era imposible mirar a Kuki así, le causaba tantas emociones.

—No, por supuesto que no—

—Entonces ¿por qué? —

—Porque soy un idiota— fue con ella tomándola de la mano y guiándola por la calle —soy un idiota que se puso celoso de un chico que ni siquiera conoce y que si Abby dice que no sale con él entonces debería creerle—

—Nigel— a Kuki no le molestaba que él le tomara de la mano, con cualquier otro se negaría —jajaja, entonces deberías decirle lo que sientes—

—Pero— se detuvo llegando a casa de la nipona.

—¿Pero? —

—Me da algo de miedo, qué tal si a ella no le gusto—

Como Kuki prometió no decirle nada a Nigel sobre los sentimientos de Abby, solo suspiro.

—Nigel— tomándolo del rostro, que si no fuera por los tacones que llevaba debía ponerse un poco de puntillas —solo inténtalo—

—Gracias Kuki—

Nigel no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero sonrió igual, no es que se pusiera nervioso con ella, es solo que siempre que estaban juntos era como si una luz cálida disolviera todos sus problemas, desde que la conoce ha sido así.

En otra parte de la ciudad unos chicos paseaban entre las tiendas pero solo uno de ellos se divertía.

—No es que no disfrute escuchar discos en una tienda pero—

Con los audífonos puestos, Wally se entretenía mientras Abby decidía si comprar o no el álbum de su grupo favorito.

—No seas así Wally, es divertido—

—No digo que no pero, había algo que querías decirme, ¿qué es? —

—Ah sí— se quita los audífonos y también los de él para ir a la caja —después—

El joven solo suspira resignado a todo esto, mientras continuaban paseando hasta llegar a una fuente en medio de la plaza.

—Aquí está bien—

—¿Ya me dirás? —

—Sí, si…— sentándose —oye Wally ¿tocas algún instrumento? —

Wally se sorprendió con esa pregunta recordando el odio que le tenía en aquel entonces a los pianos y que se hirió por su estúpida idea al tratar de deshacerse de ellos. Desvió su mirada a la de su amiga, avergonzado porque la respuesta claramente era una afirmativa, con el pasar de los años le empezó a gustar.

—Quizás—

—¡¿Cómo que quizás? Necesito un sí o un no!—

—¡Ay como friegas, ¿para qué quieres saber eso?! —

—Es que— le pidió que se sentara donde ella.

Wally seguía con esa expresión de no querer decirle nada pero igual se sentó.

—Es que para evitar que Cree pensara otras cosas de nosotros ayer, tuve que decirle que tú y yo abriríamos el baile con una canción—

—¿¡Qué!? —

—No exageres Wallabee no es como si fuera el fin del mundo, ya solo basta que me digas qué tipo de instrumento tocas— dijo relajada.

—¡Ah, como te gusta meternos en líos! —

—¿Yo?, creí que tú eras el encargado de eso, punk— sacándole la lengua.

—Pues no me robes mi trabajo, nerd— tomándola del cuello para después revolver su cabello bajo la gorra.

—Hey, basta…jajajaja—

Empezaron a jugar de nuevo como lo hicieron ayer en el parque, haciéndose cosquillas y llaves de lucha libre. Hasta que se les quedaron viendo fue cuando pararon, ambos un poco apenados.

—Bueno ya, sí, sé tocar el teclado—

—Genial, ahora solo hay que elegir una canción propia, supongo que puedo escribirla hoy mismo—

—¿Tú escribes canciones? —

Abby se glorificó ante la sorpresa de su amigo.

—Pues sí, de hecho quiero formar una banda—

—Wow, que genial— dijo éste sonriendo animado —eres muy talentosa—

Cuando Wally dijo eso, en el rostro de Abby se dibujó un leve sonrojo.

—No es para tanto, no soy buena realmente, soy mejor en los estudios, soy en lo único en lo que soy buena—

—Eso no es verdad, eres buena en el basketbol, sigues siendo la mejor estratega del equipo y también escribes canciones, igual los estudios es otro de tus talentos, eres realmente genial Abby— se levantó —bueno está atardeciendo mejor te llevo a tu casa, no vaya a ser que te regañen de nuevo—

—Sí, vamos—

Abby se quedó un poco sorprendida de todo lo que le dijo, también se sentía extraña, le gustó lo que Wally le dijo y le hizo sentirse un poco nerviosa y apenada, algo hizo alborotar su corazón. Como si nada pasara se levantó y le siguió detrás.

 _—"¿Desde cuándo has aprendido a decir las palabras correctas, desde cuándo has madurado tanto, desde cuándo sabes cómo hacer que una chica sienta que su corazón sigue latiendo?" —_ se preguntaba dentro suyo la morena _—"Espera…no, ¿no se supone que a mí me gusta Nigel, por qué pienso de pronto que Wally es realmente apuesto y lindo? Algo anda mal conmigo" —_

—Bueno Abby, ¿qué te parece si yo hago la melodía y tú te guías para hacer la letra? —

—¿Eh? — entre sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de nuevo que ya habían llegado a su casa —ah si—

—Hoy estas muy rara—

—Jajaja, claro que no es solo que no puedo esperar para ya salir de vacaciones— dijo revolviendo el cabello del chico entrando a su casa —está bien, esperaré tu pista de audio entonces—

—Je, ok, hasta pronto— acomodando su cabello le miró sonriendo arqueando la ceja y despidiéndose.

Abby quedó mirándole un momento antes de cerrar la puerta principal subiendo a su habitación cerrando su puerta, recargándose enseguida en ella y dejándose caer en el piso. Se quedó ahí un momento abrazada a sus rodillas, ahora su corazón le jugaba sucio, culpaba un poco a Wally por ser tan amable con ella y también por no darse cuenta de las cosas que hacía, conociéndolo sabía perfectamente que no lo hacía a propósito.

—¿Y si en verdad me gustas, qué haré? —

Transmisión interrumpida…

 _ **N.A: Si se fijaron este capítulo es un poco mas largo que los anteriores pero es porque no podía cortarlo antes ya que no tendría sentido, como sea espero lo disfruten y no se preocupen estó solo es transitorio y creí que está situación era necesaria para que ambos, Nigel y Abby, aclararan sus emociones y decidieran por fin qué hacer. Otro aviso, no estaré el fin de semana por si dejan review y tardo en contestar será por eso, salgo de vacaciones y regreso el lunes, bueno es todo chao.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Mr. Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios. La canción que se describe casi al final es creación mía así que no viola derechos de autor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Sinfonía melancólica.**

Continúa la transmisión…

En otro lado de la ciudad, paralelo a los hechos anteriores un joven esperaba pacientemente en la mesa de una fuente de sodas a la llegada de su compañero, miraba el reloj un poco nervioso, había aceptado ser parte de una organización llamada "Ninja Adolescentes" pero no podía evitar sentirse extrañado y sumamente contrariado, no estaba seguro del todo pero para él era la única manera de obtener respuestas.

—Rayos, me dijo que a las 5 y ya casi son las 6 de la tarde— tomando un sorbo de su soda —estúpido Ace, no debí perder mi tiempo—

Hoagie se levantó dispuesto a irse cuando por la puerta principal entraron algunos chicos, entre ellos pudo distinguir a Ace, Patton y…

—"¿Cree?" — eso le sorprendió mucho —"¿Qué hace ella aquí?" —

Regresó a su asiento al verles, notó con claridad que muchos de ahí los conocían y también que fueron desalojando el lugar hasta solo quedar ellos y los encargados.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar—

—Tienes suerte de que me guste la soda de este lugar—

Hoagie miraba de reojo a Cree al ver que ni siquiera le saludó, solo desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado, poniéndose nerviosa porque la estaba mirando, así que Hoagie pasó de ella. Era obvio que estaba molestó por la actitud de "su novia" tan como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Jajaja, eso es bueno para mi entonces—

Ace se sentó frente a él mientras los demás jóvenes rodeaban la mesa, algunos cuidaban la entrada y otros más bajaban las cortinas de las ventanas. Hoagie sin embargo no podía evitar mirar con repudio a Patton, no se le había olvidado que lo atacaron.

—Hey, me disculpo por lo de la última vez— el moreno ofreció la mano al joven castaño —mis muchachos y yo nos portamos muy duros contigo, pero bueno fueron órdenes superiores—

Hoagie lo miró con desconfianza y luego miró a Ace, quien detrás de esos lentes oscuros de aviador solamente sonrió y asintió, entonces Hoagie tomó la mano de Patton haciendo las pases, decidió entonces en ese momento relajarse para no levantar la sospecha de que tampoco confiaba en ellos.

—Bueno, y ahora que todo está perdonado y que ya te he contado sobre lo que trata esto, ¿qué has decidido entonces? —

—Bueno Ace, me parece una oferta muy tentadora y he decidido— giro su mirar por unos segundos a Cree pero ella seguía sin querer mirarle —que acepto—

Al escuchar eso Cree se sorprendió mucho pues nunca creyó que en realidad aceptara eso de cierto modo la puso contenta, antes no estaba del todo convencida de que esto fuera bueno para Hoagie pero ella ya estaba adentro y no podía salir, que le acompañara en ese camino era un consuelo.

—Oh amigo, te felicito entonces—

Ambos chicos estrecharon su mano en señal de pacto, estuvieron un rato bromeando y explicándole las reglas y demás procedimientos a Hoagie, pero en todo ese rato nunca entablo palabra con Cree, estaba molesto por su actitud y mas ahora que parecía indiferente a la decisión que había tomado.

—Entonces Hoagie, mañana nos veremos para tu iniciación y entrenamiento—

—Muy bien Ace, los veo mañana—

Los chicos se despidieron de él y una que otra chica le mandaba besos, algunas hasta le dejaron su número. Al final Cree se quedó.

—Hoagie, necesito hablar contigo—

—¿Ahora si quieres hablar? Adentro solo me ignoraste—

Cree estaba avergonzada pero no podía decirle con ellos ahí.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?, no habrá vuelta atrás—

—Quiero encontrar respuestas a muchas preguntas y también— se giró tomándola y besándola —quiero estar contigo—

Cree se congeló por completo ante esa acción.

—Te lo dije aquella vez— le sujetaba de los hombros mirándola muy serio, no parecía nada ser él.

—"¿Y esa mirada?, no siento que sea el mismo chico alegre que me sonreía" —

—Que mi pasado no importaba, sin embargo, ahora siento que no puedo confiar en nadie…dime Cree— se acercó a susurrarle al oído —¿puedo confiar en ti? —

Cree sintió un fuerte escalofrió pero igual le abrazo del cuello sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, esa sonrisa coqueta de la cual él se había enamorado.

—Soy la única en la que puedes confiar—

Después de eso Hoagie llevó a Cree a su casa en bicicleta, no quería despertar sospechas aun usando uno de los vehículos de los Ninja Adolescentes, cuando llegaron Hoagie se encontraba un poco mas tranquilo de que por lo menos ella seguía de su lado.

—Cree—

Ella le miró intrigada del tono en que le llamó.

—¿Qué sucede? —

—No sé por qué tienes el miedo de que yo descubra mi pasado pero yo quiero saber, por eso me uní a tu equipo—

—¿Quieres averiguar de tu niñez? —

—Si—

Cree solamente se quedó sin decir mas, entrando a la casa.

—¡Pero el sentimiento que tengo no va a cambiar! —

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? — desde el marco de aquella puerta.

—No lo sé, solo lo siento—

Después de eso se marchó a su casa, dejando a Cree pensativa, esa mirada y esa frase ya la había escuchado antes de labios de su hermana. Para Cree esa frase no tenía sentido alguno, cómo era posible simplemente recordar algo con los sentimientos que se tenían.

Al día siguiente Wally fue a casa de Abby temprano, había estado escribiendo la melodía apropiada para la canción durante toda la noche, quién diría que ahora era un genio musical y aparte responsable, pero bueno así era ahora. Cree salió a su encuentro pensando que se trataba de Hoagie, pues después de lo de ayer realmente deseaba verle hoy.

—¡Hoagie! —

Se llevó una gran desilusión al ver a ese chico rubio y bajito.

—Ah solo eres tú—

—Pues perdón por no ser tu "príncipe encantado" —

Cree chasqueo la lengua, con una expresión de molestia, se notaba en la vena de su frente y mirada asesina.

—¿Qué quieres? —

—Vine a ver a Abby, tengo algo para ella—

—Mmm…¡Abby, tu novio está en la puerta! — Cree dijo eso con la intención de molestar a su hermana y de comprobar lo que le habían dicho.

Wally se puso todo rojo y con una expresión de sorpresa pero también confundido.

—¡Yo no soy su novio! —

—¡Cree, basta ya! —

Abby bajaba las escaleras toda molesta con su hermana mayor, ésta se limitó a reír yendo hacia la cocina.

—Siento eso, últimamente se ha dedicado a molestarme—

—No te preocupes— con la capucha puesta y agachando el rostro para que no notara su sonrojo.

—Amm…¿todo bien? — Abby también estaba sonrojada ligeramente y mas por todo lo que había pasado, no solo ayer, si no desde que pudo recordarle.

—Sí— Wally se tranquilizó quitándose la capucha de la chamarra y sonriéndole —toma— dándole una cinta grabada —espero te ayude a escribir—

Abby quedó sorprendida pues no pensó que fuera a trabajar para hacerla, bueno no dudaba de él, pero su desempeño fue asombroso, nada que ver con el Wallabee que ella conocía.

—Oh, wow…vaya gracias— dijo ella con una impresión de asombro —oye, ¿quieres pasar?, espero a los demás para ir a la escuela—

—No gracias, recuerda que yo ya no voy a la escuela— negó con su cabeza y le hizo una seña con la mano —por el momento, pero igual podemos vernos mas tarde y seguir haciendo planes para…— se le acercó al oído —recuperarlos—

Cuando Wally se le acercó a Abby, ésta se puso roja por la cercanía, desde ayer y gracias a los tontos pensamientos que cruzaban por la cabeza de la morena, ella no podía evitar sentirse así de nerviosa cuando el chico se le acercaba demasiado.

—Ah…— ella se alejó enseguida —sí, está bien— sonriendo nerviosa, sujetaba entre sus manos la cinta.

Wally la miró arqueando la ceja extrañado de su reacción.

—Amm…ok—

—Vaya, vaya…jeje ¿interrumpo? —

Los chicos no se habían percatado de que alguien los estuvo observando desde hace rato, era Hoagie quien parecía tener su humor cotidiano, de hecho desde ayer que había recuperado su forma de ser.

—¡Hoagie! — Abby rápidamente guardó la cinta en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón que llevaba —no, ¿por qué preguntas eso?, solo hablábamos—

Abby no podía controlar su notorio nerviosismo y Wally solo la miraba con extrañeza pensando que quizás pasaba algo entre Hoagie y ella, sin sospechar siquiera que era él, quien estaba realmente involucrado.

—Aja…— Hoagie también la empezó a mirar con extrañeza y también esbozando una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Basta ya, dejen de mirarme así! — percatándose finalmente de lo que estaba haciendo —ay, son imposibles…esperen aquí, saldré en unos momentos—

—Pero Abby…—

—¡Tú también! — cerrando la puerta, se pudo escuchar cómo subía las escaleras.

Wally ya tenía la intención de irse pero al parecer no lo haría aun.

—Mujeres— murmuro entre dientes el güero antes de mirar a Hoagie.

—Amm…hola, tiempo que no te veía— dijo el castaño medio sonriendo — veo que te tomaste enserio las clases de regularización—

—Ah, sí— desviando su mirar —algo así, siento haberme alejado, tenía muchas cosas que pensar—

—Jajaja— Hoagie le tomó quitándole el gorro de la chamarra y revolviendo su cabello —está bien pequeño punk—

—¡Hey! — separándose de él acomodando su cabello —¿eso a qué vino? —

—Mmm…nada en especial, es solo que de algún modo extrañaba tu presencia— sonriendo —oye ¿aún necesitas ayuda con Kuki?, ya no supe nada del asunto—

Wallabee miró con ligera sorpresa a Hoagie, había olvidado que le pidió ayuda para poder conquistar y después recuperar a Kuki pero ahora todo había terminado, después de eso agachó la mirada.

—Oh, lo siento— Hoagie entendió de inmediato.

—No, no es tu culpa, de todos modos ella es mucha azúcar para mí— dijo haciéndose el chico rudo —yo necesito alguien que siga mi ritmo, una chica fuerte tal vez—

Hoagie le miró suspirando como de resignación.

—Hey, quien debería estar triste soy yo, no tú— dijo el güero —a menos que…—

—¿Eh? — Hoagie arqueo su ceja incrédulo —¡claro que no!, yo tengo a Cree, que por cierto—

Hoagie se adelantó unos pasos para tocar la puerta pero antes de siquiera hacerlo Cree la abrió lanzándose a los brazos del castaño, haciendo que ambos cayeran ante la mirada de sorpresa y un poco de confusión por parte de Wallabee.

—Comienzo a pensar que crecer les afecta de manera negativa a las chicas de esta familia— murmuro el güero desviando su mirada, mostrando pena ajena.

—¡Cállate Beatles! — el castaño le regañó como pudo bajo el abrazo eufórico de su novia.

—¡¿Sigues aquí?, ya lárgate! — le gritó Cree quien se incorporó ayudando a Hoagie a levantarse.

Wally no pudo evitar mirar a la chica con odio y recelo, de cierto modo se sentía celoso con todo esto pero mas que eso le preocupaba la integridad de su amigo, debía hacer que recuperara las memorias pronto pero a estas alturas ya no sabía qué hacer, con Abby solo tuvo que acercarse a ella pero eso no parecía tener ningún efecto en los demás.

—Estoy esperando a Abby—

—Entonces, si son novios—

Eso puso rojo al güero que de inmediato le grito molesto a Cree.

—¡Que no, ella solo es mi mejor amiga y ya! — llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de la chamarra dando media vuelta —¡saben que, díganle que luego la veo, yo ya me largo!—

Esa declaración y la actitud de Wally puso a pensar un poco a Hoagie, pues a pesar de que el comentario le pareció divertido, notó claramente la molestia y el sonrojo en su compañero.

—Pero ella dijo que esperaras— Hoagie intento detenerle con eso.

—Pues dile que fui a ver a alguien—

Después de eso simplemente se marchó.

—Ya déjalo, seguro regresa luego—

Dijo Cree sonriendo tras conseguir su cometido, ella no era tonta y sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba, por eso mismo deseaba sembrar esa semilla de discordia, de duda.

—"Ya verás Wallabee, no permitiré que nadie mas de ustedes recupere su memoria, y traeré de vuelta a Abby, pronto te quedaras solo" —

—Cree—

La chica salió de su trance al escuchar la voz de su novio.

—¿Si? —

Hoagie miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que estuvieran solos y que Abby no llegara en cualquier momento.

—Sobre la junta de hoy— acercándose mas a ella —creo que estoy listo para pasar al siguiente nivel, podríamos practicar un rato después de clases— guiñándole el ojo.

La joven mujer sonrió coqueta tomándolo del cuello con sus brazos.

—Sí, te llevaré a la sala de armas, no creo que a Ace le moleste igual soy su superior—

Adentro una joven enjuagaba su rostro antes de bajar, ya se había cambiado, llevaba el acostumbrado short corto y blusa tipo top encima de una especie de leotardo que le hacía lucir mucho mas delgada y acentuaba esa figura tempranamente formada, su gorra roja y también aquella foto.

—Muy bien Abby, déjate de esos pensamientos absurdos y concéntrate en tu misión— mirándose al espejo —Abby no tiene tiempo para perderlo en tonterías, Wally es su mejor amigo ahora y para recuperar a los demás deberá concentrarse, ¿entendido? — suspiró saliendo —debo estar loca hablándome a mi sola—

Abby guardó la foto en su bolso y tomando la mochila bajo las escaleras saliendo, topándose con una escena muy melosa que casi, literalmente, casi le hizo vomitar.

—Oh dios, ¿deben hacer eso en la calle? —

Ambos chicos se separaron de inmediato, Cree guardando compostura y Hoagie solo sonreía nervioso a su amiga.

—Jejeje, bueno ¿lista? — aclarando su garganta —vámonos o llegaremos tarde—

Abby miró a ambos arqueando la ceja y con una mueca de asco.

—¿Tarde para qué?, solo vamos a acomodar todo para el baile de mañana—

—De igual manera debemos ir temprano, no quiero llegar y que me asignen tareas que no quiero por llegar tarde—

Dijo el castaño haciendo puchero, Abby no pudo evitar soltar una risita al verle, incluso suspiró ligeramente, aquella reacción le recordaba mucho cuando eran niños.

—Está bien, vámonos—

Abby caminó por delante jalando a su amigo del chaleco que llevaba puesto, haciendo que se separara de Cree, ésta última solamente le lanzó un beso de despedida junto con un guiño antes de verlos marchar.

—No tenías que hacer eso Abby— reclamaba el castaño a su amiga.

—Tú eras el que tenía prisa, yo solo te ayudé— Abby se percató que su amigo rubio no estaba —¿Y Wally? —

—Ah…— Hoagie rascaba su nuca —dijo que tenía que ver a alguien—

Eso no convenció del todo a la morena pero igual no preguntó mas, seguramente Cree le había dicho algo, ahora estaba sospechando de Hoagie también, no quería pensar en lo peor pero algo dentro suyo le decía que debían darse prisa a recuperar todas las memorias.

—Oh mira quién está ahí—

El repentino comentario de asombro de Hoagie sacó de sus pensamientos a la morena, quien al levantar la mirada descubrió a Wally quien los esperaba en la entrada de la escuela con unas cajas, era una especie de maletín enorme, cables y bocinas.

—Wow, ¿y eso para qué es? —

Preguntó Hoagie bastante curioso por todas las cosas que traía Wallabee, Abby se quedó un poco perpleja ante eso, le miró notando su sonrisa cálida, lo cual le hizo desviar un poco su mirar.

—Bueno, solo traje las cosas suficientes para el ensayo—

—¿Ensayo?—

Hoagie ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad mirando a Abby y luego a Wally. Abby se acercó finalmente sonriendo, asombrada de que el joven rubio tuviera esa iniciativa.

—Vaya Wally, realmente me sorprendes—

—¿Por qué?, yo solo quiero escuchar a la talentosa Abby cantar su canción—

Ese comentario y el guiño que le hizo tuvo respuesta de ambos, Hoagie esbozo una sonrisa bastante maliciosa y juguetona, Abby solamente atinó a esconder su rostro tras su gorra, estaba roja como un tomate y Hoagie usaría eso para molestarla seguramente, así que ella ya ni sabía dónde correr.

—"¿Por qué dices esas cosas?, eres un tonto número cuatro" —

Wallabee se arrepentiría de haber dicho eso, Hoagie ahora lo molestaba.

—Wow, talentosa… que se me hace que ustedes dos tienen algo—

—¡Claro que no! —

Wallabee empujó un poco a Hoagie quien no dejaba de mirarle con esa sonrisa maliciosa, y mientras los hombres peleaban Abby respiraba profundo para controlarse y no dar señal alguna de que eso le afectó.

—Basta ya, ustedes dos—

Miró a ambos con un semblante serio, esa mirada les daba algo de miedo, así que de inmediato se calmaron.

—Bueno ya— dijo Hoagie —te ayudo a llevar esto al gimnasio—

—Sí, vamos a llevarlo para empezar— dijo Wally temblando un poco al ver la cara de Abby.

—Bien los veo allá entonces, y Hoagie— caminando al lado de él —ni se te ocurra decir nada, ¿entendido? —

Hoagie sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, tragando saliva asintió sonriendo de nervios. Wally ya había entrado al lugar cargando su teclado pero cuando Abby pasó al lado suyo le detuvo.

—¿Qué intentas hacer, acaso todo lo dices sin pensar? —

Le susurró para que Hoagie no escuchara, Wally solo le miró confuso, pues no entendía de lo que hablaba.

—¿Qué?, yo solo dije la verdad—

—Pues no vuelvas a…—

—Abby— mirándola serio —que piensen lo que quieran, tú y yo somos amigos y como amigo, debo apoyarte y alentarte a hacer aquello en lo eres buena, ahora, vamos—

—Pero, ni siquiera he escuchado tu pista—

Wally le sonrió, Abby ya no aguantaba los latidos de su corazón, estaba sintiendo por su amigo algo que no debía y todo era culpa suya.

—Te bastaran diez o quince minutos para escribir algo— dijo el güero muy seguro —sólo debes pensar en él—

Abby sonrió ligeramente y después de tranquilizarse un poco, las palabras de aliento de su compañero le cayeron bastante bien y ese último comentario le puso los pies en la tierra, ella amaba a Nigel y con Wally solamente era una fuerte admiración.

—Dame solo diez, enseguida te alcanzo—

La chica le hizo un guiño yendo a la cabina de radio, en ese momento estaba sola y sería el lugar perfecto para escuchar y escribir una canción ganadora. Colocó la cinta en el reproductor y se puso unos audífonos, quedó pasmada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras la escuchaba, era hermosa, nunca se imaginó que él pudiera componer música tan bella. Abby admiraba mucho a Wally por su determinación y tenacidad, fue el primero en recordar todo y también quien se ha enfocado en hacer que todos recuerden, seguía siendo el mismo niño rebelde y rudo por fuera, pero dulce y gentil por dentro, seguía siendo el mismo caballero que no soportaba ver a una chica llorar, pero había madurado bastante, tanto que ella nunca se dio cuenta de cuándo pasó hasta que él dio ese paso con Kuki, y a pesar de eso, ella mantenía la esperanza de que ellos dos algún día estarían juntos, así como Nigel regresó a la Tierra, ella también lucharía por el amor que tanto tiempo guardó.

Poco a poco la letra fue fluyendo dentro de su mente, los sentimientos se convertían en palabras, y las palabras, en poesía. Abby no pudo evitar sentir una fuerte nostalgia, sus ojos se invadían de lágrimas que lentamente resbalaban por su mejilla, lágrimas de sentimientos encontrados, amor, pasión, tristeza y soledad, todo eso mezclado en palabras que se enredaban y complementaban a aquella melodía.

—Esto…— cuando terminó se puso a pensar un poco —Wally—

Se quitó los audífonos y repaso aquella letra, luego repaso la melodía en su cabeza.

—Está triste pieza, es para Kuki— tomo la cinta entre sus manos y la abrazó contra su pecho —y tú me la has regalado a mí, ¿cómo sabías que compondría una letra así? —

Limpió su rostro antes de salir de aquella cabina y con toda la determinación y ánimo del mundo corrió hasta el gimnasio, ya sus compañeros de todas las clases preparaban el lugar, entre toda la gente distinguió a un par de chicos que acomodaban el equipo de sonido, con una enorme sonrisa caminó hasta con ellos.

—Ay ya te dije que ese cable no va ahí—

Wally peleaba con Hoagie con el acomodo de los cables en la tornamesa.

—A como friegas, aquí el técnico soy yo ¿ok? — paró al momento de notar a Abby —Abby, ¿cómo te fue? —

La chica sonreía satisfecha a ambos.

—Preparen los premios Emmy, porque una nueva estrella acaba de nacer—

Abby presumía con sumo aire de grandeza la hoja donde estaba escrita la letra, sin embargo, no la necesitaría igual, Hoagie y Wally sonrieron al verla tan feliz.

—Nunca dude de ti, Abigail Lincoln— dijo el güero con suma alegría —en cuanto terminemos de instalar esto, empezaremos— mirando a Hoagie —si es que logramos hacerlo—

—Oh, tú tranquilo chaval, que yo me encargo—

Tanto para Abby como para Wally tener momento así junto a otro de sus compañeros era algo muy especial, si bien Hoagie no recordaba nada eso no le impedía reunirse con ellos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, que así era, solo que él no lo sabía aun. Después de como media hora más intentando por fin tuvieron todo listo para ensayar.

—Uff, esta listo— dijo Hoagie secándose el sudor de la frente.

—Hasta que, te felicito, aunque tardaste mucho— el güero no paraba de fastidiar a su compañero, quien solamente le devolvía los juegos con leves golpes al hombro —bueno Abby, enséñanos tu canción—

—Je— la chica se levantó de donde estaba sentada acercándose al micrófono, había algunos chicos todavía en el lugar decorando pero todos se acercaron a ver lo que pasaba.

—No te pongas nerviosa Abby, solo canta— dijo Wallabee al notar la mirada y leve temblor de cuerpo de su amiga.

—Sí—

Hoagie levantaba ambos pulgares para darle ánimo, desde una distancia prudente por las bocinas e incluso ayudó a controlar a sus compañeros de que no se acercaran tanto, cuando por fin todo estuvo en su lugar, la morena cerró sus ojos y visualizó aquel sentimiento, Wally comenzó a tocar las notas en su teclado y Abby, tras unos segundos alzó la voz.

 _"Y ahora tú, te marchas poco a poco de mi mirar, te desvaneces ante mí, aunque estés aquí, ya no eres aquel chico que conocí._

 _¿Dónde está, aquel niño que luchaba hasta el final?, ¿dónde está aquella luz en tu mirar? Ya no más no se refleja en ti, y yo aquí, yo aquí._

 _¿Dónde más puedo yo buscar, aquel recuerdo, aquella luz, esa promesa que nos hizo algo más?, no puedo entender ¿por qué te fuiste de mi ser?_

 _Quisiera caminar, lado a lado junto al mar, tu mano tomar y juntos volver a empezar._

 _Luces que vienen y van, sonidos que no me dejan pensar, tu voz que se pierde en la tempestad y yo aquí, te espero nada más, aunque sé que hace años que_ no _vuelves a este lugar._

 _¿Dónde está la promesa que juramos al final?, ¿dónde está, aquella mirada solitaria que tanto me gustaba?, ahora ya no vuelves más y yo aquí sentada en tu rincón, te esperaré aunque pasen mil años más."_

Cuando la canción terminó y ella abrió los ojos una ola de emociones invadió su ser, podía escuchar su corazón latir al mismo ritmo que el de su compañero en el teclado y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verle pero cuando giró su mirar al público la sonrisa se desvaneció y cambió por una mueca de sorpresa pero, su sorpresa no fueron los aplausos o que tanto ella como Wally sincronizaron su sentir, no fue la mirada de asombro y nostalgia de Hoagie, lo que la sorprendió fue que frente a sus ojos al fondo del salón, unos ojos profundos le miraban con extraña melancolía.

—Nigel—

Transmisión interrumpida…

* * *

 _ **N.A:** Diculpen la tardanza u.u he estado hasta el tope con las tareas de la universidad pero por fin pude encontrar la inspiración para continuar esta historia, disfruten el capítulo, no les prometo pronto el siguiente pero si que trabajaré arduamente en él. Espero sus reviews, críticas, tomatazos u/u lo que gusten.  
_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton, yo solo use mi mente creativa para la historia._

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Confesión perdida.**

 _Continúa la transmisión…_

En ese instante todo el mundo se congeló para Abby, no había ruido, aquellos aplausos y aclamos se escuchaban sumamente lejanos y ella, quieta en el escenario, los latidos de su corazón se sentían y escuchaban tan fuerte que creía que en cualquier momento caería desmayada al piso.

Sus miradas se encontraron, no hubo necesidad de palabra alguna, ella le miraba con nostálgico reclamo esperando que se aproximara al escenario, que recordará, que hiciera algo, él solo la miraba triste por encima de aquellos lentes oscuros, pronto su mirada cambio a una más seca y fría, sin decir o hacer nada, se giró. Abby en ese momento bajó del escenario, esperanzada y decidida a hablarle pero no pudo avanzar entre sus compañeros que la halagaban y la felicitaban.

—Amm...gracias chicos, enserio muchas gracias pero...amm..¿me permiten pasar?—

Los muchachos no parecían entender la urgencia de la morena por atravesar el salón. Wally observó con detenimiento la actitud de su amiga mirando hacia el fondo, dándose cuenta al fin, de por qué tanta urgencia, Nigel estaba saliendo del salón sin dejar de mirar de reojo hacia el escenario, el güero de un salto bajó del escenario queriendo alcanzar a aquel chico de lentes, sin embargo, al igual que con Abby, fue rodeado rápidamente por un grupo de chicas que estaban impresionadas por su desempeño en el teclado.

Ni siquiera le conocían, de hecho confirmó que ninguna de ellas siquiera sabía su nombre, eso no le molestaba, no era un alumno del Instituto, aún, pero igual el contacto femenino siempre le había fastidiado a Wally, esta vez no era la excepción.

—Hey, son muy...— se contuvo casi mordiéndose la lengua el no decir algo ofensivo —amables, pero debo irme—

Por fin lograron ambos abrirse paso, para su mala suerte, Nigel ya se había marchado. Abby soltó un suspiro resignada mientras que Wally chasqueó su lengua por frustración. Hoagie los había alcanzado ya al final del gimnasio.

—¡Wow!—

El castaño llegó abrazando a ambos de espaldas por los hombros, sacándoles por un momento del trago amargo que pasaba por sus gargantas.

—¡Chicos, estuvieron increíbles! — dirigiendo su mirada a Wally —de ti no tenía expectativa alguna, pero no creí que el arte fuera propio en ti—

Esbozó una sonrisa de lado hacia el güero, dejando un momento a Abby para revolver el cabello del chico, aplicando una llave amistosa al cuello.

—¡Ah, basta ya Hoagie!—

Reclamaba Wallabee por la muestra tan efusiva de su amigo. Abby no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta, abrazaba su brazo izquierdo con algo de fuerza contra si misma y Wally, lo notó, lo supo en ese momento, ella estaba triste y decepcionada.

—Y tú Abby— después de que el güero dejó de poner resistencia se volvió aburrido y le soltó, girando su atención a la morena —de verdad tienes una voz hermosa—

Abby giró su mirada a Hoagie sonriendo ligeramente, no quería que se notará su notable impotencia al ver a Nigel marcharse así sin más.

—Jeje, ay brother— dándole un suave golpe al hombro —basta, me harás sonrojar—

—Jajaja, es la neta —

A pesar del ambiente ameno que Hoagie y los demás chicos habían creado por sus comentarios y halagos, Wallabee sentía que no era del todo alegre, de nuevo había visto un rasgo de Abby que otros no pudieron siquiera sospechar y sentía que debía hacer algo, algo que quizás le podría traer duras consecuencias.

—Bueno chicos yo debo irme—

Dijo finalmente el güero, interrumpiendo la plática entre los dos chicos.

—¿Te vas?—

Preguntó Abby con una mirada extrañada, realmente pensaba que se quedaría para ayudar a preparar todo para esa noche, a Hoagie también le sorprendió pero supuso que su amigo tenía cosas importantes que hacer, lo cual lo dejó pensando en sus propios asuntos con los Ninja Adolescentes.

—Si— haciéndole un guiño a su compañera —tengo asuntos de los cuales encargarme, pero te veo en la noche— como impulso abrazo a su amiga y tras chocarla con Hoagie se retiró del lugar.

Aquel abrazo había tomado por sorpresa a Abby, quien no supo cómo responder así que sólo se quedó quieta, pero tras analizar las palabras de su compañero, aquello le hizo sospechar, siguiéndole con la mirada hasta que lo perdió tras la puerta.

—Hey, ya te vi—

El tono burlón de Hoagie nuevamente le hizo reaccionar, notando que quizás había hecho algún movimiento sospechoso.

—¿Qué? — sonriendo como si nada.

—Que se me hace que aquí hay algo— siguió bromeando el castaño.

—¿De qué hablas?— Abby camino de vuelta al escenario, esbozando una mueca de confusión hacia su amigo.

—No sé, pero la verdad que el aire se ha llenado de un aroma muy dulce—

Abby ya sabía para dónde iba ese comentario pero por más que negara el hecho, el simple hecho de imaginarlo hacía que se sonrojara. Esa expresión no hizo más que hacer que su amigo esboza una enorme sonrisa y gritara.

—¡Lo sabía! —

Abby inmediatamente tapó la boca de su escandaloso y suspicaz amigo.

—Cállate, no es lo que estás pensando—

La sonrisa de Hoagie no desaparecía y la expresión sonrojada de Abby no hacía otra cosa que motivar y afirmar lo que el castaño sospechaba.

—¿Y qué según tú es lo que pienso?, por favor Abby, ¿por qué lo niegas?, no tiene nada de malo que te guste Wallabee —

—¡No me gusta!—

Ella terminó por gritar lo que se había estado repitiendo desde hace unos días. No era que le desagradaba tanto la idea de que le pudiera llegar a gustar su amigo, tampoco es como si no pensara que era atractivo, o que no fuera un buen chico, eso último en todo caso siempre lo había pensado, pero ella amaba a Nigel y sólo a él, si le gustaba o no Wally, no importaba, él nunca se fijaría en ella.

—Ahora deja de decir tonterías y vamos a trabajar—

Abby le puso sentencia final a los comentarios de su amigo, quien prefirió guardarse sus comentarios y obedecer la orden de su amiga. Mientras tanto en algún sitio alejado, por los pasillos de la escuela, Nigel terminaba de limpiar su casillero cuando una presencia lo interrumpió, no dijo nada sólo giró la mirada a aquel joven que le observaba.

—Hola Nigel—

Wallabee debía admitir que después de su pelea la relación entre los dos no era buena, de hecho desde esa vez, había sido completamente nula. Nigel por su parte le miraba con recelo por sobre los lentes.

—¿Qué te da el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre de pila?—

Esa actitud tan arrogante por parte de su ex-líder le provocó a Wally las ganas de darle un buen puñetazo, sin embargo, debía calmarse para poder llevar a cabo su plan, así que simplemente suspiró esbozando una sonrisa de lado, algo maliciosa.

—De acuerdo, señor Uno—

Lo de "señor" lo hizo imitando el tono arrogante de su compañero. La expresión de desagrado que hizo Nigel dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Wally.

—Si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo de una buena vez—

Nigel guardó el último objeto en su mochila antes de cerrar la puerta, una placa metálica con su código antepuesto por varios ceros, Wally se fijó en ello sin despertar sospecha.

—No tengo tiempo para tonterías—

—Oye, solamente quería disculparme por golpearte aquel día —

—Vaya, créeme que creí que nunca lo harías, pero supongo que gracias —

La tensión en la atmósfera se estaba formando de nuevo, y está vez no era culpa del güero, Nigel con su actitud arrogante era el causante del estrés.

—Sí, pues de nada —

Ambos se dirigieron una mirada desafiante, la de Wally era un reclamo como si deseara con todas sus ganas que con sólo eso, él pudiera recordar. La mirada de Nigel mostraba recelo, molestia e incluso incomodidad.

—¿Eso es todo?— cargando su mochila al hombro —entonces adiós —

—Mmm...no, no es todo, también hay algo que debo decirte sobre Abby—

Nigel estaba decidido a marcharse pero cuando escuchó ese nombre, sus pasos se detuvieron en seco, Wally notando eso prosiguió sin importarle mucho que Nigel estuviera de espaldas.

—A ti realmente te gusta ¿no? —

Nigel no contestó aquella insinuante pregunta de mal gusto, solamente se giró para quedar frente a aquel chico, separados por apenas un metro de distancia. Wally no dejaba de tener el semblante retador con una sonrisa un poco juguetona.

—Jajaja, mira tu cara…pareciera que lo que dije te dejo sin habla— empezó a dar pasos firmes hasta él.

Nigel no se movió y tampoco dejo el porte de arrogante orgullo de lado, solo le observo venir hacia él. Wally se detuvo justo a su lado y le murmuró con tono desafiante.

—Sera mejor que haga pronto su movimiento señor Uno, o alguien podría adelantarse—

Tanto en Nigel como en Wally algo dentro palpitó fuertemente, era esta una señal de desafío clara y sin tapujos, algo directo, algo intrigante, pero también era la única forma que se le ocurrió al güero para poder provocar a Nigel, y que así volviera a esa actitud decidida que tanto le gustaba.

—Nigel, Wally—

Una voz muy familiar y que seguía causando en el chico rubio fuertes palpitaciones, se hizo presente. Era ella, la chica mas linda de la escuela, Kuki Sanban, miraba con algo de intriga y sospecha aquella escena en donde ambos chicos parecían dispuestos a pelearse nuevamente. El joven rubio la miró un instante sin hacer expresión alguna y luego esbozó una sonrisa amable caminando hacia ella.

—Hola Kuki—

La joven se relajó un poco tras verle sonreír.

—Hola Wally— sonriendo —¿no estarán pensando en volver a pelear verdad? —

—Por supuesto que no— afirmó Wallabee mirando a Nigel sobre el hombro —solo me disculpaba por lo de la otra vez—

—oh ¿enserio?, que alegría—

Como siempre Kuki es la menos enterada de la situación y Wally a pesar de que quería decirle todo, sabía que ella lo tomaría en mal plan, ella y Nigel parecían hasta ahora ser muy buenos amigos.

—Sí, ahora debo irme— comentó yendo hacia la salida.

—¿Te vas? — le detuvo Kuki del brazo —creí que sería bueno que tú te quedaras a ayudarnos—

—Déjalo Kuki, igual él no es un estudiante de esta escuela—

Nigel por fin habló, con un tono muy arrogante, seguiría con esa actitud hasta que el rubio decidiera marcharse al parecer.

—Pero Nigel—

—No, está bien Kuki, igual tengo cosas que hacer— zafándose de su agarre.

Entre ambos chicos seguía aquel intercambio de miradas desafiantes como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar un volcán o como si fuesen dos leones peleando por el control de la manada.

—Nos vemos— finalmente dio la espalda a ambos para después marcharse.

Una vez afuera soltó un fuerte suspiro de alivio.

—En buen momento se le ocurre llegar a esta mujer— masculló bajo —todo hubiese sido más fácil sin ella ahí— llevaba la mano a su frente.

Sin importar lo que pensara, lo hecho, hecho estaba y ahora se distraería un rato yendo a caminar, igual sus cosas estaban seguras o al menos eso quería creer, pasearía un rato por el parque para distraerse y esperar alguna llamada de Abby diciéndole que Nigel le dijo algo, tal vez.

De vuelta en la escuela Kuki fue con Nigel un poco molesta por su actitud.

—Nigel, ¿por qué dijiste esas cosas? —

—Ay, no me regañes— dijo éste quitándose los lentes y sobando suavemente su nariz.

—¿Acaso no se disculpó contigo?—

—Si lo hizo pero— desviando su mirada.

—Nigel…— ella le tomó de la mano apretándola fuerte.

El chico suspiró con una mirada triste.

—¿Qué paso? —

Nigel miró por el pasillo asegurándose de que estuvieran los dos a solas y empezó a contarlo lo que había pasado hace unos minutos atrás. Cuando Kuki escuchó el relato de Nigel no supo por qué sintió una fuerte pulsión en el pecho, como si eso de que quizás Wally gustaba de Abby le hubiese provocado celos, pero en la joven nipona no había cabida para eso, ella tenía novio y Wally solo era un amigo mas, pero de algún modo pensó que aquello que sentía era porque deseaba que sus dos mejores amigos fuesen felices.

—Por eso mismo no puedes fiarte de él, es un chico maquiavélico—

—Nigel no creo que sea para tanto— Kuki estaba segura de que Abby no le haría caso porque ella ya le había confesado su amor por Nigel.

Nigel le dirigió una mirada algo molesta pues pensó que no le había escuchado en lo mas mínimo.

—¿Hablas enserio Kuki?, después de cómo te trato, no puedo creer que lo hayas perdonado—

Kuki volvió a posar su mano en la del chico y sin dejar de tomarlo de la mano se estiró un poco para besar su calva.

—No lo sé, supongo que no es tan malo después de todo, además estoy totalmente segura de que a Abby no le gustan los chicos así—

—Kuki—

—Además, siendo sincera tú eres mucho mejor partido para alguien como ella, ella realmente necesita de alguien como tú— soltando su mano se levantó con una pose llena de seguridad —eres intrépido, leal, valiente, protector y siempre estás dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ayudar a tus amigos, quien quiera que este contigo, será muy afortunado—

Nigel la miró por sobre los anteojos, se incorporó y esbozando una sonrisa sincera y cálida le tomo de la muñeca atrayéndola hacia él.

—Gracias Kuki, de algún modo tú siempre me salvas—

Kuki no entendía el porqué de aquel abrazo pero le llenó de felicidad.

—No entiendo de lo que hablas pero si te siente mejor entonces estoy feliz— tras unos minutos se separó del abrazo —ahora vamos a ayudar a los demás—

—Amm— Nigel no tenía intención alguna de ir al gimnasio.

—Nigel— con tono de súplica la pequeña terminó convenciendo al joven.

—Está bien—

De igual forma no es como si llegando se le declararía a Abby, ese no era su plan, aún no. No importaba lo mucho que los comentarios de Wallabee le hayan pegado al orgullo, este no era el momento apropiado para poder declararse, no deseaba crear una escena romántica en medio de un gimnasio lleno de estudiantes, debía prepararlo y también no era el momento, no para Nigel.

En otro punto de la ciudad, un grupo de chicos se preparaba para una misión importante.

—¡Muy bien chicos! —

Gritaba alto la pequeña líder desde el estrado en la sala de reuniones de la casa del árbol. Todos estaban reunidos alrededor poniendo especial atención a todo lo que ella decía.

—El cuartel general nos ha estado mandando a misiones algo tontas durante estos últimos días— caminando por el estrado —las hemos aceptado para no levantar sospecha—

—Pero jefa, entonces ¿crees que ellos sospechan de que ya sabemos algo de la "conspiración"? — preguntó numero 2.5 quien movió cuatro de sus dedos haciendo la seña de comillas.

—No lo sé 2.5, eso es lo que sospecho pero…—

—Pero Mushi, si eso es cierto significa que saben que yo les dije— dijo Dany con algo de temor.

—Tranquilo Dany, no pasará nada si mantenemos nuestro perfil bajo—

—Pero 3.5, ¡nosotros no deberíamos mantener bajo nada, somos Los Chicos del Barrio y no cualquiera, somos el sector V.1!— elevó la voz el pequeño con heterocromía.

—Tranquilo 3.5, la jefa tiene razón, mientras mantengamos bajo el perfil cumpliendo con las misiones es muy probable que no sospechen de que nosotros sospechamos— aclaró el pequeño australiano.

—Además, tenemos una misión extra importante— prosiguió la líder sonriendo acercándose mas a ellos formando un circulo —nuestra misión súper híper mega importante y de máxima prioridad es…—

Para suerte del joven Uno, cuando llegó al gimnasio, Abby ya no se encontraba ahí, sólo estaba Hoagie quien seguía revisando el equipo electrónico, Kuki para variar no fue nada discreta y fue a preguntarle por la susodicha.

—¡Hola Hoagie! —

La nipona llegó saludando eufórica, provocando que Hoagie conectara mal un par de cables lo que causó un leve corto circuito.

—¡Ah!— apagó la corriente para evitar otro accidente —no llegues de esa manera mientras estoy trabajando—

Le reclamó a la chica pero pronto cambio si semblante por una leve sonrisa al notar la mueca de arrepentimiento de ella.

—Oh lo siento, sólo quería preguntarte algo —

—Ah, está bien— se incorporó estirándose —¿qué ocurre pequeña saltamontes? —

—¿Dónde está Abby?—

El castaño arqueo una ceja sin saber cómo responderle, Hoagie sabía que Abby se había marchado porque no quería enfrentarse a Nigel, cosa que para Hoagie no tenía mucho sentido después de lo que casi hizo para llegar hasta él.

—Amm, tuvo que irse…me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer—

Kuki se le quedó viendo no muy convencida de lo que le decía, sin embargo, decidió pasarlo por alto, últimamente todo mundo le ocultaba cosas y eso le molestaba.

—Oh, está bien— desviando su mirar, regresó al lado de Nigel.

Hoagie notó en ella algo extraño pero no podía decirle nada, Abby le hizo prometer que no la delataría, ahora sabía que entre ella y Wally no había, que ella seguía sintiendo algo por Nigel pero mentirle a la única chica que siempre ha sido sincera le dolía.

— _"Lo siento Kuki"_ — pensó suspirando y prosiguió con lo suyo.

—Al parecer tenía cosas que hacer— dijo la pequeña a su amigo.

—Je, está bien— Nigel acarició el cabello de Kuki con cariño, era bastante bajita —no es como si importara mucho, seguramente ha de estar enojada conmigo por todo lo que hemos pasado, no quiero presionar el momento—

Kuki le observó y sonrío, no dijo nada más, simplemente se dedicó a ayudar en la decoración para la fiesta de fin de cursos, para ellos no era una graduación, era simplemente celebrar el hecho de que pasaron de año pero no deseaban ser los únicos que se quedaran sin festejar algo.

Las horas pasaban y Hoagie recibió un mensaje en su celular confirmando la cita para la reunión con el "club", así que dejando la instalación lista fue con sus dos amigos diciéndoles que los vería más tarde en la fiesta, Nigel sonrío y asintió, Hoagie volvió a sentir esa aura de seguridad que hace un tiempo le faltaba, con Kuki fue igual, pero con ella no había problema, no había notado cambio alguno en ella y eso de cierto modo le gustaba, creía que podía confiar. Hoagie salió de la escuela topándose con Cree, quien le esperaba con una linda minifalda y blusa-top, él la miró arqueando la ceja sonriendo, ella le devolvió el coqueteo y tomándolo de la mano caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la Fuente de Sodas.

En otro lugar apartado, un joven rubio había pasado horas tendido en el césped del parque mirando al cielo, se sentía extraño e incluso algo confundido, seguía pensando en cómo las cosas pueden cambiar tanto con el transcurso de los años, pensaba en todo lo que le había sucedido desde que recuperó sus memorias, pero quien no dejaba sus pensamientos era aquella chica linda y tierna que siempre le acompañó, que a pesar de todo siempre lo perdonó, no lograba las piezas unir, ¿por qué si antes parecía que aquella cuerda los unía ahora, los separaba?. Recordó ese otro momento en que perdieron su memoria por culpa de Chad.

— _"Quizás siendo niños era mas fácil"_ — pensó sin darse cuenta de que una figura le observaba hasta que notó que algo le tapaba la luz del sol.

—¿Qué haces ahí tan melancólico? —

Cuando Wallabee abrió los ojos se topó con una cabellera rojiza y ojos verde profundo.

—Fanny—

Ella soltó una risa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—¿A qué viene eso? — se tumbó a su lado dado que al parecer él no quería incorporarse —siempre me llamas por mi código—

—Fanny es un lindo nombre—

Eso último saco de onda a la chica.

—Hey, comenzaré a creer que estoy ante una especie de clon malvado o algo así— sacando un arma le apuntó, pues ya había tenido incidentes de esta índole —¡Confiesa! —

—Hey, hey…— Wally se puso nervioso y desvió aquella arma —tranquila nena, soy yo—

Fanny hizo una mueca de desagrado por ese último comentario pero decidió confiar.

—No me digas así— dándole un golpe fuerte al hombro, para después volver a su sitio, guardando aquel aparato.

—Auch— el joven se sobó sentándose y mirándole —ya pues, perdón, rayos ¿siempre tienes que tener ese humor? —

—Mira quién lo dice señor "ceño fruncido" —

Ambos se miraron con el ceño así y después de unos segundos se echaron a reír, para después mirar al cielo, Fanny le observó un poco notando algo distinto, era esa mirada melancólica.

—Bueno Cuatro, será mejor que me digas ¿qué te pasa?, antes de que llame a urgencias— dijo con un tono divertido para disimular su leve grado de preocupación.

—¿Desde cuándo te intereso tanto? — mirándola igual suspiró —estoy bien, solo que…— pausando.

—Je, lo sabía— sacando una sobre de su mochila —¿tiene que ver con cierta chica pelinegra? —

Tras eso, Wallabee le contó toda la historia a Fanny quien escuchaba con suma atención, incluso le contó de lo que había sucedido con Nigel y Abby hace unas horas atrás en el gimnasio pero no le contó nada de su encuentro con él después y de su plan estratégico. Fanny se quedó pensativa con aquel sobre entre las manos.

—Bueno, supongo que las cosas simplemente se dan y ya, uno querría poder solucionar todo y que todo volviera a ser como antes pero, a veces no es posible— mirando al cielo por un momento cruzó su mirar con la del rubio.

—Supongo que sí—

—Igual no dudo que esa chiquilla no te recuerde y te ame cuando ya haya recuperado sus memorias, eso es lo más seguro—

—Bueno sí, no lo dudo pero— por fin el güero se percató del sobre que su amiga traía en sus manos —¿qué es eso? —

—Ah, ¿esto?, me lo dio Rachel— jugueteaba algo nerviosa —me dijo que era algo importante sobre mí, pero no quería abrirlo junto a ella y tampoco quería abrirlo sola—

—Y…— arqueando una ceja —¿me buscaste para abrirlo conmigo? —

La joven se sonrojo de pena.

—¡Ay! — dándole un zape —¡yo no te busque!, simplemente cruzaba el parque y te vi, supuse que no estabas haciendo nada así que…—

—Auch— sobándose la miro de mala gana pero igual luego sonrió —ya, está bien, ábrela ya—

Ambos chicos se miraron, Wally se acomodó junto a ella mirando con cierta curiosidad aquel sobre, ella por otra parte abría con cuidado el sello sacando una carta un poco doblada, parecía vieja y una nota firmada por el nombre código de Rachel en donde decía solo la frase "perdóname". Los dos chicos leyeron con confusión aquel mensaje y luego Fanny tomó la carta en sus manos leyéndola.

Poco a poco aquella pequeña carta fue tomando sentido para Fanny quien al principio no entendía cómo alguien podría escribirle cosas tan cursis pero de igual manera, tan tristes, en el pecho de la joven empezaba a formarse una nube tormentosa de sentimientos, entre ellos un enojo fuerte hacía quien pensaba que era su mejor amiga, Fanny temblaba, cada palabra se quedaba incrustada en su ser como si fuesen espinas de secos matorrales, hasta llegar a la última línea.

"Quizás en este momento no sepas siquiera qué significan estas líneas, pero confió en que tarde o temprano lo recuerdes y sólo tal vez me des la oportunidad que tanto dejé pasar."(*)

La firma fue el ojo del huracán en la tormenta que rápidamente se formaba dentro de ella, un número, un número que nunca antes significo tanto para ella, que ahora significaba palabras de odio y de dolor, un agridulce número 60.

Wally se percató de la situación en la que se encontraba la chica, también recorría por su ser una corriente eléctrica de enojo, estaba sumamente molesto con Patton, después de lo que hizo y ahora con esto ya no estaba del todo seguro de qué era lo que pasaba, sin embargo, ahora deseaba tanto agarrar a golpes a ese presumido. Era increíble que se volviera una persona tan desagradable.

—¿Cómo es posible que él escribiera esto y ahora…?— Wally miró como Fanny guardaba la carta dentro de aquel sobre y rompía la nota de Rachel —Oye, ¿estás?... —

La chica no le dio tiempo siquiera de terminar la frase cuando respondió.

—Estoy bien, no pasa nada—

—Fanny…—

—¡No preguntes! — se levantó de golpe aguantando lo más posible las lágrimas en sus ojos —no pasa nada Wally, igual no importa ya— empezó a correr

El muchacho no pudo simplemente quedarse ahí mientras ella se encontraba así, no entendía lo que pasaba pero nuevamente su instinto le dijo que no debía dejarla así.

—¿Cómo que no importa?, ¡está claro que te importa y mucho!— le sujetó de la muñeca para impedir que se fuera.

—¡Suéltame! — gritaba la joven sin mirarle.

Ya no podía aguantar mas, dejó caer las lágrimas mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas zafarse del agarre del chico.

—¡No, Fanny escucha! —

—¡Que me dejes! —

Fanny empezó a pegarle y rasguñarle con la otra mano su brazo para que la soltara, pero Wally no lo hizo por mas que las uñas de aquella chica le deshicieran la piel, no la dejaría marchar.

—¡No, 86 basta! — el chico le hablo con firmeza —¡Deja ya de mentirte! —

La chica reaccionó ante las últimas palabras del joven, le miró dejando de llorar a pesar de que tenía la cara roja y húmeda. Wally aprovechando que ya se había calmado le soltó confiado de que ella no huiría, suspiró suavemente llevando las manos a los bolsillos de su chamarra, por su parte, Fanny no huyó, solamente se quedó ahí agachando la mirada.

—Fanny, está bien llorar de vez en cuando, no necesitas aparentar ser la chica fuerte del equipo o que no tienes sentimientos—

—¿Tú qué vas a saber? — ella miró con recelo a Wally —tú nunca has tenido que ver a cientos de chicos perder sus recuerdos, sus miradas llenas de temor, de dolor, a pesar de que muestran valentía, ellos tienen miedo y yo…— se abrazó a ella misma con un nudo en la garganta —por eso, no puedo dejar que esto me tome por sorpresa, Patton no pudo decirme nunca lo mucho que me quería y yo jamás lo supe—

Wallabee miraba con incertidumbre a su compañera, no lograba entender por qué de repente hablaba de cosas del pasado y de su puesto en la organización, no lograba encajar las piezas pero prefirió quedarse callado y escuchar.

—Rachel siempre ha sido una chica fuerte pero también es muy insegura— sacó un pedazo de rollo de su mochila para sonarse la nariz y secarse las lágrimas —cuando subió al puesto ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaría, estaba asustada pero después— esbozando una leve sonrisa —él la ayudó y con el apoyo de todos logramos avanzar, ella se convirtió en más que una líder para mí, ella era mi mejor amiga y ahora— mirando el sobre entre sus manos —me vengo a enterar que me ha ocultado esto por años—

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar nuevamente y con mas lágrimas en los ojos se dirigió a Wally quien solamente la observaba con esa pose de chico rudo, eso a ella le fastidiaba, cómo es que alguien podría seguir siendo así de infantil, de rebelde y torpe después de tantos años.

—¿¡Cómo se supone que debería sentirme?! —

Fue con él golpeándolo en el pecho pero el chico no hizo nada.

—Ahora que sé todo esto…—con un nudo en la garganta —¿qué debería hacer? —

Wallabee le dejó que lo golpeara en el pecho muy a su pesar, pero sintió que la chica realmente necesitaba eso.

—Primeramente a mi no es a quien deberías estar golpeando, 86—

La chica lo miró y como si fuera alto impulsivo le golpeo mas fuerte tumbándolo al suelo, para después armar una rabieta, llorando en alto.

—¡Eso ya lo sé, tonto! —

—¿¡Entonces por qué lo haces?! — le gritó este ya harto de su actitud —¡Ve con Rachel y díselo! —

Fanny dejó de llorar escuchando con atención a su compañero.

—Dile lo mucho que te decepciona lo que hizo, dile todo lo que tengas que decirle, busca y enfrenta a ese imbécil de Patton en su cara y si no puedes…— pauso un poco para después acariciar la cabeza de su amiga con cariño —yo siempre podré acompañarte, aunque siendo sincero, tú no me necesitas para eso—

Aquella chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse y empujar al joven rubio además de golpearlo con su mochila.

—¡Ah! — el joven logró esquivar el último intento por golpearlo —¿¡qué diablos te pasa?!, ay, eso me saco por querer ayudar—

—Gracias—

Ella a pesar de darle la espalda estaba feliz y tras relajarse, le miró esbozando una cálida sonrisa, él por su parte solamente sonrío. No se dijo nada más y ambos chicos ya más alegres emprendieron el regreso a la escuela.

—Oye 86—

—¿Qué pasa? —

—¿Y a ti, te gusta él? — preguntó con curiosidad.

Ella detuvo su caminar un momento, él se detuvo unos pasos adelante notando en ella una mirada algo diferente, Fanny inhaló hondo y después de pensarlo bien respondió.

—Quizás…—

 _Transmisión interrumpida…_

* * *

 _ **N.A:** (*) Para referencia y saber de qué se trata, pueden leer mi viñeta titulada "Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar" que se trata precisamente de la carta que nunca le pudo entregar Patton a Fanny. _

_Otra cosa, se que la intromisión del sector V.1 fue de "what?!" pero así lo quiero dejar, fue a proposito, aunque se vea muy fuera de lugar lo hice con ese motivo, en el siguiente capítulo podran verlos de nuevo en acción. Gracias a todos por seguirme y nos leemos luego nwn_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes usados son propiedad de Mr. Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network_

 _La canción que se cita es creación mia así que no viola los derechos de copyright. Sin mas que decir, disfruten._

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Una "dulce" velada.**

 _Continúa la transmisión…_

En un punto alejado de la ciudad, un grupo de adolescentes maquilaba un plan perverso, entre ellos se encontraba un joven castaño ya con uniforme.

—Amm…Cree— dijo apenado girando a ver a su novia.

—¿Qué sucede amor? — la joven ya traía activa su armadura de batalla.

—Es que, no sé…no me siento muy cómodo con esto— Hoagie no paraba de acomodar su "uniforme", con una expresión de incomodidad en el rostro.

—Amor lo siento, pero ese es el aditamento especial para poder ponerte la armadura—

Cree se acercó a su novio para ayudarle y explicarle cómo es que funcionaba el aditamento que traía puesto.

—Ya, ahora solamente debes esperar y acostumbrarte—

—Pero Cree— todo sonrojado —¡¿Cómo demonios me voy a acostumbrar a traer puesto un sostén?! —

Ella le miró con una mueca acusadora.

—Osea que ¿estas rechazando el aditamento que tanto trabajo me costó diseñar? —

Hoagie sintió escalofríos al observar la mirada de su novia y tuvo que tragarse sus palabras.

—No, no me refería a eso— sonriendo con nerviosismo —esta genial, amorcito—

—Mas te vale, querido— ella jugueteo con su cabello antes de activar el aditamento que le proporcionó la armadura a su novio.

—Wow, bueno ahora no se ve tan mal—

Dijo Hoagie al notar la armadura que le hacía relucir esos músculos marcados por la natación, que no dudo en presumir ante la mirada deleitada de su novia.

—¡Atención soldados!—

Hablaba ya el líder del equipo que no era otro que Patton, eso no sorprendió para nada a Hoagie, ya había tenido un encuentro muy desastroso con él y pudo notar claramente que él era el líder, entonces Patton observó a Hoagie sonriendo.

—Hoy es un día muy especial para la organización, hoy le damos la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro— le hizo una señal a Hoagie para que pasara al frente.

El joven castaño se sentía nervioso.

—Tranquilo, solo debes presentarte— Cree le tomo de la mano besando su mejilla.

Hoagie sonrió y con decisión se levantó de su asiento pasando al frente del estrado.

—Demos la bienvenida al nuevo Ninja Adolescente, ¡Hoagie Gilligan! —

En el momento en que subió al estrado y Patton lo presentó, todo el equipo en ese momento reunido aplaudió, chifló y gritó por el nuevo miembro, de quien no fue necesaria una presentación, pues lo que Hoagie hizo fue simplemente un guiño hacia todos.

—Je, ¡gracias chicos! —

Todo mundo gritaba y las chicas le tiraban piropos, lo cual puso de mal humor a Cree, quien desistió de aplaudirle para cruzarse de brazos y piernas, desviando su mirada. Patton por su parte lo tomó del hombro bajando del estrado para hablar a solas con él.

—Sé que quizás desees recordar cosas de tu pasado, amigo—

Hoagie le sonrió satisfecho.

—No estas nada equivocado, amigo—

—Te recomiendo que lo olvides, no estás aquí para recordar cosas, Los Chicos del Barrio son solamente una organización fascista que se dedica a arruinarle la vida a todos los demás, no creo que quieras recordar esas cosas—

Hoagie no quitaba aquella sonrisa de su rostro, arqueo la ceja dándole una palmada al hombro del chico.

—Je, tranquilo Patton, si quiero recordar o no, ya no importa—

Patton no entendió aquella frase e hizo una mueca de confusión.

—No puedo, al parecer mi mente no me lo permite— sonriendo de lado —así que olvidemos eso y enfoquémonos en acabar con esa organización "fascista", llena de mocosos—

—Así se habla, hermano—

Hoagie chocó nudillos con Patton antes de que este se marchara de vuelta al estrado para decirles el plan de esa noche, el castaño regresó a su asiento para contentar a su novia que ya la había visto malhumorada desde ahí arriba.

—Eres muy popular—

—La neta si nena, las chicas no pueden resistirse ante mis encantos—

Parecía que esos comentarios los hacía a propósito para molestar a Cree.

—Hum, pues deben estar ciegas porque tú de encanto solo cuando estas callado—

Esta vez Cree le regresó la broma con una buena curva, él realmente no estaba preparado para eso.

—Oye, buena jugada— finalizó recargándose en su asiento.

Ella le miró y sonrió tomando su mano y acurrucándose a su lado, el que estuviera en misión no le impedía para nada a la joven adulta compartir momentos divertidos y románticos con su novio.

—¿Qué te dijo Patton? — preguntó en voz baja para no ser descubiertos por el susodicho, quien no paraba de hablar.

—Mmm…nada especial—

Esa respuesta no convenció del todo a Cree.

—¿Seguro?, ¿me estas diciendo la verdad? —

Hoagie la miró y sonrío suspirando levemente, acarició un mechón de su cabello y luego pasó su dedo por aquellos gogles que ella llevaba al cuello.

—Sí, le dije que no importaba mi memoria ahora, que de todos modos no puedo recordar—

Eso último intrigo mucho a la joven morena.

—¿Cómo es eso?, acaso…—

—No Cree, no es que no quiera…— le miró con algo de tristeza —es solo que mi mente ya no puede, pero no te preocupes—

Cree se sentía aliviada de que eso pasara, sinceramente no quería que llegara a recordar nada, seguía con el temor de que si recordaba todo entonces la odiaría y esto se acabaría.

—No estoy preocupada, de cierto modo me alegra—

Dijo ella provocando en el castaño un sentimiento de incertidumbre, lo cual le hizo callar, iba a contarle a Cree el plan que tenía para poder recordar todo pero ella al parecer no estaba de acuerdo con su idea, así que Hoagie solo guardó silencio, fingiendo escuchar a Patton pero en su interior maquilaba su propio plan.

—Bueno soldados ahora vamos todos a la fiesta, seguramente está a punto de comenzar y no queremos perdérnosla—

Finalizó Patton con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro, ordenando a todos subir a las motonetas y partir.

De vuelta en la casa del árbol, un grupo de niños maquilaban un plan para poder traer de vuelta a los miembros del sector V original, eso, y también ayudar a que ciertos hermanos de ciertos agentes, volvieran a estar juntos. Decidieron entre ellos dejar de lado un momento el asunto de la "conspiración" estaban al tanto, pero sus sospechas e hipótesis sobre la persona o personas involucradas debían ser probadas y justificadas, pero claro, la líder del grupo no descartaba la posibilidad de que en una "fiesta adolescente" se filtrara algo al respecto, considerando el hecho de que dicha fiesta era organizada por los ex miembros del sector V.

—¡Muajajaja!— reía con malicia y alegría la pequeña líder del sector —este plan es a prueba de tontos, no puede haber ningún margen de error en la ejecución del mismo ¿¡entendido?! —

Desde lo alto del panel en la sala de conferencia, hablaba la joven líder de sector, ella estaba entusiasmada por llevar a cabo el plan, era a prueba de todo pero para ello debía asegurarse de que el equipo estuviera listo.

—¡Si señor! — gritaron los demás miembros del equipo.

—3.5 ¿de verdad crees necesario esto? — preguntó Joey un poco confundido con el plan.

—Joey, claro que es necesario— le contestó Dany —es una táctica muy efectiva, más conociendo a tu hermano—

—Así es 4.1— bajó de un salto hasta el sillón alargado en donde ellos se encontraban quedando en medio de ambos chicos abrazándolos por los hombros —tu hermano es muy celoso, no dudara ni un segundo en hacer algo con quien se atreva a coquetear con Kuki—

—¿Tú crees? — el niño australiano aun dudaba.

—Joey— esta vez fue 5.1 quien intervino —Mushi puede tener ideas alocadas pero es muy buena—

Una pequeña se asomó por encima del hombro del pelirrojo.

—Además, no perdemos nada intentándolo—

—Exacto 2.5— reafirmó la líder —Joey no te preocupes igual aunque el plan no funcione, que lo dudo, no nos iremos con las manos vacías—

Joey arqueo las cejas escuchando lo que su líder les decía, la verdad por su corta edad aun no entendía muchas cosas que sus compañeros parecían dar por hecho.

—Bueno 3.5, ¿podrías explicarme ese brillo que tienes en tu mirada? — preguntó Joey sonriendo ligeramente.

—Vengan— Mushi le indicó a su equipo que se hicieran bolita alrededor de ella para que escucharan el doble plan que tenía en mente.

Mushi les contó que no solo lograrían que Wally y Kuki se reconciliaran y volvieran a amarse, sino que también, siendo una fiesta de adolescentes podrían encontrar pistas que les lleven a confirmar sus sospechas sobre la posible conspiración que se estaba formando dentro de las mismas filas de KND, eso o encontrar a quién no desea que el sector V regrese.

Con todas las piezas en su lugar los niños se prepararon para el baile que dentro de unas horas se llevaría a cabo, cada uno de ellos estaba en su habitación alistando su armamento en caso de emergencia y también los trajes de camuflaje para no ser descubiertos, todos menos uno, Joey repasaba en su cabeza el plan de Mushi pero no lograba dar con lo central en todo el asunto, eso le hacía sentir un poco fuera de onda con su equipo.

—Tengo 7 años, ¿es correcto que tenga que enfrentarme a algo tan grande? — se preguntaba en voz alta desde su habitación —me pregunto si es verdad que nos ocultan algo—

—¡4.1 ¿estás listo?! — gritó Mushi desde el pasillo.

—Ah…¡si!— respondió este cargando su mochila a cuestas.

Respirando profundamente y sacudiéndose un poco, el joven agente salió de su habitación con la frente en alto para poder llevar a cabo la misión tan importante que esa noche tenían, sabía que eso estaba fuera de los estatutos de KND, de hecho era una misión clandestina y sin embargo eso le emocionaba mucho.

Pasaron al andén de despegue y de ahí abordar el A.E.R.O.P.L.U.S (*), un vehículo aéreo diseñado por 2.5, Mushi se aseguró que todo estuviera en posición, una vez listos emprendieron camino a la preparatoria, donde una gran fiesta estaba a punto de dar inicio.

En la escuela, la fiesta para los alumnos de primer año que pasaban a segundo daba inicio, uno a uno los chicos pasaban al gimnasio, claramente eran inspeccionados por el equipo de seguridad de la escuela, Herbie se encarga de revisar que no lleven algo oculto como alcohol o cosas prohibidas, mientras que Matt vigila atento de que nadie pueda colarse. Dentro del gym, la música resonaba en eco por todo el lugar, había bebidas y botana pero faltaba algo.

Wally se encontraba nervioso por la presentación que tendría lugar en unos minutos, bebía una y otra vez del ponche, además no dejaba de agarrar frituras como si se fueran a acabar. Era la primera vez en que asistía a ese tipo de eventos, en la secundaria no fue a su fiesta de graduación mas que con el equipo de lucha y no era para nada similar.

—Rayos, este tipo de cosas no es para mí— dijo el güero mirando la salida como una buena opción.

Empezó a caminar hacia ella pero una voz le detuvo de pronto.

—¡Wally! —

Esa hermosa voz a la cual no podía renunciar. Wallabee no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó quieto en su lugar sin voltearla a ver hasta que ya le tenía encima de él abrazándolo.

—¡Yeii, me da mucho gusto que hayas decidido venir! —

El joven controlo sus impulsos pero un ligero sonrojo se había dibujado en su rostro.

—Bueno en realidad no quería venir—

—¿Eh?, pero ¿por qué? — preguntó Kuki con ojos de cachorro.

Wallabee suspiró rascando su nuca y desviando ligeramente su mirada.

—Porque no me gustan y ya— le dijo en su usual tono cortante.

Ella le miró suspirando y sonriendo.

—Pero ya estás aquí, al menos deberías intentar divertirte— le tomó de la mano jalándolo.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó éste un poco aturdido, el simple roce de su mano causaba en él sentimientos extraños.

—Baila conmigo un poco, eso va a relajarte— Kuki sonreía con alegría arrastrando al joven hasta el centro del gimnasio.

— _"¡Eso no me relajara para nada!"_ — pensaba Wally mientras buscaba con su mirada alguien que pudiera ayudarle.

—Kuki—

Una voz fastidiosa fue en su ayuda pero no era lo que el joven güero deseaba. Al girar la mirada le pudo ver, era Ace quien en su semblante no parecía nada feliz de verlo al lado de su "novia".

—Ace, llegaste—

La joven soltó a Wally, quien en cuanto sintió eso quiso estirar la suya para tomar de nuevo aquella suave y pequeña mano, pero no lo hizo, la miró como iba con él y le abrazaba sonriendo. Ace acarició el cabello de Kuki y mirando de reojo a Wally beso su mejilla, ese gesto lleno de rabia al joven rubio quien apretando los dientes y puños se tuvo que aguantar su coraje.

—Sí, oye ¿no pensabas bailar con alguien más o si? — dijo Ace en un tono burlesco a Kuki.

—Jajaja, ay Ace pero si solo era para que Wally no se sintiera tan incómodo aquí— giró su mirada observándole.

—Ya no importa Kuki— no le miró, simplemente le dio la espalda —iré a buscar a Abby—

—¿Wally? — ella quiso seguirle pero se le fue impedido.

—Déjalo, ya lo oíste, seguramente viene con Abby— Ace le tomó de la mano yéndose —ven vamos a bailar—

Kuki no pudo dejar de seguir con la mirada a Wallabee, que se alejaba y perdía entre la multitud, eso último dejo un hoyo de incertidumbre en la joven, comenzaba a creer que realmente había algo entre Abby y su amigo.

Abby estaba platicando amenamente con sus amigas, lucía un hermoso vestido de noche que contrastaba con sus ojos, no traía su gorra, en cambio hoy parecía alguien completamente diferente, traía el cabello suelto y moldeado, joyería en oro y unas zapatillas de tacón.

—Jajaja…no enserio— de repente su atención se fijó en Wallabee quien caminaba de prisa hasta desaparecer tras las cortinas del escenario —Chicas, ¿me disculpan un momento? — caminó discreta hasta estar cerca.

Wallabee se ocultó recargándose contra la pared, respiraba agitado por el coraje que sentía, y para no gritar su opción fue golpear la pared con uno de sus puños.

—Maldición…— soltó en un suspiro deslizándose hasta quedar sentado —eres un maldito cobarde Wallabee Beatles— apretaba los dientes sintiendo un nudo en su garganta y agua salada recorriendo sus mejillas, chasqueo la lengua sollozando.

Abby se encontraba afuera tras las cortinas escuchándolo, sospechando que algo había pasado con cierta chica pelinegra. Wally después de dos minutos de sollozar en silencio, se limpió las lágrimas incorporándose.

—Bueno basta ya, estoy aquí para que Abby pueda declarársele a Uno con esa canción, no para sentirme culpable de algo que no hice— se dijo a si mismo sin sospechar que alguien le escuchaba —Abby me necesita fuerte y seguro, no debo mostrarle que me siento así, debo ser fuerte para ella, para que pueda recuperar a Uno—

Abby tras escucharle decir eso, le llegó un sentimiento de alegría combinado con culpa, él estaba haciendo todo esto para ayudarla y ella sentía que no había hecho nada para que todo el esfuerzo de Wally rindiera frutos.

—Aquí estas— hizo a un lado la cortina para toparse con el joven —oye, ya vamos a empezar—

Ella le miraba sonriendo y él, a pesar de que estaba sorprendido de su entrada se sintió aliviado de que no le encontrara llorando.

—Sí, bueno quise adelantarme— Wally se colocó tras su teclado.

Abby solamente le observaba colocarse los audífonos revisando la afinación del instrumento mientras pensaba que de no ser por las memorias y porque ese chico rubio que tenía enfrente estaba perdidamente enamorado de Kuki, podría haber surgido un sentimiento mas profundo en ellos, ella estaba segura de que pudo haberse enamorado de él.

—Hey— Hoagie llegó con ellos justo a tiempo —¿listos? —

—Sí, estoy lista— dijo la morena subiendo al escenario.

—Perfecto, ahora espera detrás de la cortina mientras yo anuncio el inicio del show—

El castaño le hizo un guiño, subiendo al escenario le indico al DJ que apagara la música y que corriera las cortinas. Cuando eso pasó todos fijaron su atención hacia el escenario, todos, incluido un joven de gafas oscuras que se encontraba junto a la mesa del ponche, algo solitario.

—Damas y caballeros— la luz enfocó a Hoagie que hablaba por el micrófono, de fondo estaba Wally con esa expresión de pocos amigos que solía llevar —hoy tenemos una presentación especial—

Mientras Hoagie presentaba el show, afuera del edificio un extraño artefacto volador aterrizaba en medio de los arbustos, de cuyas puertas salió un grupo de cinco chicos camuflados y uno a uno se fue acercando.

—Muy bien equipo, ya saben qué hacer— dijo Mushi para que se pusiera en marcha el plan.

Los demás agentes asintieron, 2.5 sacó un aparato que pronto les permitió burlar la seguridad y entrar por una abertura de ventilación, sin que fueran detectados. Ella se quedó afuera junto con 5.1 guiándoles hasta que llegaran hasta el gimnasio, una vez entraron se colocaron debajo de la mesa de bocadillos.

—Y entramos 2.5, ahora encárgate de vigilar el edificio por si sucede algo extraño— le dijo Mushi a través de un comunicador inalámbrico.

—Si jefa— respondió la agente ajustando el apartado para que mostrara un mapa de toda la escuela.

—5.1, tú encárgate de la vigilancia externa y cuida de 2.5, ¿entendido? —

—Si señora— respondió el joven a través del comunicador.

Mushi coordinaría a sus dos agentes restantes de manera mas personal.

—Bueno chicos, ahora debemos buscar a Wallabee y a mi hermana, Dany vigila de ese lado y Joey tú vigila aquí—

Joey asomó unos binoculares infrarrojos con visión especializada por debajo del mantel para buscar a su hermano y a Kuki.

—3.5, mi hermano está en el escenario parece que tocara—

Mushi se sorprendió un poco por lo que dijo Joey.

—¿Qué? — se recostó junto a él sacando sus propios binoculares —¿apoco tu hermano sabe tocar eso? — preguntó con burla.

—La verdad ni yo lo sabía, jefa— dijo este notando que no estaba sólo, pues Abby por fin salía al escenario.

—Bueno no quiero entretenerles mas, así que reciban con un fuerte aplauso a ¡Abigail Lincoln! — finalizó Hoagie con aplausos y otorgándole el micrófono a ella.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, acompañados de silbidos y uno que otro susurro. Abby estaba nerviosa pero después de girar su mirada a su compañero, todos esos sentimientos de angustia se desvanecieron. Junto a la fuente de ponche, Nigel no dejaba de observar a Abby con ese hermoso vestido, tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le acercó.

—¡Hola Nigel! — Kuki saltó tomándolo por sopresa.

—Kuki— reaccionó el calvo con una expresión de susto.

—Ay vamos, ¿qué le pasa a todo el mundo hoy?, parecen no estar animados— se colocó junto a él sirviéndose ponche.

—Me asustaste eso fue todo, no te esperaba— volvió su mirada al escenario.

Al percatarse Kuki de esto, giró su mirar notando a Abby con ese hermoso vestido y a Wally en el teclado.

—Así que de eso se trataba— murmuro para si en voz alta.

—¿Eh?, ¿dijiste algo? — preguntó Nigel al escucharla, mirándola con curiosidad.

—Ah, no, nada— ella negó tomando de su vaso.

El gimnasio guardó total silencio en cuanto Wally empezó a tocar, los dedos del joven rubio se deslizaban sobre las teclas como si fuesen parte de él, todos miraban con asombro, incluida una joven pelinegra al fondo del salón, cuando la melodía llegó a su punto máximo Abby respiró profundo y comenzó a entonar.

 _ **"Y ahora tú, te marchas poco a poco de mi mirar, te desvaneces ante mí, aunque estés aquí, ya no eres aquel chico que conocí…"**_

Los pequeños agentes se quedaron atónitos ante la hermosa voz de su superior, todos alrededor no podían dejar de mirarla y esto dio oportunidad de que el plan de los Ninja Adolescentes se pusiera en marcha. Ace, a través de su audífono comunicador dio la orden a todos los demás agentes que se encontraban dentro del gimnasio y fuera de. Mientras Abby cantaba se movía por el escenario, incluso llegando a interactuar con su compañero en el teclado, imitando un coqueteo sutil, el cual Wally continuo creyendo fielmente que era parte del acto.

 _ **"¿Dónde está, aquel niño que luchaba hasta el final?, ¿dónde está aquella luz en tu mirar? Ya no más no se refleja en ti, y yo aquí, yo aquí…"**_

Mushi volvió a estar alerta observando todo el lugar hasta que sus ojos dieron con su hermana, ella estaba ensimismada mirando el show y a su lado se encontraba Nigel, ambos no parecían estar nada felices con ver a la pareja en el escenario, lo cual dejó satisfecha de cierto modo a la líder de sector.

—Chicos, olvídense del plan A, parece que no es necesario—

—¿De qué hablas? — preguntó Dany intrigado.

—Que la Operación Celos está marchando bien sin nuestra ayuda ahora hay que buscar comportamientos sospechosos— Mushi guardó sus binoculares indicándoles a ambos que se dividieran para investigar.

 _ **"¿Dónde más puedo yo buscar, aquel recuerdo, aquella luz, esa promesa que nos hizo algo más?, no puedo entender ¿por qué te fuiste de mi ser? Quisiera caminar, lado a lado junto al mar, tu mano tomar y juntos volver a empezar…"**_

Joey fue por la izquierda, mezclándose entre la gente y ocultándose tras los globos y demás objetos que pudiera, observando todo. Dany por su parte fue hasta detrás del escenario para poder observar a un grupo de chicos que se reunía junto a la puerta. Mushi paso de la mesa de bocadillos a la del ponche para observar mas de cerca a su hermana y a Nigel.

—Chicos— sacando el comunicador, contactó con los otros dos agentes que esperaban afuera —el plan A va a la perfección, pasamos al plan B, ¿Cómo va todo afuera? —

Lo que la joven agente no sospechaba era que a sus compañeros ya los habían capturado un grupo de adolescentes.

—¿Chicos? —

El comunicador estaba en el suelo y dos pequeños niños luchaban por desatarse de las cuerdas y mordazas que les habían puesto. Una mano tomó el aparato para comunicarse con ella.

—Ellos no pueden responder por el momento, la comunicación ha sido interceptada— el joven colgó, destruyendo el transmisor de un pisotón.

Cuando Mushi escuchó eso, se puso nerviosa cuando se cortó la comunicación, inmediatamente se comunicó con Dany y Joey.

—Chicos tenemos problemas, nos han interceptado—

—¿Qué? — Joey respondió con algo de miedo.

—¿Qué hacemos Mushi? — Dany se ocultaba lo mas posible tras el escenario pero se dio cuenta de que los adolescentes observaban hacia donde él estaba.

—No se muevan, es una orden, no se muevan— dijo finalmente la líder.

Los adolescentes se aproximaban a donde se encontraba Dany, le habían descubierto, pronto le tomaron silenciándolo y sacándole del lugar. Con Joey unas manos de pronto lo tomaron por detrás inmovilizándolo y callando su intento de gritar, Mushi no pudo observar eso dado que había mucha gente y luces en estrobo como para distinguir a la perfección.

—Rayos, esto está mal— murmuro entre dientes.

Mientras tanto ninguno mas de los chicos presentes se enteraba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, todos estaban cautivados por la bella melodía y letra de aquel dúo en el escenario, todos menos dos chicos. Kuki sí que estaba sorprendida pero al ver como Abby se acercaba a Wally le llenaba de un sentimiento desconocido en su pecho, Nigel estaba que ardía de celos. Abby no pretendía hacer esas cosas pero dado el ambiente y los sentimientos encontrados que latían dentro suyo le impedían pensar con claridad.

 _ **"Luces que vienen y van, sonidos que no me dejan pensar, tu voz que se pierde en la tempestad y yo aquí, te espero nada más, aunque sé que hace años que no vuelves a este lugar…"**_

Cuando finalizó aquella estrofa, sin querer Abby rozó suavemente sus labios con los de su compañero ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes. Pronto gritos de emoción, de euforia y también de reclamo se hicieron escuchar en todo el gimnasio por la acción de la morena. Wally se quedó congelado ante lo que había hecho su amiga y s, Abby no había terminado su canción pero él, dejó de tocar, instintivamente se alejó de ella moviendo el cable de la corriente del teclado, lo que provocó que el sonido se fuera.

—¿Abby?—

Wally le miraba perplejo, confundido por lo que había hecho y el por qué lo hizo. Abby por su parte miraba sonrojada de pena a su compañero, sin habla y temblando al sentir la mirada de todos. Nigel dejó aquel vaso que traía con furia sobre la mesa y pretendía marcharse del lugar así sin más. Todo era un caos, la gente empezaba con los murmuros bajo el escenario y arriba de él una joven peleaba por querer bajar de ahí, pero para hacerlo debía caminar hacia donde estaba su compañero.

—Wally yo…— agacho la mirada soltando el micrófono queriendo salir de ahí —no es lo que piensas, yo—

En ese momento se fue la luz en todo el edificio, los gritos de terror no se hicieron esperar, nadie era capaz de ver algo dentro de ese lugar y todos corrieron rumbo a la salida de emergencia, uno a uno de los estudiantes fue saliendo sin sospechar lo que ocurría dentro.

—No veo— dijo una suave y tierna voz.

—Te tengo, no te separes de mi— Nigel tomó de la mano a Kuki y caminaron juntos hacia la salida.

—Genial, esto es un desastre— Mushi por fin salió debajo la mesa, colocándose sus gafas de visión nocturna — _"¿Dónde estarán Dany y Joey?"_ — pensó con angustia mientras revisaba el lugar en medio del caos.

—¿Se te perdió algo, pequeña? —

Una voz puso en alerta a Mushi.

—Tú…— al girarse se topó con Cree.

—Parece que a alguien no le salieron las cosas como quería— Cree sonreía satisfecha sobre la mesa.

—Cree— Mushi retrocedió echándose a correr, no tenía tiempo para quedarse, debía saber si su equipo estaba bien.

Cree la dejó marchar pues ella no era su objetivo en este plan.

—Es hora de la fase dos— Cree sostenía en su mano una especie de granada —lo siento hermanita— ella podía verles perfectamente en el escenario —no es personal—

En el escenario todavía se encontraban Wally y Abby, quienes no podían ver nada en medio del caos de gritos y pasos que se escuchaban.

—¿Wally?— empezó a caminar recto pero se tropezó con el cable —¡ah! — cayendo al suelo escucho como si de repente algo se soltara y cayera cerca suyo —¿pero qué? — al darse cuenta se trataba de una bomba de humo —esto es…—

La joven cayó desmayada al respirar aquel denso aire.

—¡Abby! — Wally intentó caminar en línea recta esperando toparse con ella —tenemos que salir de aquí, si me escuchas, toma mi mano— Wally comenzó a toser al sentir el humo invadirle —¿qué rayos es esto? —

Poco a poco fue perdiendo las fuerzas cayendo de rodillas en la tarima y pudo escuchar unos pasos acercarse a él, cuando elevó su mirada parpadeaba para poder enfocar y saber de quién se trataba.

—Je, hola de nuevo Beatles—

Wallabee reconoció la voz de inmediato, no era otro que Patton, con su armadura y una mascara que impedía el paso del gas, no podía notar su sonrisa pero sus ojos reflejaban su evidente satisfacción al verle así.

—Tu, maldito…— no pudo decir más pues cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Patton tomó al joven y lo cargó en hombros.

—¿Ahora qué haremos? —

Cuando se giró se topó con Hoagie quien sostenía en brazos a Abby. Patton sonrió para después hablar por su intercomunicador.

—Misión cumplida, regresen a la base—

Hoagie actuaba con normalidad para que no sospecharan pero realmente estaba intrigado el por qué debían capturar a sus amigos y para qué además.

—Buen trabajo amor— dijo Cree acercándose —déjame cargarla a mi—

Hoagie le paso a Abby entonces.

—Hoagie, ve por el vehículo— ordenó Patton mientras despejaban el área —debemos irnos antes de que el humo se despeje por completo—

—Si señor— asintió el castaño saliendo del lugar con cautela y yendo por aquella extraña motoneta voladora y regresando —listo, suban—

Tanto Cree como Patton subieron al vehículo echando a los chicos atrás.

—¡Despega ya! — ordenó nuevamente el chico moreno.

—Si señor— asintió Hoagie sin expresión alguna, no deseaba delatarse.

Una vez levantando el vuelo y a una buena altura decidió entonces preguntar.

—¿Qué haremos con ellos? —

Cree le sonrió mientras pasaba a la parte de atrás para vigilarles.

—Verás Hoagie— quien habló fue Patton —lo que haremos es llevarlos al cuartel y después borrarles la memoria—

—¿Borrarles la memoria? — preguntó Hoagie mirando al frente para que Patton no notará su sorpresa.

—Sí, ellos necesitan un reacondicionamiento, ya lo veras cuando lleguemos— finalizó Patton comunicándose con los demás —equipo Charlie, aquí equipo Alfa…—

—Sí— Hoagie suspiró con algo de pesadez —ya lo veré—

Y sin decir nada mas, piloteo la nave hasta un lugar remoto en la Tierra.

Transmisión interrumpida…

* * *

 _ **N.A:** Esto se esta poniendo intenso, ¿qué pasara con Wally y Abby?, ¿Hoagie se rindió al mal o habra alguna esperanza?, ¿los chicos del sector V.1 estarán bien?, ¿por qué ni Rachel ni Fanny aparecieron?, ¿dónde estaban?, ¿acaso Nigel hará algo por fin?...todas estas dudas y muchas mas serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo._

 _(*) AEROPLUS: (soy pésima con los acronimos u/u ahí disculpen)_

 _ **A** rtefacto_

 _ **E** specializado en_

 _ **R** ecorrer distancias_

 _ **O** blicuas y_

 _ **P** oderosamente_

 _ **L** argas_

 _ **U** sando únicamente_

 _ **S** ustancias reciclables_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Mr. Warburton y de Cartoon Network._**

 ** _N.A: Si ya sé que dije que la actualización era ayer pero tuve reunion familiar y no pude llegar antes a casa para acabarlo, sin embargo ya esta aquí, espero que lo disfruten. Gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews, especialmente a ByAkumaNeko, Emily Rock y AKARI30, esto es para ustedes que me siguen a cada paso._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Best Friends.**

 _Continúa la transmisión…_

—Por favor que alguien conteste—

La pequeña Mushi intentaba en vano comunicarse con sus compañeros de sector, sin embargo traía consigo un localizador, sí, un localizador. Mushi sabía el perverso secreto de esta nueva organización de KND, a todos los agentes activos se les colocaba un chip transmisor para poder estarlos vigilando las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana, el por qué habían decidido hacer eso, era para saber si ocurría una traición, por suerte y con ayuda de Coraline (2.5), adaptaron los chips para que, aunque realizaran movimientos sospechosos, se transmitiera la señal como si todo estuviese en orden.

—Chicos…— la señal por fin dio respuesta.

La pequeña agente se escabullo por los arbustos evitando a los adolescentes que se reunían afuera del edificio, ella por el contrario, volvió a entrar.

—Malditos adolescentes, solo nos querían fuera del camino— llegó hasta el armario de conserjería —¿enserio?, vaya debí saberlo— murmuro con molestia antes de abrir.

Efectivamente ahí se encontraba todo su equipo amarrado y amordazado, ella los miró suspirando de alivio y también resignación. Los desató contándoles todo lo que había pasado en el gimnasio y de cómo, al parecer habían capturado a Abby y a Wally.

—¡¿Qué!? — gritó Joey preocupado —¿cómo que capturaron a mi hermano?, ¡dime, dime! —

Joey sujeto de los hombros a Mushi y empezó a zangolotearla.

—¡Tranquilo agente! — dijo la líder haciéndole a un lado y acomodando su ropa —no lo sé, es solo una sospecha ya que no me siguieron y que ustedes estén aquí indica que solo nos querían fuera—

Todos estaban confusos por lo que había pasado y Mushi no sabía qué decirles.

—La verdad, siento haberla dejado salirse con la suya pero, me preocupe por ustedes y…—

—Tranquila Mushi— interrumpió Dany yendo a abrazarla —gracias por venir a buscarnos—

—Tranquila jefa, era uno contra mil ocho mil adolescentes, no te culpes— 2.5 se encargaba de calmar los nervios de Joey.

—Ahora lo importante es averiguar si los capturaron y ¿a dónde se los llevaron?, ¡para poder darles sus pataditas!— 5.1 estaba molesto por la emboscada que les pusieron.

—Bien chicos, en ese caso saben que procede—

Entre todos asintieron ante su propuesta, Mushi sonreía ante la determinación de su equipo y este pequeño revés sería el último, todos juntaron sus manos al centro.

—Chicos del Barrio…—

—Eso ya no es necesario, agentes—

Una voz femenina los interrumpió, saliendo de las sombras, se trataba de Rachel que venía junto con Fanny, que en cuanto salieron, los agentes se les quedaron viendo extrañados.

—¿Rachel, a qué te refieres? — preguntó Mushi poniéndose al frente de su equipo.

—Que ustedes ya han hecho bastante, no deberían involucrarse en algo así— Fanny interrumpió dando unos pasos al frente.

—¿Qué?, pero chicas— Joey también se puso al frente, dándole el paso a que todos lo hicieran.

—No pueden hacer eso— Coraline tampoco estaba de acuerdo.

Rachel suspiró antes de proseguir.

—No, si mi hermano se entera de todo esto— pauso un poco poniéndose firme —¿saben lo que les pasara? —

—Y eso qué importa, Rachel— fue Dany quien interrumpió esta vez —aun así lo haremos— tomando la mano de su novia.

Eso sorprendió mucho a Mushi, pues ella creía que Dany solo hacía esto por pura responsabilidad, en realidad últimamente pensaba que no le importaba que ella y Joey quisieran recuperar al antiguo sector.

—Recuperaremos al mejor sector que ha existido, pero lo haremos juntos— ahora era Joey quien tomaba la otra mano de su líder.

Uno a uno se fueron formando delante del par de agentes adolescentes, que les miraban contrariadas, se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron sorprendidas de la determinación y valentía que los pequeños tenían. Fanny los miró satisfecha, con las manos a la cadera.

—¿No los convenceremos de lo contrario, verdad? —

Los pequeños negaron con la cabeza mirándolas con seguridad, Rachel suspiró resignada.

—Bueno, pero esta noche mejor vayan a dormir— ordenó la joven rubia.

—Pero— dijeron a coro.

—Nada de peros— Fanny se puso firme ante ellos y les ordenó irse —fue una orden—

Muy a regañadientes los pequeños salieron de aquel edificio por la ventilación para no ser descubiertos por los demás adolescentes. Cuando se quedaron a solas, las dos chicas sintieron dentro suyo, algo de nostalgia.

—Fanny—

A pesar de que le llamó, la joven pelirroja simplemente dio media vuelta, seguía enojada por aquella carta y nota que descubrió esa misma tarde.

—¿Lo leíste? — Rachel insistía en hablar de ello.

—No es momento para eso, 362— dijo en tono serio y frío —tenemos una misión que cumplir ¿no? — giro su rostro indicando que la estaba esperando.

—Si—

La joven rubia camino delante de Fanny, quien ahora evitaba el contacto visual con ella, se encaminaron para poder ir a la nave.

(…)

De vuelta en el caos que reinaba la escuela, la líder del consejo de estudiantes Alicia Devine, ya había dado aviso a las autoridades del posible atentado que sufrían.

—Muy bien chicos, la policía viene en camino ya pueden calmarse— ella intentaba mantener el orden pero todos estaban histéricos.

Chicos tratando de calmar a sus parejas, chicas gritando histéricamente como si el mundo fuera a acabarse, otros mas comenzaban a pelearse entre ellos por saber de quién fue la broma de las luces y las bombas de humo que luego aventaron.

—¡Chicos! — Alicia, o Lizzie como mejor la conocían seguía intentando calmarles, hasta que obligada, se vio en la necesidad de alzar la voz —¡Cálmense ya, la policía esta por llegar y quiero ver estudiantes calmados y tranquilos, todos estamos bien!—

Todos los chicos se intimidaron por la voz de mando de la joven y se calmaron, mas no dejaron de discutir y murmurar en voz baja, nadie se había percatado de la ausencia de algunos estudiantes, nadie, excepto dos jóvenes entre la multitud pero un poco alejados.

—Pero, no todos estamos bien— dijo una voz femenina un poco nerviosa —faltan Abby, Wally y tampoco veo a Hoagie por ningún lado—

Kuki seguía aferrada de la mano de Nigel, quien tampoco parecía querer soltarla, como la notaba nerviosa prefirió dejar que le tomara hasta que se relajara por completo.

—Tranquila de seguro salieron y ya se marcharon, no creo que se quedaran a escuchar sermones—

Nigel dijo eso intentando parecer divertido pero nunca había sido bueno contando chistes, en ese momento deseaba que Hoagie estuviera ahí, por lo menos los haría reír con alguna de sus ocurrencias, que aunque malas, siempre amenizaban el momento.

—Nigel, no quiero hablar con la policía— soltó su mano para agarrarse de su ropa como si fuera una pequeña —¿podrías llevarme a casa? —

El joven de lentes oscuros analizó la situación, todos parecían estar mas calmados por fuera pero igual seguían las discusiones, algunos parecían querer marcharse pero Lizzie se los impedía, con ayuda de otros miembros de la corte estudiantil, pero Nigel pensó que si se escabullían por detrás, podrían marcharse. Sinceramente él tampoco deseaba hablar con la policía.

—Ven Kuki, y no hagas ruido— susurro tomándola nuevamente de la mano.

Guiándola entre los arbustos que rodeaban parte de los jardines de la escuela, lograron salir hacia la calle por la parte trasera del edificio y encaminarse sin hacerse notar hasta perderse en la esquina de la calle. Caminaban deprisa por la acera oscura, ya que por alguna razón las luces de la calle no estaban encendidas, Kuki sentía mucho miedo al andar, si algo pasaba no podría correr con esos zapatos de tacón que traía pero confiaba en el chico que por algún motivo no le soltaba de la mano.

—¿Nigel? —

—¿Qué sucede? — caminando al frente con una actitud paranoica pues no dejaba de mirar a todos lados.

—¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó ella un poco agitada.

El joven notó que efectivamente caminaba como si alguien los persiguiera y que no solo eso, llevaba tomado de la mano de ella desde que salieron del gimnasio.

—Lo siento— parando en seco se recargo un momento en una pared.

Kuki le observó desconcertada pero sin decir nada se colocó a su lado respirando normal.

—Nigel…—

—Ya sé, ya lo sé— él no la dejó terminar.

Ella le tomo de la mano acurrucándose en su hombro y él recargo su cabeza en la suya. Entre ellos no era necesaria una comunicación verbal, desde que se conocieron el tercer grado de secundaria, desde que empezaron a hablarse y a hacerse amigos, era como si una conexión invisible existiera entre ellos. Ella pensaba que Nigel debió habérsele declarado a Abby desde el momento en que le confesó a ella lo que sentía, Nigel lo supo, siempre lo supo pero había algo dentro de él que no se lo permitía y no, no era miedo, no era nerviosismo de la situación, era simplemente una voz.

Por aquella calle que en cualquier día estaba muy transitada, ahora parecía desierta, los autos los aluzaban cada 7 min, Kuki llevaba la cuenta, habían estado en silencio como media hora, sin moverse, se hacía tarde y con todo el asunto de la policía, la joven se preguntaba si en casa estaban preocupados.

El joven estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, dentro suyo no podía dejar de pasar aquella escena en la fiesta, la reacción de Wally fue muy obvia, pensaba si ella hizo eso para causarle celos y de ser así entonces por qué ambos estaban sorprendidos, no lo entendía y tampoco trataba de solucionarlo, había algo en todo esta extraña situación que no le cuadraba, algo dentro suyo le decía que había mil y un cosas sin resolver, pero de nuevo aquella voz se presentaba, una voz constante que escuchaba.

 _—"No es bueno para ti recordar" —_

De nuevo la escuchó, desde que conoció a este grupo de chicos esa voz resonaba tan fuerte que bien la podría estar escuchando a su oído cada noche, una voz femenina, esa era la razón por la cual corría, la razón de que a veces se apartaba y la razón de todas sus paranoias y pesadillas.

Kuki sentía el cuerpo de su amigo temblar, se estaba preocupando mucho por la situación, no sabía si eran celos, si era enojo o tristeza, quería ayudarlo pero en ese momento la conexión parecía efímera.

—Nigel—

Él no la escuchaba, solamente escuchaba aquella voz, su mirada al vació y su mano ligeramente apoyada en su frente, como si todo a su alrededor se hubiese desvanecido.

 _—"No es necesario que recuerdes" —_

La voz seguía constante como si se encontrara con ellos.

—¿Nigel? —

Kuki estaba impacientándose por el tiempo que llevaban parados en la acera, bajo un pequeño faro de luz que parpadeaba, el único que se encendió después de unos minutos.

Él callaba aquella voz en pensamientos, perdido en su memoria, en alguna parte se vio a si mismo en una gran habitación blanca y frente a él una figura femenina, una silueta solamente.

 _—¿Quién eres? —_

 _—No es necesario que recuerdes…—_

Nigel se molestó por la respuesta de la voz, ya no quería escucharle decir eso.

 _—¡Deja de decir eso, respóndeme! —_ el eco de su voz resonó en toda la habitación.

 _—Nigel, es inevitable—_ la silueta sonrió.

 _—¿Qué cosa es inevitable? —_ a pesar de que aquella figura sombría sin rostro no respondió su pregunta, prosiguió al notar que no era una simple maquina contestadora.

 _—El destino que se te fue escrito, por eso no es necesario que recuerdes—_

La voz de aquella silueta a pesar de hablar tranquila, su eco resonaba. Nigel le miró confundido y con cierto desagrado, la palabra "destino", desde siempre tuvo un fuerte impacto en su persona y ni siquiera recordaba el por qué.

 _—¿De qué diablos hablas? —_

 _—No es necesario que recuerdes…—_

Nigel supo en ese momento que era inútil tratar de llevar una conversación con aquella figura humanoide así que simplemente le miró serio.

 _—Escúchame bien, no sé quién eres y no me interesa_ — se acomodó aquellos lentes oscuros — _pero ni tú, ni nadie podrá decirme qué hacer_ —

En aquella silueta se dibujó una sonrisa siniestra.

 _—Eso es inevitable, Nigel Uno—_

Cuando Nigel observó aquella sonrisa un escalofrió, no fue simplemente la sonrisa, fue el tono de voz lo cual invadió por completo su ser, pero no sabía por qué hasta que.

—¡Nigel! —

Salió de sus pensamientos profundos al escuchar un ruido justo en su oído, lo cual le hizo encogerse sobando su cabeza.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! — le contestó a su amiga todo aturdido.

—Lo siento pero no me hacías caso— cruzada de brazos hizo un puchero —quiero irme a casa ¡ya! —

Nigel notó por las luces que empezaban a encenderse que efectivamente se había hecho tarde, quizás los padres de Kuki estarían preocupados buscándola. Se levantó suspirando, ofreciéndola su mano, Kuki a pesar de estar molesta por la actitud distante de su mejor amigo se relajó y con una mueca de sonrisa le tomó de la mano.

—Nigel— ella la miró de nuevo con melancolía —soy tu mejor amiga, puedes contarme todo ¿ok? —

—Lo sé— sonriendo ligeramente pero no dijo más.

Ambos emprendieron camino hasta llegar a casa, en silencio, con cautela. Nigel no intentaba herir los sentimientos de Kuki pero lo que le sucedía en ese momento no podía contárselo a nadie, era una batalla que debía librar solo.

(…)

En alguna parte lejana, una joven chica despertaba de un largo sueño, un goteo incesante, aquel sonido de vació y eco como si se encontrase en una cueva y el sonido de las olas reventando contra lo que parecía un peñasco, fue lo que la despertó.

—Auch…— su cabeza daba vueltas pero por fin podía respirar —¿dónde estoy?—

Miró a su alrededor con la vista un poco nublada hasta que en un par de parpadeos la recuperó, se sorprendió al encontrarse en una celda, parecía de esas celdas antiguas de las películas de piratas.

—¿Qué diablos es este lugar? — al intentar moverse se percató de que estaba encadenada a la pared, colgada a pocos centímetros del suelo —¿por qué?...rayos, ¿qué hago aquí?—

De pronto unos pasos se escucharon por aquel lúgubre pasillo, las figuras que se acercaban pronto estuvieron frente a su celda. Abby se sorprendió de que entre las figuras se encontraba Hoagie, su mejor amigo ahora era parte de las fuerzas oscuras.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿mi hermanita ya se despertó?—

Abby esbozo una mueca de rotundo desagrado, sentía hervir su sangre, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas soltarse y propinarle una buena golpiza a su hermana mayor, que cómo ella sospechó desde un principio, nunca abandono a los Ninja Adolescentes y peor aún, había arrastrado a su mejor amigo con ella, solo porque él no dejaba de amarla.

—Debí haberlo imaginado, traidora una vez, traidora siempre— al decir eso, dirigió su mirada a su amigo con reclamo en ella.

Ese comentario hizo que Cree frunciera el ceño, pero aun así sonreía negando ante las palabras de su hermana.

—Ay Abby, sigues siendo una niña que se niega a crecer, nunca lo entenderás—

—¡Quien no entiende eres tú! — gritó finalmente Abby con mucho coraje e impotencia al ver a su amigo con esa mirada fría —¡¿por qué Cree?!, solo dime…¿por qué? —

—No es necesario, pronto eso ya no importará—

—Bueno ya es suficiente— intervino Patton, que a pesar de estarse divirtiendo con esto, debía apurar el proceso —veras Abby, pronto todo eso que has recordado ya no importará porque serás parte de nosotros— recargado contra los barrotes —lo cual, en cierto modo es bueno, no creo que quieras recordar el ridículo que hiciste hoy—

Abby recordó lo que pasó en la fiesta y se sintió avergonzada, así que agachó la mirada, detrás de aquellos barrotes ambos se burlaban de ella, menos Hoagie quien permanecía en silencio pero dado que ellos estaban distraídos, él miraba a Abby con tristeza.

—Ya basta— dijo Patton respirando hondo para tranquilizar su risa —Abby, no te preocupes, quien se encargara del proceso será tu "mejor amigo"—

Hoagie abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa que le dio ese comentario, sería él quien se encargara de decomisionar a ambos, eso le causaba muchos sentimientos dentro suyo.

—¿Qué? —

Cree también estaba desconcertada por la idea de Patton pero le pareció luego una excelente idea. Así todo esto se acabaría de raíz, podría probar que nada es para siempre.

—Lo que escuchaste— Patton miró seco y con el ceño fruncido al castaño —tú te encargaras de decomisionarlos—

Hoagie prefirió seguirle el juego por el momento y asintió.

—Bien— el pelinegro sacó un arma de mano (*) —esta nueva tecnología es impresionante, solamente debes apuntar directo a la cabeza y disparar—

—Espera— interrumpió Cree tomando el arma y poniéndola en las de su novio —mejor que sea un disparo directo, justo en el cráneo, así nos aseguraremos de que no vuelvan a recordar nada— susurro a su oído.

Abby no paraba de mirarles con enojo mientras su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración agitada, estaba llena de furia contenida, llena de sentimientos que chocaban, tristeza, enojo, vergüenza y un enorme dolor le recorría todo el cuerpo, no podía creer que todo iba a terminar así.

Hoagie por su parte la miraba y no sentía otra cosa que tristeza, no quería hacerlo, no le parecía correcto hacerlo pero lo que le habían dicho parecía tener sentido, ¿por qué pertenecer a una organización fascista?, ¿por qué negarse a crecer?, ¿por qué ellos, quienes eran sus amigos, le ocultaban cosas? Así que tomó firmemente aquella arma y mirando a su líder asintió.

—Perfecto—

Patton abrió aquella celda dejándole pasar.

—Solo quisiera hacerlo a solas— pidió el castaño sonriendo maquiavélico —quiero hacer esta despedida algo íntimo, para que le duela más—

Tanto Cree como Patton se miraron y sonrieron aceptando.

—Está bien, te dejaremos a solas, igual debemos supervisar el interrogatorio con el otro "agente" — aventó las llaves para que Hoagie las cachara —cuando termines pasa a la sala de interrogatorio—

Cree por su parte se despidió lanzándole besos a su novio y a su hermana una sonrisa perversa.

—Hasta luego, hermanita—

Los pasos se fueron poco a poco alejando, dejándoles a solas y durante unos minutos no hicieron mas que mirarse, él la miraba con pena y ella con rabia.

—Me decepcionas— dijo ella, negando con la cabeza y desviando su mirada, ya no quería ni verle.

—¿Yo te decepciono? — caminó hasta estar a pocos centímetros —¿qué hay de ti? —

—¿Qué hay de qué? — respondió ella de muy mala gana, negándose a mirarle.

—¿Por qué me ocultaste todo? — él hablaba calmado, no deseaba iniciar una pelea —¿por qué no me dijiste nada de que ya habían recordado?, ¿por qué no me ayudaste a hacerlo? creí que éramos amigos—

—Pues tú también me ocultaste cosas— con la voz quebrada —te uniste a estos locos psicópatas— le miró con lágrimas de enojo.

Él se separó un poco suspirando pesado —eso fue solo porque Cree…—

—Cree, Cree, Cree— alzando el tono de su voz —¡últimamente es en la única en que piensas!—

—¿Estás celosa? — Hoagie le miró molesto y desconcertado.

—¡No! — respiró un poco —no estoy celosa, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?, tú eres feliz con ella pero ella…— pauso un poco desviando nuevamente su mirada triste —te manipula y tú la dejas—

Nuevamente hubo silencio, Hoagie pensaba las palabras de Abby, no era que fuera manipulado por ella es solo que en ese momento se sentía vulnerable, sentía como si todos lo dejaran de lado y la única que lo escuchó y estuvo ahí fue precisamente Cree, pero ahora ya no sabía qué hacer.

—Ya, acaba de una vez— murmuró Abby elevando su rostro y sonriéndole con lágrimas en los ojos —tú siempre has sido bueno en lo que haces, yo nunca dude de ti, lo siento—

Hoagie la miró tragando saliva, en si no se sentía capaz de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero dentro suyo seguía creyendo que el borrado de memoria ayudaría a solucionar las cosas y con todos esos sentimientos invadiéndole, se acercó a ella, colocó aquella arma justo en su frente.

—Hoagie, aunque me toda la vida ten por seguro que volveré a recordarte—

Cuando la morena dijo eso se escuchó un disparo pero no fue del arma, el disparo estalló dentro de la mente del joven que poco a poco, en un destello de imágenes, recordó todo. Como si se tratase de una película en cámara rápida, todas las imágenes bloqueadas de su niñez ahora transitaban en su conciencia a mil por hora, sin embargo, su cuerpo permanecía recto en su sitio sin hacer acción alguna.

—¿Hoagie?— la morena abrió los ojos al no escuchar el gatillo y se encontró con la cabeza de su amigo agachada.

—Je…que curioso— dijo él —nunca pensé que me encontraría apuntándote con un arma— elevó su mirada —número 5—

Abby abrió los ojos de par en par soltando a llorar con una sonrisa, el shock de alegría que aquellas palabras le habían causado fue suficiente para recuperar su autoestima.

—Hey, sé que soy sexy pero no es para que derrames lágrimas— bromeo el castaño guardando el arma en su armadura y sacando las llaves para liberarla.

—Eres un idiota— cuando tuvo una de sus manos libre aprovecho para darle un zape en la frente.

—Jajaja, pero así me amas, nena— Hoagie tomó aquella agresión como una muestra de cariño por parte de ella, terminando de liberarla.

—Ni cómo negarlo— dijo ella soltando levemente una risa.

Una vez liberada y sobando sus muñecas se fue directo a los brazos de su amigo, abrazada a su pecho. Él la abrazó fuerte acariciando su cabello para reconfortarla, extrañaba tanto esa cercanía, ese lazo que los unía.

—Te extrañe mucho— dijo ella separándose tras secarse las lágrimas.

—Lo sé, están perdidos sin mí y mi tecnología— dijo él guiñándole el ojo —ahora debemos salvar a Wally— le dio paso a que saliera primero de la celda —después de usted, señorita—

—Basta ya, esto es serio— le dio un buen golpe al hombro.

—Auch, bueno pero no tienes que golpearme— caminó frente a ella guiándola —ven, por acá— le guío por el lado contrario a las escaleras.

—¿A dónde vamos?— seguía al castaño —creí que el interrogatorio estaba arriba—

—No vamos al interrogatorio— dijo él pasando a un área llena de armamento —primero debemos armarnos, al menos tú—

Ella estuvo a punto de reclamarle pero luego una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos, al parecer no había mas adolescentes en el castillo que ellos, porque nadie se había percatado de su huida.

—¿Hoagie, por qué?... —

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle por la situación pero pronto la señal de alarma sonó.

—Olvídalo—

Pronto los pasos apresurados de los Ninja Adolescentes sonaban con eco dentro del calabozo, iban por ellos pero para suerte, no se encontraban desarmados. Abby tomó un arma de rayos laser inofensiva, pues solo serviría para hacerse paso y Hoagie también le dio una pistola decomisionadora por si las dudas. Los adolescentes no tardarían nada en llegar, pero ellos se miraron sonriendo y listos para subir hasta la torre y rescatar a su compañero.

—¿Lista? — cargando el cañón de plasma que llevaba consigo.

—Yo nací lista, nene— se quitó los zapatos de tacón que llevaba pues le estorbaban y cargó el arma.

Juntos subieron las escaleras encontrándose con fácil unos 50 jovenes armados y con armadura, pero para ellos eso era pan comido, en su niñez habían enfrentado a miles de enemigos antes por lo cual esto no tendría comparación alguna, esquivando y bloqueando los disparos con ayuda de los aditamentos de la armadura que traía Hoagie les fue posible dispersarlos y abrirse paso, pero aún les faltaban varios pisos para llegar.

(…)

En la sala de interrogatorio, Wallabee recibía golpe tras golpe al negarse cooperar.

—¡Arg! — gritó fuerte al sentir aquella cachetada propinada por uno de los adolescentes que le interrogaba ante la sonrisa cínica de Patton, quien estaba sentado y cruzado de piernas frente a él.

—Wallabee, esto sería mas fácil para todos si solamente nos cuentas todo—

—Jamás— murmuro con molestia pero con su mirada fija y llena de furia hacia el joven pelinegro.

Patton suspiró y trono los dedos, lo cual fue como una orden para el joven, quien siguió propinándole golpes a Wally, pues éste no podía defenderse al estar atado a la silla con cadenas y tras un rato empezó a reír, lo cual hizo que Patton volviera a tronar los dedos, deteniendo así el ataque de su secuaz.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? — preguntó en tono serio.

—Jajaja…— Wally elevó su mirada ya con un ojo morado y heridas superficiales en el labio —chasqueas los dedos como un amo con sus perros pero no te das cuenta de que le único perro aquí eres tú, me das lástima Patton— su sonrisa se desvaneció pasando a una mirada llena de enojo —es increíble ver en lo que te has convertido, maldito cobarde, ¡no eres mas que una escoria, una basura! —

Patton le miraba con recelo y ordenó a su secuaz salir de la sala, para dejarlos a solas. Una vez hecho, se aproximó al güero propinándole una fuerte cachetada que le hizo voltear la cara del susodicho.

—¡Insolente! — sonriendo con malicia le agarro del cabello con furia —¿acaso prefieres que te mate? Por hablador—

Wallabee volvió a sonreírle y le escupió en la cara algo de saliva mezclada con su sangre, Patton le soltó con violencia, limpiándose el rostro.

—No eres ni la mitad de lo que fuiste, ya no eres nada, Patton— Wally le sonreía con el ceño fruncido, mostrando una mueca de satisfacción —¿crees que te tengo miedo?, no eres mas que una rata, una cucaracha que se oculta de la luz, un maldito gato cobarde, eres solamente eso— Wallabee miraba solamente la rabia que crecía en el rostro de quien antes solía ser uno de los mejores agentes —un peón en un juego sucio, si Fanny supiera esto…—

Patton no lo pensó dos veces para darle un puñetazo en el rostro al rubio que tenía justo en frente cuando escuchó el nombre de esa chica, era cierto que el solo escuchar hablar de ella le ponía los nervios de punta al moreno.

—¡No vuelvas a nombrarla!— tras ese arranque de furia volvió a sonreír perverso —ella pronto será mía, solo es cuestión de tiempo y tú, y tus ridículos amigos no volverán a recordar nada, jamás—

Cree mientras tanto observaba desde la cabina cómo madreaban al joven rubio, ella sentía dentro de ella algo de desagrado, no creía que Patton pudiera ser así de sádico. De pronto entró Ace.

—Cree, tenemos problemas—

Ella le miró arqueando una ceja.

—¿Qué sucede? —

Él la miró negando con la cabeza.

—Al parecer tu hermana logró devolverle las memorias a tu novio, ahora nos atacan para llegar aquí—

Cree abrió los ojos con impresión, luego frunció el ceño molesta de lo que estaba pasando mordiéndose el dedo pulgar ligeramente.

—Reúne a todas las tropas y que no los dejen llegar, que por nada del mundo lleguen hasta aquí—

Ace asintió saliendo de ahí, mientras que Cree se quedó observando con furia a aquel joven rubio que era castigado, todo había sido por su culpa desde un principio. Soltó un grito ahogado de frustración mientras golpeaba la mesa con enfado.

—Maldita Abby—

(…)

Por los pasillos un par de chicos empezaba a tener dificultades para abrirse paso entre tantos disparos.

—Rayos, este lugar esta infestado— decía Abby cubriéndose detrás de una mesa de metal y disparando cuando tenía oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Sí, creo que se me olvido por un momento que esta base estaba llena— continuo Hoagie quien dejó de lado el cañón y usaba ahora una pistola laser.

—¿Qué haremos?—

—No lo sé—

Justo cuando lo veían perdido, un estruendo se escucho en el salón dejando una nube de polvo que cuando se disipó dejó ver un vehículo pero no cualquiera, era un S.C.A.M.P.E.R. y del mismo salieron un par de chicas armadas, que en cuanto tocaron suelo repartieron disparos a diestra y siniestra, dispersando a los ninjas.

—¡¿Necesitaban ayuda?! — gritó una pelirroja a los otros dos agentes, quienes salían ya de su escondite.

—Ay, que chiste— dijo el castaño —nosotros hicimos el trabajo difícil— bromeaba sacándole la lengua a su compañera que lo miraba con recelo.

—Mejor cállate Gilligan, o te lleno de plomo esa "bella" armadura que traes— le apuntó con el arma.

—Hey, hey, tranquila preciosa, no en el rostro—

Fanny solo le miraba con ganas de arruinarle ese hermoso rostro del que presumía, Abby por su parte ladeaba la mirada avergonzada por la actitud de su compañero.

—Gracias por llegar 362— dijo la morena acercándose a ella.

—No tienes que agradecer, somos un equipo, siempre lo hemos sido— le dijo sonriendo.

—Bueno ya basta de cursilerías— interrumpió Fanny adelantándose —tenemos a un torpe al cual rescatar y yo una cuenta pendiente con un imbécil— estaba guardando toda su furia para Patton quien esta vez no saldría ileso de aquí.

—¿Me perdí de algo? — preguntó el castaño.

—Te perdiste de mucho, pero no es momento para eso, debemos rescatar a Wally— dijo Abby siguiendo a Fanny y Rachel

El castaño cargo su arma de nuevo para tenerla lista y fue detrás de ellas.

(…)

Wallabee respiraba agitado, los golpes que le daban lo estaban dejando sin fuerza pero se negaba a rendirse, tenía dentro suyo un fuerte y buen presentimiento y lo único que debía hacer, era ganar tiempo.

—Ja, ya ríndete Beatles— le tomó nuevamente del cabello levantando su rostro —nadie vendrá a salvarte— colocó su arma decomisionadora en la frente del joven que ya no podía mantener abierto los ojos —hasta nunca—

Los chicos habían llegado a la sala de interrogatorio y fue Fanny la primera que entró derribando de una patada la puerta

—Quien debería decir adiós eres tú— sin pensarlo dos veces le disparo el laser a Patton.

Éste salió disparado contra la pared ante la mirada atónita de Cree quien estaba en la cabina elevada, pronto se giró para poder salir y ayudarle pero no contaba con toparse con otro agente.

—¿A dónde vas hermana? — era Abby quien le apuntaba con aquella arma perversa.

Cree le miró sonriendo —¿vas a borrarme la memoria?—

—Tan solo provócame y lo haré—

—Hay hermanita, no te das cuenta de que aunque pase el tiempo— Cree aventó un kunai a Abby, haciéndola soltar el arma —yo siempre seré la mejor—

Con ese ataque empezó una batalla entre ellas, mientras que abajo se libraba otra igual o peor, Fanny no le daba oportunidad a Patton de siquiera levantarse, le disparaba y a pesar de los esfuerzos del joven por contraatacar, estos eran en vano, lo único que atinaba a hacer era, esquivar.

—¡Salgan de aquí ya! — les gritó la pelirroja a sus compañeros.

Entre Rachel y Hoagie rompieron las cadenas que sujetaban a Wally a la silla y tras eso, el güero intentó levantarse pero no le fue posible, estaba muy herido para hacerlo.

—No te esfuerces— Hoagie lo sostuvo del hombro —¿podrás caminar? —

—Ja, esto no es nada— mascullo Wally sonriéndole a su compañero —me alegra tenerte de vuelta—

—Je, no iba a dejar de lado a mi mejor amigo— dijo Hoagie ayudándole a andar.

—Chicos perdón la interrupción pero debemos irnos—

Rachel se puso al frente de ellos cubriendo su huida, cualquiera que interfiriera, la comandante los haría volar a mil kilómetros de ser necesario.

—Está despejado, vámonos—

Los chicos salieron detrás de ella siguiéndola hasta llegar al vehículo. Mientras que Fanny le propinaba una buena paliza a Patton descargando toda su furia y tristeza contenida, el joven ya la veía con temor pues estaba completamente a su merced.

—¿Ya no te ves tan valiente verdad? — sujetándole del cuello —¿qué se siente ser vencido por una chica? — y dándole un último golpe al rostro le dejó inconsciente —uff — secándose el sudor —eres un estúpido Patton, pero igual no te puedo dejar aquí, aún hay cosas que se deben aclarar— le cargo en los hombros saliendo de ahí, corriendo por los pasillos.

Ahora solamente quedaban Abby y Cree, quienes continuaban peleando en la cabina, una propinaba un golpe y la otra lo bloqueaba, habían estado así desde que iniciaron.

—Admítelo Abby, nunca podrás vencerme—

—Ja, quizás hayas sido la mejor pero los años pasan Cree— se deslizó por debajo de ella dándole codazos a las rodillas, haciéndola caer —y tu cuerpo se vuelve torpe—

—Maldita mocosa— al girar se dio cuenta de que ya no había nadie en la sala —¿pero qué? — tras ella Abby le hizo una señal de despedida.

—Ja, nos vemos hermanita— Abby salió del lugar con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Cree solamente golpeó el suelo con sus puños hecha una fiera.

—¡Maldición! — se levantó corriendo tras ella con el arma decomisionadora cargada —esta vez no te dejaré ir, Abigail—

(…)

En la nave, los cuatro agentes esperaban a Abby. Fanny había amarrado a Patton con unas cuerdas en caso de que despertara aunque no lo creía dada la fuerza con la que lo noqueó pero solo era por precaución, en el tablero de pilotaje Hoagie se hacia cargo de preparar el vuelo en cualquier momento y le explicaba a Rachel algunos botones que ella no entendía, Hoagie no podía conducir dado que apenas había recuperado su memoria, su mente no estaba del todo acomodada.

—¿Por qué Abby tarda tanto? — masculló Wally con algo de dolor desde el asiento donde estaba recargado —arg, debemos irnos ya—

Fanny se acercó a él con un botiquín que traían dentro del vehículo.

—Muy bien chiquillo revoltoso, no te muevas— la pelirroja empezó a revisar las heridas mas superficiales.

—¡Auch! — gimió el güero —¡con cuidado!—

Fanny le miró inquisidora lo cual dejó en silencio a Wally, resignándose a recibir su ayuda. Por el pasillo unos pasos veloces se escucharon, era Abby quien corría lo mas rápido posible hasta subir al S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

—¡Por fin llegas! — Fanny le reclamo su tardanza.

—No me regañes— sentándose en uno de las sillas y colocándose el cinturón —¡despeguen ya!, mi hermana no tardara en alcanzarnos—

Cuando Hoagie escuchó eso no pudo evitar ir a la puerta a pesar de que Rachel ya había desentrancado el vehículo de la pared, Cree llegó hasta ellos un poco tarde y solamente les apuntaba con el arma de laser.

—¡Espera Rachel! — le detuvo Hoagie

—¡¿Qué demonios haces viejo?, debemos irnos! — gritó Wallabee ocasionando que Fanny lo lastimará un poco.

—¡Que te quedes quieto! — apretando la venda

—Brother ¿qué haces? — Abby se quitó el cinturón yendo con él.

—¡No, no te acerques! — le detuvo él —yo me encargo—

Todos miraban con desconcierto, pero Rachel le entendía perfectamente, sabía lo que intentaba hacer y por eso permanecía en vuelo pero inmóvil.

—¡Cree, esto no es necesario! — le gritaba desde el aire a aquella muchacha que no se decidía a disparar —¡ya basta de tanto dolor, ven conmigo! —

Hoagie estiró su mano para que Cree pudiera saltar y alcanzarla, ella lo miraba negando con la cabeza, sus manos temblaban al sujetar aquella arma, en su corazón no deseaba nada mas que ir con él pero no podía hacerlo.

—¡Yo te amo!— gritó el joven con una mirada cálida.

—Yo no puedo volver— dijo ella bajando el arma sonriendo con tristeza.

Hoagie le miraba con una triste expresión de sorpresa en su rostro sin entender las palabras que le decía, seguía extendiendo aquella mano para que ella fuera a su lado pero ella solamente negaba con la cabeza.

—No te pido volver, solo ven— insistía el castaño.

Cree dio unos pasos un poco convencida de lo que le decía pero cuando estuvo a punto de saltar, un rayo laser impactó contra aquella nave.

—¡Ah! — gritaron todos los agentes.

—¡No puedo esperar mas, debemos irnos! — Rachel puso en marcha el vehículo alejándose del lugar.

Hoagie cayó hacia atrás cerrándose la puerta enseguida, dejando a una Cree bastante confundida por ese ataque, pues no había sido suyo, cuando giro la cabeza se topó con Ace, que sostenía el arma.

—Me decepcionas Cree—

Ella solamente le miró molesta, caminando golpeándole el hombro al pasar.

—La líder no estará muy contenta con esto— murmuro él sin mirarla.

Ella únicamente chasqueo la lengua retirándose a paso firme y rápido del lugar, dejándole a él con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

(…)

En la nave Hoagie no paraba de mirar por la ventana con melancolía, ya se habían estabilizado y era seguro el caminar dentro de ella, por lo cual Abby se acercó a él.

—Oye— murmuró sonriéndole —yo, lo siento—

Hoagie sonrió y le acaricio el rostro, debía admitir que aunque trajera todo el vestido rasgado de abajo y algo sucio, no dejaba de verse hermosa.

—No es tu culpa— el joven se estiró un poco tronando su cuello —esto aun no ha terminado—

Ella se recargó a su lado, suspirando y mirando a su alrededor, Fanny estaba junto a Patton vigilándole y Wally yacía dormido en el asiento, después de tanto ajetreo ya era hora de un descanso, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasó la noche anterior.

—Hey, tranquila— Hoagie se percató de los sentimientos de su amiga —eso solo fue una prueba, Abby, tú sabes a quién pertenece tu corazón—

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse desviando su mirada.

—Tú en verdad, amas a Cree—

—Por supuesto que sí, la amo— dijo el muchacho seguro y firme —por eso sé que la voy a traer de vuelta—

Con la mirada hacia el horizonte ambos chicos miraban hacia un futuro incierto, aun faltaba recuperar a Nigel y a Kuki, pero de algo que Hoagie estaba seguro era que Cree volvería a estar con él, aunque tuviera que ir hasta el fin del mundo para lograrlo.

 _Transmisión interrumpida…_

* * *

 ** _N.A: Ahora no se quedó tan cardiaco, pienso yo pero creo que hay mas interrogantes. ¿qué es esa voz que escucha Nigel?, ¿qué pasara con Patton y Fanny?, ¿se arreglará el malentendido entre Wally y Abby?, ¿Cree volvera al lado de Hoagie, por amor dejará aquella organización que significa tanto para ella?...bueno todo esto y mas en proximos capítulos. Hasta pronto._**

 ** _(*) Si leyeron "Operación TIEMPO" de SeoMasu, entenderan esta referencia, en realidad pensé desde antes un arma portatil para decomisionar pero cuando lo leí dije "wow, esto esta genial" así que decidí usarlas porque se me hizo una idea cool, pero todo es crédito de ellas._**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de Mr. Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.**_

 _ **N.A: Disculpen la tardanza TwT fue una semana muy atareada para mi u.u pero saben que, no sé cómo pero para el proximo lunes les traere capítulo doble, sí, doble -w- de algun modo lo sacó así que esperen, por hoy disfruten.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Descubiertos.**

 _Continúa la transmisión…_

Después de una hora piloteando el vehículo, Rachel le pidió a Hoagie que cambiara de lugar con ella, él aceptó, pues igual ya estaba mas estabilizado y el pilotear le haría despejar su mente y enfocarse en otra cosa.

—Oye Hoagie, yo…— Rachel estaba un poco nerviosa y necesitaba ayuda —¿puedo pedirte un consejo? —

Hoagie le miró de reojo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y tomaba los controles, ella era la misma chica de hace tres años atrás de la cual se enamoró, si bien habían pasado cosas, cosas que su mente ahora asimilaba mucho mejor, debía admitir que de todos en el avión, ella era la mas sospechosa.

—Primero que eso, resuelve esta duda— el muchacho suspiró —¿acaso tú, nunca perdiste tus memorias? —

Rachel se le quedó viendo y sonrió ligeramente.

—Lo sabía— dijo el muchacho.

—Hoagie, lo siento, no podía decirles eso— dándole una palmada al hombro —se supone que los agentes encubierto, deben mantenerse así—

—Je, lo sé Rach— le sonrió —es solo que ahora que logro encajar todas las piezas, recordé cuando andábamos en secundaria, jaja actuabas muy raro entonces—

Rachel se sonrojó como un tomate cuando le escuchó hablar sobre eso.

—Ay, Hoagie— golpeando el hombre de su amigo —no digas cosas embarazosas—

—¡No me descontroles mujer, que estoy piloteando!— dijo él tras un pequeño movimiento brusco que descontroló a todos atrás.

—¡Hey ten mas cuidado! — le gritó Abby.

—¡Pues dile acá a la líder suprema! — le guiñó el ojo a Rachel, aclarando que todo era en broma.

—Ya no soy la líder, Hoagie— jugaba con un mechón de su cabello rubio, con la mirada baja, seguía sonrojada.

—Lo sé— dijo él acariciando con cariño su cabeza —¿qué querías preguntarme? — con la mirada fija al frente, sin dejar de escucharle.

—Bueno, es que— miró de reojo a Fanny, pero ella al sentir su mirada se volteó —hice enojar mucho a Fanny, solamente quería saber…bueno quería saber—

—Hey Rach— interrumpió el castaño en tono serio —tan solo pídele que te perdone no creo que Fanny te odie, solamente hay un malentendido y es necesario aclararlo—

Fanny asintió con la cabeza —tienes razón—

—Yo siempre tengo la razón, nena—

El joven castaño esbozo una sonrisa de lado a su compañera, ella solamente sonrió y se levantó del asiento del copiloto para ir a hablar con Fanny, ella se encontraba vigilando constantemente a Patton por si despertaba o algo.

—¿Fanny? — Rachel se aproximó lo mas que pudo hacía ella sin incomodarla —¿podemos hablar— preguntó al no recibir respuesta alguna.

—¿Sobre qué? — Fanny no estaba de humor para hablar de nada, de hecho no deseaba hacerlo ahí frente a todos pero recordó las palabras que le dijo Wally.

—Bueno, quisiera que sepas que…—

Rachel estaba a punto de pedir disculpas nuevamente, pero para Fanny ya no valía, igual las cosas ya estaban hechas no habría forma alguna de viajar al pasado para que eso no pasara, no es como si simplemente tomara un calendario roto y pegara las hojas anteriores o si atrasara la fecha en su celular.

—Sabes Rachel, no tienes que disculparte, no quiero tu disculpa—

Hablaban en voz baja para que los demás no se percataran de su plática, pero bueno igual no es como si hubiera alguien atento, Wally estaba dormido en su asiento, después de lo que pasó se merecía ese descanso y Abby no dejaba de mirar por la ventana hasta que se cansó y fue a sentarse al lado de Hoagie, quien piloteaba sin mas.

—Pero Fanny, es necesario, no quiero perder tu amistad— se sentó al lado de la pelirroja.

—Eso debiste pensar antes de mentirme y ocultarme cosas— subiendo un poco su tono, estaba molesta —y no me refiero solo a la carta—

Rachel agachó su cabeza totalmente triste y apenada, no sabía qué mas decir, no es como si ella decidiera esas cosas, si la dejaron conservar las memorias fue por una razón, la misma que hasta hoy los estaba uniendo pero igual no podía decírselo a nadie, era un secreto de la organización, secreto que al aceptar la misión, prometió guardarlo hasta el día en que todo esto acabara.

—Fanny, en verdad lo siento mucho, no quise nunca herirte es solo que…—

—Rachel, yo entiendo que lo hiciste por la organización pero creo que a veces elegir a tus amigos antes de tu deber no es tan malo—

Con esa última frase le había dado en el orgullo a la rubia, ella se había estado comportando como cierto niño calvo y de lentes que conoció tiempo atrás, aquel que daría lo que fuera por KND sin importarle ir en contra de todo lo que creía justo, pero fue él quien también les hizo prometer algo importante, fue él quien regresó a la tierra violando la orden primordial del comando galáctico y ahora ella, estaba haciendo lo que él en su tiempo no pudo lograr, se sentía culpable y totalmente humillada, sin embargo, Fanny tenía razón y si bien no podía remediar el pasado, entonces vería por un mejor futuro.

—¿Entonces, no puedes perdonarme? — murmuro Rachel ya con lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

Fanny le observó, suspirando, estaba molesta, dolida, se sentía traicionada pero entendía perfectamente las razones que tuvo Rachel para hacer lo que hizo, después de todo ella siempre cumplió con su deber cuando estaba a cargo de las destituciones, incluso si eso llegara a parecerle en algún momento algo injusto y cruel, ella nunca renegó de sus labores y ahora que había crecido se arrepentía tanto de algunas cosas y de otras no mucho.

—Está bien, te perdono—

Rachel la abrazó cariñosamente a pesar de la negativa de la pelirroja quien se sonrojó sin evitar sentirse completamente avergonzada pero feliz por aquel abrazo.

—¡Hey Rach! — gritó Hoagie

Rachel y Fanny se separaron en ese instante, al parecer habían llegado a la base. Rachel se acercó a Hoagie indicándole donde aterrizar, estaban en un punto alejado del mundo, ¿dónde?, eso no era necesario revelar, no es de importancia y es mejor que esos datos no estuvieran en la memoria de los agentes, solamente en miembros del TND. Al llegar, fueron recibidos por Mauricio y otra chica, Abby inmediatamente fue a abrazar a su antiguo amigo, era imposible no llenarse de sentimientos en ese encuentro, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio. Fanny llevó a Patton a una sala aparte acompañada de dos agentes mas, diciéndoles que ya los vería después.

—Hey chamaca, yo también te extrañe pero creo que ya habrá tiempo para estas cosas— dijo el agente y los condujo al área de descanso —deben estar cansados y con mil preguntas en la cabeza así que será mejor pasar a una habitación mas cómoda—

—Oh de eso puedes estar seguro, viejo— dijo Abby sonriendo con su humor restaurado.

—Deja las preguntas de lado Abby, necesitamos tomar medidas drásticas para contraatacar— Wally no parecía haber estado herido, tenía la misma energía de siempre.

—No solo eso, debo recuperar a Cree, salvarla de algún modo de esa prisión— Hoagie tronaba sus puños controlando la ira retenida.

—Tranquilos, eso no es muy prudente en estos momentos— esta vez, Rachel calmó los impulsos de ambos —ahora solamente aclararemos sus dudas—

Siguiendo a Mauricio y Rachel, los agentes llegaron a una sala de estar llena de soda, botana y unos puff que se veían muy cómodos. Tanto Wally como Hoagie fueron directo a la mesa de botana, parecía que no hubieran comido en todo el día, que a pesar de ser así, no era motivo para comportarse de esa manera en opinión de Rachel y Abby, Mauricio por su parte solamente reía al verlos pero después se despidió de ambas diciendo que debía volver al centro de operaciones encubierto.

—Está bien Mauricio, gracias por todo— Rachel se despidió.

Abby miraba insistente a Mauricio pero él solamente le hizo un guiño que la hizo sonrojar y desapareció tras la puerta.

—Cinco, hazme el favor de controlar a tu equipo— sonriendo la rubia se acercó al centro de la habitación.

Abby sonrió soltando una leve risa, recordando los días en los que ella era la líder pero deseando que aquellos días en los que Uno estaba al mando, volvieran pronto.

—¡A ver, a ver ustedes dos, dejen de comer y presten atención a lo que 362 quiere decirnos! —

El par de jóvenes con las bocas llenas y vasos de soda se giraron dejando la comida en su lugar y enfocaron su atención a la joven rubia que tras pisar un botón en el piso, logró elevar un panel de proyección holográfica.

—Bueno, para empezar me gustaría decirles gracias y que me alegra mucho de que ya hayan recuperado la memoria a pesar de que eso esta prohibido—

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, y después de unos segundos Abby decidió hablar.

—Entonces— un poco a la defensiva —¿nos borraran la memoria de nuevo? —

—¿Qué? — Rachel se sorprendió por aquella pregunta —no, no, no…al contrario, los necesitamos—

Los tres chicos se quedaron sorprendidos, no sabían para nada que eran necesarios para la organización, pero sí que estaban al tanto de que a alguien no le gustaba la idea de que volvieran a ser un equipo.

—Bueno Rachel, dinos todo lo que debemos saber— dijo Hoagie acomodándose en uno de los puff.

El otro par lo acompañó sin dejar de mirar a la rubia, ella suspiró y continuó.

—Bueno, para empezar, es una historia muy larga y se remonta a cuando ustedes fueron destituidos…— Rachel mostró en la pantalla holográfica todo lo que había pasado.

Les contó desde que Numero Uno regresó a la Tierra y cómo unos meses después fueron destituidos juntos, a petición de todos, a pesar de que a Numero Uno se le dio la oportunidad de formar parte del TND él lo rechazó, dijo que no recordaba casi nada de su estadía en el espacio pero que de algo sí estaba seguro, él no podía regresar, si se quedaba en la organización entonces todo el planeta correría peligro así que se cumplieron sus órdenes al pie de la letra.

—¿Que el planeta sería destruido? — Abby miraba con confusión —¿qué es lo que quiso decir con eso? —

—No lo sabemos, pero tenemos una sospecha de a lo que se refiere— continuó Rachel mostrando mas cosas en la pantalla —después de eso, los siguientes en abandonar el equipo se suponía que fuéramos nosotros, 60, 86 y yo pero…— giró su mirada a Hoagie quien solamente la desvió —bueno, yo no perdí mis memorias—

—¿¡Qué?! — gritaron al unísono Abby y Wally.

—Eso quiere decir que…—

—Exacto Wally, yo pase a ser miembro de los agentes encubierto pero no podía decírselos, no podía decírselo a nadie— dijo Rachel con un leve suspiro.

—Tranquila Rach, mejor continua— dijo Hoagie con un tono suave.

Ahora tanto Abby como Wally estaban mas y mas confundidos, Hoagie por su parte no estaba del todo concentrado, le importaba mas Cree que lo que pudiera estar sucediendo con los Chicos del Barrio.

—Bueno, el punto es que cuando mi hermano subió al puesto de líder supremo de Los Chicos del Barrio impuso nuevas reglas y cambio otras— en la pantalla se proyectaba un pequeño dispositivo de detección— entre ellas, implanto un dispositivo localizador en todos los agentes activos desde ese momento—

—¿¡Un rastreador?! — Wally gritó intentando levantarse del puff aunque le fue imposible —tu hermano está un poco loquito ¿no? —

Rachel le miró suspirando nuevamente.

—Admito que esas medidas son muy drásticas pero luego de que hablé con él me dijo que la idea no había sido suya del todo, sino que alguien le había sugerido eso y que después de pensarlo se le hizo buena implementación— pauso un poco tomando algo de soda —dijo que con eso se encargaría de los rebeldes de una forma mas sencilla y eficaz—

Los tres agentes se miraron entre ellos, ya habían escuchado bastante de la organización actual, lo que les importaba era cómo entraban ellos en todo esto.

—Bueno, viéndolo desde ese punto, es una medida muy bien tomada— dijo Abby ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros —pero aun así, si los adultos descubren eso, tendrían acceso a todos nosotros…digo, a todos los niños que pertenezcan a la organización y podrían eliminarnos—

—Precisamente por eso toda la tecnología primordial, aparatos y consolas importantes están resguardadas en un lugar secreto al cual ni siquiera yo tengo acceso, él único que sabe su localización es mi hermano—

—Bueno, y a todo esto ¿dónde entramos nosotros? — dijo Wally ya un poco desesperado y no solamente por lo que decían sino porque estaba atrapado en esa cosa.

—A eso voy, Wally— volvió a mostrar una secuencia en pantalla —verán no hemos tenido actividad de Padre desde que su equipo y casi todos los antiguos miembros fuesen destituidos, en su lugar nos topamos con algo inquietante—

En la pantalla se mostraban las coordenadas de la casa de Padre y Los de la Otra Cuadra pero no había nada, solo un terreno vacío.

—No podemos localizarlos—

Los tres se quedaron impactados e incluso intrigados, recordaban que en la antigua misión ya no supieron mas de Los de la Otra Cuadra, y que después de eso Padre y los demás villanos los atacaron un par de veces pero de ellos, no supieron más.

—Eso es extraño— Hoagie se levantó de su lugar —pero mi pregunta es ¿por qué se marchó Padre así? —

—No fue Padre— Rachel continuó mostrando una casa de atención psicológica y en una celda en su interior se encontraba a quien alguna vez temieron tanto.

—Pero si es…— Abby no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

—¿Cómo es posible? ¡esto debe ser una broma! — dijo Wally liberándose por fin de ese puf del mal, de un salto.

El gran villano al cual temían tanto estaba sedado, atado a una camilla y con su apariencia "humana", ya no era aquel espectro de fuego que tanto miedo les causó en su niñez.

—Lo sé, es increíble y está ahí hace dos años y medio— Rachel continuó con la explicación, borrando aquella imagen —sin embargo, lo único que hemos podido averiguar es que Los de la Otra Cuadra tuvieron algo que ver en esto, ¿por qué?, no lo sabemos—

Los tres agentes se miraron entre si y simplemente sonrieron.

—Bueno si Padre no está entonces ahora no será tanto problema acabar con los demás villanos— dijo confiado Wally.

—Exacto brother, además si eso lo hicieron sus hijos entonces debe ser porque estaban hartos, pudieron recapacitar un poco ¿no? — continuo Hoagie tomando un puñado de frituras y llevándoselas a la boca.

—No creo que sea eso— interrumpió Abby —¿podrías nuevamente enfocar a Padre? —

Rachel asintió buscándolo nuevamente y enfocándolo lo mas que podía sin que la descubrieran.

—Mmm…— Abby se acercó a la pantalla holográfica —sí, me lo supuse, hay algo que no me agrada de todo esto—

—Tienes buen ojo Cinco, como siempre—

—Mis instintos nunca fallan, nena—

El otro par no sabía de qué estaban hablando.

—Oh por favor Abby— Hoagie volvió a agarrar comida —estás haciendo que coma de nervios—

—No seas tan paranoica, me recuerdas a Uno— dijo Wally quitándole la comida a su amigo.

—Bueno, por esta vez les debería alegrar que esté actuando así— Rachel continuó entonces —no es para menos, esos mocosos lo pusieron ahí, sí, pero no por buenas intenciones—

—Ellos deben de estar detrás de todo esto, no nos quieren de vuelta—

Abby prosiguió siguiéndole el hilo a Rachel y justo en ese momento Wally quedó pensativo, como intentando recordar algo.

—Ahora que lo mencionan— se acercó al panel —Rachel, ¿puedes buscar el nombre de Ashley Uno? —

Hoagie decidió acercarse también mucho mas intrigado.

—¿Quién es ella? — preguntó el castaño.

Rachel buscaba y dio con el dato, era una adolescente rubia y anterior miembro del sector Z.

—Ella, es una de Los de la Otra Cuadra—

Todos se quedaron impresionados, no esperaban que esos datos aún estuvieran en el registro de Los Chicos del Barrio pero al parecer sí que lo estaban, efectivamente ella fue una exmiembro de Los de la Otra Cuadra, ahora estudiaba en la misma escuela que los chicos.

—¿La conoces Wally? — preguntó Abby con curiosa intriga.

—No, bueno…no, realmente no— dijo sobando su nuca —solo me topé con ella en una ocasión que me quede tarde en la escuela, estaba molesto aquella vez y esta chiquilla vino a regañarme y correrme del lugar—

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con todo esto? — ahora era Hoagie quien ya estaba cansado de escuchar teorías locas.

—Pues que cuando me habló me llamó por mi código—

Abby y Rachel abrieron los ojos de par en par, Hoagie se quedó pensando un momento en eso, no estaba al tanto de todo, de hecho desde que empezó todo esto, era el mas apartado y sentía que lo seguía siendo.

—Entonces…—

—Te reconoció— dijo Abby mirando a Rachel.

—Eso confirma nuestra sospecha de que están involucrados— continuo la rubia, apagando ya la consola —sin embargo, no tenemos mas datos—

—No solamente eso, también los Ninja Adolescentes nos quieren en sus filas— intervino el castaño —si nos quieren, debe ser porque somos el mejor equipo que ha existido—

—Y como ahora Padre no los controla, seguramente Los de la Otra Cuadra tomaron posesión de todo lo que él tenía a su mando— continuo ahora Abby.

—Esos malditos— Wally hizo un ademán con sus puños —debemos encontrarlos y darles sus pataditas—

—Tranquilo Cuatro, primero debemos estar seguros de todo— dijo Rachel insistiendo en no tomar cartas en el asunto —ahora seguramente los objetivos serán Kuki y Nigel, debemos protegerlos hasta que recuperen su memoria—

Los tres agentes volvieron a mirarse entre sí y sonriendo juntaron manos al centro, Rachel los observó e hizo lo mismo.

—Chicos del Barrio…¡Let's go! —

(…)

Mientras tanto en la base lunar de Los Chicos del Barrio, un grupo de chicos acababa de llegar para una junta importante, no sabían y el líder no les dijo pero igual debían estar presentes.

—Oye 3.5— Coraline parecía nerviosa —¿tú crees que esta junta sea para llamarnos la atención?

—¿Por qué tendría que ser así, 2.5? — contestó seria y firme, la líder.

—Bueno es que…— Eliot fue con ella abrazándola por los hombros.

—Tranquila 2.5, es una junta, obviamente citó a todos— dijo éste de lo mas relajado.

—Es cierto 2.5, no te preocupes, igual yo estoy aquí— Joey le tomó de la mano —si sientes miedo puedes tomar mi mano—

Eliot se quitó cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza, Coraline por otro lado estaba totalmente sonrojada, no sabía qué hacer o pensar, obviamente Joey lo había dicho con toda la inocencia del mundo, lo único que la agente atinó a hacer fue apartar su mano.

—Ah, eso no es necesario— dijo apenada —no tengo miedo, mejor voy con 3.5 al frente— la pequeña de lentes fue al lado de Mushi.

Mushi la miró de reojo, sonriendo de lado y negando con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no le dices que te gusta? —

—No puedo hacer eso— mirando de reojo hacia atrás —tiene solo 7 años—

—Sí, es curioso que ya a esa edad tenga la altura de 5.1, seguramente será un chico alto—

Ambas volvieron la vista al frente.

—¿Dije algo malo? — se preguntó el joven agente.

—Nah, es solo que está nerviosa, es natural, siempre ha sido muy tímida con los chicos— Eliot se acercó a él con una sonrisa algo traviesa.

—¿Tímida? — Joey ladeo la cabeza pues no comprendía del todo —pues no entiendo, somos amigos y solo quería hacerla sentir mejor—

—Ay, pequeño saltamontes, te falta mucho aprender— Eliot solo rio suspirando y negando con la cabeza.

—Quieren dejarse de tonterías, no estamos aquí para jugar— interrumpió ahora Dany —es raro que nos citen a algo sin decirnos qué—

—¿Tú también Dany? — Eliot simplemente cruzo sus manos en la nuca —deberían relajarse, igual, somos el mejor sector así que yo creo que es para felicitarnos—

—Guarden silencio ya— ordenó Mushi —llegamos a la sala de juntas—

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y entraron, estaban en completa oscuridad, hasta que unas luces los alumbraron solamente a ellos.

—¿Ven?, se los dije— murmuró 2.5

—Espera— Mushi intentó calmarles a todos.

—Bienvenidos Sector V.1—

Una voz les llamó desde el fondo y alumbrando el camino apareció 363, junto con 83 y 84 quienes portaban unas armas un poco extrañas, Mushi solamente lo miró con recelo.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí 363? —

El pequeño solamente sonrió ante las miradas de incertidumbre y algo de temor.

—Bueno, los he traído aquí para juzgarlos de traidores—

Todos los chicos abrieron los ojos de par en par, sorprendidos de tal acusación, a pesar de ser cierta, debían mantener la calma—.

—Se puede saber ¿bajo qué cargos? — la líder hizo una señal a su equipo para que estuvieran alerta de ataque y preparados, ninguno salía sin un arma provisional.

—Veamos—

Chasqueó los dedos y enseguida apareció 85 a un costado de los chicos con una lista.

—Sector V.1 se les acusa de traición de las reglas de Los Chicos del Barrio por violar la seguridad de los dispositivos implantados y modificarlos para su conveniencia, cooperar con adolescentes y violar las reglas que corresponden a los agentes decomisionados, no solamente eso, violar las reglas y desobedecer las órdenes de un superior al involucrarse en peleas de adolescentes y tratar de regresar memorias a aquellos que ya no las tienen—

Numero 85 les miraba con frialdad mientras les leía los cargos, ante las miradas de asombro, disgusto y también desilusión por parte de los agentes del sector, Mushi no dejaba de mirar a 363 con recelo, con ganas de golpearlo.

—Se les sentencia a ser decomisionados de inmediato—

—¿¡Qué?! — todos los agentes a excepción de su líder gritaron al unísono, impresionados.

—Así es— continuo Harvey —y no es necesario llevarlos a la sala, porque gracias a estas bellezas.

83 y 84 mostraban las armas que traían consigo, ambos no estaban tan convencidos de lo que debían hacer pero no podían desobedecer a su líder.

—Tú…— Dany ardía de rabia —¡debería! —

—Tranquilo— Mushi estaba calmada a pesar de que por dentro moría por golpearlo —363, tú sabes que esto no es justo—

—¿Justo? — el pequeño soltó a reír —yo solamente hago que las reglas se cumplan, Los Chicos del Barrio ya han cometido demasiados errores, por lo tanto yo haré que la historia no se repita—

—Pero 363, solamente hacemos lo que es mejor para todos—

Harvey miraba a Mushi molesto.

—No me quieras ver la cara de tonto, Mushi— le pidió el arma a 83 y se aproximó a la agente —esos chicos ya no tienen utilidad alguna dentro de la organización además, si recuperan la memoria solamente nos pondrán en peligro—

Eso sí que tomó por sorpresa a todos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, 363? — interrumpió 5.1

—Bueno supongo que como no lo recordaran puedo decírselos— tronó sus dedos nuevamente y varios agentes salieron de entre las sombras apuntando a todo el sector —eso es por si se atreven a hacer algo— Harvey caminó de vuelta con 83 y 84 —el sector V original no puede volver, La Célula Rebelde esta buscando a Uno para poder castigarlo por su desobediencia, si hacemos que vuelva no solamente pondríamos en peligro a la organización sino también a todo el mundo—

Todos se miraron entre sí, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que su líder supremo decía, incluso los demás agentes que estaban ahí se miraban y arqueaban los hombros en señal de desconocimiento.

—Amm…¿te sientes bien 363?, digo, actúas muy rarito— dijo Eliot aguantando la risa.

—Sí, ¿olvidaste tomar tu medicina acaso? — esta vez fue Joey

Todo el equipo empezó a reír —buena esa, amigo— Eliot chocó las palmas con Joey.

—¡Silencio ahora o los mando a todos al olvido! — 363 gritó en tono de orden para callarlos —como decía, si Nigel Uno regresa es seguro que se pondrá en contra de ellos y no queremos involucrarnos en algo así, a lo que sé, ellos solamente quieren la destrucción de nuestro mundo y como líder supremo no voy a permitir eso, ¡y tampoco voy a permitir que pasen de mi como si nada!—

—Harvey, eres un tonto— le dijo Mushi —lo que nosotros hacemos es por el bien de Los Chicos del Barrio, ellos son los únicos que pueden combatir contra esas fuerzas y lo sabes, son el mejor equipo que ha existido y que existirá—

Eso puso de malas a 363 —¡ellos ya no existen! — el pequeño se preparó a tronar sus dedos.

Todas las armas apuntaron a los cinco chicos que estaban al centro de la habitación, parecía que esta vez no tendrían escapatoria alguna, no había ningún lugar a donde huir, estaban herméticamente encerrados.

—Hasta nunca chicos—

Justo en ese momento hubo un estruendo en el lugar que hizo mover el suelo, parecía como si un temblor se hubiese manifestado, haciendo caer a varios agentes.

—¿¡Pero qué diablos?! —

De lo alto una figura negra se presentó ante la mirada de asombro de todos, vestía una especie de armadura que le cubría hasta los ojos.

—¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó 363, pero la figura solamente le dio la espalda—¡oye!, ¿¡qué esperan? Disparen! — ordenó a sus demás agentes.

Los chicos únicamente observaron los rayos dirigirse hacia ellos y hacia la figura, pero en un movimiento de manos creó un campo de fuerza a su alrededor impidiendo que los rayos les impactaran.

—¿Tú, has venido a salvarnos? — preguntó Mushi.

La figura asintió y ofreciéndole la mano le señalo que todos se tomaran igual.

—¡Chicos, vamos! — ordenó la pequeña agente e inmediatamente su equipo fue con ella tomándose todos de las manos.

Una vez se dispersó la nube de polvo, 363 solamente observó como ellos se desvanecían.

—¿Qué? — tomó un arma disparando pero ya era demasiado tarde —¡Arg, demonios! —

Todos los presentes se habían quedado con la boca abierta tras lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero Harvey estaba furioso.

—Bueno…¡¿qué están esperando?! —

—Pero 363, no sabemos qué…— Sonya estaba toda asustada, pero Harvey le tomó del cuello.

—No, pero quiero que los busquen— soltándola, Lee fue con ella mirando de mala manera a Harvey —¡busquenlos por todos lados, es una orden! —

El líder caminó con furia hasta su oficina privada, donde dejó de lado su casco y se sentó en su silla tratando de relajarse.

—Buena esa, líder—

Una voz femenina le interrumpió, se levantó de inmediato en posición de firmes.

—Discúlpeme pero se me han escapado, al parecer alguien mas esta con ellos— se hincó disculpándose —lo siento, pero ya mande a buscarlos—

—Descuida 363, esto solamente es parte del plan— la figura con voz femenina se acercó al agente y le levantó —dejemos que crean que llevan la ventaja, igual nosotros ya vamos tres pasos adelante—

Aquella figura solamente sonrió mostrando unos largos y afilados colmillos, desvaneciéndose.

(…)

—¡Ah! —

Cuando aparecieron de vuelta se encontraban en medio de un bosque y aquella figura negra ya no estaba con ellos.

—¡¿Qué rayos pasó?! — gritó con desesperación el joven pelirrojo.

—¡Waaa…yo estaba muriendo del miedo! — la pequeña de lentes estaba ya al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Quién rayos era él? — el niño australiano estaba emocionado pero confundido —¡eso fue de lo mas genial! —

—¡Demonios 363 debe saber que les conté todo!— dijo Dany escupiendo unas hojas en las cuales había caído —¿¡y ahora qué haré?! —

Entre llantos y gritos la joven líder no podía pensar.

—¡Cállense ya! — al momento en que gritó, todo mundo guardó silencio —ese sujeto nos ayudó, no sé por qué pero parece que tenemos un aliado misterioso—

—¿Y qué haremos ahora 3.5? — Joey se incorporó acercándose a ella.

—Bueno, debemos llamar a 362, no podemos volver a la casa del árbol…no mas—

—¿¡Qué?! — Coraline se angustió —pero, pero…ahí tengo toda mi tecnología no podemos dejarla—

—Sin mencionar mi colección de tarjetas—

Cuando Eliot dijo eso todo mundo se le quedo viendo inquisidoramente.

—Ay bueno ya, disculpen que mis prioridades sean otras— finalizó el agente cruzado de brazos.

—Como sea, es lo que podemos hacer ahora, somos traidores ante los ojos de 363 y por ende ante toda la organización—

Todos se miraron entre sí y asintieron mirando a su líder.

—De acuerdo Mushi, eres la líder, así que ordena y obedeceremos— Dany fue con ella abrazándola.

—Igual debemos saber si 362 conoce a ese sujeto— continuo Joey —y de ser así, podríamos hacer algo para averiguar todo ese misterio que ocultan—

—Eso es cierto, además somos Los Chicos del Barrio y ni siquiera un líder caprichoso nos va a detener— Coraline limpiaba sus lentes pero habló muy firme.

—Por algo somos los mejores…bueno ahora— sonriendo Eliot no podía dejar de lado su humor —entonces ¿equipo? — poniendo su mano al frente donde cada uno fue haciéndolo igual.

Mushi suspiró un poco pero finalmente asintió firme y segura.

—Chicos del Barrio— colocando su mano entre las de sus compañeros —¡a investigar! —

Como cayeron ahí supusieron que era una zona segura así que Mushi contacto de inmediato con Rachel, quien le pidió sus coordenadas para que fueran a recogerlos y llevarlos a la base de TND.

—Veamos qué ocultan—

(…)

Alejados del caos que invadía el mundo, una joven adulta se encontraba esperando su castigo en una celda oscura. Cree ahora era una prisionera de aquella torre, estaba encadenada y sentada en la piedra fría y húmeda, mirando por el único orificio que daba hacia el mar, estaba triste, no tenia ni las fuerzas para ir en contra de lo que podría pasarle, se sentía culpable y recordaba aquel último instante donde pudo haber hecho algo.

—Lo siento tanto— murmuraba para si —Hoagie…— sollozaba repitiendo dentro suyo el nombre de su novio, sujetando entre sus manos aquellos gogles sin dejar de mirar hacia aquella rendija, escuchando las olas del océano golpear las piedras de la torre.

—Ay Cree—

Una voz masculina interrumpió su momento íntimo.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? — su semblante triste cambio a uno de furia y también su tono de voz se volvió rabioso —Bruce—

De las sombras se acercó a aquella celda un joven de 16 años, vestido con un traje elegante, como de gánster americano, cabello rubio corto, peinado hacia atrás con bastante gel y unos ojos azules, mirada de maldito.

—Una de mis mejores agentes y tuviste que tirarlo todo por la borda por un estúpido muchacho— hablaba en un tono bastante despectivo.

—Precisamente por eso mismo nunca podrás vencerlos— ella apretaba los puños y los dientes —tú no tienes corazón—

—Jajajaja…ay Cree, me haces tanto reír— reía con cínica malicia —pero bueno, esperemos que ese "amor" que tanto predican, me sirva—

El joven sin mas dejó aquel calabozo riéndose perversamente mientras subía las escaleras, dejando a Cree sollozando nuevamente, deseando en su interior que Hoagie no tuviera la locura de rescatarla él solo, de hecho deseaba que no volviera nunca mas, aunque le doliera, prefería perder su memoria y jamás recordarle a lastimarle una vez mas.

 _Transmisión interrumpida…_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de Mr. Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios._**

 ** _N.A: Solamente para aclarar, estaré actualizando por semana de uno hasta dos capítulos y eso dependera de la inspiración que me venga, sin embargo, ésta vez ya tengo prometidos dos, así que igual esperen el próximo el lunes, bueno eso es todo, disfruten .w._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Reparando las heridas.**

 _Continúa la transmisión…_

Fanny, junto con Mauricio, llevaron a Patton hasta una sala de reacondicionamiendo, en ella, Fanny se encargaría de recomisionarlo o borrarle nuevamente la memoria de ser necesario.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerte cargo de esto tú sola?—

Fanny permanecía en silencio, pensaba en todos los sentimientos guardados pero nuevamente era necesario mantenerlos así, volvía a su antiguo puesto y labor, pero también debía hablar con Patton, con el verdadero.

—Yo podría quedarme, en caso de que necesitas apoyo o si la cosa se pone fea—

—Mauricio— interrumpió ella cortándole la conversación —te lo agradezco mucho pero esto debo hacerlo yo sola—

Él la miró, suspiró negando con la cabeza pero igual esbozó una sonrisa posando una mano en el hombro de ella en señal de apoyo.

—Tan terca como siempre— paso de ella —asegurate solamente de confesar tus sentimientos— le guiñó el ojo, marchándose.

Fanny había quedado con un sonrojo en el rostro pero negó con su cabeza para recuperar la cordura, debía permanecer firme y segura, no demostrar ni una sola señal de debilidad. Cerrando tras de sí aquella puerta observó a su excompañero, sentado y amarrado a una silla, que poco a poco fue recuperando el conocimiento.

—Arg— masculló aquel joven al sentir el fuerte dolor de cabeza que sentía, abriendo sus ojos, parpadeando un par de veces antes de empezar a distinguir el lugar —¿dónde estoy?—

—Estas amarrado a una silla como prisionero, Drilovsky—

El joven, que mantenía la mirada baja, sonrió de lado al escuchar la voz de aquella chica.

—Fanny, no pensaba que tuvieras esos gustos—

Fanny se molestó por eso pero no dijo nada, solamente se podía notar la vena inchada en su frente.

—No esperaba menos de un torpe y precoz adolescente—

—Ay, tranquila nena, a mi me gusta 50 sombras— intentaba sutilmente de zafarse.

—¡Cállate ya, no estoy jugando!—

Fanny acercó su silla a la de él mirándolo furiosa, estaba completamente desilusionada de toda esta situación, no se podía explicar el por qué él se había unido a los Ninja Adolescentes.

—Vamos a hacer lo siguiente ya sea por las buenas o por las malas, Patton, dime ¿por qué te uniste a ellos?—

Patton ya no estaba sonriendo, su mirada era seria y fría.

—No hay razón, esto es lo mejor— suspiró al notar la mirada confundida de ella —Fanny no podemos ser niños para siempre— pausó al sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

Fanny notó eso como un disparador y pensó en usarlo para su conveniencia.

—Patton— acercándose mucho —¿recuerdas aquel día, recuerdas la carta?—

Él se le quedó mirando intrigado, pero en su memoria había algo que parecía querer salir, al mirarle sintió mucha nostalgia pero también el mismo se resistía, como impulso le dio un beso.

—Jeje, tenía ganas de eso desde que te vi con pijama—

Fanny dejó de lado las amabilidades, con todas sus fuerzas volvió a golpearle, dejándolo nuevamente inconsciente.

—¡Imbecil!— cuando se dio cuenta suspiró con pesadez —ay no, bueno tranquila Fanny— respiraba intentando guardar la calma —¡ay, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?!—

Fue hasta el mueble con cajones que estaba ahí mismo, esculco en ellos encontrando la pistola decomisionadora y también la que recomisionaba. Las observó detenidamente por unos minutos pero.

—No— decidió dejarlas donde estaban —quiero que él me recuerde, no obligarlo, no más—

Llenó un pequeño vaso de plástico con agua y decidió lanzárselo para ver si lograba hacerlo reaccionar.

El joven si que reaccionó pero ahora se retorcia de dolor en la silla, al parecer algo le causaba mucho malestar, Fanny ahora simplemente estaba sentada frente a él, a una distancia prudente mientras el proceso acababa.

—¿Qué te pasa?, no te golpee tan fuerte—

—Fanny...— murmuró débilmente el muchacho.

La pelirroja le observó con algo de preocupación, tras esa lastimera llamada había sentido un punzor en el corazón, como si le atravesarán con una aguja, pero no cedería, Fanny se encontraba como un gato callejero, inquieta y a la defensiva.

—¡Aah!— Patton alzó un grito de angustia, apretando sus ojos y dientes, se aferraba a la silla como si en cualquier momento fuese a caerse —no, basta...arg, rayos—

El joven por fin abrió sus ojos mirando a Fanny con la respiración agitada.

—¿86?— miró a su alrededor pero no podía reconocer nada —¿dónde estoy, qué pasó?— se observó amarrado —¿por qué estoy atado a una silla?—

Fanny le miró arqueando la ceja pues ahora estaba más intrigada que nada y además no le iba a creer el cuento ese.

—¿Ahora me dirás que no recuerdas nada?— sacando la carta se la echó en su regazo —no me jodas—

Patton observó aquel trozo de papel, su mente estaba hecha un caos, por supuesto que recordaba pero solamente era como destellos de memorias invadieran su cerebro, no podía ponerles orden y el dolor no se iba, respiraba agitado pero poco a poco fue tranquilizándose. En su mente todo al fin tomaba forma, aquella voz que retumbaba en su interior se apagaba, la oscuridad que invadía su corazón estaba siendo disipada.

—Yo escribí esto— dijo levemente mirando aquel arrugado papel —fue hace tres años…— sacudió su cabeza suspirando —¿qué fue lo que paso? —

Fanny se sentó nuevamente frente a él, estaba molesta pero también esperanzada en que las palabras de Patton fueran ciertas.

—¿En realidad no recuerdas lo que pasó?—

El joven finalmente levantó su mirada, Fanny se sorprendió de descubrir en sus ojos aquel brillo que lo caracterizaba, ya no tenía la mirada vacía, fría y oscura, su mirada ahora era destellante, pero llena de tristeza y sentimiento.

—No del todo— Patton se sonrojó levemente —ah…te he hecho muchas cosas malas ¿no?—

Fanny se puso toda roja y desvió su mirada de la de su compañero.

—Entonces si recuerdas—

—Quisiera no hacerlo, quisiera no recordar que te hice daño— Patton estaba que se moría de vergüenza, se odiaba a si mismo por lo que pudo haberle hecho a la persona que mas amaba si no lo hubieran detenido —de verdad lo siento mucho 86, no quise…no quise nunca hacerlo, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos— Patton sabía que todo lo que hizo fue dominado por sus bajas pasiones.

—Patton, solamente dime una cosa— ella respiró hondo —lo que escribiste, ¿es real?—

Él la miró y con una mueca de tristeza desvió su mirada, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa melancólica.

—Si—

Fanny se rehusaba a mirarle, estaba muerta de vergüenza, pero también en su interior sentía muchas ganas de poder soltarlo y abrazarlo, su corazón gritaba para que él siguiera sintiendo lo mismo ahora, para que lo que le estaba diciendo fuese verdad, ella realmente quería creerlo.

—Te amo Fanny—

Aquellas palabras golpeaban el pecho de la chica como si fueran flechas incandescentes, quemaba como si estuviera en el mismísimo infierno.

—¿Cómo sé…?— ya no aguantó mas las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo, la ira y la tristeza le invadieron por completo y levantándose de la silla se aproximó a él tomándole del cuello de la playera —¿¡cómo sé que lo que me dices no son mas que mentiras?!—

Patton le miró comprendiéndola, estaba dolida y no era para menos, él la había lastimado y mucho.

—Tan solo mírame, no pido que me creas, solo confía— le miraba fijamente —lamento mucho haberte herido, jamás quise hacerlo, puedes dejarme atado si lo deseas, puedes mandarme a que me borren la memoria de nuevo pero, ahora que recuerdo, volveré a luchar por eso y te amaré siempre—

Ella le miró, era cierto, cada palabra era cierta, su mirada no mentía y tampoco el latir de su corazón.

—Idiota— sin pensarlo mucho le besó demandante —¿por qué siempre debe ser de la manera difícil?— dijo apartándose un poco apretando un botón del control que traía en el pantalón, liberándole.

Patton se quedó perplejo, no solamente porque fue liberado, aún seguía en shock del beso que recibió por parte de la pelirroja que lucía tan linda sonrojada frente a él.

—Abrázame— dijo ella en susurro agachando la mirada.

—¿Eh?— apenas atinaba a decir algo pero no fue la mejor respuesta.

—¡Que me abraces, tonto!— ella hincada se echó sobre su regazo.

Patton solamente sonrió y le abrazó con fuerza, le acaricio el cabello cariñosamente.

—No creas que te perdonaré así de fácil— se separó un poco para mirarlo —debemos limpiar tu mente primero—

—Si estoy contigo es imposible que vuelva a caer— el joven dijo eso con un tono algo seductor pero tierno a la vez.

Eso solamente provocó que la pelirroja se pusiera más roja y tras levantarse le empujó tirándolo con todo y silla.

—¡Ay, deja de decir tonterías, eres demasiado cursi!—

—¡Aaah!— el chico cayó de espaldas —auch, mi espalda… voy a necesitar un médico después de esto, pero no me arrepiento—

Fanny solamente le escuchó quejarse y sin mirarlo, sonrió para si misma, estaba muy feliz de que todo se arreglara pero ella aún no se confesaba, no importa lo que hiciera, Patton tendría que hacerse de méritos para que ella dijera que lo ama.

—Bien, llamaré a servicio médico— fue con él ofreciéndole su ayuda.

Patton la miró sonriendo y aceptando su ayuda se incorporó de inmediato, lanzando un suspiro.

—Ahora, en verdad no deseo ver a nadie mas— no le soltó de la mano, al contrario, la atrajo hacia él y acariciando su mejilla volvió a unir labios con ella.

Fanny se quedó sorprendida unos segundos pero poco a poco se dejó llevar abrazándolo por el torso mientras que sentía las manos de él sujetando su rostro, el contacto pudo aliviar todo el trago amargo que guardaba en su garganta, ya no había lágrimas de odio o de tristeza, ahora aquella agua salada limpiaba su corazón que por mucho tiempo había estado esperando por una promesa de amor, escrita hace tiempo atrás.

Bien podrían quedarse ahí para siempre, ignorando que el tiempo no corría fuera de su fantasía pero no, una alarma y la puerta abriéndose los despertó del dulce sueño en el que se encontraban.

—¡86! tenemos un código 5-4-9, los chicos del sector V.1 han…—

Mauricio entró sin tocar a la sala donde ellos se encontraban topándose con una escena un poco sexy, ellos se miraron fijamente y luego miraron de reojo a quien había entrado, Fanny empujó a Patton apartándolo de ella.

—¿Qué sucede número 9?—

—Amm…si— Mauricio no pudo evitar soltar una risita sarcástica y sonreír de lado con picardía —el sector V.1 tuvo un altercado, debemos recibirlos en la pista de aterrizaje—

Fanny miraba con recelo a Mauricio, mientras que Patton simplemente rascaba su nuca sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo.

—Está bien, ya vamos— tomó de la muñeca a Patton guiándolo junto a ella —ni se te ocurra decir nada ¿¡ok?! — pasó al lado de Mauricio amenazando con el puño.

—No creo que sea necesario, Fanny— dirigiendo una mirada sospechosa a Patton.

Con una seña obscena por parte de la pelirroja ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo, dejando a Mauricio con la interrogante de que si era verdad que Patton ya se había rehabilitado, estaba con esa incertidumbre pero confiaría por el momento en Fanny.

—Hey espérenme— les siguió por el pasillo.

Tras atravesar algunas puertas llegaron a la pista de aterrizaje y abordaje, un S.C.A.M.P.E.R. acababa de descender y dejó salir a los pequeños agentes de sus puertas, parecían cansados y llenos de tierra y lodo.

—¿Qué les pasó? — preguntó Patton al verlos

—Nada solo…— cuando Mushi y los demás agentes le miraron se pusieron en guardia —¡Tú! —

Todos sacaron sus armas de dónde pudieron pero Fanny se puso en medio de ambos bandos.

—¡Alto ahí mocosos! — mirándolos con fuego en los ojos lo que hizo que todos bajaran sus armas —sí, ya sé que probablemente Patton tenga la culpa de lo que pudo haberles pasado…—

—Gracias 86, mi costal de culpa estaba medio lleno—

—Déjame terminar— volviendo la mirada a los agentes —pero ahora está de nuestro lado así que cualquier asunto que tengan con él, lo resolverán después, ahora síganme—

Los pequeños pasaron al lado del agente que hace unos días atrás los había atacado y no solo a ellos sino también a los chicos del sector V original, Patton suspiró pesado, sabía que debía expiar culpas.

—Patton—

Le llamó Mauricio, el joven asintió y fue con él.

—Acompáñame, debemos hablar sobre muchas cosas, tu mente debe estar hecha un revoltijo—

—Je, tienes razón— suspiró nuevamente caminando a su lado —oye Mauricio, no creas que estoy fingiendo, realmente yo…—

—Tranquilo, ya tendrás tiempo de disculparte por todo, aunque realmente no sea tu culpa— sonriendo —tú no estabas consiente de eso—

Patton se detuvo un momento mirando al piso, pensando.

—Bueno, no pero— Mauricio se giró mirándolo con intriga —en realidad, si lo sabía, pero no pude controlarme, una voz dentro de mi cabeza siempre estaba presente—

El joven moreno fue con él posando la mano en su hombro.

—Pero ya no la escuchas— de nuevo sonrió —vayamos a un lugar mas cómodo para charlar ¿si?—

Patton se sintió aliviado y por primera vez, tranquilo, asintió siguiéndole hasta una sala. Por su parte Fanny escoltaba al sector V.1 hasta donde se encontraba Rachel.

—Wow, chicos realmente estamos en un lío ¿verdad? — analizando el reporte que le habían dado —pero no entiendo ¿cómo 363 se le ocurre que puedan estar haciendo eso?, creí que era mas listo—

—Para mí que pasa algo raro, no es el mismo desde hace unos meses— comentaba Mushi caminando al lado de la adolescente.

—Mmm… ya veo— suspiró —bueno, de eso nos encargaremos después, primero es mejor que se reúnan con los miembros activos del sector V—

Cuando los chicos escucharon eso, se pararon en alto.

—¿Quieres decir…?— Dany interrumpió adelantándose.

—Sí, Abby, Hoagie y Wally están descansando en una de las salas—

—¿Mi hermano esta aquí?, ¿esta bien? — preguntó algo preocupado, Joey.

—Bueno, sí, después de la paliza que le dieron puede decirse que si—

En ese momento Rachel se aproximaba hacia ellos.

—Fanny—

Al verlos ella sonrió y Fanny simplemente se despidió de ellos.

—Bueno chicos los dejó, debo encargarme de otras cosas—

—Parece que le pasó algo bueno, está de buen humor— dijo Rachel en voz baja solamente para ella y los agentes.

—Rachel, por favor llévanos con los chicos— pidió Mushi.

—Sí, de hecho debemos hablar todos, síganme—

(…)

Después de unos minutos les habían dado ropa para cambiarse y que se pusieran mas cómodos, se les ordenó permanecer en la habitación hasta nuevo aviso, es decir, hasta que el perímetro estuviera asegurado pero Abby daba vueltas por toda la sala pensando, intrigada en el hecho que se les fue revelado por 362 y también por lo que 4 había dicho sobre Ashley, ciertamente, Ashley era de las chicas mas populares a pesar de ser una monitora escolar, pero era claro, es bonita y refinada, pero no podía entender cómo se libró de sus demás hermanos y tenía la sospecha de que no estaban del todo separados.

—Abby, quieres dejar de hacer surcos en el suelo— dijo Wally ya desesperado por tener que esperar en ese lugar —me estas poniendo nervioso—

Abby le dirigió una mirada intrigante y se acercó a él.

—Wally, no puedo creer que te encuentres tan tranquilo dada la situación en la que nos encontramos—

—Je, es porque todo saldrá bien— esbozando una sonrisa de lado —desde el momento en que todo esto comenzó hemos estado bajo ataque, pero somos los mejores—

—Ay, pequeño punk— Abby le revolvió el cabello sonriendo —bueno, supongo que es cierto—

—Además, tenemos muchos asuntos pendientes en los cuales pensar ahora aparte de eso— Hoagie intentaba hackear el sistema.

—¿Qué haces brother? — Abby se acercó a él —estas…—

—Oye, Rachel debería entender que ya no somos unos niños a los cuales puede controlar a voluntad— tras unos segundos, toda la información estaba siendo descargada en una memoria —Ja, y decían que era imposible violar la seguridad—

—Oye, que cool— Wally se acercó observando todo —entonces con esto—

—Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos de nada, no tendremos que quedarnos aquí para averiguar mas cosas, tenemos la información y podemos actuar— Hoagie chocó palmas con su amigo y pronto se había completado el proceso.

—¿Así como así? Se me hizo demasiado fácil— decía Abby mientras vigilaba por la puerta que no viniera nadie.

—Desconecte primero el sistema de alarma, así que no te preocupes Abby, todo estará bien— Hoagie desconecto todo y lo dejó como antes.

—Eso es eficiencia brother— Wally fue con él chocando sus puños.

—Bueno sí, siempre soy eficiente pero ahora qué haremos— Hoagie guardó la memoria con el resto de sus llaves mirando a Abby.

—¿Por qué me miran los dos? —

—¿No es obvio? — le dijo Wally sonriendo

—Ahora tú eres nuestra líder hasta que Uno regrese— Hoagie fue con ella abrazándola por los hombros —tú mandas—

Wally también se acercó abrazándola por el otro lado, Abby se sentía extrañamente feliz de lo que sus amigos hacían pero la cercanía del rubio seguía pareciéndole algo incomoda.

—Jeje, ay chicos— les apartó de inmediato —bien, primeramente debemos salir de aquí y encontrar una manera de rescatar a mi hermana—

—Entonces, ¿eso significa?...—

Hoagie la miró sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Exacto Hoagie, no dejaré que unos estúpidos adolescentes destruyan todo lo que amo— camino firme hasta la puerta —y lo primero que haré será decirle a 362 que no nos quedaremos aquí esperando—

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta entró la susodicha acompañada de Mushi y compañía.

—¿Abby, acaso ibas a…?—

—¿Joey?—

El regaño por parte de Rachel a Abby fue interrumpido por Wally al percatarse de que su hermano estaba ahí.

—¿Wally?— el niño salió de entre el grupo mirando casi llorando a su hermano —¡hermano!— fue corriendo hasta él abrazándolo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó con incertidumbre el güero, mientras tomaba a su hermano cargándolo —y ¿por qué lloras?—

—Pensé que te había pasado algo malo— aferrado al cuello de su hermano —362 nos contó algo de lo que pasó—

Wally acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeño hermano calmándole.

—Hey tranquilo, tu hermano mayor es muy fuerte, no me hicieron ni cosquillas—

—¿Enserio?— Mushi pasó dentro acompañada de su equipo —Nos topamos con 86 y nos dijo que te dieron una paliza—

Wally miró frunciendo el ceño a la pequeña, a pesar de estar sonriendo.

—Pues 86 no sabe de lo que habla ¿ok?—

Ambos chicos se miraban como si sus ojos sacaran fuego.

—Hey, basta ya— Rachel se aproximó a ellos separándolos pues no quería que Joey saliera lastimado si empezaban a pelear —tenemos un problema muy serio—

—¿Problema?— Wally bajó a su hermano quien ya estaba mas calmado —¿qué hicieron?— les miraba inquisidor.

—¡Nosotros no hicimos nada, idiota!— Dany se puso al tú por tú con Wally, de hecho desde hace tiempo tenían riña

—¡¿Qué dijiste mocoso?!— Wally se aproximó al niño con los puños descubiertos.

—¡Lo que oíste, bola de testosterona!—

—¡Basta!— intervinieron tanto Mushi como Abby en medio de ambos.

—No estamos aquí para pelear— Mushi puso en su lugar a su novio.

—¿Enserio Wally, vas a caer en la provocación de un niño?— Abby alejó a su amigo de en medio.

Ambos chicos se miraron y desviaron su mirada resignados.

— _"Hombres"_ — pensó Rachel suspirando y aclarando su garganta para que le pusieran atención —efectivamente no es culpa suya, al parecer alguien los ha acusado de traición, es decir que han sido descubiertos en esta misión secreta—

—Así es— Mushi se aproximó al centro de la sala —discúlpame 362 pero tu hermano fue quien hizo todo eso, nos citó y nos dijo que seriamos decomisionados, además de eso nos dijo que lo que hacíamos ponía en peligro no solamente a la organización sino también al planeta—

Cuando los chicos escucharon eso se quedaron pensativos, mas Rachel, pues no se explicaba el comportamiento de su hermano, nunca pensó que él fuera corrompido por el poder.

—Supongo que finalmente dio con sus dispositivos— dijo ésta sentándose en un puff para relajarse.

—Me temo que sí, a pesar de que los reconfiguré, igual pudieron detectarnos— habló 2.5 quien se encontraba algo nerviosa y jugueteaba con sus manos, mirando de reojo a Hoagie.

—Hey, ¿tú hiciste eso? — dijo el castaño acercándose a ella.

—Ah, si…si…yo…yo lo hice— oculto su mirada tras sus anteojos y desviando la mirada.

—2.5 es la encargada de la tecnología en nuestro sector, es muy buena— comentó 5.1 sonriendo mientras tomaba algo de soda.

—¿Enserio?, wow— Hoagie había quedado impresionado por el talento de la pequeña agente —reprogramar un localizador, eso sí que es una obra maestra—

Coraline estaba completamente roja de pena.

—No, claro que no…yo no…yo no podría llegar a ser como usted jamás— hablaba nerviosa.

—Jajaja, claro que sí, eres realmente talentosa— Hoagie acaricio el cabello de la pequeña.

Coraline giró su mirada al joven castaño y sonrojada, sonrió ligeramente.

—Ay, muchas gracias— estaba toda apenada pero feliz y solamente atinó a sujetar su propio rostro con ambas manos.

—Hey— Abby fue con él codeándole las costillas —tú eres un galán con todas las chicas—

—Jajaja, que puedo decir, cuando tienes el don lo tienes— Hoagie presumía de su encanto natural.

—Y modesto aparte— comento Wally girando sus ojos.

—Bueno ya— interrumpió nuevamente Mushi —el punto es que, nos dijo eso y justo cuando nos iba a atacar con sus pistolas decomisionadoras—

—Espera— Hoagie interrumpió esta vez —¿pistolas decomisionadoras?—

—¿No era lo que tenían los Ninja Adolescentes? — dijo Abby esta vez.

—Efectivamente Abby— continuó Hoagie chasqueando los dedos.

Todos los demás presentes en la sala solamente se limitaron a comer y beber, sin embargo 362 estaba bastante pensativa, era seguro que ahora estaban envueltos en un tremendo lío y la única salida era recuperar cuanto antes al sector V.

—Entonces— ahora era Joey quien intervenía —es probable que quien este detrás de esto, esté controlando a ambos lados—

—¿Tú crees?, entonces se trata del mismo enemigo— Dany continuo con lo que Joey explicaba.

Todos menos Wally parecían entender la situación, pero él no veía ni pies ni cabeza de todas esas locas conspiraciones.

—¡Ah!, ya me dolió la cabeza, ya no entendí nada—

—Ay, déjame explicártelo paso a paso a ver si así entiendes— Mushi suspiro algo fastidiada —alguien está detrás de todo esto, y está en medio de todo, una sola persona u organización esta infiltrada en KND y lo está controlando, es lo mas obvio—

Rachel finalmente se levantó suspirando alto.

—Chicos, debemos traer de vuelta a Nigel y a Kuki cuanto antes—

Todos estaban de acuerdo que la única solución a todo esto era reunir al mejor sector que haya existido en la historia de KND y para eso, deberían violar algunas reglas en el proceso.

(…)

No era algo de otro mundo, ciertamente no lo era pero para el joven Nigel, confesarse implicaba un uso de fuerza de voluntad tan grande que ni el mismo se explicaba por qué era tan difícil.

—Bien, no voy a correr mas— hablaba firme y seguro hasta donde sus piernas, un poco temblorosas, se lo permitían —estoy aquí para decirte algo muy importante, yo...— pausaba regulando su respiración —es que tú, tú me gustas mucho y quería saber si—

En ese momento un simio arcoíris chocó contra la cara del joven calvo.

—¡Kuki!— tomando al mono y apartándolo —esto es serio—

La joven nipona estaba sentada, justo frente a él sosteniendo aquel muñeco, riéndose.

—Jajaja, lo siento es sólo que pensé en cómo reaccionaría Abby y dije "oh si, esos lentes, esa calva, debo besarlo"—

Kuki dramatizaba como si se tratase de una comedia romántica, haciendo ademanes con las manos e imitando la voz de Abby, riendo a más no poder, ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Nigel.

—Ay por favor Nigel— dejó de lado su simio arcoíris —si no te puedes confesar bien ante un simple muñeco de peluche, entonces no sé cómo lo harás cuando sea real—

—No es lo mismo— dijo éste tirándose sobre la alfombra que tapizaba el suelo de la habitación —esto es ridículo, no puedo practicar con un juguete—

Su amiga se le quedó viendo maquillando una idea en su mente.

—Mmm...ya sé— agarró la mochila de Nigel, esculcando dentro de ella.

—¡Oye, deja ahí!— el joven intentó en vano de quitársela.

—Aja, lo sabía— la pelinegra sacó la gorra roja que le habían regalado a su amigo.

Nigel no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando su amiga le miró sonriendo muy pícara y moviendo sus cejas de arriba a abajo.

—No la sueltas por nada del mundo— dijo ella poniéndosela —y luego dices que Hoagie es cursi por lo de los gogles —

—Déjalo ya, Kuki— el joven se lanzó hacia ella para quitarle la gorra lo que hizo que ambos acabarán sobre la alfombra jugando luchitas.

—Jajaja, no, tengo una idea— aferrándose a aquella gorra y zafándose del agarre de Nigel fue a su tocador —¿dónde estarán?—

Ante la mirada confusa de su amigo, la joven pelinegra revolvía entre sus cajones y alhajeros.

—Los encontré— sacó una cajita adornada con un moño —esto me lo regaló Abby pero no he encontrado la ocasión para ponérmelos— sacó un par de arracadas en plata —mmm, no creo que se moleste si los uso para esto—

Nigel poco a poco fue comprendiendo su plan y se empezó a poner nervioso.

—Oye Kuki, no estarás pensando...—

—Exactamente eso, Nigel—

Tras un ligero retoque en su maquillaje y un par de alajas encima, la gorra solamente dio el toque final al disfraz.

—Listo— la muchacha oculto ligeramente su rostro tras la gorra y simuló ser Abby con poses un tanto masculinas.

Nigel no pudo aguantar y se echó a reír.

—Oye, no puedes reirte cuando vas a confesarte— dijo Kuki inflando los cachetes como haciendo puchero.

—Jajaja, lo siento pero es que— tratando de recuperar la cordura —por favor no actúes "como Abby", sólo ponte frente a mi y ya—

—Ah, le quitas toda la diversión pero esta bien—

Volvieron a su posición inicial, de rodillas en la alfombra, uno frente al otro. Nigel tomó aire y nuevamente intentó practicar su confesión, debía imaginar que quien estaba frente a él era Abby, así que se repitió dentro suyo como unas mil veces que quien tenía enfrente era ella y no Kuki.

—Abby— le tomó de las manos mirándola fijamente —no me importa si quien te gusta es ese tonto güero, pero yo en verdad te quiero mucho—

Kuki estaba pasmada, nunca pensó que Nigel lo hiciera tan bien.

—Soy un idiota al no tener el valor de haberte dicho antes todo lo que siento pero, en verdad me gustaría que tú fueras mi novia—

Nigel le tomó del rostro acariciando su mejilla y entonces se aproximó a ella a punto de…

—¡Hey!— Kuki puso su mano libre entre ellos —para tu carro, soy yo—

Justo en ese momento Nigel se despertó de la fantasía en la que se encontraba sumergido, poniéndose completamente rojo, le quitó la gorra a Kuki para ponérsela y cubrir su rostro.

—Jajaja, ay que tierno— Kuki se divertía de lo lindo con las vergüenza que le hacía pasar a su amigo.

—Ah, no eso fue tonto— respirando ya más tranquilo —casi te beso por dejarme llevar—

Nigel alcanzó su mochila guardando la gorra, Kuki solamente se sentía un poco halagada y feliz de que su amigo ya no estuviera tan nervioso y se acercó un poco más a él.

—Bueno, lograste decir lo que sientes sin estar nervioso—

Nigel se quedó unos segundos pensativo.

—Tienes razón, es verdad— se incorporó con pose triunfadora y muy confiado —si pude hacerlo contigo entonces podré hacerlo con ella—

—¡Si!— Kuki se levantó dando un salto —solo que yo soy tu amiga y ella es la chica por la cual no puedes concentrarte, no puedes dormir, te tiembla todo el cuerpo en cuanto la vez y comienzas a actuar como un idiota, pero que importa eso—

Nigel sencillamente se desmoronó con una nube negra encima.

—Gracias Kuki—

La nipona hizo una mueca sacando la lengua y rascando su nuca.

—Como sea, es mejor ir a buscarla— se levantó de su lugar tomando su mochila y saliendo de la habitación.

—¿Lo harás ahora?— Kuki se levantó siguiéndole —¿estás seguro? —

Ambos bajaban casi corriendo de aquellas escaleras que parecían infinitas, en esa enorme mansión que de tan sola, era fría.

—No puedo seguir retrasándolo Kuki, además— al pie de las escaleras, aquel joven miró con algo de melancolía a su amiga —no quiero que se me haga mas tarde—

Kuki le miró devolviéndole la mirada y bajando los escalones lentamente fue hasta con él abrazándole por la espalda justo antes de llegar a la puerta.

—Nigel, no es tarde— la nipona se aferraba a su ropa —hay algo que debería decirte—

Nigel sintió aquel agarre un poco fuera de lo común, y tomando entre sus manos las de su amiga suspiró.

—¿Qué debes decirme?— intentaba olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado ayer y no transmitirle la inseguridad que crecía dentro suyo a Kuki, pero no podía, seguía sintiéndose impotente de no poder recordar ciertas cosas.

—Bueno veras…—

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa, una pequeña niña era quien entraba, al mirarlos se hizo malas ideas de lo que sucedía ahí.

—¿Qué son estás horas de llegar a casa, jovencita? — Kuki se separó de inmediato de Nigel para regañar a su hermana, sin notar la mirada de enojo que tenía ella.

—Estaba en casa de una amiga, ¿¡ok?! — cerró la puerta tras de sí, dirigiendo una mirada de odio a Nigel quien de inmediato arqueo la ceja confundido —ahora me iré a mi habitación, los dejó solos…—pasando de largo y subiendo las escaleras —tortolos—

Nigel se sonrojó con ese comentario, desviando su mirada y rascando su nuca, nervioso.

—¡Oye, no me ignores jovencita!— Kuki le gritaba a su hermana desde el pie de las escaleras —¡cuando mis padres se enteren ya verás!—

—¡Pues no me importa!— la pequeña líder cerró de golpe la puerta de su cuarto y se tiró en la cama —tonta Kuki, así no podremos recuperarlos—

Kuki mientras tanto pateaba el piso con enojo.

—Esta niña, ay— suspiró —bueno lo siento por eso Nigel—

—No te preocupes— sonriendo más calmado.

La nipona se sobaba la frente pues se sentía algo mareada, tanto que se sujetó al barandal de la escalera.

—Kuki— Nigel le sostuvo antes de que cayera —¿estás bien?— mirándola con preocupación.

—Sí, estoy bien— respiró hondo —solamente me alteré un poco— se sostuvo ya mas tranquila —ay, a veces me gustaría ser hija única—

—¿Enserio?, no es tan agradable como parece—

Nigel acompañó a Kuki a sentarse en el sofá.

—A veces me gustaría tener un hermano, ser hijo único puede ser bastante solitario—

—Me tienes a mi— la chica posó su mano en la de su amigo sonriendo felizmente.

Nigel le miró sonriendo, era increíble cómo ella siempre le hacía sentir mejor. Aquella tarde había pasado amena y confortable, al final Kuki no le dijo lo que tenía que decirle, pero estaba bien, Nigel supuso que no era el momento o simplemente no debía hacerlo. El joven inglés caminaba por las calles sintiendo ya aquel calor del verano, sus vacaciones habían empezado con caos pero igual no iba a dejar que este día pasará así nada más.

(...)

Por otra parte Abby por fin había llegado a su casa después de una noche muy ajetreada.

—Ay, rayos— miraba su reloj marcando las 5:00 pm —mis padres van a matarme y más porque perdí mi celular—

—Abby—

Una voz la sacó de su reflexión, sorprendiéndola haciendo que girará en un saltito.

—¡Ah!— cuando observó de quien se trataba se puso aún más nerviosa pero intentó controlarse —Nigel…¿qué haces aquí?—

El joven de lentes estaba a un metro de distancia de ella y muy al contrario de lo que pensó, no se encontraba nervioso.

—Queria venir a verte, saber si estabas bien— aquella seguridad iba desvaneciéndose a medida que hablaba —ayer ya no supe nada de ti y me preocupé—

Abby le miró apenada, en su mente recordó aquel desastroso incidente en la fiesta, no podía dejar de pensar en eso y tampoco pudo arreglar las cosas con Wally.

—Estoy bien— Abby jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello, se negaba a verlo.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Abby por fin se atrevió.

—Entre Wallabee y yo no hay nada—

Aquello no era una excusa, sencillamente estaba sacando lo que en su pecho ya no tenía lugar, no es como si supiera que él lo sospecha o como si de alguna manera estuviera ansiosa de que él fuera quien diera el primer paso, no era eso, solamente deseaba escuchar aquellas palabras

—Aunque así fuera no iba a retirarme sin luchar—

Y aunque no fueran las palabras que ella esperaba, sí que le hizo voltear. Nigel miraba serio a Abby sobre aquellas gafas oscuras, ella solamente sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, le miraba curiosa e intrigante. Nigel se aproximó a ella sacando aquella gorra de su mochila.

—Jeje, ¿la llevas contigo siempre?— dijo la morena soltando una leve risa.

—No siempre, solo cuando necesito tenerte cerca— Nigel no pensó lo que dijo, solamente lo hizo y después de eso se sonrojo —ah bueno que le digo, me dice, ay, tú sabes…—

Abby le miró suspirando —sí, lo sé—

—Abby—

Nigel murmuró su nombre con suavidad justo antes de colocarle aquella gorra en la cabeza cubriendo por un instante sus ojos, quizás era la pena, el miedo o el nerviosismo que en ese momento invadían al joven pero fue la única forma en la que atinó el besarle.

Abby por su parte fue tomada completamente por sorpresa, sentía aquella calidez de la piel unida a la suya, sus labios sobre los de ella, aquello que siempre deseo desde mucho antes de recobrar las memorias, por fin se hacía realidad, fue un beso fugaz pero aun así fue un beso.

Nigel se separó dejando a la chica con la gorra tapándole la cara, hasta que ella misma se levantó un poco dejando ver su rostro lleno de un tierno sonrojo y también con una sonrisa alegre.

—Amm…bueno yo— Nigel también tenía un sonrojo en su rostro que le llenaba toda la cara —que le digo, me dice y le digo, ammm…bueno Abby, sé que no he sido el chico mas listo en este tiempo pero— le tomó de las manos —lo que quiero decir es que…—

Abby poso su dedo índice en los labios del muchacho, sonreía y mantenía aquel contacto entre las manos.

—Saldré contigo Nigel—

El muchacho estaba que quería saltar de emoción, pero debía controlarse, tenía un porte y reputación que cuidar.

—Igual no iba a aceptar un "no" — le tomó del rostro besándola de nuevo.

En ese momento Abby deseaba que aquellos sentimientos fueran suficientes para poder traer a su líder de vuelta, que igual no cambiara nada entre ellos pues desde hace tiempo atrás, esta confesión fue pausada con un mensaje en las estrellas, una promesa eterna que hoy parecía hacerse realidad, sin embargo.

—Bueno, entonces te veo mañana— Nigel se separó de ella sin ningún cambio —debes estar cansada de anoche—

—Ah, sí, sí tienes razón— ella igual se separó, abriendo la puerta de su casa —te llamo—

—Deja que yo lo haga— le dirigió un guiño antes de marcharse.

Abby suspiró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte, se sentía flotar como si estuviera en una nube rosa, pero igual no sentía del todo satisfecha.

—Creí que ese beso funcionaría—

—¡Abigail Lincoln!— el grito de su padre no se hizo esperar

—Ay, ¿sí? —

—¡Ven a la cocina en este instante! —

—Ya voy—

Abby sabía que le esperaba un buen regaño y castigo, pero no le importaba, ese día, para ella terminó perfecto, aunque ahora tuvieran mil y un obstáculos que enfrentar, entre ellos una extraña figura que desde las sombras les observaba.

—Sólo un poco más, chicos, un poco más y este mundo y todo lo que quieren se desvanecerá—

 _Transmisión interrumpida…_

* * *

 ** _N.A: Yo sé que a muchos les decepcionara este final pero, aguanten que faltan mas cosas por resolver antes de que nuestro querido líder recupere su memoria -w-_**


	23. Chapter 23

**N/A:** Luego de siglos por fin he vuelto, les debo la disculpa mas grande de mi vida por dejar tan abandonado esto pero entiendan que pues...tengo vida fuera de esto y entre escuela, trabajo y demás asuntos familiares tuve que dejar mucho tiempo pausado, pero la razón mas importante es que... no tenia maquina T.T y eso fue lo que me impidió seguirlo, pero ya tengo así que podre continuar con ustedes. Bien, pues sin mas que decir, disfruten del capítulo nwn

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: El recuento de los daños.**

 _Continúa la transmisión…_

Las vacaciones de nuestros héroes habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo, primeramente un baile de fin de cursos totalmente arruinado por los Ninja Adolescentes, y no solamente eso, hubo un beso, beso que hasta el momento a cierta chica morena le causaba revuelo en sus sueños.

+Sueño de Abby+

 _Ella se encontraba en medio de una habitación completamente blanca._

 _—_ _¿Dónde estoy?— se preguntaba observando todo a su alrededor hasta que una voz de su lado izquierdo le hizo girar._

 _—_ _Abby—_

 _—_ _¿Nigel?— cuando giro su mirada, efectivamente se trababa del joven quien se quitó los lentes oscuros develando sus ojos azul intenso, Abby no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que miró esos ojos de frente, incluso durante su último encuentro él llevaba puesto los lentes negros._

 _—_ _Ven conmigo Abby— Nigel extendió su mano hacía ella invitándola._

 _Abby empezó a caminar hacia él pero entonces._

 _—_ _Abby— esta vez quien le llamó fue Wally, del otro lado de la habitación, vestía con su casual sudadera naranja, como la que solía llevar cuando eran niños._

 _—_ _¿Wally?— ella no entendía lo que estaba pasando, ¿por qué aparecían ambos?_

 _Wally se quitó la capucha y el cabello del rostro para develar sus ojos verde esmeralda._

 _—_ _Ven Abby, ven conmigo— el rubio también estiró su mano invitándola a ir._

 _¿Cómo era posible que esa mirada salvaje atrajera de igual manera a Abby, ahora?, ni siquiera ella lo sabía, pero empezó a caminar._

 _—_ _¡Abby!—_

 _Ella se detuvo en seco, observando a Nigel ahora quien le sonreía con mucha calidez, murmuró algo que solo fue entendible para la mente de la joven, quien cambió de dirección hacia él._

 _—_ _¡Numero Cinco!— Ahora era Wally quien le llamaba insistente e igual que Nigel, murmuró algo inaudible._

 _Este desdén estuvo así durante minutos, horas, Abby ya no sabía por cuánto tiempo el par de chicos estuvo insistiendo en que fuera con cada uno de ellos, Abby lo que deseaba en ese momento era simplemente despertar._

 _—_ _¿Qué, pero…qué debo hacer? —_

 _De pronto una tercera voz se escuchó y mirando al frente, Abby divisó una silueta femenina, cabello negro largo y lacio, de espaldas._

 _—_ _¿Kuki?—_

 _La chica de pelo azabache giró su mirar y con una mirada melancólica le llamó._

 _—_ _Abby— como el par de chicos murmuro algo inaudible y después…_

+Fin del sueño+

—¡Aaahh!— Abigail despertó sobresaltada y sudando frío, como si hubiese tenido la peor pesadilla del mundo, se encontraba temblando y con el corazón a mil por hora —¿qué rayos fue eso? — llevo sus manos al rostro respirando hondo para tranquilizarse.

¿Qué significaba el hecho de que tanto Nigel como Wally le llamaban y luego Kuki, por qué?, Abby salió de su cama yendo al baño para darse una ducha reflexiva, durante el tiempo que estuvo bajo el agua, el correr de la misma le hizo recordar lo último que le dijeron en el sueño.

 _"_ _Te necesito"_

— _"_ _¿Por qué Nigel y Wally me dirían eso, qué es lo que este sueño me está queriendo decir?"_ — saliendo de la ducha y mirándose en el espejo le vino la última frase, la de Kuki, y la que más tuvo sentido.

 _"_ _Ayúdame"_

— _"_ _Kuki me pidió ayuda, eso significa que quizás nos estamos tardando y debemos recuperarla ya"_ — pensó Abby saliendo del baño y yendo a su cuarto a cambiarse, mientras lo hacía pensaba en todas las situaciones en las que estuvo involucrada desde que regresó Wally, y cómo a medida que recuperaban sus memorias, los altercados parecían hacerse mas frecuentes.

—Mmm…a Abby ya no le está agradando esto, pero…— de pronto regresó a Wally y decidió entonces despejar su mente de una buena vez, debía ir y aclarar las cosas con su amigo antes de que cometiera un error con Nigel —Abby debe encontrar el modo de arreglar las cosas—

Caminó a prisa por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta pero cuando quiso abrir.

—¿Eh? — se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada y al buscar su llave en el estante, no la encontró —¿pero, qué? — en lugar de eso se topó con una nota de sus padres en la mesita de centro de la sala.

"Querida Abby, lamentamos mucho tener que hacer esto pero estas castigada y no saldrás de la casa hasta que regresemos mas tarde y podamos discutirlo, espero entiendas que esto lo hacemos por tu bien. Con amor, mamá y papá.

PD: Llegó una carta de tu hermana, está en un campamento de verano de la facultad"

—¿A un qué? — eso último no le agradó para nada, ella sabía perfectamente que Cree había sido secuestrada de cierta forma por sus excompañeros y debían darse prisa —esto ya es demasiado, pero— miraba con frustración la puerta cerrado —si salgo mis padres me castigaran si no regreso a tiempo, bueno ya estoy castigada— mordía sus dedos al no encontrar una solución a su dilema —vamos Abby, piensa, esto no era tan difícil de niña—

Finalmente decidió subir a su habitación, tomar algunas cosas, dinero que estaba guardando y salir por la ventana de su cuarto.

—Muy bien Abby, solo tienes que saltar al árbol, bajar por su tronco e ir a casa de Wally a disculparte, no es tan difícil— sin creerlo, ahora el árbol le parecía algo inalcanzable, cómo era posible, había pasado el tiempo eso era obvio pero ella respiró hondo saltando a una de sus ramas —¡ah! — pudo sostenerse y con alegría en su mirada se deslizo por el tronco —lo hiciste genial Abby, ahora…— de pronto se dio cuenta por fin que había estado hablando en tercera persona desde hace un rato.

—Jajaja, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo hice?, wow…si que ha pasado tiempo— miró hacia la cima del árbol y después salió corriendo. El recordar todo le dio a Abby un segundo aire y la oportunidad de pensar mejor su vida hasta ahora, el hecho de que no recordara la condujo a tomar algunas decisiones que no le convencían en este momento pero con sus memorias de vuelta ahora sabía perfectamente quién era y lo que era capaz de hacer por ella misma y por quien estuviese a su lado.

(…)

Mientras tanto en casa de los Gilligan algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, algo que podría cambiar el curso de todo lo que estaba por venir. Un grupo de chicos caminaba hasta la puerta de la residencia.

—Mushi, ¿estas segura de lo que haremos? — Dani iba al lado de su novia caminando a paso rápido mientras miraba su destino y la cuestionaba por lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

—No tenemos otra opción, Dani— contestó ella llegando a la puerta.

—¿Y crees que acceda a ayudarnos?— ahora la pequeña genio del grupo no estaba segura de todo esto.

—Tranquila Coraline, a pesar de que no convivimos puedo asegurarte de que estará dispuesto a hacerlo— Joey la tranquilizó

—Bueno en ese caso, toca ya— Eliot, quien estaba detrás al lado de Coraline y Joey dio la señal a su líder.

—Bien, solo espero que no se ponga de pesado— Mushi finalmente tocó el timbre y para su buena suerte, abrió la persona que estaban buscando.

—¿Si, hellou?, oh hola Mushi y…chicos— Tommy al verlos supo de inmediato lo que pasaba —será mejor discutirlo en la cochera, pasen— el joven de 13 años cerró la puerta y conduciendo a los chicos a la parte trasera de la casa.

Tras evitar a toda costa a su abuela y llegar a la cochera, todos al fin pudieron respirar un poco.

—Uff, bueno por fortuna ella no nos vio— dijo el mayor de ellos sonriéndoles detrás de sus gogles de aviador —bueno chicos, ¿en qué puedo serles útil? —

Todos miraron a Mushi quien suspiro bajo y mirando al joven muy segura de sí misma empezó a contarle todo lo sucedido, desde cómo el sector V poco a poco iba recuperando sus memorias, a cómo 363 y todo KND estaba detrás de ellos ahora con el propósito de eliminarlos del sistema.

—Wow, chicos sí que están metidos en un lío muy grande— dijo Tommy tomando una golosina de su escondite secreto y sentándose en una caja cercana.

—Eso ya lo sabemos Tommy— interrumpió Mushi quien no dejaba de mirar al joven.

—¿Y, qué desean que yo haga? — le respondió este cruzado de brazos, al parecer a Tommy no le parecía importar mucho lo que pudiera pasar.

—¿Qué no es obvio? — ahora fue Dany quien se acercó al joven —queremos que nos ayudes en todo esto, jovencito—

—Por favor Tommy, la verdad creemos que eres el mas indicado para poder ayudarnos, ya no somos parte de KND…—dijo Joey —al parecer, somos traidores y ocupamos la ayuda de alguien que sepa de esto mas que nosotros—

Tommy los observó por un momento, suspirando sonrió de lado incorporándose.

—Bien chicos, me convencieron— quitándose los gogles miro a los niños que estaban frente a él —realmente me necesitan así que no puedo decir que no—

—Tampoco es para que se te suba el ego, adolescente— le retó Mushi sonriendo.

—Hablando de eso, ¿no se supone que deberían estar tras de ti? — interrumpió Eliot, un poco curioso.

—¿Por qué? — soltando una leve risa, Tommy respondió —salí del sistema, y me oculté, nadie sabe que sigo teniendo ciertos conocimientos acerca de la organización—

El joven Gilligan obviamente estaba alardeando, lo único que conocía era lo que había vivido junto a su hermano y Número Uno, de ahí en mas no podría conocer otra cosa, pero a pesar de que Mushi sabía eso, era un aliado valioso pues al igual que su hermano, Tommy conocía de tecnología y era un experto ingeniera a pesar de su corta edad.

—Muy bien, dejando eso claro, será mejor que nos movamos pronto de aquí— continuó la líder del grupo —nos están siguiendo seguramente así que debemos movilizarnos—

—Bueno, entonces deberían marcharse ya— dijo Tommy abriendo la puerta de la cochera —pero antes…— tomó un intercomunicador entregándoselo a Coraline —tú y yo estaremos en contacto por lo que pueda pasar—

La pequeña le miró perpleja tomando el aparato en sus manos.

—¿Y por qué yo? —

Él la miró y sonrío con algo de galantería.

—Sé nota quien es el cerebro técnico del grupo, solamente tú podrás entender mis términos mecánicos—

Coraline se sonrojo ligeramente y guardó el aparato en su mochila, seguidamente asintió con pose militar despidiéndose.

—Sí señor—

Todos los demás chicos le observaron aguantando las ganas de reír, todos excepto Mushi quien suspiró con pesadez y le ordenó a todos seguir adelante.

—Bueno, ya, ya, basta de tonterías y vámonos— los chicos salieron primero siguiendo la orden de su líder —Tommy…—

El joven observo a la mayor del grupo esperando algún reclamo o algo parecido pero lo que recibió fue distinto a todo.

—Espero poder trabajar juntos y gracias de antemano por todo, te has vuelto un chico inteligente— Mushi no le miró y solamente se retiró de ahí.

—Tú igual Mushi— observándoles partir —tú igual, has crecido mucho—

Tommy cerró la puerta, no sin antes asegurarse de que se fueran bien al doblar la esquina de la calle, el joven comprendía de cierta manera la pregunta del chico pelirrojo, ahora que tenía 13 años era un blanco para todos los ninja adolescentes por lo que debería tener mas cuidado ahora que estaba dentro del plan para traer de vuelta al Sector V y dar de una vez por todas con la persona responsable de toda esta conspiración.

—Vaya Tommy, creo que el momento de que Numero T vuelva, por fin ha llegado—

—¡Tommy! — el grito de su abuela malhumorada le hizo salir de todo el trance heroico en el que se encontraba.

—¡¿Qué pasa, abuela, qué quieres?! —

—¡No le hables así a tu abuela jovencito y ven aquí en este instante! —

—¡Ya voy! — entrando a la casa de vuelta —ay, es un verdadero fastidio—

(…)

Los chicos del sector V.1 caminaban con tranquilidad por las calles ahora llenas de niños y jóvenes que disfrutaban de sus vacaciones, a pesar de estar bajo constante vigilancia, decidieron no despertar sospecha alguna y actuar como si nada estuviera ocurriendo. Caminaron hasta llegar al parque mas cercano, sin percatarse de que alguien ya los estaba siguiendo.

—Objetivo localizado— el extraño, se comunicaba a través de un dispositivo inalámbrico —espero ordenes—

— _"_ _Por el momento dedícate a observarlos agente, pronto procederemos a actuar"_ — 363 se comunicaba con él desde el otro lado del comunicador.

—Bien, cambio y fuera—

El extraño continuo observándoles desde lejos sin que ellos se percataran.

—Bueno 3.5, ¿qué haremos ahora? — preguntó Eliot con cansancio.

—Sí, estar huyendo no es muy de mi estilo, Mushi— le siguió Joey, quien disfrutaba de una paleta helada.

—Bueno chicos, por ahora eso es lo único que podemos hacer— dijo Dany respondiéndole a ambos.

—Hay otra cosa de la que debemos encargarnos— interrumpió Mushi con un poco de nerviosismo.

—¿Pasa algo, jefa? — Coraline le miraba preocupada.

—Debemos volver a la base, dejé algo muy importante ahí que debe ser regresado a su dueña—

Todos le miraron intrigados hasta que Joey dio con la respuesta.

—El diario de tu hermana—

—Exacto, si los demás agentes lo encuentran…—

En ese momento todos se observaron con miradas preocupadas por lo que podría suceder si alguien lo encontrara, ese diario les reveló secretos sobre KND que solamente Kuki sabía y no solo eso, tenía secretos muy íntimos y profundos que podrían servir como arma contra ella y todo el sector V.

—Si lo encuentran, será nuestro fin— dijo Joey suspirando —bueno entonces debemos volver.

—Será muy peligroso, iré yo solamente— Mushi se incorporó de la banca donde estaban —y es una orden—

—Lo siento jefa, pero deberemos declinar a eso— ahora fue Coraline quien se levantó enfrentándola.

—Pero chicos—

—Pero nada, somos un equipo— Eliot se levantó también sonriéndoles a ambas —y como tal debemos permanecer juntos—

—No te dejaremos hacer esto sola, además es parte mi culpa— Dany se levantó abrazando por los hombros a Mushi

—Juntos hasta el final por el bien de todos los niños del mundo— Joey fue el último pero el mas animado.

—Chicos— Mushi esbozó una enorme sonrisa y uniendo sus manos recito la frase —a sus puestos—

Su equipo la siguió, animados, algo nerviosos pero preparados para lo que tuviera que venir, incluyendo la persona que en ese momento les seguía.

Mientras tanto en la base lunar, 363 parecía un poco nervioso.

—Estos chicos, realmente no pensé que fueran a hacer algo así— murmuraba el líder supremo desde su cabina de mando en donde vigilaba todas las señales de los demás agentes, incluyendo a su propia hermana.

—¿Cómo es que no lo viste venir? 363—

Una voz femenina hizo brincar al agente de su silla, quien inmediatamente saludó con pose militar a quien se acercaba.

—Jejeje, no te asustes, no voy a hacerte nada— la joven se sentó ahora en la silla del agente quien no dejaba de temblar con nerviosismo —363, me parece que has subestimado a tus propios agentes, no tienes control sobre ellos—

—Ah, eso no es verdad…jefa— murmuro el joven respirando hondo para recobrar el aliento y compostura —quizás lo hice con ellos pero no volverá a pasar, tengo a todos los agentes controlados y estos cinco son solamente un pequeño tropiezo que se puede arreglar—

—Eso espero 363— la joven se levantó yendo hasta el niño quien empezó a hacerse hacia atrás —no quiero verme en la necesidad de destruir a todos los agentes e iniciar desde cero, de nuevo, ¿entendido? —

El joven tragó saliva antes de contestar mirándole firme —sí señora—

—Bien, ahora debo encargarme de otros asuntos pero quiero que me mantengas informada, chao—

Cuando la joven dejó el lugar, el pobre agente por fin pudo respirar con normalidad.

—Ella me asusta, pero si sigo su plan entonces podre asegurarme de que KND no desaparezca— el pequeño líder tomó su lugar en la base llamando a algunos de los agentes cercanos —sector N y B, necesito que se encarguen de vigilar toda el área que pertenecía al sector V y también a los agentes encubierto—

—"Sí señor" — ambos sectores respondieron al instante.

Harvey era un chico muy inteligente pero también se dejaba llevar mucho por el poder, ciertamente ascender al puesto de líder supremo lo había cambiado pero no era solamente eso, había algo detrás de todo y para Harvey, esa chica sabía mas de lo que aparentaba.

—Debo seguir sus órdenes, solamente así podré salvar este mundo— murmuro para sí mismo mientras continuaba en constante vigilancia de cada uno de los agentes —castigar a aquellos que me traicionen, no, que traicionen a la organización es una de las tareas pero la primordial es, destruir al sector V, y a esos mocosos del V.1 también—

(…)

Mientras tanto una joven morena corría por las calles de su barrio llegando hasta una zona medio industrial en donde se situaba la casa de uno de sus amigos, aquel chico con quien debía hablar seriamente, llegó hasta la puerta de su casa pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocar.

—¡Que no mamá, no sé dónde está Joey y no lo voy a buscar, tengo asuntos que…!— el joven rubio ya había abierto la puerta —atender—

Ambos chicos se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Abby abrió su boca para decirle algo pero fue Wally quien se adelantó.

—¡Abby ya llegó, te dije que tenía planes, ya me voy! — el joven cerró la puerta tras de sí a pesar de los gritos de su madre —¡vámonos! — tomó a su amiga por la muñeca y salió corriendo dejando a su madre muy molesta en la puerta de su casa.

—¡Oye Wally, qué! —

—¡Te lo explicó una vez que estemos lejos de ella!—

Ambos chicos corrieron hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos y a solas como para poder hablar tranquilamente, estaban agitados y se sentaron en una barda cerca de una parada de autobús.

—Wally…ahora ya… ¿ya puedes decirme qué pasa? —

—Uff, bueno eso ya deberías saberlo, esperaremos a Hoagie aquí para ir a la base secreta— le dijo el rubio recuperando el aliento.

—¿Pasó algo importante? — preguntó Abby mirándole con intriga.

Wally le devolvió una mirada de incredulidad —pues sí, por eso fuiste a mi casa ¿no?, ¿te mandó un mensaje Rachel, no? —

Abby le miró sorprendida y confundida —no, perdí mi celular así que no he recibido mensaje alguno— desvió su mirada al percatarse de que el güero solamente había hecho suposiciones sobre la razón por la cual había ido a su casa.

—Oh, ¿enserio? — Wally le miraba ahora mas confundido que ella misma —¿entonces para qué fuiste a mi casa? —

Era increíble que él no se acordara de nada de lo que había pasado en la desastrosa velada de hace un par de días atrás pero bueno, Abby supuso que no era de esperarse, aunque ahora con esa pregunta era ella quien estaba nerviosa, recordaba el sueño y también el beso, ambos, el beso accidental con el chico que ahora tenía a su lado y el beso que Nigel le había dado sin que ella pudiera verlo.

—Bueno, Wally amm…—estaba tan nerviosa que sentía nuevamente como su corazón latía rápidamente —¿recuerdas la noche de la fiesta? —

A pesar de que el rubio no entendiera para nada el comportamiento de su amiga, algo le dijo que debía recordar un suceso importante, algo intrigante y sospechoso, como si fuera su culpa o si parte de ella lo fuera.

—No sé de qué exactamente estas hablando Abby, pasaron muchas cosas esa noche, ¿podrías ser mas especifica? —

Abby respiró profundo agarrando fuerza y mirando a su amigo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, lo cual hizo que el joven se sorprendiera un poco y diera un ligero brinco hacia atrás, ligero, casi indetectable.

—El beso…¿recuerdas el beso? — Abby no podía creer que estuviera tan nerviosa.

La mente del joven rubio por fin dio con lo que tenía a su amiga tan angustiada, recordó el beso, el momento en qué todo el desastre comenzó pero a pesar de que parecía comprender la confusión de Abby, para él eso solo había sido eso, un accidente y nada mas, no sintió nada al momento en que sus labios se juntaron, no sintió nada mas allá de una sorpresa inesperada, solo eso ya nada mas.

—Abby, no tiene importancia alguna— dijo el joven en un tono algo rudo —yo no sentí nada con ese beso, y espero que tú tampoco lo sientas—

El tono de su amigo le puso los pies en la tierra a Abby, fue como si todo el peso de culpa que llevaba encima por fin se le quitara y ahora caminaba ligera.

—Yo en verdad siento un aprecio muy grande hacia ti— Wally no quitaba el tono serio y algo rudo pero sonreía como siempre lo había hecho, con esa inocente furia valiente que le caracterizaba —pero solamente como amigos, es obvio que yo no estoy hecho para esas cursilerías amorosas, esas cosas son mas el estilo de ustedes, además eres mi mejor amiga, sería muy raro—

Después de que su amigo le puso las cosas en claro, era obvio que Abby se sentía mucho mas relajada y feliz que nunca, ya no se sentía culpable y ese extraño sueño ya no importaba, al menos no en todo.

—Tú, pequeño punk— la morena abrazó a su amigo del hombro revolviendo su cabello con cariño mientras reía.

—¡Aah, déjame ya!— Wally se zafó de su agarre para después quitarle la gorra y devolverle la jugada —ya verás, chiquilla nerd—

—Jajajaja, ¡no…déjame! —

Ambos empezaron a jugar entre si hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un par de chicos que se aproximaban.

—Ejem... — Hoagie los miraba malicioso y con ganas de reír o echarles alguna de sus bromas tontas mientras que Rachel se aguantaba la risa nerviosa que traía con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Hola Dos— Abby saludó primero, mientras que el güero se sonrojaba de pena y ocultaba su rostro con la capucha de su chaqueta

—Hola Cinco— contestó el castaño sonriendo y luego dirigiendo su mirada al rubio —hola Cuatro—

—Ya era hora de que llegaras— dijo este con un tono rudo para disimular —bueno, vámonos ya ¿no? — bajando de la barda camino hasta estar frente a ellos y dejarles unos pasos atrás —la nave esta por aquí ¿verdad? —

—Jajaja, sí, vamos Cuatro yo te acompaño— dijo finalmente Rachel quien soltó una ligera risa tras ver la reacción y actitud del güero

Ambos chicos rubios se adelantaron hasta la nave dejando atrás a Abby y Hoagie, Abby bajó de la barda y se aproximó a su amigo sonriéndole, pero dejando en claro que había pasado algo.

—Te ves muy feliz, cuéntame— Hoagie devolvió la sonrisa ya un poco mas tranquilo pues se contuvo de decir alguna broma estúpida.

—Bueno, Abby solamente puede decir que pronto estaremos todos juntos de nuevo, nene— guiñándole el ojo camino delante de él

—Hey, hace mucho tiempo que no te escuchaba hablar así— el castaño le siguió de cerca.

—Je, lo sé, es extraño pero a Abby le gusta volver a ser quien era— continuo caminando hasta llegar a la nave pero antes de subir, Hoagie le bloqueo un poco el paso.

—Abby, te conozco mejor que nadie— dijo en un tono un poco mas juguetón —quiero que me digas ¿qué pasó? Y ya sabes a lo que me refiero, algo te pasó, algo bueno—

—Eres diabólico Número Dos— en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa traviesa —Nigel se me confesó y es todo lo que diré— apartando a su amigo, subió a la nave tomando su lugar.

Hoagie no podía creer que su exlíder se le confesara ya a su amiga, pero después de eso aún no estaba con ellos, eso significaba únicamente que debían esforzarse mas para poder recuperarlos a él y a Kuki, lo mas pronto posible.

—Jejeje— Hoagie atinó a sentarse al lado de Abby —¿entonces no dirás mas?—

Abby en ese momento deseo jamás haberle dicho nada, ahora no la dejaría en paz hasta que le contara todo.

—¿No dirá mas de qué? — Wally les escuchó hablar estando delante de ellos al lado de Rachel quien comandaba la nave, su curiosidad le hizo girarse y preguntar —¿Abby, qué le dijiste, de qué hablan? —

Abby en ese momento se puso roja de la pena pues ahora no la dejarían en paz ninguno de ellos.

—No dije nada de importancia Wally—

—No, no lo dijo— continuó Hoagie manteniendo esa sonrisa maliciosa —solamente que ya está saliendo con Nigel—

—¡Yo no dije eso! — gritó la morena queriendo estrangular a su amigo pero estaba afianzada al asiento.

—¿Sales con Nigel? — Rachel ahora ya estaba también dentro de la plática que por la sorpresa casi chocan contra un edificio.

—¡Ten cuidado! — gritó Wally aferrado a la silla.

—Lo siento, es que la verdad me sorprende un poco— dijo la chica un poco intrigada, dentro suyo se alegraba pero también se sentía un poco triste porque ella nunca pudo llegar al corazón de Nigel —¿y eso cuándo pasó? —

—Sí, y ¿por qué no esta aquí con nosotros?— preguntó Wally con mucha curiosidad.

—Chicos, fue apenas ayer y que se me haya declarado y me haya dado un beso no significa que haya vuelto—

Nuevamente los chicos sufrieron una ligera turbulencia por parte de la piloto al mando, haciendo que todos soltaran un grito fuerte del susto.

—¡Rachel, o manejas bien o mejor me pongo a pilotear yo! — fue Hoagie quien esta vez le reclamo por su falta de coordinación.

—Lo siento, es solo que es una increíble sorpresa eso es todo— dijo con un poco de nerviosismo en su timbre de voz, lo cual detecto el castaño al instante.

—Mejor manejo yo, Rachel— dijo éste a punto de quitarse su cinturón de seguridad.

—¡No!... — respondió rápidamente ella —no es necesario, ustedes continúen hablando, está bien, yo me encargo—

Era obvio que la noticia le había afectado de cierta manera a la rubia, quien no podía pensar en otra cosa que en Nigel en ese momento, de alguna manera sentía muchos celos hacia Abby pero finalmente había sido su decisión dejarlo ir y seguir adelante con este plan, de alguna forma, también orillo a que eso pasara.

—Bueno, entonces ¿qué, te besó y qué, eso fue todo, no recordó nada? — preguntó Wally con curiosidad, pero la curiosidad que sentía iba dirigida a si algo había pasado con él y no con ella.

—No, no paso más, eso fue todo— finalizó la morena colocándose sus audífonos — ahora déjenme descansar hasta llegar a la base— ella ya no pensaba en eso al contrario de sus compañeros, ella ahora pensaba en que a este paso estaría castigada de por vida.

Durante su camino ambas chicas se encontraban pensativas, tanto que si pudieran sincronizar sus mentes entonces ambas descubrirían cosas de la otra que no les gustaría, los chicos solamente pensaban en una forma de recuperar a quienes les faltaba, Hoagie pensaba mucho en Cree y Wally, bueno su mente se dividía entre Nigel y Kuki pero principalmente en esa chica de pelo azabache.

(…)

Mientras tanto en la base secreta de TND, un par de chicos parecía tener una fuerte discusión.

—¡No es posible que ahora quieras hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, 60!— una chica pelirroja se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, encerrada en su habitación, que a su vez estaba obstruida al paso de aquel chico que le gritaba por fuera.

—¡Pero es que, ¿qué mas quieres que haga?!, ya te pedí perdón muchas veces, ya dije todo lo que tenía que decirte 86, no sé qué mas hacer— se recargó de espaldas a la puerta —oye Fanny, por favor solo déjame demostrarte que si he vuelto a ser el mismo—

—No me convences del todo 60, sigo enojada, mejor vete, ve con Mauricio a checar cómo van las cosas— dijo ésta aguantando un poco el enojo que sentía.

—Pero…—

—¡Vete! — dijo ella como último y escuchando los pasos de aquel joven algo dentro suyo la empujo a abrir su puerta, solo para descubrir que efectivamente se había marchado, ella suspiró y se encerró de vuelta en su habitación —alguien como yo, es mejor que no se involucre sentimentalmente con nadie, puesto que mi misión sigue siendo la misma— fue a su computadora y sin demostrar el dolor que sentía se puso a trabajar.

El joven Drilovsky caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a la sala de computo donde se encontraba Mauricio, éste al verlo notó que algo andaba mal.

—Hey chico, ¿qué sucede? —

—Ah, nada…no te preocupes, estoy bien— le respondió Patton haciendo una mueca fingiendo una sonrisa —he venido a ayudar, quizás pueda ser útil en algo—

Mauricio le miró detenidamente y solamente a modo de apoyo, le dio unas palmadas al hombro.

—Amigo, tú y yo no tenemos suerte con las mujeres pero créeme cuando te digo que no vale la pena dejar de luchar, no renuncies nunca a tu felicidad, ni siquiera por tu trabajo— sonriendo se fue a su área de trabajo

—No sé de qué…—

—No soy tonto Patton, yo puedo ver lo que ocultas y sí, te recomiendo que la salves de ese pensamiento de soldado que tiene—

Tras eso Mauricio recibió la notificación de que la nave de Rachel había llegado.

—Bueno, debo ir a la pista pero tú, puedes quedarte aquí o actuar como todo un héroe de novela romántica e irrumpir en la habitación de tu princesa— sonriendo de lado salió del cuarto de máquinas dejando a un Patton un tanto confuso y avergonzado.

Ese dialogo no tendría efecto alguno mas que avergonzarle, Patton también era un soldado, un chico educado bajo estricto régimen militar y apegado a las leyes y normas que sus superiores digan, y justo como antes, 86 seguía siendo su superior. No es como si simplemente debiera desobedecer las órdenes y actuar a merced de sus emociones y pasiones, no lo haría, jamás lo haría y eso en su corazón parecía dolerle mucho pero si bien, no era un héroe de cuento de hadas, era un soldado y podría ser un héroe a su manera.

 _"Te recomiendo que la salves"_

Ese mensaje venía en código y debía el propio Drilovsky descifrarlo por completo, no es que estuviera realmente en peligro, él tenía una deuda con ella, le había hecho mucho daño pero de igual manera estaba en su propias manos el liberarla y tras ese pensamiento por fin dio con la clave.

—Liberarla…eso es— el joven moreno de ojos verdes salió de aquel lugar frío para dirigirse a la habitación de su superior, esa niña obstinada y mandona, tan terca, tan irritante y tan caprichosa que era el complemento perfecto para un soldado leal y obstinado como él. Llegó a la puerta y con pose firme y de mando, muy por encima de lo que esa mujer podría hacerle no sería peor de lo que vivió hace unos meses atrás, tocó con fuerza y exigencia.

Fanny estaba concentrada en su labor de vigilar a los mocosos del sector V.1 y también de encontrar el escondite de Los de la Otra Cuadra pero ese toqueteo incesante en su puerta le hizo dejar de lado el teclado de su máquina.

—¿¡Quién es?, estoy muy ocupada! —

—¡Agente Patton Drilovsky, número 60, señor!—

—¿60? — ella suspiró y fue hasta su puerta —¡creí haberle dicho soldado, que se fuera de mi vista!—

—Orden denegada señor— con algo de fuerza logró abrir la puerta de la habitación y se metió de igual forma, tomando a la joven pelirroja por las muñecas.

—¡Patton, suéltame, dije fuera! — ella forcejeó con él pero el chico ejercía mayor presión —¡que me sueltes, ¿no entiendes?! —

Entre ambos forcejeos, Patton la empujó hasta estar casi al borde de su cama.

—¡No lo haré! — el joven murmuró un código que cerró la puerta de la habitación —no más, te lo dije…¿lo olvidaste? —

Fanny estaba nerviosa y un poco asustada por la actitud de Patton, estaba insegura de lo que el joven planeaba hacer con ella, los dos solos y encerrados en su habitación.

—No, pero tú no entiendes— le respondió ella con una mirada desafiante —yo no me puedo enamorar, el amor solamente interrumpe con mi misión, misión que yo misma acepté…¿¡acaso no lo entiendes?! — le gritó llena de rabia, intentando nuevamente soltarse.

—Sí que lo entiendo pero no lo acepto— le dijo él sin soltarle intentando no lastimarla —no huyas mas, Fanny…si te sientes sola yo siempre estaré ahí, aun cuando todos se hayan ido—

—Que cursi eres, Patton…¡déjame ya volver al trabajo!, si lo que quieres es que te perdone, está bien te perdono pero déjame ya— ella se estaba quedando sin fuerzas pero no se iba a permitir perder.

—No quiero eso, quiero que me aceptes— y sin más, le besó bruscamente sin dejarla escapar y empujándola ligeramente por el forcejeo que ella hacía.

—Patton, no…mmmgh— Fanny lo golpeaba y arañaba como podía pero finalmente algo dentro suyo le hizo sucumbir ante aquel beso, jalando y cayendo ambos en la cama.

Después de unos segundos se separaron respirando algo agitados por la pelea, mirándose fijamente, él sobre ella apoyado en las sabanas de aquel colchón y ella, aferrada al cuello de él, con el ceño fruncido le tomo del cabello y beso demandante, un poco mas apasionada que antes, el joven se dejó guiar por ella hasta que sin previo aviso sintió un ardor en los labios y un empujón que le hizo alejarse un poco y sentarse.

—Auch…me mordiste— dijo Patton tocándose el labio inferior. Ella estaba de espaldas a él y con la respiración algo agitada, se acomodaba el cabello.

—Supongo que no aceptaras un no— murmuró ante la sorpresa del joven, ella le miro sobre el hombro aún con esa actitud mal encarada —si me abandonas, jamás te lo perdonare y seré yo misma quien te destruya ¿ok? —

Para Patton eso era un "acepto" —ah…sí, entendido capitán—

Patton después de eso y ante la seña que le hizo Fanny le abrazó por detrás besando su mejilla.

—Ya, no te pongas tan meloso tampoco— después de unos segundos ésta le empujó —ahora vamos a la sala central, Rachel quiere decirnos algo—

Ella se levantó y salió primero de la habitación, Patton le siguió sin despertar sospechas pues eran los únicos que se encontraban en esa zona en ese momento, caminaban uno al lado del otro pero como si fueran amigos nada mas, Patton lo aceptó, iría paso a paso con ella, pero de algo de lo que estaba seguro era que ambos eran unos obstinados y eso, les haría permanecer juntos, quizás.

(…)

En la sala central ya se encontraban los miembros activos del Sector V, Rachel y Mauricio, al parecer también tenían su propia discusión.

—¡No puedes simplemente irte así nada mas a enfrentar a los Ninja Adolescentes sin un plan, Hoagie! —

Rachel le gritaba al castaño que ya estaba cansado de tener que esperar por ir a rescatar a Cree.

—Entiende Rachel, que cada minuto que pasa es un minuto mas para que ellos le borren la memoria, o algo peor, a Cree ¡debo ir a rescatarla! — Hoagie renegaba con la jefa poniéndose al tú por tú.

—¡Yo digo que lo hagamos a la antigua, lleguemos, destruyamos la entrada, les damos sus pataditas y sacamos a la pobre damisela en peligro de ahí y ya!, no es tan complicado Rachel— Wally estaba de parte de Hoagie en todo esto pues él lo que deseaba es darle prisa al asunto y poder seguir con Nigel y Kuki, además deseaba darle una paliza a Ace como venganza.

—¡Que no! — gritó Rachel —¿no entienden que es peligroso?, además nuestra prioridad es detener a Ashley y Bruce, que son los chicos que ya tenemos localizados, de que se involucren o acerquen mas a Kuki y a Nigel, además debemos cuidar de que nuestros chicos del sector V.1 estén bien—

—Esos niños se pueden cuidar solos, Rachel— interrumpió Hoagie

—¡Ay, como fastidian, se pueden callar! — finalmente Abby tomó la palabra —estamos tratando de obtener sonido en la cámara donde se encuentra Padre encerrado—

—¿Y para qué demonios quieres escuchar a ese loco? — le dijo Wally igual de fastidiado por todo esto —es obvio que se volvió demente y por eso está ahí, ya era hora de que alguien lo metiera a un manicomio—

—Yo sigo pensando que puede ser una trampa, Cuatro— le respondió ella

—Yo concuerdo con Abby en eso, por eso quiero saber si podemos obtener el sonido— Mauricio hacía los movimientos adecuados para lograr su objetivo hasta que —por fin—

Cuando el sonido estuvo listo, pudieron escuchar leves murmullos pero solamente eso, eran inteligibles, como si fueran simples balbuceos.

—Ay, bueno tenemos sonido pero no tenemos nada útil aún—

—Bueno, ya que terminaron de perder el tiempo sería bueno movernos— dijo Wally con un tono de voz ya molesto, lo que mas deseaba era largarse del lugar para poder seguir con el plan acordado.

—Wally, esto no se trata de un simple juego y además…— Rachel seguía tratando de que ambos jóvenes entendieran el riesgo de las situación en la que Cree se encontraba y que no podían simplemente irse y ya, en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a los dos chicos que faltaban.

—Se puede saber, ¿por qué hacen tanto escándalo? — Fanny entró imponiéndose y marcando su autoridad en todo sentido —¿qué es lo que quieren hacer este par de idiotas? —

—Escucha niñita, no me digas idiota— dijo Wally intentando guardar la compostura, en realidad estaba harto de tener que seguir las órdenes de Rachel, ya no eran parte de la organización, ¿por qué demonios, debería seguir obedeciéndola?

Patton observó desafiante al rubio al llamar "niñita" a su novia, pues cómo se le ocurría llamarla de esa manera, Wally notó aquella mirada levantándose pronto de donde estaba.

—¿Y tú qué, Patton, acaso me golpearas de nuevo? — le devolvió aquella mirada y tono amenazante.

—Intenta provocarme y verás— contesto el joven moreno poniéndosele enfrente, recordaba la paliza que le dio y eso para él era ventaja, demostraba que su poder era superior.

—¡Basta ustedes dos! — Fanny los interrumpió poniéndose en medio y apartándolos —no es el momento para estar peleando— la mirada de enfado de la pelirroja se dirigió a ambos chicos para poder ponerlos en paz.

El par de jóvenes se miraron mutuamente y suspirando pesado solamente se dejaron caer en su lugar, resignados a ser tratados como niños.

—Yo insisto en que estamos perdiendo el tiempo— continuó Hoagie al sentir que se quedarían ahí por siempre —¡Cinco! — gritándole a su compañera que no dejaba de mirar la pantalla.

Cuando la chica se giró para verle, pudo notar su mirada de reclamo y súplica, Abby no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que entre mas tiempo se tardaran entonces quizás, sería tiempo que no podrían recuperar.

—Lo sé Hoagie, pero no podemos ser imprudentes al respecto— con firmeza miró a su compañero y luego de reojo a los demás antes de caminar hasta él —mejor vayan afuera, relájense un rato— haciendo un guiño esbozó una sonrisa a su compañero.

Hoagie suspiró y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón caminó hasta la salida —vamos Wally, quizás haya algo bueno de comer en la cafeteria—

Wally se quedó anonadado —pero ¡Hoagie!, ¿acaso, no vas a insistir mas? — buscando la excusa de su amigo le siguió hasta salir de la sala detrás de él, observándole taciturno —¿nos iremos así y ya? — notando que el castaño caminaba un poco mas aprisa por los pasillos —¡es tu novia!, ¡¿acaso no harás nada?!... —

Antes de doblar por una esquina Número Dos sostuvo a Cuatro tapándole la boca a lo que el rubio solamente respingó.

—Ssssh, claro que haremos algo Cuatro— sonriendo maliciosamente mientras soltaba al chico de su agarre.

Wally simplemente no pudo evitar sonreír por dentro —¿y por qué no me lo dices, baboso? —

Hoagie le miró sonriendo —porque me gusta mantenerte así, es mas divertido ver tu cara de preocupación— dando vuelta al notar que no había nadie.

—Eres un idiota— murmuro entre dientes para evitar gritar, pero suspirando sonrió ligeramente, ya que ninguno de ellos en realidad había cambiado, se preguntaba si era el único que lo había hecho.

Siguieron caminando con total naturalidad para no ser descubiertos por ninguno de los agentes que ahí se encontraban, Hoagie le dio la señal a Wally de girar, llegando así a donde se encontraban los SCAMPERS, al llegar, el rubio ya sabía el plan de su amigo.

—Entonces, tomamos una nave y vamos a rescatar a tu chica, ¿cierto? — mirando con una sonrisa de complicidad a su compañero, quien se aseguraba de cerrar la puerta y así nadie pudiera detenerlos.

—Algo así— Hoagie accedía al sistema de seguridad de la base, lamentablemente activo una de las alarmas —rayos— igualmente logró cerrar la compuerta antes de los atraparan.

—Eres un genio Dos— Wally regaño a su compañero con sarcasmo cruzado de brazos.

—¡Cállate y corre a la nave! — pasando al lado de él para subir al SCAMPER mas cercano.

(…)

En la sala de reunión, los demás escucharon la señal de alarma.

—¿Pero, qué rayos? — Fanny reaccionó yendo hacia la puerta pero no pudo salir —está cerrada—

Patton fue para ayudarla a abrirla pero le fue imposible también a pesar de golpear contra ella repetidas veces —imposible— dijo este un poco agitado.

Mauricio fue entonces hasta el panel de control —el código no funciona— dijo tras probarlo una y otra vez.

Rachel entonces giró su mirada a Abby —fueron esos chicos tuyos— le dijo en modo de reclamo por la insolencia que estaban demostrando.

—Mmm…si, realmente son unos rebeldes— dijo Cinco con ironía y sonriendo ligeramente, sentada en la silla giratoria sin dejar de observar la cámara de Padre.

—Abby, acaso tú— Rachel no lo podía creer, llegó a pensar por un momento que Abby sería la chica madura y razonable del grupo pero de nuevo, solo eran un montón de muchachos impulsivos y lo comprobó al notar la cara de satisfacción de la morena —apártense— dijo la rubia acercándose al panel, logró abrir la puerta con un código secreto dejando que sus compañeros corrieran hasta el hangar —esto no se quedara así— dijo finalmente.

—No, yo sé que no— respondió Abby sonriendo y quedándose en su lugar —es propio de ellos hacer lo correcto, y mío también…¿verdad, Uno? — Abby notó entonces que Padre se había quedado quieto mirando en dirección a la cámara con una sonrisa perturbadora —¿acaso?... —

(…)

Mientras tanto el par de chicos tenían sus propios problemas.

—¡Abran la puerta y bajen de esa nave, no están autorizados para pilotearla! — gritaba uno de los otros chicos detrás de la compuerta.

—¡Es una misión importante, que no requiere autorización alguna! — le gritó Wally en respuesta, impaciente porque su amigo despegara ya —¡¿acaso no logras arrancar esta cosa?! — le gritaba desde la puerta preparado por si lograban entrar.

—Solo un poco más— Hoagie no lograba hacer que el avión prendiera pero solo porque le faltaba algo en el arranque —vamos, vamos— en un último impulso logró hacerlo —¡si! —

—Ya era hora— dijo Wally cerrando la puerta al notar que habían logrado pasar —¡despega ya! — colocándose en su asiento.

Hoagie acelero a todo dejando atrás a los agentes, logrando adquirir altura a pesar de que les dispararan.

—¡Wooh! — Wally sintió la turbulencia ocasionada por uno de los rayos pero solamente sonrió —ese pasó cerca, pero no nos atraparán— se quitó el cinturón para acercarse a su compañero y sentarse junto a él, notando su seriedad le dio una palmada al hombro —tranquilo, ella estará bien—

Hoagie le miró de reojo y esbozando una leve sonrisa suspiró un poco mas aliviado —lo sé, además— pauso nivelándose ya mas calmados —no me encuentro solo en esto— mirando al rubio a su lado elevando el puño.

Wally sonrió mas animado chocando su puño con el de su amigo, observando el horizonte que los esperaba mas adelante.

Transmisión interrumpida…

* * *

N/A: Ahora si, espero sus reviews con ansias, críticas, tomatazos, todo °^° Les mando mil saludos y abrazos, cuidense.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24: El héroe renacido.**

 _Continúa la transmisión…_

Número Cinco se quedó un momento en shock, temblando y algo temerosa por la mirada que ese hombre tan temible posaba sobre ella, Abby creyó que miraba a la cámara pero algo dentro suyo le hizo pensar y casi asegurar de que era a ella a quien miraba, que ese hombre sabía perfectamente quién lo estaba observando.

—Cinco…Cinco…¡Abby! —

Una voz llamándole le hizo salir del trance, cuando parpadeo se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Mauricio.

—¿Estás bien? — le preguntó algo intrigado y preocupado —estás temblando— le dijo abrazándola por los hombros.

Abby se dio cuenta entonces de que efectivamente se encontraba temblando y agarrada fuerte de los brazos de su compañero —ah…— se separó levantándose de inmediato —sí, estoy bien, no pasa nada— dijo ella respirando profundo, mirando de reojo la pantalla causándole escalofríos el pensar que siguiera observando la cámara fijamente pero no fue así lo que causo un alivio en la joven.

—¿Segura que estás bien? — Mauricio insistió acercándose por detrás, mirándola con un poco de preocupación.

La morena le miró y sintió algo extraño dentro de ella, era como si los sentimientos de su niñez afloraban al estar tan cerca de aquel joven pero pronto ya no lo sintió mas y sonriendo le dio una palmada al hombro.

—Estoy mejor que nunca, ahora debo irme— dijo ella corriendo para salir de la sala.

Mauricio se quedó quieto observándola —¿irte a dónde? — preguntó siguiéndola antes de que saliera.

—Debo volver a casa o si no estaré en problemas, además, esos chicos pueden encargarse solos de mi hermana— haciendo un guiño —jeje, ¿podrías llevarme a casa? — dándose cuenta de que no traía transporte.

El joven sonrió divertido sacando sus llaves —vamos— caminó a su lado rumbo al hangar, topándose al final del pasillo con el trío lunar.

Mauricio y Abby se detuvieron al instante, frente a ellos se encontraban Rachel, Fanny y Patton, Rachel cruzada de brazos y esperando alguna excusa de su compañera. La tensión se podía sentir en el aire y por eso mismo, fue Mauricio quien se apresuró.

—Hazte a un lado Rachel, Abby debe llegar a casa pronto— tomó de la mano a la chica pasando por ellos.

—¡Mauricio! — gritó con dejo de reclamo la chica rubia, quien obviamente estaba molesta por la actitud tan rebelde de estos chicos.

—No olvides que sigo siendo tu superior, 362— le dijo Mauricio volteando a verla con una expresión seria y autoritaria.

Rachel se quedó completamente callada apretando los puños, Abby solamente miró con sorpresa a su compañero y a Rachel de reojo.

—Vámonos Abby— siguió caminando a prisa sin soltarle de la mano.

Fanny se quedó toda aturdida al ver la nula reacción de su amiga y líder ante tal osadía —¡¿Rachel, acaso lo dejarás pasar así nada más?! — la joven pelirroja no daba razón a lo que acababa de pasar, de nuevo los dejaba hacer lo querían.

—¡Fanny! — la rubia calmó a su amiga con un reclamo de autoridad —él tiene razón, vámonos hay que asegurarnos de que el otro par no se meta en problemas— dijo caminando de regreso al hangar —tú y Patton irán tras ellos y yo me encargaré de ver cómo se encuentra el Sector V.1— llegando preparó una nave para ellos.

Fanny un poco aturdida pensó en reclamarle pero no dijo nada, solamente apretó sus puños respirando hondo, Rachel la miró asintiendo.

—¿Queda claro? — pregunto la rubia a sus compañeros que la miraban serios.

Ambos chicos se colocaron en posición de firmes y asintieron —¡si señor!— Patton observó a Fanny de reojo pero sin decirle nada.

—Bien, entonces márchense— finalizó Rachel abandonando el hangar.

Ambos chicos abordaron la nave lista para despegar, Patton permanecía callado, a pesar de que deseaba comentar al respecto no lo hizo y eso puso a Fanny un poco molesta cuando lo miraba.

—Si vas a decir algo, solo dilo— murmuró la chica piloteando con su cara típica de molestia.

—No tengo nada que replicar o que decir— contestó el joven recargándose en el asiento —Mauricio tiene razón, él sigue siendo nuestro superior— comento a la chica con una expresión muy seria.

—De igual forma no me agrada, no me gusta que Rachel se quede callada y sin hacer nada— dijo la pelirroja apretando sus puños contra el volante.

—Tampoco es que se haya quedado sin hacer nada, nos mandó a nosotros a vigilar a los chicos— le contestó Patton en un afán de calmarla pero la chica le miró mas molesta.

—Estas defendiendo mucho a Rachel— dejando el piloto automático para acercarse de forma amenazante hacia el muchacho, apoyándose en el asiento, mirándole de frente.

A pesar del miedo que podría provocarle a cualquiera con Patton no tenía el mismo efecto, sí, se puso algo nervioso cuando le vio tan cerca pero sonrió —¿acaso estás celosa? — murmuro posando su mano en la mejilla de la chica.

Fanny al sentirlo se retiró de inmediato —¡claro que no! — sentándose en su asiento, toda sonrojada. Quitó el piloto automático para seguir piloteando, no supo en qué momento Patton se convirtió en el cazador y ella en la presa.

El joven le miró desde su asiento con una mueca de sonrisa, para él, en algún momento ella dejó de ser la chica ruda que asustaba a todos, pasó a ser la chica tierna que ocultaba sus sentimientos para mantener su reputación, él no la veía así nunca más, era su novia, su dulce y caprichosa novia.

(…)

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de aquel viejo barrio, un grupo de niños fingía jugar, corriendo a la casa del árbol.

—¡Debemos apresurarnos! — gritaba Joey corriendo al frente del equipo, era muy rápido para la edad que tenía.

—¡Corran mas rápido chicos! — le seguía Mushi apresurando a sus compañeros hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa del árbol.

Los chicos subieron al elevador, Mushi les indicó con la mirada que estuvieran alerta y en modo defensivo por si llegaran a toparse con alguien.

—Esperemos que nadie se haya metido aquí— comentó Eliot sacando un arma provisional de su mochila, de cierto modo se sentía muy nervioso, siempre estuvo en misiones alocadas gracias a las ideas de su jefa pero esta vez pelearían contra sus propios compañeros y eso de cierta forma lo asustaba bastante.

—Si nos topamos con alguien solamente espero que no hayan tomado el diario aún— dijo Mushi temblando ligeramente.

Dany observó eso, iba a tomar de la mano a su novia pero Joey lo hizo primero, lo cual sacó de onda al chico de ojos miel.

—Tranquila jefa, todo estará bien— dijo el niño australiano sonriéndole amablemente a la chica que sostenía de la mano.

Mushi le miró sonriendo ya mas aliviada y con el puño a la altura del corazón, miró a su equipo asintiendo, sin decir mas sabían que estaban preparados para lo que se les apareciera tras abrir las puertas.

—¡Alto ahí! —

Salieron todos del elevador apuntando con lo que tuvieran a la mano al vació, no había nadie en la casa del árbol, ni rastro de un alma en el lugar.

—Bueno, no hay nadie— dijo Coraline soltando un suspiro, completamente aliviada de que estuvieran solos.

—Igual no bajen la guardia equipo— prosiguió Mushi guardando el arma —Joey, quédate con Coraline y Eliot vigilando— el joven solamente asintió —Dany, ven conmigo, debo sacar ese diario de donde lo guarde— tomó la mano de su novio caminando.

Dany asintió pero dudó un poco de tomar la mano de Mushi, igual lo hizo y realizó una leve presión a la cual la chica reaccionó.

—Dany— murmuró despacio observando a su novio cabizbajo —no estés celoso, tú eres mi rey después de todo— le dijo mientras caminaban mas aprisa.

Dany se quedó sorprendido por eso, hace tiempo que no lo llamaba de esa manera y de hecho desde que se unieron ambos a Los Chicos del Barrio, Mushi había cambiado bastante, el chico paró en seco.

—¿Dany? — Mushi le miraba intrigada —¿qué te pasa?, no es tiempo para caprichos ni reclamos, debo encontrar el diario— jalándolo para que avanzaran.

—¡Yo prometí protegerte! — soltó finalmente el chico —Mushi— le miró fijamente y con toda la determinación del mundo le sostuvo de la mano hincándose —tú eres mi princesa, soy un torpe al olvidar eso pero te prometo que no importa donde vayas yo te voy a proteger y siempre te daré todo lo que tu desees, haré cualquier cosa que tú digas— el pequeño miraba fijamente el rostro de su amada, Dany estaba hablando muy enserio, dudo muchas veces pero ahora estaba convencido de que si moría, lo haría defendiéndola.

Mushi se quedó estupefacta ante la confesión de su novio, estaba con los colores al rostro —¡Dany! — soltando su agarre se puso a la altura de él sacudiendo su cabeza para calmarse —gracias, no necesitas hacerlo pero me alegro de que estés conmigo en esta guerra— lo tomó de las manos alzándolo.

Dany le miró sonrojado pero sonriendo feliz, tomando de la mano a su novia quien también sonreía contenta de que todo se fuera arreglando.

—Ahora vamos, debemos encontrar el diario antes de que…— dieron vuelta entrando a la habitación de Mushi topándose con una amarga sorpresa.

—¿Antes de qué?, Mushi Sanban— desde las sombras apareció un chico rubio, ojos azules y tez pálida, miraba a los niños desde una silla rotatoria que tenía la chica en su habitación.

Ambos niños se quedaron petrificados al verle, de algún lado le conocían o eso es lo que pensaban, de algún lugar debía saber su nombre aquel muchacho de aspecto aterrador.

—¿Qui-quién eres? — dijo finalmente Dany saliendo del shock y colocando detrás suyo a Mushi.

El joven esbozó una ligera sonrisa levantándose de su lugar, dando pasos ligeros hacia ellos.

—Es normal que no me conozcan, eran muy pequeños en ese entonces— se inclinó un poco para mirar al niño a la cara —que dulce, el valiente caballero defendiendo a su damisela— sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

—¡Mejor ya danos ese diario! — dijo Mushi poniéndose al lado de Dany mirando con desafiante actitud al joven.

Intentó quitárselo pero le fue imposible, el joven se movió rápidamente apartándose, guardando el diario en el maletín que traía al hombro.

—No lo creo niña, el diario de tu hermana nos será muy útil— dijo el chico sin dejar de sonreír con satisfacción.

Mushi entonces dio al clavo con la identidad del chico —¿nos?, entonces tú eres…— antes de poder siguiera proseguir un sonido de estallido en el piso de abajo desvió la atención de ambos niños —¿¡qué rayos?! —

—Parece que tienen compañía— el chico rubio dio un salto hacia atrás llegando a la ventana —nos vemos— antes de marcharse soltó una bomba de humo, cual mago se tratara.

—Mushi…debemos seguirlo— decía Dany en medio de aquella nube y en un acto de valentía corrió entre la nube saltando detrás de aquel joven, sujetándolo de la pierna.

—Mocoso, elegiste al adolescente equivocado— murmuró aquel joven que de pronto envolvió en sombras y fuego al pequeño.

Dany observó con temor lo que el mayor hacía pero a pesar de ser fuego éste no le quemaba, era mas bien como una manta cálida, pero igual estaba aterrado.

—¡Dany! — la pequeña gritó al momento en que su novio saltó por la ventana pero en cuanto la nube de humo se vio dispersa, ya no vio nada, ambos chicos se habían desvanecido —Dany…— pero su angustia pasó rápido al recordar que en planta baja sus compañeros peleaban contra alguien o algo.

La pequeña líder rápidamente bajó, armada y lista para disparar a cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente, no iba a dejar que cualquiera dañara a su equipo, no de nuevo.

—¡Manos arriba..aah! — cuando estuvo a punto de disparar, notó un rayo dirigiéndose a ella directamente.

—¡Cuidado! — Eliot saltó hasta ella rodando por el suelo hasta cubrirse con una mesa volteada.

—¿5.1?, amm…¿qué está pasando aquí? — preguntó Mushi tratando de recobrar el aliento después del susto —¿quién nos está atacando? — aguantando el sonido del láser.

—Ah, son parte de la organización, al parecer…— Eliot también aguantaba los disparos, regresándoselos con su arma 2x4 —ahora somos criminales— le dijo a Mushi con una mirada de molestia y preocupación.

Mushi ahora no sabía qué hacer, era normal que tarde o temprano los buscarían para destituirlos pero llegar al extremo de atacarlos, alguien debió provocarles de mas, pero esté no era el momento para sacar ideas o teorías alocadas, Mushi sabía que algo andaba mal pero ese asunto lo dejaría para después.

—5.1…¿dónde están los otros? — preguntó temblando ligeramente.

—¿Eh?, ah…se ocultaron del otro lado del salón, cuando te vi entrar corrí y ya— respondió el chico mientras contra atacaba —a todo esto, ¿dónde está Dany? —

Mushi le miró nerviosa y agachó la mirada —pasó algo... — murmuró estremeciéndose ante los disparos tan cerca que los agentes daban, antes estuvo en peligro pero nunca se sintió tan indefensa y tan impotente de tener que pelear con sus propios aliados —…nos topamos a un adolescente arriba, tomó el diario y…— pausaba molesta, mientras hablaba —tras desvanecerse en una nube de humo, Dany lo quiso alcanzar y se desvaneció junto con él—

Eliot le observó intrigado y preocupado por lo que le pudo haber pasado a Dany —debemos encontrar una forma de irnos y encontrar a nuestro subcomandante y dar con ese adolescente, antes de…— pausó un momento mirando a Mushi, quien solamente asintió suspirando pesado.

Era obvio que ese diario revelaba secretos de la organización y si caía en manos equivocadas quien sabe qué podría pasar.

Mientras tanto del otro lado y en medio de todo el salón se encontraban unos agentes, entre ellos antiguos amigos suyos.

—¡Esto ya no tiene ningún sentido, ¿por qué no salen y se entregan de una buena vez, en lugar de esperar a que destrocemos su casa del árbol?! —

—¡Eso nunca! — está vez fue Joey quien gritó de algún lugar del campo de batalla en el que se había convertido su sala principal —¡prefiero caer en batalla que rendirme! —

Los chicos estaban resistiendo como podían pero era obvio que la desventaja de numero no les ayudaba en nada, mas temprano que tarde debían, o salir de ahí o rendirse y entregarse. Todos los miembros del sector V.1, ya estaban exhaustos y un poco hartos de tener que pelear escondiéndose del grupo de hasta 15 niños que les rodeaban.

—¡Mushi! — gritó de repente 5.1

La niña estaba perdida en sus pensamientos pero alerta en todo momento, necesitaba encontrar una vía de escape pronto, se les estaba acabando el tiempo.

—¡Ya sé, Eliot! — le respondió ella un poco desesperada —¡Joey! — gritó también en medio de los disparos y todo el alboroto, esperando que le respondiera.

—¡Dejen de mandarse señales de auxilio y entréguense ya! —

—Mushi, Joey está bien— le dijo Eliot ocultándose a su lado —está ayudando a 2.5, la está protegiendo mientras ella intenta hakear el sistema de seguridad de la Base Lunar—

Mushi le miró asombrada, nunca pensó que ahora se volverían en contra de la organización pero bueno, desde un inicio ella nunca quiso pertenecer y ahora veía a su equipo alcanzar el nivel que tenía el antiguo sector.

—Necesitamos tiempo— dijo ella levantándose, suspirando y con una actitud determinada —voy a entretenerlos—

Eliot le miró por un segundo intrigado pero al ver su determinación algo le dijo que cometería una locura —espera Mushi...qué vas a…— pero era tarde, Mushi saltó hacia los agentes con una de las bases de la mesa como escudo y disparando su arma de chicle.

Todo el ambiente se puso en cámara lenta, Mushi estaba cometiendo una locura pero nunca antes lo había hecho ninguna misión porque ella realmente lo deseara, la razón de unirse a esta fascista organización solo fue una, su hermana, ella y sus tristes memorias, ella y su niñez arruinada, ella y el hecho de que su líder deseara renunciar a todo.

— _"_ _Solo quiero demostrar que puedo hacerlo y que quiero hacerlo"_ — se repitió en su mente y un rayo le quitó el escudo — _"no…no te voy a defraudar"_ —

De inmediato, los demás agentes al verla gritaron por su líder, el rayo iba directo a ella.

—¡Mushi!...¡3.5! —

El rayo chocó y todo el lugar se llenó de un brillo blanco, la pobre niña creyó que todo estaba perdido pero al abrir los ojos.

—No tengas miedo—

Una voz cálida y familiar se escuchó, todos los agentes miraban asombrados como el rayo había rebotado contra lo que parecía una barrera invisible, y de pie frente a todos, un joven, alto, cubierto con una capa y gabardina.

—¿Tú, quién eres? — preguntó Mushi detrás de la barrera que formaba ese chico, miraba con intriga y extraña nostalgia.

—Yo soy…— quitándose la capucha —274, agente—

Transmisión interrumpida…

* * *

 **N/A:** Sí, yo sé que este capítulo pudo tener mucho mas pero quiero que lo tomen como algo introductorio a lo que promete ser un buen clímax, porque sí, señoras y señores ya mero nos acercamos con los capítulos finales de esta historia, así que agarrense a sus asientos y tomen raciones de palomitas infinitas porque prometo que se pondrá bueno.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25: Romeo & Rapunzel.**

 _Continúa la transmisión…_

—Yo soy 274, agente—

La sorpresa de Mushi se hizo presente al tener justo en frente suyo a un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, ella nunca tuvo el contacto directo con él pero con escuchar su código fue suficiente, había escuchado tantas historias sobre el legendario 274, héroe y villano también.

—¿Tú, me salvaste? — preguntó atónita la chica, pues lo último que supo fue de su traición.

—Por supuesto que sí, eres una miembro importante para que la rebelión se lleve a cabo— le contestó Chad haciéndole un guiño —y en cuanto a ustedes—

Su mirada se dirigió a los demás niños que detuvieron en seco el ataque mirando con confusión.

—¡¿Cómo demonios hizo eso?! — uno de ellos rompió el silencio gritando un poco asustado.

—¡¿Qué importa cómo demonios lo hicieron? — le respondió uno de sus compañeros —¡solo dispárenle, es un adolescente! —

En cuanto los agentes apuntaron sus armas hacia Chad, éste extendió sus manos, expandiendo el campo de fuerza y sacando a los chicos de la casa del árbol, dejando únicamente adentro a los miembros del sector.

—¡Aaaaah! — los demás agentes gritaron al caer al suelo.

Chad caminó hasta el gran hoyo en la pared para observar que no se hicieran daño —hasta la vista, mocosos— dijo girándose —bueno ahora…— de pronto se encontró con cuatro chicos apuntándole con sus armas y a Mushi mirándole desconfiada.

—Ay, vamos chicos…—

—¡No, no quiero excusas de adolescente!— Mushi suspiró —suponiendo que de verdad quieras salvarnos, porque así lo hiciste en la base lunar…¿tengo razón?—

—Entonces…— intervino Joey con sus ojos llenos de emoción —¿tú fuiste quien nos teletransportó esa vez?—

—¡Joey! — le gritaron sus demás compañeros.

Chad miró con algo de nostalgia al chico rubio, era la viva imagen de Número Cuatro cuando empezó en los Chicos del Barrio, pero este no era el momento para remembranzas.

—Chicos, en verdad no estoy en su contra— empezó a notarse algo cansado por mantener el escudo —¿creen que si lo estuviera, los salvaría? —

Todos los chicos dirigieron miradas entre sí, estaban tan paranoicos últimamente que ya no sabían en quién creer.

—Eso puede ser una trampa— respondió Mushi —alguna treta adolescente que solamente tu mentecita perversa puede crear—

(…)

Mientras el alegato seguía dentro de la casa del árbol, abajo, una montaña de chicos se movía por fin.

—Auch…— exclamó uno de ellos —¡eso dolió! —

—¡Ah, quiero ir a casa! — otro de ellos se revolvía intentando moverse.

Mientras unos mas gritaban cosas como "quiero a mi mamá" y eso, el líder en turno de ese grupo se desesperaba por la falta de rudeza de sus compañeros.

—¡Son un montón de bebés!— se paró tomando un arma de rayos laser —¡Numero Trescientos sesenta y tres nos dio instrucciones muy claras! — con rudeza levantó a sus compañeros —¡tomen esas armas y disparen!—

—Pero Alfa-Nueve, ese adolescente era…— uno de sus subordinados estaba ya temblando de miedo.

—¡No me importa si es el Emperador de China, solo disparen!—

Los demás chicos asintieron al unísono, cargando y disparando sus armas.

(…)

Numero 274 ya no podía aguantar mas el escudo, estaba usando mucha energía para algo que se supone era solo temporal.

—Je, ¿mentecita perversa? — exclamó Chad —me sorprende que tú me digas eso... —

—¡Cállate ya! — respondió Mushi —estas sudando, ¿acaso estás nervioso?—

—Eso es precisamente lo que parece 3.5— continuó Coraline

Chad estaba ya desesperado —¡claro que no! — gritó —por favor, ¿quieren dejar de ser así y confiar en mi?, ¡tenemos que irnos ya, no puedo mantener por mas tiempo el escudo!—

Los chicos estaban indecisos y se miraban entre ellos.

—Mushi— de un momento Joey interrumpió —creo que deberíamos creerle—

La habitación quedo un momento en silencio, Chad ya no aguantaba por mucho rato y pudo sentir que el peligro estaba cerca.

—No lo sé— Mushi seguía indecisa.

—¡Oh, por favor! — gritó Chad sintiendo los rayos laser chocar contra el escudo un poco debilitado —arg…malditos mocosos— murmuró entre dientes mirando con molesta desesperación a los chicos —Mushi… por favor, debemos irnos…todavía hay que rescatar a Dani—

Mushi se sorprendió de que supiera lo que le pasó a Dani —¿cómo sabes eso?— ella también sacó un arma, poniendo a todo su equipo a la defensiva y listos para disparar —debes ser cómplice de todo entonces—

—¡Ay por el amor de…!— Chad no pudo mas, cayendo de rodillas al suelo se deshizo el escudo dejando paso a los rayos laser.

—¡Sigan disparando!— gritaba Alfa-Nueve desde fuera.

—¡274! — gritaron a coro los miembros del Sector V.1, tomándolo y ocultándose tras los escombros.

Los láseres penetraban de a poco lo que quedaba de la casa del árbol y el grupo de chicos intentaba como podía permanecer ilesos.

—¡Estos chicos están locos! — gritó desesperado Eliot, defendiendo como podía con su propia arma.

—¿Qué es lo que pretenden hacer disparando láseres, ¡matarnos?! — Coraline estaba al borde del llanto.

—¿Qué haremos ahora Mushi? — preguntó Joey, preocupado, mientras revisaba el estado de Chad.

—No lo sé…— Mushi también estaba asustada —no lo sé—

Parecía que todo estaba acabado, éste sería el final para los jóvenes agentes, o al menos eso pensaban.

—¡¿Pero que rayos!?...¡Aaaah! — unos gritos se escucharon afuera junto con el motor de una nave.

Al asomarse los cuatro chicos se dieron cuenta de que estaban a salvo.

—¡Idiotas le están disparando a las personas equivocadas! — Rachel se encontraba suspendida con su nave, que gracias a un escudo estaba a salvo —¡Chicos, ¿qué están esperando?, suban! — gritó desde la compuerta observando a los niños que estaban en un shock de impresión.

Los chicos al escucharla asintieron, tomando a Chad por los hombros y corriendo hasta la nave.

—¿Qué rayos…?— Rachel observó anonadada con quién se encontraban los chicos.

—Te explicamos luego— dijo Mushi entrando al final —¡vámonos ya! —

Rachel asintió cerrando la nave para despegar y alejarse del lugar, manteniendo el escudo hasta que estuvieron fuera del rango de los agentes.

—¡Maldición!— Alfa-Nueve arrojo su pistola y casco al suelo, lleno de frustración.

—Se nos escaparon— murmuró uno de los agentes.

—¡Ya sé que se nos escaparon idiota! — Alfa-Nueve tomó el cuello de su compañero —¡ustedes son unos ineptos! — lo soltó con brusquedad.

—Amm…Alfa-Nueve— otro de los agentes se aproximó temeroso.

—¿¡Qué quieres?!— se giró el chico ya con la vena saltando.

—¿Q-Qué haremos ahora? — respondió el agente temblando tras su arma.

—Pues reportaremos todo al cuartel, da igual si 363 se enoja— sacando el intercomunicador —le diremos que fue culpa de su hermana y que hay mas adolescentes implicados…— notó a todos mirándolo —bueno, ¡¿qué demonios están esperando?, la misión no ha acabado, suban a sus naves, bicicletas o lo que sea y averigüen a dónde se fueron, persíganlos! —

—¡Sí, señor! — gritaron a coro, dispersándose.

Alfa-Nueve decidió subir a una de las naves y comunicarse mas tarde, igual ya había mandado el reporte —esos rebeldes, no se escaparan la próxima vez—

(…)

Mientras tanto en la Base Lunar de los Chicos del Barrio, 363 recibió el mensaje y ahora estaba mas nervioso que antes.

—Rachel está ayudando a esos rebeldes y no sólo eso, también ayuda a esos adolescentes…— golpeando su escritorio con furia —fue un error, un completo error dejarle sus memorias como agente encubierto— se puso de pie y fue a la armería —yo mismo me encargaré ahora— utilizando su intercomunicador —preparen una nave me dirigiré a la Tierra—

—Pero señor, el equipo Alfa sigue patrullando la zona— dijo uno de los agentes —además es peligroso que usted vaya, hay muchos adolescentes tras todo esto—

—No me importa, esto ya se volvió personal— 363 cortó la llamada llegando al hangar y subiendo a la nave —veamos quién es el mejor, hermana—despegando se puso en camino de su búsqueda.

(…)

Por su parte el par de agentes masculinos lidiaban con sus propios problemas.

—¿¡Por qué no puedo conducir?! — gritaba el güero mientras forcejeaba con su compañero que no hacía otra cosa que mantener estable la nave.

—¡¿Estas loco?, no voy a dejarte tocar el volante, ¿siquiera sabes cómo pilotear una nave?!— Hoagie maniobraba con una mano mientras que con la otra bloqueaba a su amigo.

—No, pero para eso tú me guiaras— con una mano en el volante y todo el cuerpo intentando quitar a Hoagie del asiento.

—¡Por supuesto que no! — le empujaba pero la resistencia de ambos era fuerte —¡Quédate quieto o harás que nos estrellemos!—

—¡Por favor Dos, déjame pilotear un rato y ya! — Wally insistía, no es que quisiera fastidiar a Hoagie, simplemente deseaba saber lo que se sentía ser útil de vez en cuando, quería ayudarle solamente.

—¡Ah, como chingas!— Hoagie se estaba desesperando por la infantil actitud de su amigo, descuidando un poco el manejo de la nave —¡eres más terco que una mula!—

Wally le miró con frustración —¡por algo sigo aquí!... — miró un instante de reojo hacia el frente.

—En serio, no puedo creer que realmente a estas alturas y cuando estamos en una misión muy importante…— Hoagie empezó a regañar a Wally sin prestar la mínima atención al camino.

—Oye, Dos…— Wally intentaba decirle algo a su amigo, algo que podría ser importante.

—¡No!, no me digas nada, está bien que desees ayudar pero pilotear una nave no es lo mismo que manejar un auto, Wally—

—¡Sí, sí, ya entendí, pero…!—

—¡Déjame terminar!, debes entender que las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecen y además, ¡¿en verdad crees que voy a dejarte pilotear MI nave?!— molesto mirando a su amigo quien parecía nervioso.

—¡Torre al frente! — con esto Wally se aferra a Hoagie señalando al frente.

—¿Qué?...¡aaaah! —

Efectivamente la guarida de los Ninja Adolescentes estaba al frente y ellos iban directo a punto de colisión con ella, y no había ya nada que pudieran hacer. En medio de gritos y un estruendo, la nave fue a dar contra el muro suroeste de la torre, lo que los chicos no sabían era que alguien a unos cuantos kilómetros los observaba.

—¿Mmm...? — Patton notó a la cercanía la fuerte colisión —¡Fanny!—

Fanny estaba revisando el perímetro —¿qué ocurre?— acercándose pudo notar el humo salir.

—Parece que nuestro objetivo acaba de colisionar contra la torre— Patton activo el escudo de invisibilidad al estar mas cerca.

—Esos idiotas…— la chica chasqueo la lengua, molesta —fija el curso, debemos rescatar a ese trio de damiselas en peligro—

—Sí, señora— Patton esbozo una ligera sonrisa por la broma de Fanny, estaba preparado mentalmente y satisfecho de que sus memorias siguieran intactas, podrían entrar y salir sin problema.

El estruendo generado por la colisión despertó de su leve sueño a una joven chica encerrada en lo mas profundo del calabozo.

—¿Hoagie? — por un segundo su corazón dio un brinco, no sabía como pero estaba segura de que ese estruendo solo significaba algo, suspiró levantándose del suelo, si Hoagie la veía en su estado actual probablemente lloraría, pero igual contaba con una pequeña fuga de agua —puedo limpiarme un poco— murmuró tranquila, incluso son la señal de alarma sonando, ella no intentaría escapar.

(…)

Mientras tanto el par de chicos sobrevivieron al impacto gracias a la asombrosa tecnología 2x4 que poseía la nave en la que iban, solamente estrellaron el cristal y el frente de la nave, los escombros se esparcieron por el viento y la alarma sonaba al fondo.

—Genial…el elemento sorpresa se arruinó— gimiendo ligeramente de dolor, Hoagie salió de la nave —gracias, Número Cuatro— expresó con sarcasmo.

—Ay…no me eches toda la culpa a mí, Hoagie— el rubio saltó los escombros desde la cabina, estaba herido pero no lo hizo notar —tú ibas piloteando, debiste prestar atención al camino— estirándose escuchó la alarma y sonrió entusiasmado.

—Esto es fantástico, estamos heridos y tendremos que pelear— Hoagie sacó el armamento y le entregó un rayo paralizador a Wally.

—No, no tendremos— Wally se quitó su chaqueta haciéndola a un lado, dejando ver sus brazos y abdomen marcado bajo aquella playera sin mangas que llevaba pegada al cuerpo —tú ve a rescatar a tu "princesa" en apuros, yo me quedaré a divertirme— le miró haciendo un guiño y sonriendo.

Hoagie sonrió en respuesta a eso —gracias bro, volveré pronto— diciendo eso echó camino —¡volveré antes de que puedas decir "fideos secos con arroz y pasas"!—

Wally chasqueo la lengua ligeramente —sigue con sus mismos chistes malos— escuchó un grupo de chicos acercándose —es hora de mi venganza—

(…)

Hoagie bajaba las escaleras, recordaba ese lugar a la perfección, a su paso inhabilitaba las cámaras y cuidaba de no encontrarse con ningún guardia, para su sorpresa, el lugar estaba despejado.

—Mmm… que extraño— el joven llegó hasta las celdas del calabozo —¡Cree!— a medida que avanzaba empezó a llamar a su novia, sin bajar la guardia.

—¿Hoagie? — Cree se acercó lo mas que pudo a la reja, las cadenas no le daban mucha movilidad —¡aquí! —

Hoagie se aproximó rápidamente a la celda donde se encontraba Cree, su corazón latía tan fuerte que incluso le dolía, pensaba que en algún momento se saldría de su pecho, al ver a Cree sintió mucha rabia, "¿cómo era posible que la dejaran en una celda así?", pensó.

—Te sacaré en un segundo— dijo el castaño guardando el arma laser y sacando unas herramientas del morral que traía encima.

Cree al verlo sonrió por dentro, aliviada de que estuviera sano y conservara el mismo valor, era increíble para ella que alguien se arriesgara de esa forma solo por rescatarla.

—Eres un hombre terco e insensato— murmuró mientras le miraba trabajar.

Hoagie levantó su mirada intrigado por el comentario, al verla, pudo notar algo de tristeza —je…soy el mismo de siempre, Cree— él sonrío para confortarla y por fin abrió la cerradura —ahora no te muevas— dijo aproximándose a ella para abrir sus esposas.

Cree le miraba sin decir una sola palabra, estaba cansada y en su mente se libraba una dura pelea, en su corazón anhelaba poder dejar todo atrás y escapar junto al chico que amaba pero, nunca podría borrar todas las cosas que hizo, todas las mentiras que dijo.

—¿Por qué? — finalmente un hilo de voz lo expresó.

Hoagie no levantó la mirada, estaba consciente de que a Cree le pasaba algo, su cuerpo temblaba, solamente suspiró.

—El amor te provoca hacer muchas locuras, ¿no? — Hoagie extendió su mano al rostro de su novia y mirándola sonrió —Cree…— tras unos cuantos movimientos la liberó —yo te he amado desde antes de crecer, y te amé incluso después de perder mis memorias, no tengo duda de lo que hago porque es lo que quiero hacer, convertirme en ese caballero de brillante armadura, en ese final feliz de cuento de hadas, solo para ti—

Cuando Cree escuchó eso no lo resistió mas y se aventó a sus brazos besándolo intensamente, las palabras que escuchaba eran una tontería para ella pero aun así, este chico sabía usarlas y sin que se diera cuenta, entró muy profundamente en su corazón, no eran mas que frases de fantasía y aun así, funcionaron.

Al momento de separarse, se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Cree sintió subir los colores al rostro y agachó la mirada, buscando entre sus ropa.

—Tengo algo para ti— murmuró mas animada.

—¿Algo para mi? — Hoagie estaba muy feliz al verla sonreír.

Cree sacó los gogles y se los colocó a su novio —no se puede ser Número Dos, sin los accesorios— guiñando de forma coqueta.

—Jeje, no, no se puede ¿verdad?— el castaño sonrió cargando en brazos a su chica —salgamos de aquí—

(…)

Mientras tanto, en la parte superior de la torre, Wally tenía ligeros problemas encargándose de los soldados.

—¡¿Ustedes creen que con esto me van a detener?! — se encontraba detrás de los escombros impidiéndole el paso a cualquiera con su rayo paralizador, pero era bastante obvio que le superaban en número —¿dónde demonios estará Dos?, espero que no esté perdiendo el tiempo "jugueteando"—

Renegaba para sí mismo cuando sintió los disparos mas cerca, aquellos láseres estaban destruyendo el escombro que le servía de escudo, si los chicos no llegaban pronto él sería solo un recuerdo.

—Maldición…— Wally estaba decidido a salir y disparar con todo, si lograba darle a una de las columnas en el techo, entonces acabaría con esto, pero el problema era que los rayos no cesaban —bueno, creo que no tengo mas opción…— Wally respiró profundo, seguro de lo que haría, aunque fuese un sacrificio, debía hacerlo.

Estuvo a punto de saltar pero en ese momento una segunda nave chocó contra la torre, justo en el lugar donde se encontraban las tropas de adolescentes, quienes únicamente pudieron gritar y salir corriendo.

—¿Qué rayos? — Wally miró perplejo la situación, y una vez se dispersó el humo pudo notar de quiénes se trataban.

Fanny salió de la nave tosiendo por el humo y escombro —Patton, la próxima vez que te diga que debemos entrar, no lo hagas estrellando la nave—

—Jejeje, lo siento Fanny, pero era la única forma realmente— salió detrás de ella —no teníamos de otra, pero mira, funcionó— mirando alrededor para notar que los soldados se habían marchado.

—¡¿Ustedes qué diablos hacen aquí?! — preguntó Wally saliendo ya de su escondite.

—¿No es obvio?— le respondió Fanny aproximándose —Rachel nos envió como refuerzos— se notaba la molestia en su rostro.

Wally chasqueó la lengua un poco molesto, no importaba si ya no eran unos niños miembros de la organización, aún estaban bajo vigilancia, eso nunca le gustó.

—No necesitaba refuerzos— replicó dándole la espalda, no tenía tiempo que perder con ellos.

—Pues a lo que vimos desde nuestra nave, no fue así, Wally— ahora fue Patton quien se dirigió a él —venimos a ayudar, no te portes como un idiota—

—Jajaja, Patton le pides demasiado, él siempre ha sido así— se burló Fanny con su arma al hombro.

Wally se sintió provocado y se giró mirando a Fanny molesto, caminó hasta ellos pero a contrario de lo que todos pensarían solamente sonrió de lado.

—Gracias por venir— resopló y se dio la vuelta —ahora, debemos encontrar a Dos y a Cree, ya se han tardado—

Tanto Fanny como Patton se quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta de Wally, nunca se esperaron eso, mas bien creían que empezaría una discusión sin final, pero que actuara así, jamás.

—Bueno, vamos entonces— Patton también cargó con su arma por si se encontraban con mas soldados.

Fanny suspiró apenada y le siguió —si—

Wally iba por delante de ellos pensando en lo que había pasado — _"no tengo tiempo para andar peleando o discutiendo, solo quiero salir lo más pronto de aquí"_ — pensó.

Bajando las escaleras se toparon casi de inmediato con Hoagie y Cree.

—¡Hey! — saludo el castaño algo sorprendido de ver al otro par —¿y ustedes…?—

—¡No tenemos tiempo de explicaciones!— contestó Fanny con algo de ansiedad —estamos todos, vámonos ya—

Cuando dieron media vuelta se toparon con alguien familiar.

—¿Y a dónde creen que van ustedes? — Virginia se interpuso en el camino de los chicos y justo detrás suyo estaba Bartie, ambos con las armaduras.

Hoagie y Cree los observaron con rabia, pues recordaron aquella vez que los interceptaron en el parque.

—Que osadía de ustedes irrumpir en una base y prisión de los Ninja Adolescentes— murmuró Bartie fanfarroneando.

—Bueno mí amor, ¿qué esperabas?, no dejan de ser unos mocosos entrometidos— Virginia reía con malicia.

—Ya me colmaron…— Wally rechinaba los dientes poniéndose al frente de todos —¡apártense si no quieren que los paralice, idiotas!— apuntándoles con su arma.

—Inténtalo y acabarás con el cerebro hecho añicos— Bartie le apuntó a Wally con su arma.

Tras eso todos sacaron su arma apuntándose entre sí, esto se había convertido en un duelo de fuego cruzado y el más veloz sería el vencedor.

—Bájame Hoagie— susurró Cree a oídos de su novio.

Hoagie asintió y la bajó, aunque no supo por qué, se imaginó que su chica tenía un plan.

—¡Hey! — Virginia se dio cuenta pronto del movimiento —¡ustedes dos no se muevan o les fulmino las ideas! —

—Tranquila nena, mi chica solo está cansada— dijo el castaño sin dejar de mirarla de mala gana.

—¡Cállate Gilligan! — replicó Virginia.

—¡Mejor cállate tú, pequeña vivora! — Wally apuntó directo su rayo hacía Virginia.

—¡Mejor baja tu arma, Beatles! — ahora era Bartie quien apuntaba directo a la sien del chico.

—¡Par de traidores, bajen sus armas antes de hacerlos añicos! — esta vez fue Fanny, seguida de Patton quienes apuntaban ya a punto de disparar.

Cree entonces lanzó un suspiro de pesadez —todos son unos pequeños torpes— murmuró recargándose contra la pared sonriendo.

Cuando Cree se recargó activó una trampa, de pronto el sitio empezó a temblar.

—¿Qué diablos...?— murmuraron a coro Virginia y Bartie, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo el suelo se abrió debajo de ellos —¡aaah! — haciéndolos caer en una de las celdas mas profundas.

Todos los chicos se quedaron viendo sorprendidos.

—Wow, increíble movimiento mi amor— dijo Hoagie abrazándola de nuevo.

—Eso sí que no me lo esperaba— reaccionó Patton con asombro.

—Pero si tú formabas parte de su equipo antes— Fanny le miró confusa —¿cómo no sabías de eso?—

Patton solamente se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Hay muchas cosas que los chicos nuevos no saben, yo he estado aquí desde hace años antes que ustedes— les dijo Cree, quien sonreía satisfecha y orgullosa.

—¡Wohoo! — Wally mientras tanto se burlaba y festejaba mirando a los chicos por el agujero —¡en su cara idiotas, ¿ahora quien es el prisionero, eh?!—

—Oye…— Hoagie intentaba llamar la atención de su amigo.

—Jajaja, no, espera Dos…— el rubio seguía riendo sin parar —¡bésenme el trasero, idiotas! —

—¿Terminaste?— replicó Fanny pasando al lado de él, dándole un codazo en las costillas —debemos irnos—

—Sí, sí, está bien— dijo el güero dejando que los demás pasaran, antes de irse les sacó la lengua a ambos chicos —¡hasta nunca, perdedores! —

Virginia y Bartie solamente miraban desde el fondo, un poco adoloridos.

—Ese idiota…— Virginia se levantó molesta —¡ya verás cuando volvamos a vernos Wallabee Beatles!—

—Auch— Bartie se sobaba la cabeza —maldita Cree, debí haberle borrado la memoria aquella vez, ahora también Patton está de su lado…¡maldición! — golpeando con rabia el suelo.

—Tranquilo Bartie— dijo Virginia sonriendo, activando su diadema comunicadora —aún tenemos un As bajo la manga—

—¿Vas a…?— Bartie reaccionó con una mirada eufórica.

—Voy a hacer esto mucho mas personal— la señal por fin dio —aquí Virginia, me disculpo por el fracaso pero, creo que es hora de tomar en acción el plan "Corazón roto" —

—Copiado, agente— una voz masculina le respondió del otro lado del auricular, sonriendo con malicia al final.

(…)

Nuestros héroes por fin se encontraban en sus naves, que aunque estaban algo abolladas seguían funcionando, acordaron, después de mucho discutir, que Hoagie y Cree se irían en una nave y Fanny, Patton y Wally en otra. Aún había cosas que discutir y muchas preguntas pero decidieron darles su tiempo a solas, ya tendrían chance de hacer un interrogatorio en la base.

—Ay, no sé ustedes chicos pero yo solamente quiero llegar a mi casa a dormir— decía Wally dando vueltas en el asiento.

—A mí también me gustaría ir a descansar, Wally— dijo mandando su reporte por medio de la computadora —pero aún hay muchas cosas que hacer antes de—

Wally solamente se lamentó haciendo ruidos angustiantes en la silla —nooo…Ochenta y seis, ¿no podríamos dejar de lado toda la burocracia e irnos a casa? —

—Ese es el problema contigo, Cuatro— le dijo Fanny suspirando pesado —evades lo complicado—

—¡¿Qué yo qué?! —

Wally estuvo a punto de alebrestarse pero Patton puso orden.

—¡Por favor, basta los dos! — pausando ligero mientras piloteaba —hoy ha sido un largo día, estoy igual que ustedes, cansado, agobiado y solo quiero ir a casa pero mientras mas apresuremos el reporte y todo, mas pronto nos iremos— giró su mirada sonriendo —solo relájense, ¿ok? —

Fanny y Wally se miraron y suspirando asintieron, el rubio finalmente se fue quedando dormido en el asiento, Fanny continuaba con el reporte aunque lanzaba ligeros bostezos y Patton piloteaba, todo parecía muy tranquilo, y así también lo era en la otra nave.

—Hoagie, gracias por no abandonarme— decía Cree al lado del castaño observándole pilotear la nave hacia el atardecer en el mar.

—Je, te lo dije— Hoagie le miraba ilusionado —te amo y haré cualquier cosa por ti, incluso ir hasta el fin del mundo, estuve dispuesto a olvidar mis memorias por ti—

Cuando Hoagie le dijo eso, algo vino a su mente y sintió algo de tristeza pero al mismo tiempo gratitud.

—Supongo que aunque me duela, tendré que agradecerle a Abby— cruzando los brazos y piernas en la comodidad de su asiento.

—Jaja, sí quizás…— fue lo único que el castaño atinó a decir.

Cree se sentía extraña ahora, pues estaba segura de que sería encarcelada al momento de llegar a la base, Hoagie no podría defenderla de todo y ella no pondría resistencia, no quería huir mas pero tampoco quería dejar su orgullo de lado, siempre había sido una mujer muy orgullosa y ahora todo su mundo se desmoronaba ante ella, su único soporte estaba a su lado pero ¿iría aún en contra de su equipo por ella?

 _Transmisión interrumpida…_


End file.
